Desperately Wanted
by Prettie Parker
Summary: In a moment Dean realized it. The one thing he wanted most in the world and could never have.
1. Chapter 1

Desperately Wanted

_Cardboard masks of all the people I've been_

_Thrown out, with all the rusted, tangled, dented God Damned miseries  
You could say I'm hard to hold, But if you knew me you'd know_

A rest stop in the middle of nowhere surrounded the forest's edge along an old highway road. Thick wild grass, unaltered by man touch, lined the trees as its beach. The air was crisp and picking up on this early fall day.

They tumbled into the waist high grass in a fit of laughter. Her cries loud and heart warming. She landed atop him; a look of excitement filled her eyes as she looked down on his sea green eyes.

Her hair surrounded him, _sweet smelling_ and _intoxicating_. Her weight in all the right places upon him, as her curves melted against him. Dean quickly rolled them onto their side and _swallowed_ the lump in his throat, _calming_ the racing of his pulse to having her so near.

A giggle quickly escaped her mouth before she covered it with her hand to silence herself. She looked into his eyes, _thrill_ hung in her pupil.

A grin covered his lips, her radiance contagious. "You're crazy." He laughed at her.

Reaching out, she quickly covered his mouth with her delicate fingers. "Shhh…" She instructed with a quieted laugh. "He'll find us."

He gave into her will, playing along. Studying her, watching her carefully as she lay in the grass, hair surrounding her like a halo, anticipation tickled her face. Her lip quivered, waiting for a reason to have her smile grow as she listened diligently for Sam's footsteps.

Her eyes flashed to Dean every once in awhile filled with the spark of amusement. Her fingers touched his lips, tempting him.

The wind picked up, sending the ends of her hair dancing across his face; tickling his nose as a realization hit Dean… she was _supernatural_. More _supernatural_ than anything he had ever seen. A _Muse_, because she inspired him and made him feel alive. She was a _Goddess_ because her beauty was stunning and breathless, with big brown eyes that swallowed him whole. She was a _Siren_ because she called to him and bewitched him. Haley had cast a spell upon him. For once, unlike any other time he had encountered the _supernatural_ Dean didn't want to destroy it…. He wanted to follow it to the end of the earth and revel in its _magic_.

Her fingers slipped from his lips and fell loosely to his arm as she began to squirm with anticipation. Sam's heavy feet ruffled and swayed the tall grass as he approached, his voice bellowing out loud over head. "You're relentless Haley." Sam chuckled.

Her smile grew from ear to ear as Sam's face appeared near by. A squeal escaped her throat as Sam jumped upon her, taking his hostage as he began to tickles her sides in punishment.

Lying there _forgotten_ in the moment, Dean watched Sam's hands roam Haley's body. Dean watched her squirm between Sam's thighs, hair thrashing, smile covering her face as she begged for mercy and a rare moment occurred… Dean's heart constricted with _jealousy_.

Spending time with Haley, Dean understood why Sam insisted they keep her around. She _shined_ like the sun, like eternal light and she made everything around her _shine_. Sometimes in silent thought, Dean wondered if she could make him _shine too_…

Things stood in the way, kept him away; Dean knew Haley was unsure of him. They got along well enough, moments like this becoming more frequent as they got to know each other better. But Dean knew how she really felt. When he'd remark on or hooked up with bar sluts, her lip would tighten with _disgust_. Sometimes on a hunt, her eyes would look at him with _fear_. Dean knew she thought he was _jaded_ and _cold_.

But most of all, Dean didn't try to change her mind because she was_ Sammy's_…

Watching his baby brother's eyes _light up_ when he's around Haley, made him keep his distance. It was easy to see Sam adored her. Haley was the only thing that brought life back to Sam after Jess and Dean would never take that from him. No matter what _happiness_ or _peace_ he'd have to give up.

_Feet on ground, Heart in hand, Facing forward, Be yourself.  
I've never wanted anything…  
No I've, I've never wanted anything…  
So Bad_

_Jann Arden: Good Mother_


	2. Chapter 2

Ramble On

Two a.m. the 67' Chevy Impala _thundered_ down an empty highway road. Not a car in sight, their journey taken _alone_. The world outside _pitch black_ and _quiet_, lit only by the high beams, only sound the _roar_ the engine.

Dean gulped down the last of his coffee, trying to stay awake. He had been at the wheel for eight hours nonstop and his deep green eyes were beginning to _cross_, vision beginning to _blur_. Rolling down the window to get some fresh air, Dean rubbed his face with a rough hand, attempting to induce alertness.

The frigid air made the already chilly car colder as the breeze flew in. Feeling the _cool wind_ splash her face, Haley stirred in the seat.

Her lashes fluttered open as Dean came into _focus_. He caught her eye for a moment, her mind still _lost_ in a semiconscious state. His profile _ridged_ in all the right places. Her gaze became _memorized_ by his eyes next, _deep set_ and _intense_. She _admired_ his nose, _long_ and _sloped_ but it was his lips her eyes _lingered_ on for a moment. They were shapely but not feminine, _full_ but _poised_. She wondered what he was thinking about, his gaze _lost_ on the road. She wondered what he thought of _her_; if he thought she was a _burden_ or if he felt her presence some how _completed the trio_.

Watching Dean's eye lids _flicker_ closed, Haley slid up in her seat and made her presence known.

"You doing ok? Want me to drive?" Haley offered with a _concerned_ gaze. His drowsy state not lost on her. Getting comfortable in her seat, Haley plucked the crust from the corner of her eyes. Rubbing the side of her neck that ached from sleeping on it wrong, Haley awoke fully. If Dean wasn't going to let her drive at least she could stay awake _with him_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean glanced at her, _wavy hair wild_ and _tangled_ from restless sleep. Her big eyes, _deep as a canyon_ watched him. An _admiring_ smirk crossed his lips; she was one of the few women he had met who could look _beautiful_ and _disheveled_ at the same time.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." Dean laughed at her. She was _captivating_ to look at and her funny little quirks shot a _spark_ off inside him but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd let her drive his _baby_. She'd have to earn that right and she hadn't gotten to him that _bad_… _yet_.

Needing a _distraction_, something to keep him alert besides the _forbidden beauty_ at his side, Dean threw in a cassette. Going seventy plus miles per hour in his car full of the people he was suppose to protect; falling asleep at the wheel wasn't an option.

_Leaves are falling all around, Its time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, Im much obliged For such a pleasant stay._

The _tapping rhythm_ and _acoustic guitar_ began to filter through the car, easing into the intro. The beat filled the vehicle, giving it _movement_ and _life_. Dean's hands _slap down_ on the steering wheel to the _beat_ of the song. A _childlike innocence_ hung in his eyes as his lips pursed tight was _seriousness_. A _mellow, psychedelic_ voice escaped from the speakers as Dean mumbled along _uneasy_ at first, always initially _intimidated_ by singing around Haley.

Haley's head began to nod with the _heart thumping beat_ of the familiar song; Dean had made it the soundtrack to their road trip more times than she could count. Her fingers _danced_ in the night, playing air guitar as she turned to Dean with a big smile of _approval_.

_But now its time for me to go, The autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain, And with it pain, And its headed my way.  
Ah, sometimes I grow so tired, But I know Ive got one thing I got to do,_

Her smile shot like an _arrow_, setting him at _ease_, Dean finally felt _free_ to be himself. The chorus almost on arrival Dean _let go_, turning the volume up all the way. The drum's picked up fast and loud, _bouncing_ off the walls of the impala.

Dean sang _wholeheartedly_ without a care in the world. "Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now to sing my song." His voice rang _loud_ and _raspy_ but on key as he pounded on the steering wheel like a _mad man_. Getting lost in his favorite song, Dean had completely forgotten some of them were trying to sleep until Sam reminded him.

"You're kidding right?" Sam grumbled, shooting up from the backseat like a _bolt of lightening_. Scratching the back of his head, Sam's face popped up between the two front seats, the _disgruntled_ look on his face hard to miss.

A quick laugh escaped Haley at the sight of Sam, _cockeyed, hair on end, and angry_.

Quickly she quieted herself. She knew it wasn't nice to laugh at her best friend.

"Oh come on Sam. You know you love this song." Haley encouraged, trying to settle his grumpy demeanor. She'd always been a fan of the oldies but spending hours on the road with the Winchester boys had given her a _whole new perspective_.

Looking at the clock, Sam rubbed his face and sighed heavily. "It's two am. You know some of us _Do_ need sleep to function."

"Oh but your so fun when you're grouchy and droopy eyed." Haley teased with a _lighthearted_ laugh, one Dean joined in on, her comment too cute to ignore.

Reaching into the back, Haley _ruffled_ his shaggy locks while she offered him a _sincere_ smile. "Don't be a party pooper. The chorus is the best part. Sing it with me, Sam. Like old times" Haley tried to draw her kindhearted Sammy out with her comforting _touch_ and _enthusiasm_.

She started the verse with _begging eyes_ glued on Sam, who mumbled along _disinterested_, only trying to make her happy. Turning to Dean as he sang the words with _spirit_, Haley licked her lips and belted out her favorite part.

"Im going round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams." The sweet melody of her voice brought a whole new _depth_ to the song.

Dean caught her _dark, endless_ eyes on him as she sang _passionately_ and got stuck in her gaze. Her voice sounded like an _angel_ singing the words to his _favorite song_, as if she were singing it _to him_.

Realizing he had slipped into the _spell_ she was casting, Dean _quickly_ pulled his eyes back to the two lane road before his car swerved into the other lane. A _strange sensation_ fluttered through his gut as her voice carried on a second longer, _smoky eyes_ lingering in his memory. Shaking his head free, Dean focused his gaze on the tree lined highway and _locked_ his inappropriate thoughts back in their closest.

Singing with him, for a moment Haley thought they were making a_ connection_, she saw a _spark_ go off in his eyes. As if maybe he took down the _facade_ he lived behind and decided to be _real_ with her the way he was with Sam. But then it _passed_ and before she could enjoy it, _enjoy him_, the moment _disappeared_, she could see it _dissolve_ on his face as he looked away.

Haley stopped singing, her face falling in _disappointmen_t; she just couldn't understand why he _disliked her_, didn't trust her. If they were going to spend all this time together, she hoped they could at least be _friends_.

Turning her attention back to Sam, Haley's smile was re-found. "Move over." She ordered, gazing into his eyes with an _easy openness_ she felt _safe_ to share with Sam.

Sam's eyes filled with _confusion_, his head tilted to the side as his left eyebrow lifted but he _obeyed_, moving over to right corner of the back seat.

Before Dean could _protest_ like she knew he would Haley began to climb over the front seat into the back. Needing _space_ from Two Face riding up front.

Turning to see what the commotion was all about Dean found _jean clad curves, round and hanging_ over the seat beside his _face_. He _coughed_ unprepared for the sight, and _ripped_ his eyes back to the road. Heart pounding, Dean's _man-brain_ told him to look again, even give her a_ boost_ for help but Dean's hands stayed _glued_ to the wheel. His mind going a _mile a minute_ in all the wrong places, Dean had to shut himself up.

"Don't ruin the leather!" He hollered _masking_ his true feelings and distracting his _wandering mind_.

Haley rolled her eyes as she flopped into the backseat, leather bound seats breaking her fall. Face lifting to find Sam; she smiled softly with _almond shaped_ tired eyes, coaxing him. "Your turn to be my pillow?" She urged more than asked.

A smile crossed Sam's face and _lit up_ his eyes as a huff of laughter lifted his chest. He nodded quickly. He loved the way she _needed him_ and the way she never denied him when _he needed her_. It was _simple_ but _deep_.

Leaning down, Haley rested her head on Sam's lap; his worn jeans rubbed her face as she found a comfy spot, his long fingers combed her hair behind her ear. Tangling his big hands in her _soft locks_, Sam smiled. Having Haley close always filled him with _warmth_.

_Led Zeppelin: "Ramble on"_


	3. Chapter 3

Knockin' On Heavens Door

_Mama, take this badge off of me,_

_I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see._

_I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

An old motel, decades past it's prime, in the middle of small town America. This place hadn't seen masses since the freeway system was built and the highway towns all up _dried up_ and _died_. The room _dingy_ and _dirty_ with the distinct smell of _mildew_ but it was their home… _for tonight_.

She rested peacefully, swallowed in a bed three times her size, dressed in Sam's shirt three times her size. She was draped in a dirty old blanket that if it could talk would tell _illicit tales_. Her face half buried in the pillow, Haley was miles away in dream land until her _stirring_ partner awoke her.

The blankets tugged from her, exposing her flesh to the _chilling_ cold of night. The old mattress _creaked_ as he thrashed in it. Haley's eyes fluttered open with the commotion, the movement familiar… seen before.

Blurry at first, Sam came into focus. Eyes _droopy_ and _heavy_, Haley watched as his arms _jerked_ and body _shook_. Sam's lips _mumbled_ inaudible words as his face _contorted_ in a grimace.

Propping herself up on one elbow, Haley was just about to wake him, when Sam's eyes shot open, _big_ and _wide_. A look of _fear_ and _startle_ hung in his pupil. Breath panting, unmoving, he looked about the room gathering his bearings. His eyes found hers watching him almost instantly. Her gaze was still half asleep but full of worry.

Red and orange flames still burned in Sam's mind. Heart thumping, his dream was still living and playing. Sam's grief showed in his eyes, open to see as he held in _tears_ and gulped down _air_.

"Sam," Haley called tenderly in a whisper against the _torment_ in his gaze. Moving closer, Haley _snuggled_ close to his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she tangled her arm around his; waiting for him to share what _haunted_ him.

Sam's, _strong_ Winchester hand _roughly_ wiped the old tears from his cheeks that _burned_ his flesh, and left him _hopeless_. Looking away from her, he tried to hide his _pain_… his _weakness_.

His face eluding her, Haley snuggled _closer_ to the side of him. Bringing her lips to his ear, quietly she asked, so Dean wouldn't hear. "Tell me what you saw." She _offered_.

His face turned back to her, _surrendering_ with her compassionate request. Their noses _touched_, his gaze _drilling_ into hers.

His pulse _raced_, heart _clenched_, Sam took a deep breath for _strength_ and answered. "We're never going to catch what killed her… I'm never going to avenge her death." His voice was _strong_ like Sam, but also _faltering_ like his heart. Pulling away from her again, facing the ceiling Sam spoke _hushed_ into the _crisp, dry air_ of the night. "It's always going to be my fault." The tone in his voice _declared_ _his certainty_.

Reaching out, Haley carefully cupped the side of his _coarse_ face and pulled his gaze back to hers. "You are not to blame for what happened to Jess." Her voice _serious_ and _determined_ but soft as not to _disturb_. Her eyes drilled into his with _assurance_.

Unwanted tears welled up in the edges of his eyes with her words, his heart _aching_ with the sound of Jess's name, her face _flashed_ through his mind. Holding back the _agony_ pooling in his eyes, Sam spoke _the truth. _"She's dead because of _me_. If she had never met me… she'd still be _alive_." His voice was _dead_ as night.

His breath fluttered against her face. Haley's thumb gently _stroked_ his cheek as she _fought_ the tears wanting to form with his _tormented_ words. Nothing _afflicted_ her more than watching her best friend _suffer_ when all she wanted to do was make him _whole again_. Staring down his _crumbling_ eyes without a blink Haley tried to convince him of otherwise. "No, you made her happy. You gave her love, the greatest gift. And she loved you back. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, Sam." Leaning in close she spoke.

Haley pressed her _forehead_ against his as a tear _slipped_ down her cheek. She only knew Jess from Sam but watching him teeter on the edge, she _mourned_ the loss. The _sting_ lingered in her heart too. Quickly wiping her tear to _save_ Sam her _grief_, Haley finished _strong_. "You're what made her life worth missing." Haley whispered, she voice filling with the _dew_ of emotion. Reaching up she placed a _tender_, enduring kiss upon his forehead and pulled back to gaze in his eyes.

_Bittersweet_ tears slipped freely down his cheeks. Her words _heart warming_ and _heart breaking_, he sucked in a _shuttered_ breath as his eyes met hers again.

Biting her lip, Haley closed her eyes against him for a moment to _compose_ herself. She wouldn't _break, _not when he needed her. She would be _strong_ no matter how _wounding_ it was to watch the tears _bleed_ from his _soul_. Swallowing her own _torment_, Haley opened her eyes again with _renewed strength_ and a _merciful_ smile to offer him.

"Come here." She _faintly_ called, opening her arms to him.

A _debilitated_ smile lifted one side of Sam mouth with her _mercy_. Without further hesitate he went to her. _Nestling_ in, Sam laid his head upon her chest as her arms _enveloped_ him.

Her familiar scent of _wild flowers_ in the spring _calmed_ him_. Delicately_, she wiped his tears then securely stroked his hair, _soothing_ him.

Cradling Sam, a man twice her size against her like a baby, her fingers _slipped_ through his _muddy water_ hair. Staying quiet, hoping Dean slept through all of this, she _comforted_ Sam back to sleep. "It's going to get better Sam. We're going to get through this." She _promised_. She _held_ him in her arms long after had _slipped_ back to sleep. She _held_ him hoping she _banished_ the nightmares away the only way she could offer.

_Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

_Bob Dylan: "Knockin' On Heaven's Door"_

NOTE: Incase it isn't obvious this is a Dean/Haley/Sam story. I know it's marked Dean/Haley and the story is Dean/Haley but Sam is just as a big a part. Just wanted to clarify that. Also I felt this Saley chapter was needed to better explain Sam and Haley's friendship. How Sam needs her and Sam gives Haley a purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

Feel This: Part One

_It's gotta be this one, You don't have to fake it. You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored_

Not a soul in _sight_, just the way he liked it. Dean glanced around the empty parking lot with a _pleased_ grin. It was half past One am; everyone who was going to bed had already _retired_. The fresh _crisp_ air filled his lungs with _rejuvenation_. The peaceful sounds of nature _calmed_ his soul. Dean had a lot on his plate searching for his dad but sitting alone on the c_rumbling_ curb in front of that _old_ motel, Dean felt_ resolve_ and _strength_. Worry and dread filled the deepest parts of his _soul_. What would happen when they found his father? What would be his next move? Dean didn't think his dad even knew the _grief_ he put him through.

Taking a _deep_ breath of the cool country air, Dean gazed off into the darkness _lost_ in his own world.

Her feet _patted_ against the cool cement, only _human sound_ in ear shot as she crept up behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder for a look, Dean spotted Haley coming up from behind. Her _presence_ surprised him but also somehow _completed_ this perfect moment.

Her feet _stilled_ as their eyes met in silence. "Mind if I join you?" Haley asked, hesitantly. Her face stayed _placid_, gazed _reserved_, incase he blew her off like usual.

Dean stared at her a moment longer with her proposal. He'd love nothing more than to have her by _his side_ but it was also _dangerous_ having something _so dear_, _so close_. Going against his better judgment, Dean nodded and tilted his head to the spot beside him, giving permission.

Haley's feet moved off the cold pavement with his answer, quickly she _tip-toed_ over to Dean. Stepping off the curb, into the gravel parking lot, Haley took a seat beside him.

_Silent_, they sat at first, neither daring to look at the other. They never spent time alone unless Sam left for a _moment_. Haley wanted to _know_ Dean, but every time he ended up alone with her, he _scurried_ off for reasons Haley didn't understand.

Sitting in silence, Dean _ignored_ her _undeniable_ presence beside him, inches away. Every time she fidgeted all the senses inside Dean's body _screamed _athim to go to her. It shocked Dean the kind of _influence_ she had over him.

Haley bit her lip, _suppressing_ nerves, as she wondered why he decided to be so generous.

Both were keenly aware of the other but not _demanding_ attention or _imposing_ on space.

Glancing over at Dean, Haley noted the _passion_ in his eyes, furrow in his brow as he stared out at _nothing_, his gaze _miles away_. She wondered what Dean thought about and how even after all this time she still couldn't _guess_ because she didn't know him. He stayed _hidden_ from her. Curiosity _perked_ her interest; Haley decided this moment was _perfect_ to try again. "What are you thinking about?" Haley asked, _breaking_ the silence, pulling the _heat_ of Dean's passionate eyes _upon her_. Her insides began to _burn_ under the _weight_ of his stare.

His heart _sped up_ as he found her _endless_ chestnut eyes waiting for him, interest clear in her pupil. Diverting his gaze from her and back to the _safety_ of the gravel ground that didn't make his heart thump _faster_, Dean found himself speaking honestly. "I think we're close to finding my dad." Dean admitted with a _deep, raspy_ voice, leaving absent all the deep rooted _baggage_ that came with it.

Haley _heard_ what his words _didn't _say. While she didn't know Dean, she had spent enough time around him to know he had _depths_ underneath his thick skin and his family was one of the _deepest_.

Nodding silently, Haley stared off into the night. She wouldn't push further. She was surprised he had answered at all. Her mind _drifted_ to _familiar_ faces and _old_ memories, Dean's talk of family stirred up _ancient haunts_.

Watching her in the _dim_ light, Dean smiled as she dropped the subject. Most girls would _pry_ but not Haley. Watching a _distance_ fill her eyes Dean went out on a limb. Clearing his throat, he _gave_ something back. "What you thinking about, Haley?" He asked with that same sexy, _worn down_ voice.

Her face turned to him in a _flash_. _Astonishment_ narrowed in her gaze as a smile _softened_ her face. He was actually participating, Haley _liked_ that.

"Home," She answered truthfully, a _longing_ clouding her eye.

A curiosity _surged_ through Dean's veins. He actually wanted to know more.

"Where's home?" Dean inquired, _discovering_ Haley. The emotions _playing_ off her face, the honesty on her _breath_, he found it _oddly addictive_.

Her iris _held_ his, subtle smile never _wavering_, Haley _soaked_ up his attention. "North Carolina… Tree hill to be exact." She shared.

Nodding, he had never wondered about her past before but of course a girl like Haley had _touched_ lives before _his_. "Why aren't you there?" He questioned her with ease, _distinct_ flirty _arch_ to his brow. Their eyes _intertwined_, it amazed Dean the way they shared information _smoothly_.

Haley's gaze pulled from his and back out into the _darkness_. She sucked in a deep breath, holding in the _secrets_. Letting it out, _slow_ and _long_ Haley revealed a piece of herself to Dean. "There's _nothing_ left for me there. This were I _belong_ now." She confessed _somberly_ in her breath.

Watching her _carefully_, Dean couldn't figure out why she stayed with them. She had _no place_ in hunting, Sam and Dean wouldn't _allow_ it, yet somehow she still _fit_ with them. Seeing _an ach_ fill her eyes Dean wanted to _banish_ it but _raw_ emotions were never his _strong suit_. Dean's _insecurities_ told him to look away, while his _heart_ told him to comfort her. Being the _better_ man, Dean offered up his ear. "You wanna talk about it?" He offered a _gift_ he wouldn't give anyone else.

She glanced back at him with the proposal. _Radiance_ filled her eyes, as she began to see him in a _different way_… _kinder_… more _caring_. But her _wounds_ were too _complex_ to dig up, and she didn't want to stir up _old graves_. "No." She answered simply, weak smile on her lips.

The _wind_ picked up around them, _fluttering_ leaves as a _chill_ ran through her body. The _cold_ of the night started to get _under_ her skin, Haley _shivered_. All she had on was Sam's over sized shirt and a pair of shorts, hardly _appropriate_ for the weather.

Watching her _bare legs_ quake, her _creamy_ skin _caught_ his eye, Dean _swallowed_ a lump in his throat. "Take my jacket." He mumbled quickly, trying to _distract_ his racing pulse.

Slipping the _worn leather_ off his _strong_ arms, Dean quickly _swung_ it over her shoulders.

"I couldn't," Haley protested with a shake of her head, _resisting_ his kindness. She enjoyed the _gentler_ side of Dean but it also made her_ nervous_, his _kindness foreign_.

_Capturing_ her eyes, his _intense_ sea green pair full of _certainty_. "Take it." He insisted.

Unsure but _accepting_, Haley nodded in agreement. Looking away, Haley took a deep breath. She felt _comfortable_ and _safe_ sitting beside him but it was also those very _feeling_s that made her _nervous_.

The wind _blew_ across his now _unprotected_ arms. Clad in a flannel long sleeve shirt that didn't offer enough _warmth_ for a night like this. _Shivers_ ran through his body as he _rubbed_ his arms. "It is cold." Dean admitted, with a _short_ chuckle.

Looking over at him, Haley instantly felt bad. She pulled the jacket from her shoulders trying to return it. "Here, take your jacket."

Before she had even spoken, Dean anticipated her _movements_ and shook his head in _protest_. "No you wear it." His_ rough_ voice made law.

_Swimming_ in the jacket twice her size, Haley knew Dean was too _stubborn_ to give in. So she came up with a _bold_ idea of her _own_. It would _stretch_ the _boundaries_ of his patience but Haley felt _audacious enough_ to test the waters. "Lets share it." She demanded.

_Feel this, Can you feel this. My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this, Can you feel this. Salvation, under my breath._

_Bethany Joy Galeott, "Feel this"_

Fallin For You: Part Two

_I've been spending all my time, just thinking about you.  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
_

_Throwing_ him a curveball, Dean started to _protest_ but she had _scooted_ against his side and_ flung_ the jacket over one shoulder before he could _mouth_ any words against the idea.

Dean had a _bad_ feeling about this, his _hesitancy_ warned their _proximity_ could be _dangerous_ but looking at her _considerate_, _caring_ smile, Dean sided with Haley.

They _twisted_, and _squirmed_ trying to _squeeze_ into that _worn_, _old_ leather jacket. Just when they didn't think it would work, Dean _caved_ and slipped his arm _around_ Haley's shoulder, pulling her _against_ him, in the _crook_ of his arm.

_Heart thumping_ in her ears, breath _rapid_, Haley didn't know what was happening until Dean's arm was _holding_ her _snug_ against his _warm sturdy_ body, _tingles_ ran through _her._ They had never been _so close_. His_ musky_ scent, something _distinctly_ male and Dean _engulfed_ her nostrils; Haley closed her eyes _savoring_ the smell. However _hiding_ in the back of her mind, Haley couldn't forget that this was Sam's _older brother_ and a _notorious_ womanizer at that.

Dean watched her eyes close, as her face held _calmness_ and _satisfaction_ in its features, his breath _quickened_. This was a _mistake_, having her _close_, Dean felt himself _losing_ control against her. His heart _skipped_ a beat as her wavy locks _tickled_ his cheek.

The _warmth_ of her body against him was _seducing_. Her sweet _nectar_ smell _consumed_ his mind, and inside he prayed it would _linger_ on his jacket, _stained_ forever.

Intently watching her _delicate_, _ravishing_ face, Dean couldn't look away. Having her so near, _disabled_ all reasoning inside him.

Blinking open her eyes, Haley found Dean's green pair _piercing_ her with his _penetrating_ gaze. The breath _stilled_ on her lips, her heart began to _race_. Something _different_… _new_ hung in his eyes. Something she had _never _seen before. Words couldn't _describe_ this look, words hadn't been _invented_ but it was _penetrating_, _mesmerizing_… it sent a _shutter_ up her spine.

Looking into his _eyes_ like this, Haley understood why so many women _fell_ for him; he was the _embodiment_ of _alluring _and _sex_.

Her eyes _tangled_ with his, her gaze _softened_ and _fever_ filled her pupil, Dean knew she _felt_ _'this'_ too. His lips _tingled_, he had never _wanted_ to _kiss_ a woman the way he wanted to kiss in _her_ that _moment_, his lips _inches_ from hers… it _terrified_ him. Her rapid breath against his face t_empted_ him and took him to the _edge_, ready to _push_ him over.

Swallowing the _lump_ in his throat she had _caused_, Dean _ripped_ from her gaze at the last moment as _emptiness_ took its place. _Slipping_ out of the jacket and their _embrace_, Dean _scooted_ from her. Taking a _deep breath _of cold air to _replenish_ his mind, Dean _roughly_ ran his hand over his face, detaching her from him.

Rejected, Haley sat _frozen_ as he _denied_ her. For a _moment_ she had thought she saw _something_ in his eyes. Shaking her head, Haley _scolded_ herself. How could she have _fallen_ for his _bedroom eyes_, a _guy_ like Dean would never be _lured_ in by a _smart girl_ like her. Haley knew the _truth;_ he had just been _horny_ and _lonely_.

_Anger_ and _frustration_ began to build in her _belly_. Turning back to Dean, Haley finally let him have a piece of her mind. "What's your problem?" She _dared_ to ask him.

Lost in himself and the _beautiful_ mistake he almost made, Dean hadn't even thought of how she'd _take_ this until Haley _lashed_ out. Turning back to her, the _provoked_ look in her eyes, Dean tried to _diffuse_ it, this wasn't her _problem_… it was _his_. "No problem." He lied absently, _wall back up._

A _ragged_ breath fell out of her mouth with _frustration_. _Blowing_ out hot steam, Haley tried another way. "You know it's ok to be my friend. It wouldn't kill you to like me. I won't tell everyone you're nice." She spoke _honest_, with a _hint_ annoyance on her breath.

Dean's eyes _drifted_ back to her. An _epiphany_ hit him, god she was _brilliant_. Staring into her _dazzling,_ _determined_ chestnut eyes, Dean understood; it didn't have to be _black or white_. It didn't have to be _all or nothing_ like he thought. He could be her _friend_, have her _near_ him but not _his_. He didn't have to _avoid_ her like the _plague_; he could _embrace_ her like the _cure._

A striking smile _spread_ across his face, like the _sun_ breaking through the _clouds_ after a storm. "Ok," He agreed, giving into her as a quick _chuckle_ came off his breath.

Surprise filled her confused gaze. Haley couldn't believe how _easily_ he surrendered. She hadn't seen that coming. Dean really was _full_ of surprises. Letting go of all _negativity_, Haley smiled _affectionately_ at him as thanks. Scooping her hair into her hands, Haley pulled it back from her face and into a ponytail.

Her smile _blinded_ in his mind, it was _all consuming_ and it made his _choice_ feel all the more _fulfilling_. Watching her _gold threaded_ hair, _sway_ in her hands and _expose_ the smooth flesh of her neck, Dean decided to give this _friend_ thing a shot, he spoke up. "You should leave it down." He announced simply, an irresistible grin on his lips.

She turned to him, not expecting him to speak. Handfuls of her hair still locked behind her head, Haley _battered_ her eye lashes _playfully_. "Why?" she teased him with a _glint_ in her eye.

The _sexiest_ smirk _engulfed_ his face with her _charm_. Taking a deep breath Dean was _brutally honest_, going against the _doubt_ inside his gut. "Because you look beautiful with it down." Dean confessed, his eyes u_nwavering_ with _certainty_, his _grinning_ mouth _contagious_.

Dropping her hands, her hair _cascaded_ all around her. _Stunned_, the only thing that moved was her hands. Haley saw it again, the _indefinable thing_ in Dean's eye that left her _paralyzed_ and _wanting more_. Taking a deep breath, Haley_ chalked_ it up to her own _wishful_ thinking and _shook _the thoughts away.

Leaning over she _nudged_ him _playfully_ with her shoulder as she offered him an _equally_ _infectious_ smile. "You're growing on me, Dean."

Watching her _light up_ for him… _because_ of him, Dean didn't regret his decision for a _moment_. He only _wondered_ why it had taken him _so long_ to get _here_. In that _moment_, he knew he'd never be able to _deny_ her again.

_I'm trying not to tell you but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Colbie Caillat, "Fallin' For You"


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody Save Me

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside, When they pull you under_

Haley had been silently enjoying old movies in the _dingy_ motel when Dean returned. It had perked her interest instantly that he was alone but she didn't doubt him when he explained Sam was off checking into a lead. He sent her heart _pounding_ against her chest, his weight shifting the mattress as he _brazenly_ sat down beside her on the bed. The air in the old motel smelt _stale_ and _dirty_ as they sat in silence. Every sense inside Haley tingled. Everything about Dean was _wrong_. Collecting her thoughts Haley stared at the TV, keeping her eyes to herself. As she felt his _blatant _gaze upon her, Dean had never given her his _attention_ so freely.

"It's funny I almost understand this shape shifter… Get close to no one, always living alone." He began out of the blue, the thing _masking_ as Dean. "All it wants is for someone to be there with it… He's like me." His voice raspy and deep, perfectly _matched_ the true owners.

"What are you talking about Dean? You have Sam and me." Haley answered cautiously, her eyes falling to him with _hesitation_. Everything about Dean set her senses _on guard_. His philosophical words so _foreign_ coming from Dean's lips, it made her skin _crawl_.

Scooting closer to her without a second's hesitation, the thing could feel Dean's _draw_ to her. Stopping by her side, Dean's _stolen_ green eyes fell onto Haley's. "You know I get it. Why he's so intrigued by you." Dean sucked in his lower lip and held it between his teeth as he stared into her _hypnotizing_ brown eyes. It understood Dean's _lure_ to this pretty girl, it had planned to just take her to teach the Winchester's a _lesson_ but now it wanted to have _fun_. A look of _intoxication_ lifted his face; Dean reached out and with a smooth hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are special." He stated as fact.

Haley bit her lip, _speechless_. Staring into his eyes, they looked just as they should, _piercingly_ green. This was Dean but something inside Haley's gut told her this wasn't him either. His close proximity, his words of devotion… he felt like a _stranger _beside her. Squirming under the pressure, Haley tried to control her nerves. "Don't say that." She pleaded as she scooted closer to the edge. The old flannel blanket clutched in her hand for security, his words felt _degrading_.

Without warning or invitation, Dean entered her space. His mouth _tucked_ just under ear lobe, the imposter could smell her _honeyed natured_ scent. "Mmm…You smell sweet." He whispered in Dean's most seductive voice, deep, slow and filled with command. Going out with a _bang_, the fraud reached in and kissed her neck; pulling the sensitive skin between his lips.

Gasping, _alarm bells_ went off in Haley's head, big_ flashing_ red ones. That screamed and pounded in her scull. Haley jumped off the bed _faster_ than she had ever moved before. Turning quickly to face her attacker, Haley took deep breathes trying to stay strong. "Who are you?" Haley questioned her voice full of _jitter_ but _demanding_.

The man posed as Dean sat upon the old cheap bed, his arm crossed against his chest, _smug grin_ upon his lips. "I'm Dean, just calm down." He said with complete assurance, cockiness in the eye.

Taking slow steps away from the bed Haley maneuvered away from the _liar_. Her head shook at the rate of her heart as she held her head up high. "No you're not." Haley insisted, every fiber in her body _certain_.

The imposer held eye contact and his stupid grin for a moment longer… then _dropped the act. _His eyes shifted, a _hunters_ determination filling his gaze. The stealth _predator_ climbed free of the bed and waited her next move.

The look in his eye made her _shutter_. Haley didn't know Dean's eyes could hold such _evil_. Her feet jumped back like a _cat on water_. Rattled, Haley made her way toward the door as quickly as possible. Moving backwards as if she had eyes in the back of her head Haley raced for escape. "Stay away from me." Haley ordered with all her strength, her arms _shaking_ at her side with nerves. Sam had told her things he knew… things he had done but this was the first time she had ever come face to face with the _supernatural_ they hunted. Now she understood the _danger_.

The intimidator _cocked_ his head, narrowed his _evil _eyes and gave her Dean's _classic_ grin. "But the fun's just getting started." Faster than Haley could move he lunged at her. Taking hold of the petite girl they tumbled to the ground in a _struggle_. Her frame was small but her will was _strong_, Haley didn't _give an inch_ against an adversary twice her size. Squirming, swinging punches anywhere her clenched fists could land, Haley gave him a _struggle_.

Towering above her, seeing Dean's face determined to _destroy_ her, Haley's heart _broke_. It was such a _low blow_ to steal the face of someone she trusts. Heart pumping as she fought for her _life_, she had no idea anything this evil existed.

Growing frustrated by the _spunk_ he hadn't anticipated this human would have, the fake spotted a phone resting on the tables edge and grabbed it. As her knee reached up to hit him in the groin, the imposter _slammed_ the phone down on her head. Haley's face wiped to the side with _force_. A throbbing pain shot through her head, gasping for air, all the lights went out… _Darkness_.

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the wave's crash down inside and they pull me under…_

_And all my dreams are on the ground… crawlin' round_

Lying on the well kept, cream colored rug and carpet floor Haley _struggled_ for air. Gasping and choking as the creature masked as Dean hung above her, his hands _wound_ tightly around her neck. Bucking her legs while clawing at anything her hands could reach, she _fought_ for her life. Haley had thought on death before but she never imagined it would be in a _stranger's_ nicely decorated home, with Dean's _fake_ face looming above her, his_ false_ hands compressing her airway. She never imagined the last face she would see would be one she_ adored_ and _feared_. Gagging and gasping, Haley fought for the breath that _escaped_ her as his hands tightened, her lungs _convulsing_. Heart thumping in her ears, Haley felt her body _loosing_ strength. Lights shot though her vision, filling space. Just when she thought all hope was _lost_ and she would _slip_ into the bright light, a detached _muffled_ voice filled her ears.

"Hey!" Dean commanded, _demanding attention_ as he stood like a _force_, the pastel painted walls and crown molding served as his back drop.

The imposter _shot up_ with the interruption, looking over its shoulder, it spotted Dean, gun _out stretched_. Jumping off the girl, the thing made _eye contact_ as it tried to move away, Dean _unleashed_ two bullets, sending them shooting _straight through_ its heart.

As soon as the hands _loosened_ their hold on her neck, Haley _gulped down _as much air as her lungs could hold. Praising god there was finally air to _receive_. Scrambling on her hands and feet, Haley didn't miss her chance for _escape_.

Putting it out of it's _misery_ like the rabid dog it was, the creature flew hard against the wall with _force_ and _slid_ down onto a old wooden chest… _obliterated_. Not missing a beat, Dean _raced_ to Haley, kneeling down in front of her in seconds.

Preparing for another fight, her vision still _blurry_ Haley held up her hands as she heard someone approach. Her vision returning, Dean's face came into _focus_ as her heart began to _pound_ harder.

On instinct, Haley _lashed _out. Swinging and kicking to keep her _captor_ at bay. Her whole body on edge, in _survivor mode_, Haley didn't wait to identify which Dean it was.

Seeing the _terror _and _agony_ etched in her eyes from the sight of his face, Dean's heart _broke_, his gut _punched_. "Hey, it's me… it's really me." Dean tried to reassure her, reaching out cautiously, _broken pieces_ of his heart held in his eyes.

Stilling her movements, Haley could see in his eyes it was _true_… it was _her Dean_. The softness gave him away. A sigh of relief escaped her chest, without hesitation Haley _flew_ against him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Haley _clung_ to his body. "I knew you'd come." She whispered into his ear, her face _buried_ in the crook of his neck. Trembling, Haley _nuzzled_ Dean's neck, so thankful she was right and now _safe_.

Dean instantly wrapped his strong arms _tightly_ around her in return. Feeling her soft body in his hands Dean could finally _breathe._ The touch of her nose tickling Dean's neck, sent _tingles_ rushing through him. He didn't give his affection a second thought as _rejoice_ raced through his veins, she was _alive_ and she hadn't given up _hope_ he'd rescue her. Her _sweet smelling_ hair covered his rose, and Dean _savored_ the satisfaction having her near brought to his _soul_.

Haley leaned back just enough to _look into_ his eyes; happy tears filling her own. Never releasing her hold on him, Haley gazed into her_ favorite_ green eyes, the_ real_ ones, calmness washing over her. "I knew you'd save me." She admitted, complete _certainty_ on her breath.

Releasing one arm from around her waist, Dean cupped her soft cheek _lovingly_, admiring the _beauty_ of her face inches away. Softly stroking her cheek with his _worn_ thumb, Dean spoke with assurance. "I'll always protect you." He promised.

Their eyes _locked_ in his promise, Haley saw that _indefinable_, _undeniable thing_. That made her heart _race_ and belly _flutter_.

"Haley!" Sam shouted with _urgency_, they had almost forgotten there was company until he spoke.

Sam's heart on _alert_, his mind had been a wreck since they realized the shifter had taken Haley as _punishment_ to them. Racing to her side, Sam kneeled to the floor needing to see her for his _own eyes_.

Hearing the desperation in Sammy's voice, Dean _released_ his hold on Haley. Breaking their moment, he _pulled away_, letting the pair have their time. _Stifling_ his own feelings, Dean rose to his feet to investigate the room.

Watching Dean pull away a _frown_ fell over Haley's face, _missing_ his presence but it instantly turned around to a smile as her _beloved_ Sam reached her side. "Sam!" She cried out, tears of _elation_ and _gratitude_ slipped down her cheeks.

Without needing her to say a word, Sam pulled her into his arms. Pulling her tiny frame against him, Sam wrapped her in a tight _bear hug_. His heart pounding full of _excitement_ she was in one piece. "Oh thank god." Sam thanked whatever God's may be. He couldn't have _bared _the pain if he had lost her too.

Sucking in a hard breath, Haley could hardly breathe. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam held her so tight but she _relished_ the comfort she had _feared_ for moment she may never feel again. Finally safe in _trusted_ arms, Haley's breathe began to pick up. Her body began to quake, shock over taking her _nerves_ from the _ride_.

Sam didn't need instruction, he knew she needed _rest_; he hooked her legs under his arms. Carefully he pulled her body to his chest, noting her _torn_ jeans, every cut and bruise that shifter had _inflicted_ on his _dearest companion_. "I got you, Hales. It's ok now." Sam soothed into her hair as the blood from her wounded limbs _stained_ his shirt, her body trembled in his arms.

Rising to his feet, Sam turned to Dean giving indication he would be leaving.

Dean couldn't miss the _anguish_ on Sam's face, guilt _riddled_ eyes. Dean _cringed_ at the sight of his brother, the feelings _mirroring_ his own. Giving a nod to the door, they didn't have to say a word, both men in agreement; they had to get her out of there. "I'll meet you in the car." Dean informed.

Stepping over to the dead body that _mimicked_ him, Dean gave the face a good look. A _shiver_ ran up his spine, the outside world couldn't see… it was _identical_ to him. Seeing these _freaks of nature_, these _abominations_, it always brought a proud grin to his face and twinkle to his eye to know there was one less out there _thanks_ to him.

Spotting a _figurine_ tied as a necklace, Dean fingered the object with curiousity. Clutching it in his fist, Dean gave it tug, yanking it from the shifter's neck… that _belonged_ to him now.

_Somebody save me and two warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me, I don't care how you do it_

_Just stay… stay  
Come on, I've been waiting for you_

_Remy Zero, "Save Me"_


	6. Chapter 6

Love Until We Bleed

_I'm naked. I'm numb. I'm stupid. I'm stayin._

Rolling down the _ancient bumping_ road, Rock classic's filled the car with _melody_. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight _dancing _over hills made of tall grass. The shiny, black Impala was _eye catching_. Like a beautiful woman at the beach, as it _blazed_ down the country road. The warmth from the sun _pierced_ through the glass saturating the car with _sun kissed_ heat. Their windows rolled down half way, Dean and Sam let the _fresh_ muggy air fill their lungs. The journey had been taken in silence or work chatter until Dean finally found something of _substance_ to say. _Clearing_ his throat, Dean decided the have a _brotherly_ talk, even if it went against his rule of '_no chick flick moments'_.

"So you and Haley…" Dean eased into the topic as his eyes held the _safety_ of the road. The trio had been together for over six months now and still Dean couldn't fully _pinpoint_ Sam and Haley's _tangled_ relationship. Was she just a friend, had she been more… Dean wasn't sure of anything. It was the _uncertainty_ that kept _leery_ of her.

"Me and Haley?" Sam questioned him a _baffled look_ filled his whiskey brown eyes, an arch to his brow. Turning to Dean, Sam was surprised by the _bold_ topic. Dean had never asked for the _scoop_ before. Sam didn't peg his brother as the type to want too much _enlightenment _on personal issues. The sudden surge of _wonder_ caught him by surprise.

Dean had hoped he would catch his _drift_ but by the look on his brother's face, he could see Sam had _no idea_ where he was going.

Letting out a _ragged_ breath, Dean tried again. "Do I have to spell it out, Sammy… You demand she stays with us. She sleeps in your bed every night, in your shirts, like after sex. I can see you two are pretty close but the weird thing is I've never _caught_ you. So either you're really _slick_ or…" Having laid it out as _blatant _as he could, Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Sam to _fill_ in the blank.

Following his train of thought, Sam nodded with _understanding_ and finished the statement. "We're not sleeping together." He answered casually with a shrug of his shoulders and shake to his head, o_blivious_ to the fact that his answer was so much more than casual to Dean.

Nodding with a tense jaw, Dean figured as much. He didn't think Sam was that _sneaky_ but his answer only _deepened _the mystery. "So you're saying you got a girl like Haley in your bed every night and you never once tried to…" A million different naughty thoughts filled Dean's mind.

Licking his lips, Dean picked the tamest. "Slip up under those shirts she wears… they are yours after all?" Dean tested his brother with an _all knowing _grin, and _glint_ to his eye. Dean hoped his breath didn't sound too _excited_ when he implied getting Haley, even if the thought was _thrilling_.

Dean just couldn't get it; he didn't understand the benefits of _platonic_.

Sam's familiar goofy smile crossed his face with Dean's _insinuation_. Shaking his head no, Sam explained, always one to wear his heart on his sleeve. "It's not like that between us. Haley is beautiful, I can see that and we have something really_ special_ but the reasons I love her have nothing to do with sex." An enduring smile filled Sam's face at the thought of everything he _shared_ with Haley and how _lucky_ he was to have it.

Brow furrowing, Dean's heart constricted, despite his efforts to keep himself in check; love, Sammy had said love.

Glancing back at his brother, Sam had a question of his own, since they were putting it all _out there_. "Haven't you ever loved a woman for who she was and not how good she was in bed?"

Caught off guard, Dean _cleared_ his throat and held his eyes _steady_ to the road. He hadn't expected a _personal_ question in return. "No." Dean lied flatly, he didn't get _close_ with most women, he didn't want know who they were _inside_. He'd only be _leaving_ in the morning anyway.

Not wanting to talk about himself, always _shut up tight_ about his personal experiences, Dean threw back another question, turning the tables back on Sam. "So with all this _'special-ness'_ you two share, you want me to believe nothing ever happened between you two?" Dean_ probed, _with a curious arch to his brow. He didn't buy it, not fully, even though part of him wanted to _swallow it_ _whole_. Dean had been around the _block_, sampled his share of women but enjoying one without enjoying the curves of her body as well seemed _half assed_ to him.

Sam's eyes _diverted_ to his window as he thought on Dean's question, choosing his answer _wisely_. Gazing out the window the breeze sent his hair _swirling_ around him, the world slipped by in a _blur_. An image _here_ then _gone, _as his mind _reflected_ on every moment to one the biggest _mistakes_ he had ever made_._

The car went silent as if the _line dead,_ Dean _heard_ the message. A _huff_ escaped his nose and gut… just as he had _suspected_.

The sound of Dean's breath brought Sam back to_ life_; quickly he turned back to his brother. "It's not like that." Sam started, _something new_ hung in his big _puppy dog_ eyes, hesitant to share.

Glancing over his shoulder into the back seat where Haley slept _peacefully_. Jacket wrapped _tightly_ around her, clutched _securely_ to her chest.

Sam made sure she hadn't awoken. The things he was about to _confess_ he knew she'd be _upset_ if she heard him telling Dean. Her shiny silk locks _glistened_ in the sun light, her face _angelic_ and _peaceful_.

Seeing she was still _lost_ in slumber, Sam turned back to Dean, whose eyes were full of _determined_ question and waiting for his _answer_.

Taking a deep breath Sam began. "Back in college, before Jess… when we first started getting close." Sam _hesitated_ again. He had never told anyone this. Hell, it had almost _cost _him Haley and he felt bad bringing up _old ghost _but _his big brother_ was asking. Dean asked personal questions so _rarely_; Sam wasn't going to shut him down when he reached out.

"Spill it Sammy." Dean pushed with a tight jaw. Dean could see the _resistance_ but he had to know. Haley belonging to Sam was what kept him from the girl who _intrigued_ him most and he needed to know how _deep_ it ran, even if it _strained_ his heart to _hear_.

Sam _shrugged_ his shoulders and _shook_ his head; the memory still _confused_ him as to how it had gone _so far_. "We went to a party… it was stupid." Sam let slip. Glancing into the backseat one last time to _check_ Haley was still asleep, Sam finally got to the _point_. "We had too much to drink and… we went back to her room after." Sam finished quietly as _conflict_ filled his eyes. Dropping his head _solemnly_ Sam said the clincher. "In the morning she _freaked_ out, _kicked_ me out and didn't _speak_ to me for a month."

Hearing Sam _confirm_ they had slept together _hurt_ Dean more than he had expected. Somehow he had always held onto the _hope_ they hadn't taken it all the way but with the _magic _that surrounded Haley what had Dean expected. Dean _stuffed_ his feelings back _under_ his ribs so Sam wouldn't notice and tried to see it from _Sammy's side_.

"She blamed you?" The _surprise_ was evident in Dean's voice as his eyes narrowed. Blown away, it didn't sound like Haley to throw all the _responsibility_ on Sam.

"No," Sam answered _simply_ with a shake of his head. His voice _dipped_ with _regret_. "Haley was going through a lot of _personal_ stuff back then. She didn't just _hook up _with anyone. And… we didn't use _protection_. It really _freaked her out_." A _melancholy_ look dampened his face. Sam still held a lot of _guilt_ over that night. He still _blamed_ himself for letting it happen, even if at the time they both wanted it. He should have known a girl like Haley would regret it in the morning.

Seeing the remorse _etched_ on his brothers face Dean felt _bad_ for bringing up such a _sore subject_. He never would have guessed they held such a _checkered_ past.

Trying to _lighten_ the moment Dean smiled and shifted to his trademark _smut humor_. "But I bet she rocked the sheets, right?" Dean half joked with a _wicked_ smirk plastered on his face as he _jabbed_ his younger brother with his elbow.

A laugh _escaped_ Sam almost instantly. He knew he shouldn't be _surprised _by the curt remark but he hadn't _seen it coming_ and it caught him _unsuspecting_. Knowing his brother was only trying to _help_, Sam _laughed up_ in the moment.

An _uncontrollable_ smile lifted Sam's lips and a _strange glint_ shifted his eye, Dean had never seen before. "You have no idea." Sam answered quickly with a _light_ laugh.

Dean let out a chuckle with his brother's that was _false inside_. The look on Sam's face, said more than _words_. While Dean had no idea what having Haley was like, every _cell_ in his body _wanted_ to and by the way Sam implied it, he knew he was _missing out_.

Dean slipped into deep contemplative thought. Knowing now that Sam and Haley had _crossed_ the line beyond friends only _solidified_ for Dean all the _reasons_ he could never _have her_.

Sensing a _sadness_ filling the _atmosphere_ even though he'd never guess it was from Dean's _inner turmoil_, Sam quickly summed up the story. "But it will _never_ happen again."

"Her rule or yours?" Dean found himself asking with a _placid_ tone, before his brain had decided to speak.

Sam gazed out absently and shook his head, no. A _resolve_ settled on his face. "Neither, it was mistake."

_Lights black; heads bang. You're my drug, We live it. _

_You're drunk, you need it. Real love, I'll give it._

_So we're bound to linger on…_

_Kleerup (Feat. Lykke Li), Mikeal Cello Version, "Until We Bleed"_

Author Note:  
I wanted to add a big note here because I wanted to explain this last chapter from my point of view.  
This chapter was suppose to give greater depth to Sam and Deans relationship and give greater depth to Sam and Haley's connection.

Heres my justification for this past chapter...  
I believe two attractive people are bound to have issues and questions arise concerning a possible attration to one another, especially if they spend all their time together and share a bed. So I theorized the reason Sam and Haley don't have that conflict is because they already dealt with the issues of sex a long time ago and realized their relationship is one not based on sex. So thats why I had them have a past altercation.

Also I wanted to note, Yes Sam and Haley sleep together but not have sex. I've thought this though and the reasons why is...  
Most motels only have two beds. Haley isn't going to want to sleep on a pull out bed forever and she isn't going to want to sleep with Dean, she's only starting to know him. So... she shares a bed with Sam, her best friend.

Hope this clears some things up


	7. Chapter 7

Making Memories Of Us

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
And I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
_

It was late at night; everyone had passed out… _but her_. Her senses still _alive_, every noise, every movement, Haley noted, _assessing its danger_. It had been over two weeks since her attack, but still she couldn't shake the _uneasy feelings inside_, as if some how it had _marked_ her, made her one of their_ kind_. Naked knees curled under her chin, arms wrapped tightly around her legs, Haley _trembled_. Only at night could you see her _fear_. She hid it in the day, hid it from _her boys_. She knew the brothers would have her on the _first ticket home_ if they knew the _terror_ that still lived deep in her mind. There was no going back, so Haley hid it from them behind _strength_ and_ determination_. So no one would guess her _secret_. Hearing movement in the night, Haley's eyes shot to the sound, _weighing its importance_.

Letting out a _sigh of relief_, it was only Dean, shifting on the bed. Watching him sleep, Haley's _tired eyes_ became _transfixed_ by his image. It surprised her the way Dean had _snuck in under her radar_, and _cut a notch in her heart_. She didn't want these feelings for him, they only _complicated_ their situation, but watching him sleep, Haley felt _mesmerized_. She _studied_ him longingly. The _tone_d, _tight_ muscles of his calf, and thigh covered in curly man hair, _caught_ her eye first. Biting her lip, Haley's eyes drifted to his _firm, tight butt_. Covered in black boxer shorts, the crevasse of his lower back only _accentuated the mound_ of that delicious, sculptured rump. Her eyes wandered on, not wanting to get stuck on any one part. Every piece of him had its _pleasures_. Her eyes traveled up his _strong back_, dressed in a plain black cotton tee shirt, Haley admired _every indent_ and _groove_ of his _muscular_ back.

Her heart began to_ race_ as she finally dared to look at his face. Half buried in a pillow, his _strong arms_ outstretched underneath. The light was _dim_ from night, casting _exquisite shadows_ on his face. His deep set eyes, high cheek bone, dirty blonde tousled hair, but it was his pouty lips that _filled_ her stomach with _butterflies_. Haley found herself wondering how _soft_ they were, and what they _felt_ like if _he was hungry for a kiss_.

Shaking her head, Haley _cursed_ the night for _terrifying_ her, and bringing _forbidden_ thoughts to her mind.

Needing to waste time until morning, Haley climbed from the safety of the plastic covered motel chair. Silently she crept toward Dean, marking him as _her prey_. They had instantly _connected_ after she had been taken; now Dean _didn't leave_ her side. She was learning she could _trust him_. They were _closer_ in some ways, _further_ in others, but a _bond_ was formed.

Always on _alert_, Dean heard movement in the motel before he had even fully awoken. Eyes still closed, the way it _crept about_ caught his attention. Hearing and sensing it approach him without a word, Dean _readied for attack_.

Reaching the edge of his bed, Haley stilled her movements. Hesitating, suddenly Haley wasn't sure she wanted to _bother him_. Torn as to whether to _disturb_ Dean's sleep, or spend the night _jumping at shadows_.

Feeling a presence _hot on his back_, Dean didn't wait to investigate. Whipping around on his back, Dean reached out, and grabbed hold of the body in question. Pulling it onto the bed, Dean _tackled_ it. Her hair _identified_ her first, _tickled_ his face in the movement, the _gentle fragrance_ filled his nose.

"Ouff," The awkward sound, _slipped_ from Haley's lips in the fall, as Dean pulled a _surprise attack_, _pinning_ her to the bed beneath him with force. Heart shooting to life, Haley looked up, and found Dean's heavenly face _hovering over_ her, his warm body _shielding_ her. Green intense eyes _stared down_ on her. Intense, like looking _down the barrel of a gun_, her pulse raced.

Dean swallowed hard, as his mind tried to _digest_. Her soft, delicate skin _brushed_ his, her small body _snuggled_ tight in his arms. Halo of hair _surrounding_ her face mixed in sheets, her _rapid breath_ splashed his face. For a _second,_ the moment was so perfect; he could have _taken her_ right then.

Lying on the bed, _tangled_ in his strong arms, Dean's warm skin _warmed_ Haley's insides. His eyes stared down on her, his gaze _sucking her in_. This moment border lined on _indecent_, the look in his eyes _dried her throat_. Swallowing hard, Haley tried to _lighten the moment_. A soft smile lifted her lips. "Funny I would have pegged you the type to like it cowgirl style." Haley _teased_ with a quiet laugh. Biting her lip, she tied to make _light_ of their situation.

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

Not budging an inch, Dean _savored_ the feel of her so close against him. These moments becoming more frequent, as long as Sam wasn't around, Dean _dragged_ _it on _as long as he could. Her cute little comment, only made his _blood boil_ with an _insatiable thirst_. Licking his lips, Dean didn't laugh. "You want on top? Daddy can roll back over. Just be quiet, we wouldn't want to scare Sammy." Dean toiled with her, _humor_ etched in his face, a_ naughty grin,_ and a _testing_ arch to his brow.

A shiver ran up Haley's body, as she watched his skilled tongue slip over his _temping lips. _Haley could _hardly breathe,_ but she reminded herself he was joking. His voice had been _rough_ and _offering,_ but she knew him well enough to know when he was being dirty for fun. A _light nervous_ laugh slipped from her lips to his illicit remark, saying she _understood_ it was joke.

Trademark, winning smile _filled_ Dean's face, as a brief chuckle left his chest, playing along. His piercing green eyes _roamed_ her face, _enjoying_ every inch from close up. Her bruises and scab's _demanded a closer look_, where that shifter had hurt her. Unable to resist, Dean's big hand reached up to her forehead, and _gently brushed_ the healing scab where she had been struck in the head. Heaviness weighed his heart at the _memory._ He had been a _shadow on her wall_ since her accident. He wouldn't let her _out of his sight_. He would _never_ let it happened again. They had grown _closer_ during his watch, and Dean began to understand what Sam got from Haley… _intimacy without the release_.

Watching his _intently worried_ eyes, jaw tight, as his fingers _grazed her skin_, Haley's breath quickened. "It's ok, it's going away." Haley tried to reassure. The marks on her skin were going away, it's the wounded underneath that _festered_, but having Dean by her brought _ease_ over Haley.

His deep eyes dropped from her wounded forehead back down to her brown orbs, Dean's hand slipped into her hair, his fingers _tangling with the silk_. "This time… But what about next time? You could get killed." Agony filled Dean's iris, but roughness pursed his lips, as he stared down on her trying to _press his point_.

Hating his _repetitive comments_, Haley shoved his shoulders, pushing him off her. Promptly Haley sat up on the lumpy bed, her eyes _growing heated,_ as she looked down on Dean, still lying where she pushed him.

"I'm not leaving. Sam's teaching me how to defend myself. So you can stop trying to convince him to send me home every time I leave the room." Strength and anger _heated_ Haley's breath. Her eyes _narrowed_ on Dean's poised face that watched her silently. "Yeah, I can hear you. So give it up." Haley warned him quietly, trying not to disturb Sam sleeping a few feet away. _Frustration tensed_ her shoulders. He had been dropping _not so subtle hints_ she should leave since the day after her attack. Haley wouldn't _budge,_ and Sam stood by her_ side_.

The spunk in her attitude _tickled_ _Dean's insides_. Her _spirit_ drove him crazy, like an addiction. Pushing down his _urge_ to smirk at her, and pull her down into his arms, Dean sat up in bed _straightening his back_.

Now looking down upon her, it was Dean's turn to _narrow_ his eyes, pressing the point of her safety. Opening his mouth, Dean spoke _before he thought_. "You must really got it bad for Sammy. I mean to follow the guy all over the country, risking your life. What are you getting back, 'cause I know you're not hitting the sheets. " Dean questioned her in the statement, an arch to his brow. He didn't _fully consider_ the way his words sounded.

Their eyes held in a heated gaze, unwilling to _back down_ from the sizzling fire. Hearing the _insinuation his words implied_. Haley's lip _twitched furiously_ to his condensing tone. Looking Dean square in the eyes, Haley felt her ears burning from him. His insult crossed the line. "How dare you assume to know how I feel about Sam. News flash Dean, not everything is about sex. How I feel for Sam is probably deeper then you've ever allowed yourself feel for someone." She shot back, pinning him with words _covered in barbs_. Hoping she'd insulted him as much as he had just insulted her.

Scooting from him, Haley pulled herself to the end of the cheap bed, _done with Dean_. Turning back, Haley gave him her last word. "I love Sam, but did you ever think he may not be the only reason I stay." The first signs of _pain hit her pupil,_ as she turned away. Injured, his ignorance had gotten _under her skin_. Only man who could drive her crazy with longing, and make her crazy mad.

Watching silently, Dean hadn't meant to get her so upset. Feeling like an ass, his gaze softened, her words _penetrating under his shield_. Just as Haley stepped off the bed, Dean reached out, grabbing her hand, _halting her_.

Haley's face whipped back to Dean with _the restraint_, the _injury_ in her eyes never healing.

Dean's gaze softened, his green eyes _reached out to her_. "I shouldn't have said that." Dean's gruff voice tried _his_ _best _to apologize; even through apologies were _his worst_. Her hurt eyes didn't waver in his apology, needing more.

Taking a deep breath, Dean put himself out there in a way _he'd only do for her or Sam_. "I want you here. I just worry about you, that's all." His heart speaking, _this raw stuff was hard_ for Dean. Glancing away into the darkness, Dean admitted _the truth_. "…I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." His breath sounded _distant_, his eyes _pained_ with the kind of grief that came from knowing what it was like to _loose people you loved_.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know some how  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

The honesty on his breath, the torment in his green eyes, Haley _caved_. Dean's confession removed all remaining insult she felt. Compassion filled her heart, Haley felt _drawn_ to Dean with his truth. Without being led, Haley climbed back on the bed, crawling _back to his side_ silently.

No warning, Haley took him hostage. Pushing Dean by the chest back down on the bed, their eyes met with her advancement… _he didn't resist_.

Dean's head hit the pillow, as Haley's radiant face filled the space above, hair cascading all around her.

Dean _twitched,_ as he felt her legs slide on either side of his boxer clad hips. Sucking in a hard breath to _compose_, Dean wondered for a moment if this was really happening, or if this was just _another dream_ where her top came off. Closing his eyes, her face _nestled_ in the groove of his neck.

Snuggling her arms against his strong chest, Haley _cherished_ Dean. She was finally on the _receiving end_ of his big heart, and she _soaked it up_. She was attracted to him, and lying like this made her _heart race,_ but he gave her so much more. Feeling his arms wrap around her, Haley savored the way it felt like _home in his arms_, warm and safe.

Getting lost in the comfort of the moment, Haley enjoyed the feel of the _smooth skin_ at the base of his neck, _flush_ with the profile of her face. She enjoyed the _warmth_ of his body underneath her, the _safety_ of his arms around her. Dean made her feel things she thought she'd never feel again. Things after Nathan she had thought were _lost forever_.

Pulling back, towering over him, Haley gazed down on Dean, as a _satisfied grin_ filled her face. He had managed to _chase her demons away_.

Gazing up at Haley, as she straddled his lap, her long wavy hair flowing around them like _a veil_, her eyes bright like _shooting stars._ A devious smirk covered Dean's lips. Reaching up, he gently cupped her cheek in his _rough palm_, stroking her supple skin. Her chestnut brown eyes _captured_ his wintergreen. "You look good up there." Dean admitted, as his gut clench, reinforcing his words were _true_.

A big contagious smile filled her face. Haley laughed quietly at him, _the predictable childish humor adorable_. "Had to cheapen the moment didn't you… Just so you know, if you poke me I'm going have to kick your ass." She teased, _spark_ filling her eyes.

Dean sucked in a _shuttered breath_; she almost looked _too good_ up there. Forcing a laugh with hers, Dean calmed his senses. She was being _playful,_ but he also knew she was _honest_. If he let his body, and urges get the better of him, Dean felt certain he'd loose her, and hurt Sam.

His hand dropped from her cheek, both _rough hands_ landed on her bare thighs, tucked on either side of him. Running his hands over her smooth skin for a moment, the edge of her oversized shirt brushed his finger tips. Dean's libido told him to send his hands up that flimsy shirt, but instead he found her shirt covered hips. He held her steady; his _classic smirk_ lifted his lips, as he held her gaze. "Just don't go moving around cowgirl, and you won't start something you can't finish." Dean laughed a spark of _mischief_ in his eye.

Rolling her eyes to his _witty_ comment, Haley laid back down _nestling_ against his chest, face _buried_ in the safety of his neck. Dean's solid arms wrapped around her like a shield. Haley finally felt safe, and sleep deprivation made her eye _lids heavy_.

Dean could feel her breath grow _deep,_ and _slow_ upon his chest. He knew she was _exhausted_. He also knew she _didn't sleep_. The look of her eyes told him. Feeling her body _relax,_ and mind _slip away_ into the night, Dean didn't move. He stayed steady like _her guardian_. Sometime before morning he'll_ carefully_ place her over on the opposite side of the bed, so their _entanglement_ doesn't _arouse Sam's suspicion,_ but for now he loved every second of her in his arms. He loved being _her hero_.

_I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust makin' memories of us_

_Keith Urban, "Making memories of us"__alwy_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** Ok, so this chapter isn't serious like most of mine are. In fact, this is supposed to be silly and funny. So try to be light hearted when you read it.  
Note: The humor is dirty, so if dirty humor bothers you, you may not dig this chapter. Next chapter will be more normal.

I'm not your boyfriend baby

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says he__'s got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

Going off a hunch, the car was packed up. Parked at a gas station the trio prepared to leave.

It was your _average_ quickie mart. Every variety of fast food lined the aisles, drinks in the back, coffee bar to the left. Your basic supply of brand named tobacco lined the wall behind the counter; a young _gawking-faced_ teen with _frazzled_ hair manned the post.

Dean and Haley walked in as a _pair_ but not side to side, together but _not attached_. Dean stopped at the counter, while Haley carried on, hollering back at him as she went. "I'll get the coffee!" She called.

Pulling his worn wallet out of his back jean pocket, Dean looked up to the attendant with a pursed mouth and quick nod. "Forty on five and whatever she's getting." He told the man. Glancing out the sliding glass door, Dean watched his _"baby"_ making sure Sammy took care of her as he filled her up. Her black paint _shined_, she was _sex on wheels_.

They had just finished a job and Dean was excited to hit the road, explore new leads for his father.

"What a babe." The young man behind the counter noted as he punched in the code to start the gas flow, his gaze _distracted_ and _painfully oblivious_ on the side wall if Dean bothered to look.

A proud grin covered Dean's face as his eyes lit up. "Yea, she's my baby." Nodding, Dean looked back to the goofy looking kid and instantly realized there had been a _loss in translation_. The awkward teen had been talking about Haley, not the car. His eyes upon her figure like a _hungry rodent_.

"Bet you hit that every night." The ill-mannered kid remarked, his mouth _salivating_. Not old enough or smart enough to understand how _crude_ his comment was.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean's brow furrowed, "No!" Dean stammered as if accused, his first instinct to always cover his feelings from the outside world. Shaking his head, getting it together, Dean _refocused_. Dropping his gaze, Dean looked the young man dead in the eye. "Get your eyes off her." His rough voice _insisted cooperation_.

The awkward teen looked back to Dean with _confusion_ in his eye, unaware how disrespectful his comment was. "Geeze man, relax. What is she, your sister?"

Going with the simple cover, Dean nodded and relaxed his shoulders. This immature kid wasn't worth an explanation. "Yea, she is." He lied; giving the young man a stern gaze that said, _obey_.

Glancing over her shoulder Haley spotted Dean and the gas attendant talking, their eyes glaring upon her. She could _practically_ _feel _them on her back. Rolling her eyes, Haley could only imagine the kind of _man chatter_ they were having at her expense. Their stares making it clear she was the source of their topic.

Placing the styrofoam cups into their holder, Haley carefully picked up the tray and made her way back over to Dean. His _sturdy, sexy body_, hidden under all those plain cloths caught her eye for a moment, but Haley shook away her inappropriate thoughts. They lived in corridors to close too _intermingle_ dirty thoughts with.

Smiling politely at the attendant as she approached, he sloppily grinned back at her. Haley told him her purchase, "Three large, regular coffees." Glancing at the awkward kid briefly before looking away, Haley tried to avoid his _invading stare_.

Heading for the door, at the last moment, Haley felt a surge of p_layfulness_, deciding to spring on Dean a little _fun_ in return, at _his expense_ this time. Passing him, she spotted her _target_ hiding under his jacket, _begging for attention_. Reaching out Haley smacked Dean's _tight_, _jean clad butt_ and felt the muscle _clench_ in her palm. "I'll meet you in the car." She sweetly called to him with a dopey grin as she exited.

A devilish grin formed on Dean's mouth, his eyes lit up with her _feisty tease_. However, realizing how this must have looked, Dean's eyes shifted wide with _humor_. Turning back to the attendant while _snickering_, Dean wasn't unsure of how to fix this miscommunication. Opening his mouth, Dean started to blubber something, "She… We…" Every word induced another smile or chuckle.

The attendant beat him to the punch, dirty sloppy grin covering his face, the kid nodded with approval. "No need to explain," he said with a shake of his head. "If she was my sister I'd bang her too."

_She wants to touch m__e ,Woah  
She wants to love me ,Woah  
She'll never leave me ,Woah_

Speechless, confusion narrowed his gaze, Dean's laughed _stilled_ for a moment; he wasn't even sure what to say to that. Should he laugh or run, Dean was _torn_. Looking this awkward teen over, Dean shook his head and began to laugh. He had heard and seen many _weird things_ in his time but this one would be _remembered_. A story for the grand kids, if he has grandchildren. Taking his change, Dean couldn't wait to get this _tale_ back to the car, Dean headed for the door.

Climbing back into the classic car, leather seat giving into his _familiar shape_, Dean immediately turned to Haley in the backseat. "Why'd you smack my ass?!" Dean pretended to be upset. Giving her a hard time, as if he didn't _like it_ or wish she did it _more often_.

Sitting in the passenger seat minding his own business, Sam's ears _perked up_. He heard all he needed to, to gather his full attention. Turning in his seat to Dean and Haley, his eyes darted between them with _amused anticipation_; Sam knew this was going to be _interesting_.

A smile crossed her face as her eyes lit up in a _flirty fashion_. "What? I thought you'd like if I made it look like you were _getting some_. I heard you talking." Haley explained with a _mischievous smirk_, teasing him to the end. Never once believing he was mad.

Pupil lit up with amusement, Dean shook his head. With a placid tone he dispelled her idea, while _fighting_ a smile he wanted to return to hers. "He thinks you're my sister."

Laughter _erupted_ from Sam before anyone could react. Deep _guttural chuckles_ filled the car as Sam choked on laughter. Grabbing his belly from the burn, Sam fought to breathe.

Covering her mouth, Haley tried to suppress the laughter but _giggles ripped_ from her throat. Before she knew it Haley was _laughing hysterically_ along with Sam.

Pursed lip, refusing to give into the _comedy of the moment_, Dean nodded. "Yea, laugh it up but Beavis in there thinks we're in-breeders."

Stifling her laughter, Haley offered Dean _sympathetic eyes_ before more giggles slipped out her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't know… now I do." Haley laughed, _enduring_ smile across her face.

Staring at her a moment longer, Dean was consumed by her smile. Turning back to the wheel, Dean gripped the _familiar grooves_. He turned the engine, nice and steady, ready to leave this town.

Always one to _tease_ each other, Sam turned to Dean, laughter still flaring his nostrils. "You're a sister fucker!" Sam mocked Dean; mouth wide with an _entertained smile_ as he socked his brother in the arm, rubbing his face in it.

Still not giving into the moment, the corner of his lips _twitched with the urge to grin,_ Dean shot back. "Shut up", he barked with _no bite_ at his baby brother, while turning his music up as they drove off into the sunset… _on the road again_.

_Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me_

_3Oh!3, "Don't Trust Me."_


	9. Chapter 9

Weapon

_Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil_

_Here by my side, it's heaven_

_Be careful, this is where the world drops off  
_

She had _anticipated_ this night all week, all month actually. _Butterflies in her belly_, counting down the days, the day she would finally turn _twenty-one_. Haley had kept quiet up until the day before, but Sam being the best friend he is, _remembered long before_. When she had awoken that morning Sam had breakfast waiting. Pancakes and bacon from the diner next door, with a large coffee in a Styrofoam cup, _what more could a girl ask for._ Dean was a narrow eyed, disbeliever at first when the news reached his way. The man closer to _thirty_ than he was _twenty_, had no idea _'little miss cherry pie'_ here was so young. True to Dean style, he insisted they all go out to a bar to celebrate. Sam had been _hesitant _at first, knowing how much his brother drinks and Haley doesn't, but since it was her twenty first birthday the bar idea won out.

Haley had never been a big drinker, but living on the road with the Winchester brother's taught Haley how to _hold down a beer_.

Sitting in an old, wooden chair that creaked every time she moved, Haley enjoyed spending her birthday with her _two favorite people_. Taking a swing of her ice cold beer, the bottle pulled from her lips. Haley watched as Dean placed two shot glasses full of _amber colored liquor_ in front of her. Shaking her head in protest, Haley swallowed the cold, bitter tasting drink. "No, really I couldn't." Haley tried to _back her way out of this_, she rarely drank hard liquor and never straight.

Always one to smooth out the situation since he knew her _best_, Sam explained. "Dean, Haley doesn't really drink. A few beers and she should be good." The few times Sam had seen Haley drunk, it hadn't taken a lot to get her _tipsy_. Reaching over, Sam pulled the glasses on the table over in front of him.

Quick on the rebound, Dean pulled the glasses back in front of Haley. Taking a seat in the chair across from her, Dean looked Haley _dead in the eye_, giving her his _classic grin_. "If you're gonna hang with the boys. You're gonna drink like the boys." Pursing his lips, Dean arched his brow, _daring her_.

His eyes testing her, Haley _lingered_ in their gaze. Dean's mouth shifted back to a slow forming smirk. Giving her a quick wink of the eye, Dean turned his gaze to Sam. "And you shut your cake-hole." Dean put Sam in his place, _teasing_ his younger brother.

"Jerk." Sam shot back his _trademark line_, staring back at his brother unfaltering.

"Bitch." Eyes back on Haley waiting for her answer, Dean delivered _his comeback_. His gaze quickly diverted to Sam out of the corner of his eye. Their _term of endearment_, hostile but loving in their own way.

Haley's eye's drifted from Sam to Dean, their brotherly banter always _odd _and _amusing_ at the same time. "You two are so weird." Haley laughed at them, her face lighting up with humor. Looking around, the place they had taken her to was _cheap_, _past its prime_, and smelled like _dirty men_. She was miles away from home and everything she's known but looking at Sam and Dean beside her, Haley knew this was _the best birthday_ she had ever had. Her heart _swelled_ from the joy she felt in this moment. A big _contagious_ smile filled her face. "Ok let's do this." She conceded. She decided from this moment on she wasn't going to fret; she was going to bask and _live in the moment_.

Four shots of whiskey and two beers later, Haley was definitely living in the moment, that was about all _her mind could process_. Holding on to Sam's neck with what little strength she had, Haley _buried_ her face against his chest. The world was _spinning_ and her body felt _overly sensitive_ to touch.

Sam carried Haley through the motel door; Dean closed it behind them. Carefully Sam brought Haley over to the bed and _gently_ placed her down, happy to finally be back.

Dean took _slow precise_ steps over to the other bed and slumped down. He had had _double_ to drink, what Haley had, Dean was floating in a happy place.

Finally on solid ground, Haley looked up for the ceiling, sucking a deep breath. Haley found Sam's _gentle_ face looming above. "You're tall… _Sasquatch_ ." Haley giggled.

Shaking his head, Sam _grinned_. He slipped his arms under her and easily scooted her over. With heavy limbs; Haley just _went with the ride_.

Taking a seat beside her, the mattress _shifted _with his weight. Sam reached out and _softly_ _brushed_ the loose strands of hair from Haley's face, cautious eyes on her. "How are you feeling? You want anything?" Sam assessed her, as he _softly stroked_ her cheek.

Haley's skin _tickled under his touch_, a small smile lifted her lips. Her body felt _numb_ but _tingling_. Taking a deep breath a _pungent smell_ filled her nostrils yet again. "My shirt smells funny." Haley admitted with _dopey eyes_ and _pout lips_. Her hands felt heavy and unstable as she tried to pull up her shirt.

"That's because you spilt your drink on it." Sam laughed. Watching Haley _unsuccessfully_ try to pull her shirt up her rib cage, a _quiet chuckle_ escaped Sam again. He had never seen her so drunk she couldn't even take her cloths off. _Soft hearted_, Sam reached down and took hold of her shirt. "Here I got it." Slowly and carefully, Sam pulled up her shirt. Just under her bra, Sam pushed her shorter undershirt back down in place, _keeping her modesty_. Reaching her chin, Sam gave Haley a _quick smile_ before carefully pulling the fabric over her face and then slipping her arms free. "There you go, want anything else?" Sam offered. Tossing the dirty shirt on the floor, Sam helped position Haley higher on the bed, under a pillow.

Two of Sam's faces hung in front of her Haley's eyes. Her _mind buzzed_ with the sound of his voice. Her _skin tickled_ every time he touched her. A giggle slipped out of Haley throat with amusement, _she had never felt like this before_. Smacking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, Haley suddenly realized she was _parched_. Staring up at Sam with _dopey eyes_, Haley gave her wishes. "Water?" Haley tried to _bait him_ with big puppy eyes, being dramatic.

Laughter lifted Sam's face; she was _adorable_ and always _got to him_. Nodding, Sam agreed. "I'll be right back." Lifting from the bed, Sam turned to Dean on the opposite bed, _sprawled out staring at the ceiling_. "Keep an eye on her. I'll be right back." The _most sober_ of the three, Sam went about taking care for the rest. Going for the door, Sam left for the car.

Rolling her head to the side, Haley's cheek _brushed _the cheap cotton blanket. Dean _drilled her vision_, finally alone with him. Lying there on his back, tee shirt _nicely fitted_ to _reveal_ just enough tone to his chest. His _ridged profile_ looked up at the ceiling. His creamy skin and his stunningly handsome features _stole her attention_. His image shifted and blurred with the _distance_ and _alcohol_. Haley wanted a better look. "Dean." She called out of the blue.

Sitting up on the bed like a _body rising from the grave_, Dean turned to her with sleepy eyes. "Yea?"

Tilting her head, Haley beckoned him. "Come here." Closing her eyes, the world started _spinning_. Sucking in a breath, Haley quickly pulled her eyes _back open_.

Not needing to be told twice, Dean _stumbled over_ to her and was sitting on the edge of the bed, beside her as her eyes opened. Taking in her _captivating image_, she almost looked like an _otherworldly creature_. With her _shiny wavy _hair all about, _long_ _curly _eyelashes, _piercing_ eyes. _Flawless_ skin and _pink ripe_ lips, Dean _absorbed_ her image and _the power_ it had over him.

Staring up at him as she watched the _wheels working_ behind his eyes, up close she saw _two Dean's_. Drunken fidgeting, if Haley thought the sight of one Dean was mind consuming, _two rocked her world_. Feeling _bolder_ by liquor, Haley let out a laugh and teased Dean. "Help me take my pants off." No question in her voice, Haley bit her lip waiting for _his reaction_.

_You breathe in, And you breathe out, for it.  
Ain't it so weird, How it makes you a weapon._

A quick _smile enveloped_ his face and Dean _snickered_. "You're naughty, Hales." Watching her _teeth bite her lip_ after she _illicitly propositioned_ him, Dean felt her reach _inside him_. Seeing Haley now Dean realized her age made perfect sense. She had all the _endless possibility_ and _un-dampened energy_ that came with youth, before life hit you in the face. Dean _envied her_ and found himself wanting to _bask in her glow_.

Her body began to _feel restless_ against the booze and _unleashed energy_. Reaching out, grabbing hold of Dean _worn hands_, Haley pulled them back to her jeans, pushing her request. Taking enjoyment in testing Dean and having him so near, Haley hadn't felt this kind of _urge_ toward a man in years.

Holding her gaze in _astonishment_, a _slow forming grin_ slipped across Dean's lips. His heart began to speed up, _the pressure building_. Haley was _friskier_ than he had given her credit for. Never one to back down from a challenge, Dean showed her _how the big boys play_. With steady hands, Dean slipped the button of her jeans _undone_. His _penetrating gaze_ never leaving hers, Dean's eyes _smoked down_ on Haley. As he watched the breath _quicken off her chest_, with skilled hands Dean unzipped her jeans. It was hard to miss _the thing boiling_ in Haley's iris; Dean's magic hadn't _failed him yet_.

Staring down on her with _undaunted eyes_, Dean raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she's _learned her lesson_ and _had enough_.

Like dancing along a fires edge, Haley didn't pull away from the flame. _She jumped right in_. Steadying her breath, Haley didn't _cower_ from his talents. Raising her hips up so he could pull her jean down, Haley told him _the job wasn't finished_. Staring into Dean's eyes, _booze racing_ through her veins, Haley _wickedly _smiled. _This was better than sex_.

Feeling her hips _rise in his hands_, Dean almost _combusted_ where he sat. Not missing a beat, having _been here_ a million times before, even though it never felt _as sweet as this_. Dean slowly pulled her jeans _off her hips_, his thumbs _hooked_ on the sides of the used fabric; he _grazed her skin_ on the way down. Passing her thighs, the lived in fabric easily slipped free. Dropping them on the bed beside her, Dean's eyes finally drifted to the _exposed flesh_.

Roaming over _endless, smooth_ legs, His eyes found tiny black boy shorts, her tight tummy partially covered by an equally small cotton top, _covering her most private parts_. More _available skin_ than he had ever seen on Haley before. Dean swallowed hard, keeping his _impulses in check_, Jack Daniels clouding his mind; he wanted her in ways that _only called for two_.

The thing appeared again, the _inescapable_, _indefinable thing_. Dean didn't have to say a word; the look in his eyes _said everything_. Normal _cautious_ Haley would look away from the heat in his eyes but drunken Haley wanted to see what those eyes looked like _closer up_. With heavy, numb hands, Haley reached out. Clutching a _hand full_ of Dean's thin cotton shirt, Haley _pulled him to her_.

The distance between them _disappearing_, Haley explained. "You still haven't given me my birthday kiss." Their _eyes locked_, Haley found herself really wanting this. Halting her advance, Haley didn't pull Dean any closer. Holding onto to fists full of his shirt, Haley wanted him to close the rest of the distance _on his own_.

Dean stared down on Haley, the girl who had _special ways_ of _getting under his skin_ while _bringing him to his knees_. Staring into her eyes, as he _looked past_ all the drinks and heat, Dean saw _innocence, a pureness_. One of the things he _loved most about her_ and Dean couldn't bear to _tarnish it with a drunken encounter_. Gently cupping her cheek in his hand, Dean _savored the beauty_ of her face for a moment longer as he _stroked_ her cheek. "Happy birthday day, Haley." The words _more genuine_ than any other time he had said them. Leaning down, Dean closed the gap between them. However having _deep respect_ for her, Dean's lips landed on her forehead, _not lips_.

Warmth enveloped her body as his lips _brushed her face_. Haley had thought she wanted him to kiss her lips, but feeling this kiss, _she knew he was right_. Heart fluttering to life, this kiss made her feel _more cherished_ than anything he could have done _with her mouth_.

Opening the motel door, Sam walked in just in time to get an _eye full_ of Dean hovering over Haley on the bed, an _important piece_ of her wardrobe missing. "Whoa," Sam blurted out, _startled_ by the sight in front of him. He knew Dean and Haley had grown closer but this was something different. Assuming this was _booze talking_, Sam jumped in.

As soon as Dean heard Sam's voice on his back, _he internally cringed_. Dean could only _imagine how they looked_. Pulling back from Haley quickly, Dean rose from the bed.

On the move as he approached them, "Ok, you over there." Sam instructed Dean to the opposite bed. Turning to his brother Sam shook his head, _still trying not to laugh_ at Dean stripping Haley down in the two minutes he was gone. "See when I said watch I didn't mean take her pants off." Sam shook his head, and let out a chuckle.

Haley felt Dean _slip away_ as soon as Sam walked in. Haley wasn't a stupid girl, but she still couldn't _fully understand_ Dean's thinking for why he was _skittish around Sam_ when it came _to her_. A deep loneliness took his place until Sam joined her on the bed filling the spot. Unscrewing the cap to a bottle of water, Sam handed the plastic bottle to Haley.

Slipping his jacket off his shoulders, Sam tossed the large coat over near the table.

Sam looked over and met Haley's eyes just as she pulled the bottle from her lips. Swallowing, Haley handed it back to him with unsteady hands. _Tore up from the floor up_, all the movement it took to drink combined with the liquid fresh on her throat, Haley felt uneasy. "I don't feel so good." Haley confessed a _discomfort_ to her face.

Sam's eyes instantly _widened_. "Do you wanna throw up?" Quickly he questioned, incase her answer was yes. Sam didn't want to end up _in danger zone_.

Assessing her body as her _wasted mind_ tried to figure out what he was asking. A sloppy smile crossed her lips. Haley shook her, no. "I'm not gonna through up on you silly. I'm cold, snuggle?"

Shifting, Sam repositioned himself on the bed, facing the TV. Climbing fully on the bed, Sam _wiggled on_ the mattress getting comfortable.

Lying beside Haley, Sam's _big strong arm_ reached out, wrapped _securely around_ her tiny frame. Giving a little tug as he _offered himself up_, Haley _dove against_ Sam as he lifted her to him. Resting her head on the top of his shirt covered chest, their legs tangled, Sam supported their weight. Using his toes, Sam kicked off his shoes.

Holding her in _steady arms_, Sam kicked the blankets down. Lifting his butt and taking Haley _for a ride_, he got the blankets down to his knees without having to stand. Slipping under the thin ratty blanket, Sam pulled it up their legs for warmth.

Cupping her cheek, Sam lifted _her gaze to his_. "Happy birthday, Hales. I hope today was good for you." Looking into her drunken eyes, Sam _genuinely wished_ her the best as his _worn hand slipped down_ her soft hair. Down her back, finding the _fleshy place_ between her boy shorts and mini undershirt, Sam _grazed her skin_ up and down with a _soft, steady touch_.

Feeling Sam's _rough strong hand_ slip along her back _his touch tickled_ Haley's skin, burying her face against his shoulder. A _shuttered sigh_ exhaled off her lips several times into his shirt, all thoughts of _substance still lost_, Haley lived off her senses. Nuzzling Sam's neck, Haley _returned the favor_.

Her murmur _sounded intimate_ in his ear from such _close range_. Haley's breath _hot on his neck_, Sam let off a laugh.

"Easy there, you really are drunk." Sam blew off steam, realizing touching her had been a bad idea. Dropping his hand, Sam grabbed hold of the blanket placing it higher around them. He tried to _ignore her reaction_, knowing it only came from _drunkenness_. He hadn't heard or felt her respond to him like this since the last drunken night they shared.

Dean watched from _the emptiness_ of the other bed. Resting against a cold pillow, only himself to _keep company_, Dean eyed the pair out of the corner of his eye. The way half of Haley's body hung on Sam, _stung Dean_. The way his _little brother_ had softly touched her body _with such care, hurt_. The muffled noises from Haley reached Dean's ears, making him want to go deaf. If you didn't know the situation, you'd think that's what _intimacy looked like_. Dean's _heart ached_, he knew they were friends but watching them _tangled up in each other_ he couldn't help but have _doubts_. Dean knew Haley had feelings for him, _he saw it in her eyes_. He also knew his Sammy _swore with honesty_ that there was nothing between him and Haley. But seeing with his own two eyes, Haley _melt against _Sam, seeing the way Sam _tenderly held_ on to Haley; Dean wondered if he was the one making _something out of nothing_ or if they were the ones _blind to the truth_. Dean would give _almost anything_ to be over there with Haley like that …. _Almost anything_… He wouldn't give up _Sammy _and that's why _Dean's alone_ in the bed, _Sammy's wrapped up with the girl._

_You give in, And you give out, for it.  
Ain't it so weird, How it makes you a weapon_

_Here by my side it's Heaven_

_Matthew Good Band, "Weapon"_

Author note:  
Wanted to say a few things...  
I really wanted you to feel for Dean during the last part of this chapter. I wanted you, as a reader to understand how he feels about Sam and Haley's relationship.  
Also I wanted to show how complex Sam and Haley's relationship is. It pretty much lacks all boundaries.  
So the idea is, how does a guy (Dean) who's crazy about a girl (Haley), reach her when she's tangled up with someone else (Sam) in every way but intimate.  
Oh N I felt the song was really important this chapter because Haley has become a weapon. She doesn't want to be one but because both brothers adore, love her. It makes her a weapon.  
This is not a conventional triangle because not all parties are actually together. And I don't think a normal triangle would work because I don't believe Sam or Dean would hurt each other like that.  
It's a more complex triangle, where people either don't see what's going on at all, or they're to worried about hurting each other.  
Hope that makes sense....


	10. Chapter 10

The Fear You Won't Fall

_Diggin a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me,  
Airs gettin thin but I'm trying, I'm breathing in,  
Come find me_

Dean sat in the old lumpy recliner, the fabric smelled of smoke, the chair squeaked every time he readjusted. Watching Sam and Haley before him with a _curious eye_, Dean waited patiently for the presentation they insisted he see.

Sam sat on the end of the bed nearest to Dean, _cheerful grin_ upon his face. Dean knew he was trying to _persuade him of something_, he could practically smell the kiss-ass on his breath. Haley stood directly in front of Dean a few feet off, pulling her hair up into a bun behind her head. Catching Dean's stare, Haley _flashed_ him a quick smile always receptive to him.

Never taking his enchanted eyes off Haley, Dean spoke up. "Get to it, Sam." His rough voice called. His attention _growing distracted_ by Haley, the way her hair was up in a sexy messy bun. Her fitted white tee-shirt, kept a grin on his lips. Dean approved of the way her jeans were form fitting and hinted at her figure. Whatever she was selling, _he'd buy_.

Nodding, Sam jumped into action. "Me and Haley have been talking… We've figured out her place in all this." Sam eased into the topic. He knew Dean would grow hesitant with his words, never wanting Haley to have any part of hunting.

Dean's eyes left the beauty of Haley and flashed to Sam. Narrowing his gaze, jaw tightening, Dean was just about to _protest _when Sam continued.

"Now that she's twenty-one, Haley can work at the bars, bring in something money." Glancing over to Haley, Sam tilted his head, giving her the cue.

As if rehearsed, Haley's face grew _poised_ and _driven_. Without a word she walked to Dean. Her hips _swaying_ as she moved. Not enough to be considered an _offering_, just enough to be _suggestive_.

Haley had Dean's _undivided attention_ as soon as her hips began to swing his way, the motion _hypnotizing_. A smile flashed across Haley's face, Dean knew this was an act but when their eyes locked, it became _real_. For a moment something _indescribable_ was shared between them.

_It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home...before you_

Stopping a few steps from Dean, Haley dropped her eyes. Pulling her hand up from her side, palm out, Haley pretended as if it were a _notepad_. With the other hand, she pulled an _imaginary pen_ from her messy bun and brought it to her 'notepad'. Darting her eyes up at Dean once again, a _fake friendliness_ filled her face. Licking her lips, Haley spoke up cheerfully. "What can I get you?" Haley delivered her line like a star, having had plenty of experience growing up in Tree Hill.

Sam smiled with approval from the bed. By the look on Dean's face, Sam knew she was _winning Dean over_ to the idea. Not wanting to interrupt the flow, Sam jumped to part two. "Show him what else you can do." Sam encouraged.

Hands dropped to her waist, Haley pulled up her tee shirt and brought it over her head, tossing the shirt of the floor. A thin strap, lower cut shirt underneath, Haley reached behind her head and pulled out the clip. _Silky hair cascading all around_ as Haley leaned forward. Reaching into her bra Haley readjusted _'the girls'_. Making the most of what God gave her.

Swallowing hard, Dean had been _mesmerized_ as soon as her shirt started to come off. He felt like he should _look away_ from her cleavage, what with Sam sitting right next to him in all but for the life of Dean he couldn't _pull his eyes away_. Taking a deep breath, Dean managed to drift his eyes to her face just her hair flipped back.

Their eyes met, Haley could practically feel the _heat coming off his gaze_. She knew she had his complete concentration.

Never taking her eyes off him, Haley closed the remaining distance between them, an _innocent smile_ on her face. Haley leaned forward, giving just a slight view down her shirt and made her request with complete confidence. "I think there's some information you could help me with." Her voice a _melody_, Haley's eyes were _unrelenting but pure_.

Dean felt the air leave the room as the look in her eye _brought him to his knees_. Was this part of the act or something more, Dean had a feeling in his gut it was both. Lost in the maze of her eyes, Dean forgot his surroundings until Haley's face cracked.

Eyes softening back to their _natural glow_, a wide grin covered her lips. "I knew you'd love it!" She squealed before plopping down on his lap.

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it,  
That's part of it all,  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you,  
Is the fear you wont fall_

Snuggled in the crook of Dean's arm, Haley wedged in close, inches from his face with a beaming grin.

A soft smile lifted Dean's lips, _catching her disease_. Taking pleasure from the feel of having Haley so close, Dean softly stroked a strand of hair from her face. Their eyes locked in unison, _infatuation swelled_ in their gaze.

Running his hands through his hair, Sam wrapped it up, _oblivious_ to the interaction between his best friend and brother beside him. "Haley's going to open up new doors for us. She'll be able to get information someone might not want to tell two guys." He brought up the excellent point. Always the intellect, Sam saw the bigger picture.

"The female perspective," Sam babbled on, his eyes finally coming to rest on Dean and Haley, the sight of them _distracting._

Wrapping her arms around Dean's neck, Haley leaned in, pressing her forehead against his. Her chestnut eyes looked into his green, _no space between them_; Haley _quieted the fear_ she knew Dean would have. "I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be safe. I promise." Haley whispered, so only she and Dean could hear, conviction shown in her eyes.

Her sweet smell filled his nose with _the proximity_, staring into her eyes that _sucked him in_, Dean felt _powerless_ to refuse Haley. Dean couldn't comprehend how _this force of a girl_ had blown into his life breaking all his rules in her path.

Pulling back, Haley kept her eyes intertwined with his Dean's gaze. Dean's green eyes unwavering, Haley could feel _their connection_. "Trust me." She quietly asked. Knowing trust was _the hardest thing_ for Dean, Haley hoped she'd _earned it_ with him.

Vulnerability filled his iris; trust was a _tenuous gift_ for Dean. He had been abandoned and let down in almost every way in his life but looking into her eyes, Dean knew Haley _would never betray him_. Surrendering, Dean gave a slight nod. "Ok." He conceded.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Haley squealed with excitement. Dean's musky nature scent filled her lungs as her face buried in his shirt, warming her heart. Releasing Dean, Haley turned around to Sam, _thrill in her eyes_. "I knew he'd go for it!" Haley proclaimed to Sam.

_It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home...before you_

Watching from the bed, a smile filled Sam face but _seriousness hung_ in his eye. He was pleased Dean agreed but there were _more pressing issues_ on his mind. The last few moments drilled in his memory, _an epiphany _was revealed. _Dean liked Haley_. With Haley on Dean's lap, Sam finally _saw it_. He had lived beside his brother long enough to know when a girl _caught his eye_. Knowing his brother better than anyone, Sam could see the way Dean looked at Haley _ran deeper_ than friendship_. His eyes literally softened on her_.

Shaking his head, Sam wondered how long it had been there before he noticed it. _How long had he been blind_? Suddenly Sam felt like a _third wheel _as if invading on a moment that didn't belong to him.

As if an internal clock chimed, Dean could sense his _close time_ with Haley was up. Any longer, any closer, Dean felt like the truth would be revealed. An urge too familiar to ignore Dean knew he had to _protect_ Sam from his feelings for Haley. Dean knew Haley was a soft spot for Sam; she was for Dean too but not enough _to risk Sam_. He had to put Sam first at all costs. Dean had gone without a lot of things in life, _the painful, lonely price he paid_, and he feared Haley would have to be one of those things.

Sure, Dean had Haley but not the way he wanted her… _She wasn't his_.

Climbing out of the chair, Dean rose to his feet, taking Haley with him. Once on solid ground, Dean released the petite from his hold, and glanced at Sam. A look he'd _recognize any where_ in his brother gaze. Sam was _thinking_. He was thinking about something _important_, Dean could see it in his eyes. Dean would give every penny in the world for Sam's thoughts. Trying to distract his brother's intellectual mind, Dean spoke up. "Ok, you got my vote but the first sign of trouble she's out." He demanded.

Ripped from his thoughts, Sam looked over at Dean. _Blank faced_, it took Sam a moment to figure out what his brother was talking about, _lost in his own thoughts_ when Dean spoke. Retracing his memory, Sam nodded, _finally understanding_. "Good." Sam answered absently.

Feeling _awkwardness_ in the air settle around them, Dean went for his duffle bag to look for something that appeared to have importance, _leaving the scene of the crime_.

Haley stood where Dean left her. Normally she would go back to business as usual but _something different hung in the air_. Something she couldn't pinpoint but feel.

Uneasiness was settling in as if there wasn't enough room for all of them. Haley wanted to deny it was a big deal but every time she looked into Dean's eyes she was forced to face the fact that _he made her heart race_. She didn't want to have those feelings again but she couldn't _control them_. Looking at Sam, his soft eyes met hers. Something _unidentifiable_ and _big_ hung in his pupil; it sent a shutter up Haley's spine. Haley wondered if Sam would _understand_ or if he'd _feel used_. Haley couldn't bare it if Sam felt the latter; _she loved him too much to hurt him._ This situation was getting _claustrophobic_, heated by the moment, and Haley feared at any second someone was going to get _burned_.

_I know it's easy to say, but it's harder to feel this way  
I can't get my mind off of you_

_Joshua Radin, "The Fear You Won't Fall"_


	11. Chapter 11

Meet Me on The Equinox

_Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way, when the sun is perched at its highest peek  
In the middle of the day_

The weeks had gone by in a blur. The men were _hungry_ with the taste; they were getting closer to finding their dad.

Today didn't seem special, the sun wasn't higher, the air wasn't fresher but today would turn out _special_. Today would set the wheels in motion to _change everything_.

It had been an intense day and when the men returned they were all in _ill spirit, grouchy and grumbling_ as they entered the room, in the early night. As usual Haley had stayed behind, _precaution_, in some random low on the radar kind of dive. Cheap as possible, a place where people didn't ask questions and everyone minded their own business.

Watching TV on the lumpy bed, Haley had been contemplated taking a shower and getting ready for bed when they arrived. Eyes widen, to Haley's _complete surprise_ John was with Sam and Dean. Well, who she assumed was their dad, John. He seemed to fit the bill. Middle aged appropriate. Darker coloring, like Sam, deep intense gaze like Dean, Haley's eyes examined him.

Climbing to edge of the bed, she sat, Haley _waited for the right moment_ to introduce herself. A brief anxiousness raced up her belly, before they had left there had been not a hint she'd be meeting John when they got back. Excited but nervous, Haley was in the presence of _a_ _pivotal man to her men_.

John lowered into a chair at the table, his eyes instantly falling to Haley. Her presence like an _elephant in the room_, his mind calculated her worth. Sam wandered over to Haley. Taking a seat beside her on the bed, he fell back onto the mattress, _relaxing for a moment_. Dean followed suit to the opposite bed. Taking a seat, he took quick notice of his _dad's evaluating eye_. In that instant, Dean knew a _heated conversation_ was about to start. He knew that look in his dad's eyes all too well.

Forcing a smile, Haley was surprised by the _broken look_ in his eyes. John's face was gentle but worn by time. Ruffled hair and grown in stubble on his face. He looked good for a man his age, sexy in a _rouged kind of way_. It was his eyes that gave her nerves. The way they were _piercing_ like _Dean's_ and _full of thought_ like _Sam's_. She wanted to make a good impression but by the look in his eye it was as if the _fight was already over_… and then his comment confirmed it.

"Who's the sugar?" John questioned calmly. He said it in a way that it wasn't _rude_ but _tested_, as his gaze held the youthful beauty.

Enjoying the comfort of a bed, hearing his dad's comment _ruined the moment_ and was the _last straw_. Swallowing hard Sam sat up abruptly with a quick rebuttal. "Her name is Haley." Sam corrected him with a lack of patience on his breath.

Biting her lip, Haley's eyes dashed to Sam _with surprise_. She had never heard such attitude come off him before. Haley knew Sam and John _had issues_, he had told her as much but she had never seen _this side of Sam_.

The tension rose in John's eyes but he didn't give into _his son's bait_. Keeping it cool, John got to the point, one he expected Sam to already know was coming.

"What is she doing here?" He asked pointedly with unwavering eyes on his son.

Narrowing eyes darted between his brother and dad, Dean could feel _the tension rising_ in the room. They had just avoided a near fight out on the road and now they managed to bring it back to the room. Dean waited to _intervene_, hoping it didn't _escalate_.

A huff left Sam's chest, _defiant to the end_, he didn't back down. "She's with me." He answered with a tight jaw, focused eyes.

Silently, John gave a quick shake to his head, no. Sitting tall like _the father he was_, John reminded Sam of the rules. "She doesn't belong here. You leave your girlfriend at home." His voice grew stern; his gaze had a parental, _setting law _kind of look to it.

Red hot anger raced through Sam's veins, tensing his muscles. Narrowing his eyes on his father, _Sam wasn't backing down_. Licking his lips, this time Sam shook his head, no; ready to put his dad in his place.

"See you don't get too decided that. I'm not a child anymore, so stop telling me what to do!" Sam hollered, _beginning to loose his temper_. Rising from the bed, Sam wasn't going to obey his every word like Dean. Sam couldn't believe the nerve his father had. Missing for months only returned a day and already he's barking orders.

Watching his son's defiance, yet again, John rose to his feet. Going on _little sleep_ and _high tension_, John wasn't in the mood for Sam's disobedience. "You will obey me. I'm still your father." John's matured voice towered over, bouncing off walls.

Jumping up from his seat on the bed, Dean stood in between the brooding men, _forced to play referee as usual_. "Come on, stop it." Dean ordered Sam while looking his brother in the eye. Dean would back his father until the end… _his hero_. Always the _good, loyal son_, it was Sam who _questioned and pushed_.

_Meet me on your best behavior  
Meet me at your worst_

_For there will be no stone unturned or bubble left to burst_

Trying to speak but getting lost in the testosterone, Haley climbed on top of the mattress. Tallest of all, she was _forced to be acknowledged_. Growing up in a big family, Haley learned how to _get her voice heard_. "Enough!" Haley yelled loudly at the feuding men, breaking through the tense voices.

Everyone stilled with the louder feminine voice. The female tone was unfamiliar and captivating amongst these men. Their eyes fell to her as if curious and _surprised by her strength_.

Center stage attention, Haley continued. "Sit down… Everyone." She ordered, with a voice that _dared to be trifled with_. Eying them all individually until her point was made.

John wasn't going to sit and obey, but when he watched both _his boys obey instantly_, John found himself lowering into his seat too. Having never seen them _both_ surrender to a woman so fast. _She had spunk_; he could respect that in a woman.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Haley lowered back down on the bed.

Finding John's eyes, Haley held his in a soft gaze before she began. "With all due respect John, I'm not going anywhere. I understand you don't know me but if you give it a little time you will see this is where I belong." Calmly, confidently, and with a hint of charm, Haley settled the dispute. _She wasn't asking his permission_, she didn't need it, he wasn't her father.

A wide grin covered Dean's mouth; spark filled _his eyes fixated on her_. She ceased to amaze him with _the endless wonder inside_ her. Haley had just _single handedly disarmed_ his dad and brother. Something he had been trying to do for years.

Holding her gaze, John had to agree. Giving a nod of approval, he could see a glimmer of what made her different_, made her special_. The difference between those left at home and those allowed on the road.

Seeing him approve, a big smile lit up Haley's face _in triumph_. Climbing from the bed, Haley announced her plans. "I bet none of you have eaten in hours and that's why you're all grumpy. So I'm going to run over to the diner down the street and pick up diner."

Going for her coat and purse, if there was one rule of men Haley knew, it was they were always in better spirits full.

"I'll give you ride." Dean quickly offered, rising from the bed. "Gotta pick something up for dad." Dean flashed Haley a smile when his back was to the others. Dean's eyes lit up _flirty_ and _inviting_. The crook to his smirk was _sexy as hell_.

Blushing under his grin, Haley smiled back while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, trying not to be oblivious.

Walking over to Sam's side, her chestnut orbs met his whiskey brown in a _comfortable stare_. Locked in _a bond_ only they shared. Gently she grabbed his chin, holding it in her grip. "And you… behave, ok?" Her gaze soft, words gentle, Haley's hand released Sam.

Giving him an _enduring smile_, Haley tried to remind her best friend to keep his cool.

Sam softly chuckled, smile enveloping his face under her charm. "Yes, Mame." He promised, with a grin and truthful eyes. Reaching out, Sam took Haley's smaller hand in his, giving it a faint squeeze of reassurance.

Her eyes flashed with joy as his floated to Dean at the door waiting. Making note of _the_ _spark _still residing in Dean's pupil, remembering he still needed to talk to him about Haley. He had wanted to for over a week now but the moment _never seemed right_. Emotion based talks had to be planned out _carefully_ with Dean.

_Let me lay beside you, Darling  
Let me be your man and let our bodies intertwine  
But always understand_

In a second the moment was over, they were gone. Walking to the driver side door, Dean shot Haley _flirty eyes_, an arch to his brow. "So what do I get for giving you a ride?" He teased her.

Bringing a pointed finger to poised lips, Haley pretended to think. Climbing into the passenger seat, Haley turned to Dean with a _glint in her eye_. "I was thinking something warm… and tasty." Haley said with a _coy voice_, biting her lip temptingly. Playing along, upping the stacks with her insinuation.

Dean's eyes narrowed with _pleasure in his iris_. Licking his lips he nodded in agreement.

"Mmm, sounds good." He said with an approving grin.

A smile lit up Haley's face. "Then homemade pie it is." Letting out a brief laugh, she gave the true answer to her insulation, _devil in her eye_.

A wide grin encompassed Dean's face as he started his car, engine revving.

"You know me so well, sweetheart." Dean's voice teased, but genuine feelings lied underneath _as always_.

A big smile held on her face with his. Haley _felt something_ every time she was with Dean, something she was certain _he felt too,_ but he never said a word. Dean never took it further then _flirtation and charm_. So Haley didn't either.

Sam and John were left to each other. Uneasy silence, Sam wasn't sure what to say. His eyes gazed _awkwardly_ around the room until his dad's voice called his attention.

"I like her." John chuckled with a smile, as he leaned back into the old wooden chair that gave a creak. "Hang onto her son. A good woman's hard to find." He _dispensed wisdom_ as he stroked the whiskers along his jaw.

Hearing his dad's laughter set Sam _at easy_. It was hearty and genuine, reminded Sam of _his childhood_. Sam smiled back but shook his head no, explaining the situation. "We're not together, just friends." Sam opened up to his dad. He was surprised his dad had missed _Dean's eye on her_.

John let out another hearty chuckle, dopey smile covered his face. "Is that what you're telling yourself?" Not chastising, there was _endearment_ in the way John gazed at his youngest son.

"I see the way you look at her, do you? Let me tell you son, don't let that one slip away. You'll regret it. A woman like her doesn't come around often." His voice worn with _time and knowledge_, John enjoyed the father son moment that happened _too few_ with his boys.

Hearing his dad, Sam nodded. He took in his words and _believed them to be wisdom_. Too bad Haley was only his friend. Too bad his big brother, _who he'd do anything for_, had a thing for her. Sam just couldn't get it right.

"Dean likes her." Sam found himself confessing on a quiet breath. He hadn't intended to say a word, not wanting to share his ideas until he had to chance to talk to Dean and get his side. However sitting beside his _long lost father_, the only parent he had left, Sam found his heart sharing.

_Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand as we walk in the dimming light  
Oh darling understand_

A jolly grin widened John's mouth, another chuckle left his throat.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked the oblivious question. "You know your brother. Always did have a have an eye for the pretty girls."

Quick laughter lifted Sam's chest, _a humor in the truth_. "No, not really. I guess." Shaking his head, Sam answered with a smile. Enjoying the moment, it had been so long since Sam had a _good talk_ with his dad he had almost forgotten how engaging he could be.

Scratching his whiskers again, John nodded. Not picking sides, he could never choose between his boys, John gave his opinion. "If he's just chasing tail, I wouldn't let it stop you. She deserves more then that anyway." Seriousness filled John pupil as he stared down on his son. The look in his eyes said; _think about what I'm saying_.

Nodding, Sam took in what his dad words. He understood the message and agreed in part but Sam wasn't sure it was as _easy as it sounded_.

_That everything, everything ends_

_That everything, everything, everything ends_

_Death Cab For Cutie, "Meet Me On The Equinox."_

**Author note:**  
You know me, always leaving a note when I feel something must be said..  
I wanted to note, John is not picking sides. This is a man who just walked into the picture, he doesn't know what's going on. He can only go off of what Sam says and what he sees.  
So try not to hate John, he means well.

Oh and Sam isn't angry with Dean, maybe a little jealous. Because Haley's was his first before his family ever came back in the picture. But most of all Sam's confused because even though he should have seen this coming... he didn't.

Almost forgot to mention, Sam didn't really mean... "She's with me" He was upset and caught up in the moment. In a sense she is, he brought her into the group but she's also not, as in his girlfriend. Ok just wanted to clear that up


	12. Chapter 12

Use Somebody

_I've been roaming around; I__ was looking down at all I see  
Painting faces, building places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody..._

__The room was _cold_ with the dead of night. The stale wallpapered walls _kept watch_. No one got in or out _unnoticed_. Sam and Dean had spent all day working on a case they'd tell Haley nothing about. She stayed in the shadows, out of the way most of the time, taking advantage every time they needed a break or grew hungry. Around two in the morning everyone passed out from _exhaustion_.

Thin blanket covering them, limbs tangled for heat, her partner more like a _giant heater_ than human. Face half way buried in her pillow, blanket clutched close to her chin, Haley tried to _stay warm_.

A rustling awoke her as Haley's eyes blinked open slowly. A dark figure crept about but despite his _eerie presence_ she'd know the form anywhere. Quietly it moved for the door, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of a chair on the way.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Haley gently untangled from her unconscious partner.

Sitting up slowly, Haley whispered into the night. "Dean," She called.

The shadow clad figure, _jumped with a start_. Visibly shaken, her voice had been unexpected. Looking back over his shoulder _they're eyes met_ but he didn't say a word.

"Wait for me." She spoke softly. Creeping, Haley climbed from the bed. The chilly air assaulting her skin instantly, she shivered. Joining Dean's side, Haley grabbed Sam's jacket off the opposite chair and looked back up at him expectantly.

Mouth poised, tilting his head for the door, _they moved_.

Sitting silently on the curb outside their motel room, Haley zipped up the jacket, trying to hold in warmth against the cold. Glancing at Dean out of the corner of her eye, Haley hoped he'd speak first but when minutes passed in silence, she had _no choice_.

Never looking his way, Haley stared out into the darkness, only lit by the towering parking lot lights. "Where's your dad?" Haley brought up casually. John had left early in the morning and not returned. Haley found it curious but neither brother seemed to notice, so she took it as _common place_.

A laugh like huff filled the night. Licking his lips, Dean answered, "Probably on a date with Jack Daniels. He'll wander back when he comes down." Nonchalantly he spoke, but bitterness edged in his voice.

Nodding, to say she heard. Haley finally turned to Dean; his blonde hair caught her eye, _glistening_ from the outdoor lighting. "Sam's mentioned things… He said John wasn't around often. Always been just you and Sam." Haley paused, giving her words a _moment to settle_. Dean's eyes darted to hers, hints of _something empty_ in his gaze but not a sound came off him. Holding his gaze, Haley continued. "That couldn't have been easy."

Dean's eyes ripped from Haley, not wanting her to see _the raw_ way he felt inside. Running a rough hand down his face, Dean pulled it together. Staring out into the darkness he spoke. "It wasn't white picket fences but that's life." Lightly shaking his head, Dean blew it off, never one to open up _old wounds_ with anyone.

Feeling like she crossed a line, Haley tried to jump back over. "At least you and Sam have each other." Trying to reach Dean, Haley gently put her hand on his knee, hoping to _catch his attention_. "He looks up to you so much. You were the first family he ever told me about." Haley shared, hoping she helped Dean see his efforts _weren't in vain_.

The warmth and weight of her hand on his knee was _comforting_. As if she had said his name in _some strange way_ he felt like she was _calling him_. Her words resonated in his mind.

Sitting here together alone the moment was finally right. Glancing back over at Haley, Dean asked _the inevitable question_.

"What's your thing with Sam?" His voice flowed naturally but question hung in his piercing green eyes.

Seeing the question hung in his pupil, his gaze _almost burned_, Haley took a deep breath. Not retreating, she held his gaze. "Sam's my best friend. One of the few people I have left in my life. He got me through rough times. Sam has stood by me when everyone else left. I love him but _I'm not in love with him_… We've been through a lot." Her breath honest, Haley didn't want to _misconstrue_ what she and Sam had.

Pulling away from her eyes, Dean stared out at nothing. Another huff left his chest. "That's one way to describe it." He spoke with a _hint of sarcasm_. He believed her but Haley was making it sound far simpler than he knew it was.

What Dean wasn't saying came in _loud and clear_ to Haley. Dropping her hand from him, her lips instantly pursed, her gaze narrowed. Haley opened her mouth to speak but _hesitated for a moment_. Licking her lips Haley tried again, this time certain she was right. "He told you." Haley's voice was questioning but full of certainty.

Dean could feel her gaze upon him, instantly he knew _his slip_. Always quick to cover, Dean's grinning face flashed to her, innocence in his eyes. "Told me what, sweetheart?" He played ignorance.

Tight lipped, Haley shook her head, eyes never faltering in their confidence.

"Don't sweet talk me." Haley demanded, his charm wasn't going to _distract her_ this time.

Dean's dopey smile _lingered for a moment_. Seriousness filled his orbs just before his gaze drifted out into the night. "He told me." Dean finally admitted with a heavy breath.

Closing her eyes, Haley turned away from him, _composing her herself_. Shaking her head, she knew she shouldn't be surprised; _it was bound to come out_. Opening her eyes, Haley stared at her toes tapping nervously. Feeling she owed him an explanation, she began. "We were both drunk, Dean… I wouldn't take it back because it brought me closer to Sam in the long run but… It just happened; it didn't mean what you think it did." Haley was surprised how _at peace_ she felt about what happened now. That night had been a _big mistake_ for a long time but over the past year Haley had grown up about a lot of things. That moment _sealed _her and Sam together, and it had been beautiful at the time, _she didn't regret that_.

A silence settled in. Dean expected her answer but hearing the words still made him uncomfortable. _What happened once can happen again_. Dean knew better than anyone _how easy_ it was to loose your clothes. Then again, Dean knew Haley wasn't that kind of girl.

Feeling the weight of the words _he didn't say_, Haley decided to lay it all out there. If he couldn't deal with this she wanted to know now before she grew _anymore attached_.

_Someone like you and __all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the streets_

_You know that I could use somebody..._

Boldly Haley turned back to Dean, watching contemplation etched in his features. _She dropped the bomb_. "Did he tell you I was _married_?" Her voice spoke quietly like a _silent bullet_.

Dean's faced whipped back to Haley, eyes narrowed and waiting. His lips mute, but the look on his face was _bewildered_. "Married?" His rough voice repeated with a furrowed brow as if confused by the meaning.

He hadn't known, Haley could see it in his eyes but he wasn't _looking away_. He was staring her dead on, waiting for the words to tumble out her mouth.

The weight of his stare made her want to squirm but she'd never back down from him. "That's why we went out that night. I had just filed for divorce the day before." Haley confessed with a heavy breath. These things _weren't easy to say_. She didn't tell most people about them… _Dean wasn't most people to Haley_.

Suspense hung in Dean's iris, brow furrowed; she had his _complete attention_ with the shocking things coming out of her mouth.

"Because of Sam?" tight jawed Dean probed. This sounded completely different then _the one time sleepover_ Sam had told him about.

Shaking her head, Haley reassured. "Sam had nothing to do with it." Her heart grew heavy as _bittersweet memories resurfaced_. Releasing Dean's eyes, Haley looked out into the darkness as _moments relived_ in her mind. "It had been over for awhile. I loved him but we weren't right for each other. We wanted different… things" She paused for a moment, Brooke and Nathan's images flashed in her mind. Shaking her head loose of _haunted memories_, Haley finished strong. "It was a high school thing. Doesn't mean it wasn't real. It just couldn't last… _Sam got me through all of it_. " Summing it up the best she could, Haley felt _a weight_ leave her chest. Even if Dean couldn't handle her truth, she was glad she told him.

Taking it all in, Dean stared out at a world riddled with shadows, genuinely _blown away_ to learn Haley's past. Dean would never have believed it if he hadn't heard it from her. He had always pegged her _innocent_, now he saw she had _bruises too_.

His _silence said volumes_ to her. Nodding silently, Haley stayed strong, accepting his response. "I understand… more baggage than you need." She spoke steady but her _heart ached underneath_ with his rejection. _He felt distant_, the very thing she had feared he'd do when learning the truth.

The sadness in her voice was _undeniable_. Dean turned quickly, seeing on her face what he heard in her voice, he felt terrible. She had taken him all wrong. Without hesitation, Dean outstretched his strong arm. Placing it around her shoulders, he _pulled her to him_.

Haley's eyes found Dean with the gesture, surprised by his _desire for closeness_. Her favorite place, in his arms, Haley melted against him.

Holding her close, Dean's determined gaze stared down on her like _the barrel of a gun_.

Holding strong, Dean spoke. "I can handle anything you got… I have baggage too." The look of _unrelenting certainty_ in his eyes left no room for question.

Haley's face flushed under his stare but didn't dare look away. Heart swelling, her breath quickened from the _wanting look_ in his eye, the way he had just _accepted her whole_.

There they were again, lost in a moment too intense to _deny_, too complicated to _admit_. Time and space _stood still_ as green and chestnut orbs swirled.

Unable to resist, Dean's coarse hand slipped to Haley's cheek. His finger tips _lovingly grazed_ her soft skin.

Unfaltering eyes _intertwined_, heart pounding _for him_, Haley found her voice.

"Is this real?" Weakly, she finally dared to question him.

His gaze didn't hesitate, it _held on stronger_. His arm squeezed around her, holding her tightly, drunk off the way she felt like _his center_ beside him. His rough knuckles affectionately stroked her cheek, _lost in her beauty_. This was _earth shatteringly real_, licking his lips; Dean was going to tell her.

Until a voice from behind broke the moment, _the emotion so thick it called attention_. Dean and Haley pull apart instantly and looked behind them to spot Sam shaking in the door way.

Breath labored, eyes unfocused, Sam was clearly unnerved. They both thought it was because of them until he spoke, his voice tortured and distraught. "Something really bad is going to happen. I saw it." His voice shaken, _Sam looked devastated in the eyes_.

_Off in the night, why'd yo__u live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's going to make you notice..._

_Someone like me..._

Without hesitation, Haley jumped off the curb, Dean following. They were at Sam's side in a second. Taking his hand, Haley gently squeezed it _with reassurance_. For all the times Sam had been there for her, _she'd never let him down_. Gazing up into his _tortured pupil_s that met her instantly, Haley spoke softly. "It's ok, Sam."

Looking around, always aware of his surroundings, Dean wasn't sure _this was in a safe_ place to talk. "Let's go inside." He instructed.

Never releasing her _comforting hold_ on Sam's giant hand, Haley led them inside.

Everyone _eager and nervous_ to hear what Sam had to say.

_Kings of Leon, "Use Somebody"_

**Authors Note:** So there's Haley's background story for those of you who been wondering. Any questions just ask.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** This is my interpretation of what would happen if Haley was in the second to the last scene of "Devil's Trap". This chapter is written from Haley's point of view. Full credit to the creators of Supernatural for any and all use of anything "Supernatural" and relating to the episode "Devil's Trap" I am merely a fan.

Hurt

_I hurt myself today to see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real_

Sam's cryptic but painful vision had _plagued_ the trio for over a week. Arguing over its significance and whether the message should be _shared_. Haley stood with Sam, she thought they should tell John but Dean insisted they stay quiet until more information was gathered.

Then the option was taken from their hands when Dean received a call that proved John had been taken, held captive… _the world stopped_.

All efforts were used to get him back while Haley was _hidden away_ in some no name joint. The brothers had been gone for over a day before they returned for her _in a fury_ with John.

Leaving in hast, no questions were answered, no explanations given. The look of urgency hanging in Sam and Dean's pupils told Haley to obey… _and she did_.

Everyone was on edge, as the classic 67' Impala sped away in the night. The car never slowed until they were in the middle of no where. Run down, shack of a cabin their designated _hide out_.

Safe inside, everyone settled in. After having a private conversation with Dean, Sam joined Haley over by the table. Only then did Haley begin to _question_ Sam about the bruises covering his face, who had taken John. Still a little shaken up over _almost dying_ earlier that day, Sam was vague, feeling now wasn't the time.

Suddenly every light inside the cabin _flickered_, a howling wind blew outside. Something was _coming_, Haley could see the _watchful_ look in their eyes but no one would tell her what this meant.

Instantly Dean had wanted to find a place to hide her but Sam persuaded him she was safest with them. That way nothing could use her as _leverage._ Keeping her _blind_ to the full extent of what they could be facing was the only rule Dean wouldn't budge on, as he talked quietly in the corner with Sam.

Sent on a mission, Haley had gone with Sam around the run down cabin. Checking to make sure that every entry had been salted, like John instructed. Nerves rattled under her skin, Haley knew she should be _cautious_ but still Sam wouldn't say why. Every time she'd ask him what was going on, Sam begged her not question him right now.

Returning to the main room, side by side, a _shocking sight_ stilled their feet.

Standing in the middle of the room was Dean, _colt in hand_. Out stretched and aimed at his father, John.

Feet finding movement, Haley tried to enter the room but Sam's hand grabbed her shoulder, _stilling her_. Looking over her shoulder, determined eyes fell to Sam.

Grip steady, Sam leaned in close to her ear, quick but quiet. "Stay here." He ordered in a forceful whisper Haley had rarely heard from him. Sam's eyes were shaky but direct when they met. He needed to _investigate_ but it didn't look safe for her. Knowing he wouldn't budge, Haley gave him a silent nod of agreement.

Entering the room, Sam questioned Dean's actions. His piercing green eyes _locked_ on John, hand steady. Dean was quick to explain, he wasn't overreacting, _this wasn't their dad_. His voice steady but _afflicted_, Dean told Sam their dad was possessed by a demon.

_The needle tears a holeThe old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything_

Standing in the door way, Haley could hear every word but hardly _believe it_. Heart beginning to pound with fear, the look in Dean and Sam's eyes sent a _shutter_ running up her spine. Somehow despite all the precautions, Haley had ended up in the _hornets nest_.

Manipulative it played on the brothers _heart strings_ as John told Dean to kill him and dared to cry.

As the brothers faltered, believing the lie, _it turned on them_. Before anyone could react, the thing _revealed itself_.

In an instant, Sam and Dean were thrown against the opposite walls like _rag dolls_ with a force Haley had never seen, knocking the gun from Dean's hand. Hanging against the wall, they were _pinned._

Petrified but not weak, Haley wasn't going to _sit for that_, even if she didn't know what she was in for.

Looking around, Haley spotted the colt lying along the floor, lost in the commotion. Having never held a gun before with _shaking hands_, she quietly retrieved it.

Charging at John, Haley's voice ran loud and demanding as she raised the gun in her hands. "John, let them go!" She yelled at his back. Never halting, Haley continued for him with steady steps but was stopped _dead in her tracks_ when he turned to face her.

John's once soft whiskey brown eyes were yellow and glowing. Haley had never seen everything like it in her life and for a moment was _stunned still_ by the energy swirling in its pupil. It was clear it was John but something _definably sinister_ oozed off him.

Face to face with something that made her _insides crawl_, Haley squared she shoulders, trying to appear unafraid. Holding the gun steady, raised, ready and pointing at John, Haley made her demands.

"John, I know you're in there, let them go!" She screamed again, _more shake_ to her voice this time, now that she was forced to meet it eye to eye. It looked like John, except everything beautiful about that mans eyes _was gone_ but Haley knew he was still in there somewhere, _trapped like the rest of them_.

A menacing grin filled John's mouth. A quick huff left his chest. "A little spitfire, I like that in a pet." He commented smoothly.

"Run!" Unable to move, Dean shouted at Haley, commanding her to escape. Knowing how inexperienced she was with the supernatural, her best bet was _to hide_.

All it took was a look and he sent the _distracting mortal away_. Like a million different hands grabbing hold all over her body, Haley's feet pulled from the ground. Dropping the gun, before she even knew what was happening, a force greater than a falling plan sent her flying across the room. Her body was like a _leaf in the wind_.

_I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair_

Landing hard against the inside wall of a closet, Haley _slammed_ the back of her head and felt _the wind knock out_ of her chest on impact. The door slammed shut behind her.

Pitch black, slumped along the back of an old wooden wall, Haley caught her breath.

Head throbbing from the collision, she dropped it into her hands, _cradling the pain_.

Dazed but finding focus, she knew she had to get out. Ignoring her head, Haley crawled over to the door in the dark.

Small closet, she didn't have far to go. Hands reaching for the knob, Haley tried to open it. It wouldn't twist, _the door didn't even budge_.

Hearing John's rough, dry voice intermingle with Sam's outside, Haley's heart pounded with fear, _feeling helpless_. Pulse raced faster, she had to do something to help them.

Finding her feet in the dark, Haley stepped to the back wall she had landed on, trying to get a head start. Blindly, Haley charged, ramming her body full force against the old wooden door, _trying to break it_.

Putting all her weight into it, Haley slammed hard against the door. Despite the age of the building, the door didn't even creak as if held closed by _a greater force_.

Listening from inside the closet, a raspy deep voice using John kept filling Haley's ears. Her heart broke as she heard it talk about how it was going to kill her boys. Shaking her head, no, Haley _didn't accept that_.

Stepping back, Haley charged the door again, never giving up but her exit didn't give an inch. Taking a moment to regain her full strength, Haley leaned against the door.

Dean's voice filled her ears. Always the protector, she knew he was trying to get all the _destructive attention_ turned on him. Take all the good shots _for Sam_.

Ear against the door, Haley listened as the demon taunted Dean, saying unspeakable things, _bragging_ about killing his family. Heavy hearted tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, as Haley listened to things no one should ever say.

Then Sam's voice filled her ears, sad and tortured in a way that ached Haley's heart to hear. The demon poked at Sam's wounds, revealing his proposal plans for Jess, something only Haley had known about. Memories of a much _less burdened_ Sam filled her mind; she had gone to look at rings with him.

Burden filled her heart hearing this _emotional torture_, as more tears slipped down her cheeks for her best friend. If this was hurting her, she knew this was _destroying him_. Anger and pain filled her spirit; Haley began shoving her shoulder with all her weight against the door, attempting to weaken it.

Dean's voice picked up again, redirecting the verbal assault. Always one to protect Sammy, always one to take the beating _for the ones he loves_.

_Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here_

Annoyance filled John's voice with _Dean's smart mouth_. Stomping over, Haley could hear it coming for Dean, each step made her _tremble with foreboding_. Then the verbal rampage continued, trying to cut him to the bone. It said horrible, unspeakable things. Mocking Dean's _insecure core_, taunting him that Sam was _more beloved_. Lying, that John _didn't really love him at all_.

Even trapped in the darkened closest, Haley knew those words were _wounding_. She could practically feel Dean's heart breaking, even though she knew he _wouldn't show it_. Stilling Haley pushed her ear to the door again. Breath quickening, Dean was taunting the demon back. Saying things she knew would _cost him_.

In an instant _the price_ filled her ears; Dean's suffering cries filled the run down cabin, vibrating off walls. Grunts and groans, followed by more _filled the shack_. A strong man by character, Haley knew he'd only cry out if the pain was _so agonizing_ he couldn't keep it in.

Shaking where she sat, Haley listened _in horror_ as Dean was tortured and Sam cried out desperately to make it stop.

Unable to just sit there while Dean _was mutilated_, Haley pulled back from the door. Positioning in front of it, Haley lifted her legs and began it kick it. As hard as she could, over and over again with _every ounce of strength_ her body had. Hoping the door would splinter or at the very least _distract the torment_ from Dean.

Finding her voice, Haley begged for attention. "Don't you have something for me too? Face me, you son of bitch!" Haley screamed her fury, _trying to taunt the beast_.

The door shook with every kick, it still didn't open but this time she didn't stop. Unwilling to sit idly by while _Dean's killed_ Haley kicked harder, screamed louder.

"Let me out! Show me what you got!" Her veins pumped full of adrenaline and fear.

Tears slipped freely down her cheeks, as Dean's _groans of torture_ pounded in her head, begging his dad not to let it kill him.

Kicking with every fiber of fear and pain, Haley took out on the door what she wished she _could give_ to the yellow eyed thing outside.

Then something _bone chilling_ filled the air, more terrifying than any sound that had come prior to that moment… _Dean was silent_.

Heart racing, for a second Haley froze in her body unable or willing to move. The lack of noise was _paralyzing_. Sam's hollering voice, pulled her back to life. In an instant, Haley was to the door, listening and banging with a closed fist.

Visibly jumping, she heard a _scuffle ensure_ outside the door, someone moving hastily about the floor. Heart standing still, Haley heard quiet words exchange between Sam and John. Then a sound that could have _stilled her heart for good_ filled her ears… a loud gun shot rang out. A body hit the ground hard, then another, Haley didn't dare think of who it could be.

_What have I become, my sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end_

Instantly, Haley heard the door click as if _unlocked_. With haste, she grabbed the knob and stumbling out of the closet in a second.

Desperate to get to Dean while deep inside _terrified_ of what she might find. Moving on wobbly legs, Haley spotted Sam first, over near John.

Frozen in a stand still, Haley could hardly breathe, when _the drama commenced_.

Out of the blue, John yelled at Sam to shoot him. Demanding _the son take his fathers life_. Sam aimed the gun with a shaky hand, but Dean spoke out against it. Weakly on the wooden floor, _blood seeping_ from his shirt, _slipping from_ his lips. With what little strength he had, Dean lifted his head, insisting Sam stop.

Standing silent, Haley _was torn_. Still terrified by what was inside of John, Haley didn't want it to come back but she also didn't want Sam to kill his father either.

John's yelling voice filled the empty space again as he _demanded _Sam shoot him before it was released.

The gun faltered in Sam's hands, Haley's eyes fell to John as he let out a _guttural cry_, filling the room.

The sight before Haley so shocking and almost incomprehensible, she froze, except for her arms that clutched tightly around herself.

Eyes wide, looking over at John. Haley watched in horror as _thick, back as ebony, smoke like substance_ shot from John's mouth. Deep painful noise's _ripped_ from John's throat, echoing off the walls. The _evil, thick smoke like substance_ filled the space above John, as wide and long as his body.

Trembling, Haley didn't know what was supposed to happen from here. Sam had vaguely told her what happened when a demon released its hold but watching it with her own eyes was a _whole new nightmare_. Then proving the demonic substance had _a life of its own_, it dove for the ground and seeped into the floor boards.

_And you could have it all, My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt_

_Johnny Cash, "Hurt"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: The last chapter was written as a prequel to this chapter. So last chapter set's up this chapter. Same night after John's shot, before the accident...**And Now The Moment You Have All Been Waiting For...

The Last Girl

_Something is going on,_

_I can't explain but sure can touch: It's calling both of us. Stronger than any fear or doubt, It's changing everything I see: It's changing you, it's changing me._

Dean leaned against his car, his body dead weight and losing strength. His insides felt like _melting jello_, and he was sure he'd start to _crumble_ at any moment but true to Dean's strength, _he didn't show it_.

His sense's were alive and on full alert. It was night, the air bone cold. There was blackness to the dark world. Crickets chirped and tress branches rustled, the night was alive with life.

His tongue tasted _metallic_, thick and heavy. His own blood full in his mouth, Dean spat the excess out. His eye lids half mast, his body felt _heavy_. Glancing out at the forest tree tops his gaze drifted, his pupils dilated as they _settled_ on a gentle chestnut brown pair.

His mouth formed into a sloppy grin, his lips painted red with blood.

"Dean, look at me." Haley instructed softly, her voice gentle but commanding. Reaching up she cupped his heavy chin in her hand as her thumb swiped at his lower lip.

"Dean," She called grasping his attention once again, as his eye drifted.

Losing focus as his _body labored_, Dean's eye slipped away. His gaze pulled back to her instantly with the request, the same _sloppy grin_ returning to his face as if he had forgotten she was there. "Listen to me… that thing in your dad was lying… Your dad loves you… _we_ love you. I need you Dean." Haley stated with _conviction_, worry slipping off her breath her _eyes hid_.

He opened his mouth to speak but _more blood_ came up this throat. Turning to the side, Dean sucked up as much as he could out of his throat and sip it out of his mouth. Glancing back up at Haley, his body wobbled with the movement, Dean forced _a brave front_ and smiled. "I know." He lied.

A weak smile covered Haley's face with _his bravery_ as sadness filled her eyes. It was clear what that thing said had _gotten to him_; Haley feared he may believe he was _expendable_. She had never seen someone so injured, her heart raced at the sight of him. Haley leaned into Dean's chest, hoping to _help stabilize_ him as her hand softly wrapped around his cheek, his stubble _pricking_ her palm. Looking deep into his sea green eyes as his eye lids faltered and his pupils dilated, Haley tried to get her message across. "You're going to be ok, Dean. Just stay with me… _I need you_." Haley begged. Tears welled up in her eyes, her heartbreak, honest and genuine. "Dean, please." She pleaded with his dying body.

Dean shifted and almost lost balance, his body _weakening_ and _shutting down_. The tiny girl grabbed armfuls of Dean, quickly pulling him close to her chest and against the car, trying to hold them both up. "Dean," Her voice cried, _cracking with fright_.

Digging his feet in the dirt, knees locked, Dean managed to regain balance. Looking down, Dean found Haley's angelic face mere inches below his and _got lost_. Mesmerized by the creature that _tempted him the most_, Dean reached up, and softly stroked Haley's supple cheek. A profound smile filled his face and eyes by the _simple joy_ he felt touching her soft skin. Critically injured Dean finally felt _at peace_ if she was the last face he saw.

His thumb caressed her cheek and lingered as he spoke. "I'm good as long as you're here." A labored grin filled Dean's face, serenity saturated his eyes.

Nodding against his rough palm, Haley's eyes glistened with tears as her body shook with fear. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

Having _his prize_ so near, Dean felt warmth fill his body, his heart pumped harder as his body began to lessen its ach. _Haley was magic_, he had always known it. Her beautiful golden silk hair caught his eye, frizzy and tangled from the battle. Staring intently, Dean memorized the _simplicity of its beauty_. Slipping his hands to her hair, he tucked a strand behind her ear with a content smile.

His breath became labored from what he knew was _internal bleeding_. Closing his eyes, Dean cringed with the _stinging pain_ and fought for breath as he tried to hide all weakness from the pretty lady who held him

"Dean!" The terror in Haley's voice broke through his pain and gave Dean the strength to work through the agony.

Deans eyes blinked open once again as he coughed, the fluid inside of his lungs _jiggling with the force_. Plastering a strong fake smile on his face, Dean looked into her eyes _waiting desperately_ for him. "I'm ok." He lied, protecting her.

Sniffles _fluttered_ her chest, as she fought back her tears. Holding him tightly in her arms, Haley tried to suppress her tears. She wanted to be strong for the both of them but watching the light fade in Dean's eyes, all Haley could feel was _panic and bone splintering fear_. "What can I do? How do I make this better?" Emotion filled her voice, urgent sorrow consumed her eyes.

Dean managed to force his heavy hand up to her face again. Stroking her cheek gently with his knuckles, his hand settled on her lips. Finger tips running across the soft plump skin, for once Dean had _no reservations_. A body pooling with blood, a mind fighting just to survive, all Dean's rules about Haley went out the window.

Dean had wanted her kiss, since the first time he realized her supple pout _could create and spread love_.

Feeling Dean's _faint fingers_ run across her lips, sent _tingles_ under his touch, Haley lightly _kissed_ the tips. Cherishing the feel of his touch, wallowing in the way his stare made her feel _more special_ then anyone else.

A weak smile lifted Dean's lips, his tired eyes _bound to hers_. In this moment, where every second took more strength to keep his _eyes open_ then it would to close them and _surrender_, Dean made _the request of his life_… "Kiss me." Dean distinct rough voice wished.

Staring into his _fading_ green eyes, everything but Dean slipped away from reality. Haley had _secretly_ wanted to kiss Dean since she started to fall for him months ago and realized his mouth was _the thing of legends_. One magical day, Dean had licked his lips in front of her and the sight of it told Haley nothing was _more sensual_ than his pout. She realized in that moment that's where he _kept his love_ that only the lucky got to feel.

_Right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time. The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine._

Dean's hand left her lips, the look in her eyes told him she was _feeling this too_. That she needed him just as bad as he did her.

Pushing Dean further against the car, for better balance, Haley held tightly onto him. _Never leaving_ his eyes, Haley silently nodded. Slowly she came at him, anxious and longing. The thought of kissing him was _a whirl wind_ of emotions, all deep and life altering.

Sucking in a breath, Dean closed his eyes, as Haley entered his space. A moment later her lips _brushed his_. Faintly, lovely, and cautious in _the first attempt_, Dean could sense nerves coming off Haley. Dean eased her reservations, _kissing her back_.

Feeling his lips brush hers, Haley deepened the kiss as butterflies filled her stomach. Dean's lips melting into hers, it was as if _a new depth was found _inside of Haley. Something was revealed under the feel of his kiss. Caressing Dean's mouth with hers was like _riding a shooting star_; Haley knew there was _no going back_ from here. Their kiss changed everything forever… _everything_. It was the moment Haley realized she was _in love_ in a way couldn't deny anymore. Kissing Dean, Haley knew she had fallen to a place from which she _couldn't be pulled back_… not that she'd want to.

The way their lips _united together perfectly_ sent a shudder up Dean's spine. Heart pounding like a caged bird, he had never felt _this connected_ to anyone, not ever… let alone _this fast_. Kissing Haley unlocked part of Dean he thought had _been lost_ along the road. Feeling their mouths embrace, Dean could have died right then, knowing _he had found paradise beside her_. Heart swelling, Dean thought he was infatuated, now he sawthat was just _the tip of the iceberg_. He had found her… Haley was it… _the last girl_. The one everyone looks for, that '_grow old together'_ thing. Dean's other half… _it was Haley_. Dean didn't believe in that "forever" stuff, but kissing her lips… he knew he'd never want to _live without her again_.

As if the moment was so profound his weakened body couldn't handle it, Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head… _lights out_. His body couldn't contain the revelation and internal bleeding; _it gave way under the strain_.

Dean's body went limp in her arms, his lips slipped from hers as he _drifted away_. Heart shooting to life, Haley held on with every ounce of strength she had… _and some she didn't even know she had._

Now that she had _found him_ and knew what he meant, there was no way she was letting him go. Her face hung in front of his limp one, _desperation tightening_ her chest. Haley screamed at him, willing to do anything to bring him back. "Dean! Dean!" Her voice broke with his lack of response. His body was _dead weight_; she didn't know how much longer she could hold him. Turning her head in the direction of the cabin Sam would be coming from, Haley sounded the alarm. "Sam hurry!" Haley screamed, anguish shrilling her voice.

Always a fighter, Dean _didn't give up_. Forcing his eyes open as Haley's voice penetrated his brain, bouncing off his skull. Blood drizzled from his lips as he _forced himself to life_. "I'm ok." Dean choked the lie that he was_ forcing _to be true. Having finally _discovered who Haley was_, Dean didn't want to lose her now.

Soft teary eyes found Dean's faltering gaze. Holding onto him with all her might, Haley repeated his words, hoping that it somehow made them more real. "_You're ok_."

Urgency racing her heart, Haley turned toward the building, just in time to see Sam with John. Arm over his son's shoulder, John _hobbled_ toward the car with Sam's support.

A grateful smile eclipsed Haley's face; she turned back to Dean with new excitement. "They're coming. You're going to be ok. I'm here, _I'm not going anywhere."_ Haley reassured and soothed him.

Reaching the car, Sam skillfully maneuvered Dan into the backseat. Haley jumped in at his side _without hesitation_.

Placing his wounded father in the front seat, Sam dashed to the driver's seat and _roared the engine_.

Putting _the pedal to the metal_, Sam raced off to the nearby hospital. None of the four occupants having any idea that _their journey was no where near over_.

_Holding you close, Chasing that moon_

_Spinning all night, Loving just who you are: Sparks flying in the dark. Shooting out lights, Running down dreams_

_Figuring out just what love really means: Baby, giving you my heart's a real fine place to start_

_Sara Evan's, "Real Fine Place To Start"_


	15. Chapter 15

Loosing You

_This is my winter song to you_

_The storm is coming soon_

_It rolls in from the sea_

On the race to the hospital _the unthinkable_ happened. A two ton, semi-truck going 80 mph slammed into the Impala. The car was _totaled and disabled_ instantly.

It was an ugly scene; blood and twisted metal covering the road.

By the grace of God Sam and Haley came out almost _completely unharmed_, a few minor lacerations and gruesome bruises but no worse for the wear. John was admitted into the hospital for observation. Dean was flown out from the scene, straight to the intensive care unit. _His prognosis… grim_.

As soon as Sam and Haley were released from the ER they rushed to Dean's bed side. Hours of no change in his vital signs let _fear creep_ _into their hearts_. Sam tended to his dad in a bed near by and dealt with the ruined car but Haley never left Dean's side. The last twenty-four hours replaying over and over in her mind. _She had kissed Dean_, but not just that. In that moment she felt a _spark, connection_ she had never felt before. She had always sensed something from him but his kissed proved every hunch right and so much more.

Clutching his hand, Haley _swore_ she wouldn't leave her spot until he opened his eyes. She refused to have doubt that Dean would wake up, it wasn't an option as far as she was concerned. The way Sam paced about, promising he was going to get Dean back, Haley's _faith stayed strong_.

She had been left alone for hours as Sam met up with Bobby to tow the car. Seated in an awkward hospital chair beside Dean's bed, Haley's upper half lay nestled upon his bed letting her eyes rest for a moment. Her hand _tightly wound_ with Dean's larger one, Haley didn't let go. Her mind still on _full alert_ in case he awoke or moved. Feet tapped on the linoleum from behind, Haley heard someone approach.

Standing silently in the door way, John took in the sight. Haley clung to Dean like a _faithful guardian_. A smile lifted his face; it was warming to watch his son so adored. John hadn't really seen this side of _the dynamic_ before; he hadn't really witnessed the Dean and Haley corner of the triangle. It was fascinating in its difference and yet similarity to her relationship with Sam. Unexpected, she held onto Dean not like a friend but _a partner_, as if her very survival depended on his.

Clearing his throat, John spoke up. "You care for Dean a lot." His deep worn voice filled the otherwise quiet room.

Haley had known he was there but his statement took her off guard. Glancing up at John, his arm winged in a sling, his face scattered with cuts and bruises. Haley could tell he wanted some sort of _affirmation_ to the deeper question, inside of his question.

Staring him _dead on_ with tired but solid chestnut colored eyes, Haley left no room for doubt. "Yes I do." She confirmed.

By the knitting of his eyebrow Haley could tell he understood they weren't talking about friendship.

John nodded, accepting her answer and taking note. Not hesitating John asked the second _most important question_ to this new piece of information. "And Sam?" John asked, lack of emotion on his face, he kept his cards close to the vest.

Haley could already hear _the implications_ of her answer if worded wrong. This was a delicate situation, she understood that. To a father she was just a girl who could _stand in-between_ his two sons. Holding her gaze strong with John's wise wrinkled eyes, Haley told _her truth_ in the most basic form, hoping he would understand.

"Your boy's are my life. They're all I have… _both of them_ but for difference reasons." Haley confessed, being open with a man she barely knew but admired because he fathered the two most _incredible people_ she knew.

_My voice a beacon in the night_

_My words will be your light_

_To carry you to me_

The beeping sound of the machines monitoring Dean filled Haley's ears following her words. Instantly she was reminded of _how much she stood to loose_.

Squeezing his warm motionless hand tighter, Haley turned back to Dean with a heavy sigh.

The sight of him lying there with dozen's of wires poking out of him. His body lying almost lifeless, her _heart screamed_ _at him_ to wake up. She didn't dare consider the option he wouldn't but Haley's chest _constricted with fear_ as another moment passed without change.

"Wake up, Dean. You have to wake up." She pleaded quietly on the verge of tears. Giving his hand another squeeze, Haley's _bones rattled_ with unrest.

The next morning _a miracle happened_. Dean awoke abruptly, gasping for air, startling everyone.

The doctors couldn't explain it and _no one questioned the gift_. The moment Dean's eyes had fluttered open, the flood gates in Haley's eyes finally broke. A sigh of relief collectively filled the room.

Careful of his condition but she still needed to _be near him_. As soon as all the wires were removed and the doctor left Haley was up on the bed, wrapping Dean into _a fierce hug_ in moments. Warming green eyes stared down of her as Dean held Haley close.

Sam and Dean debated ideas about the last twenty-four hours but Haley didn't move and Dean didn't let her go.

His arms stayed steady around her locked in embrace, her face buried in his neck _savoring_ the familiar musky scent of him, as joyful tears slipped from her eyes. Something about the way his hands clutched her, told Haley he had _missed her too_.

Handfuls of Haley close against him, Dean savored having her so near but his heart raced with _fear too_. The way she gave herself to him open and whole, _terrified_ _Dean_. He lived closed off, tucked tightly inside of himself. Unbelieving in love and connection, Dean kept to himself. Knowing now, after the kiss, she'd want him, all of him, _scared Dean senseless_.

Then John appeared in the doorway. Gentle grin _lightened his face_ with the sight of his son alive and well. Noticing John, Dean finally released Haley. With a quick glance to her eyes and kiss on the forehead, he sent her on her way.

Sensing Dean didn't want to _give a display_, Haley took a seat in the chair beside him.

Instantly Sam questioned John's every move, bitterness to his voice. The bickering between them _rehashed_, it seemed to pick up right where it always left off.

_A resolve_ filled John's aged puppy dog eyes, that same gentle smile. In a surprise twist, he talked Sam down, a man who in John's eyes would always just be _his young son_. Telling him he didn't want to fight anymore, honesty in his eyes. John wanted _peace_ with his youngest son.

Something new hung over John, something raw that everyone could sense but _not name_.

When John requested caffeine and moment alone with Dean, Sam and Haley hesitated but agreed, leaving for the cafeteria.

_I'll be your harvester of light_

_And send it out tonight_

_So we can start again_

Stopping Haley just outside the door, John asked for a word. Sending Sam on ahead of her, Haley looked up at John _waiting anxiously_ for him to speak. He had never wanted a word with her alone before and something _eerily final_ seeped off his every move.

Smiling down on Haley, a genuine softness to his eyes, just like Sam's. John gave Haley his _parting message_. "You were right." He admitted with a growing grin. Whiskers lined grinning stained teeth.

Smiling back, Haley could feel his sentiment. "About what?" She questioned, clueless to where his words were leading but fully sensing the _soft importance_ of them.

A quick chuckle lifted his chest to the confusion in her gaze. "You do belong here." John confirmed.

Finishing strong, John leaned over pulling Haley into a brief strong hug. Giving her a quick squeeze _of gratitude_ and hearty pat on the back, John stepped back. Meeting her more confused gaze, John gave his last request. "Take care of my boys." He left her with this.

Without him needing to say it Haley felt those would be his _last words_ to her. She wanted to say something back. Something reassuring and lasting but before anything came to mind, he was gone. Returning to Dean, he left her alone in the hall to find Sam… _stunned_.

Standing by his eldest son's bed side, John _poured out his heart_ in a way he had never before. Saying things to Dean he should have been saying all these years, millions of times but along the way _failed_. Emotion seeped from John's every word as if it _wounded and freed_ him to finally speak from the heart. Tears filled his eyes, John was too strong to let fall… _he apologized for everything_. He held so many regrets when it came to his boys but staring at his beloved son, John hoped this mended some of the _scars_.

Dean took in his fathers every word as always, the love and affirmation he spoke of was surprising but healing. Dean questioned his father where this was coming from but John couldn't explain.

Taking a heavy resolved breath, John stepped closer preparing for his last message. A message _more serious_ than anything else, but it burdened John to have to say these things, knowing they'd _hurt Dean_. However Dean was the only one he _trusted_ with this knowledge.

Placing a strong fatherly hand on his son's shoulder, John looked him square in the eye to make a point. "I want you to watch out for Sammy, ok?" Gentle seriousness hung in his eyes that threatened to break.

Watching his father with confusion, Dean agreed, he'd always taken care of Sam. He admitted the tone of this talk was _scaring him_. Dean could clearly hear the _finalizing_ in his fathers words though he couldn't figure out why it was there.

_They say were buried far_

_Just like a distance star_

_I simply cannot hold_

Giving his son an endearing squeeze on the shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes with a father's love, John gave a _crushing request_.

"Let Sam have Haley. I can see you like her and I'm sorry son." He spoke solemnly, the sadness in his eyes said he understood _this would hurt_.

Reacting Dean's pupils dilated with shock and filled with suffering.

"What?" He choked out numbly to his father, the implication of his words _startling and cruel_.

Unfaltering gaze, John tried to explain to his son it was necessary, _not a punishment_. "She's good for him, Dean. She'll keep him on the right path, on our side." John disclosed his vague message with conviction while trying to be delicate. Watching the injury form in Dean's eyes, it pained John to know even in the end he'd have to _burden_ his son, already well weighed down with _baggage_.

Heart pounding, Dean stared at his dad silently for a moment, confusion and ach swirling in his narrowed eyes. His father was asking _the ultimate sacrifice_ of him. To give up _the most important person_ he would ever meet. Why, so Sam can follow 'the right' path. Dean could hardly comprehend his father's _unfair wishes_.

Offering his boy a strong, enduring smile John leaned down to his ear. Taking a deep breath, John said the words he had _never wanted to speak aloud_ but because he didn't have much time, he was forced to reveal. Quiet and close to Dean's ear so no one else heard, John told him something _he'd never forget_.

"Watch out for Sam, look after him. You and Haley have to save him from himself, do you understand. Nothing else matter…" Seriousness rasped in his voice, John paused to take a breath for courage.

_Almost unable_ to say the last, most important part, John finished his vital message.

"And if you can't… _you must kill him_." His worn rough voice commanded quietly.

Mind reeling, Dean's eyes dilated growing two fold. _Shocked beyond words_, Dean turned to his father, staring him down in disbelief.

Their eyes locked, _astonishment_ widening Dean's gaze, while _tortured confirmation_ filled John's. Tears brimming John's eyes, nothing had ever _been harder_ to say.

Staring his son down with unyielding eyes, John gave a quick nod. Giving confirmation, he had meant what he said.

Heart pounding in his ears, Dean glanced away, feeling the weight of his father's words pummel him, as if _the whole world rode his back_. With a few sentences, John had managed to turn Dean's _entire life upside down_. Overwhelmed, Dean could hardly process everything his father had just laid on him as he stared at the plan hospital wall, in shock.

Having finished his message, John felt _the ticking clock_ on his soul. Looking his son over one last time, a tear slipped from John's tired eyes knowing he'd _never see_ his boys again. He made a mental note of their every feature hoping he got to take it to the other side with him. Knowing his boys were the only thing in his life that had ever _made any sense_, John slowly stepped away from the bed.

Without another word, John moved from Dean's side and silently left the room… _To find his peace and pay the toll. Never to be heard from again_.

Less than ten minutes later, Sam and Haley returned with the requested coffee. Haley found Dean in a _silent stupor_, while Sam found John _lifeless_ on the cold linoleum floor, one room over.

The doctors did what they could but he was long past saving. Whatever had taken him wasn't bringing him back… nothing would ever be the same again, _A new age was born_.

_This is my winter song_

_December never felt so wrong_

'_Cause you're not where you belong;_

_Inside in arms_

_Sara Bareillies, "Winter Song,"_


	16. Chapter 16

Comatose

_I hate feeling like thisI'm so tired of trying to fight thisI'm asleep and all I dream ofIs waking to you_

He sat _alone_, outside in the dark. A _bone chill_ swirled in the air, frigid and penetrating. It was late into the night. Dean had lost track of time but when he left the motel room for '_space'_ it was almost one in the morning.

Seated on the cool cement curb, in his trademark leather jacket, Dean's hands rested at his jean covered knees. The coldness registered on him but _didn't faze him_.

Broken in two, the last three days had been a whirl wind of hell.

The wound his father's death left only seem _to grow_ and become _more infected_ every day that passed. Dean hardly knew how to live without John; it was like breathing without lungs.

Staring out at the lights passing on the highway just down the road, Dean was lost in his _hazy thought filled mind_. His father's last words replayed over and over in his head, leaving him obsessed for _the meaning_ and empty from what he _already knew_. Dean felt pressure to follow his father's words but the message was so _incomplete and frightening_, he didn't know where to start… except for when it came to _her_.

Haley sat beside him, in the frigid cold like his _lone companion_. This was _their spot_; this is where they came together. In the night, when the world rested, Sam slept.

In this time they could have a moment _of their own_ but tonight was different. The night held a bitter chill but not even it could compare to the emptiness hanging _between them_.

Clutching Sam's zip-up jacket closer to her body, Haley huddled close to herself for warmth. She had been sitting there for what felt like centuries and still Dean hadn't looked at her.

He had just lost his father, Dean was grieving, Haley told herself. Dean blew off everyone these days, even Sam but somewhere inside she could feel this was _personal_. He kept his distance from her now, avoiding her eyes and in the pit of her stomach Haley felt he wasn't coming back, _not for her anyway_.

As she sat there beside him, Dean tried to _ignore her_. He always followed his father's orders but this time it wasn't as easy as cutting strings. She wouldn't leave him alone, and truthfully _he didn't want to_.

Watching his strong brow bone furrow, his haunting eyes narrow their gaze; Haley wished she could read his thoughts. He simply stared out into nothing, shoulders squared, face steel.

Trying to reach him, _inside and out_, Haley took the first step and gently took hold of his hand. Frozen like ice on a pond in the middle of a New England winter. His skin thick and dry to the touch, rough at the palms; Haley wrapped it around her own and pulled it to _her heart_.

Holding Dean's much larger hand near, Haley rubbed it between her palms creating body heat.

Turning to her, Dean finally acknowledged Haley with _her touch_. His limb lost in the embrace of her soft kindness. For a moment all the thoughts inside his head _went silent_.

_Tell me that you will listenYour touch is what I'm missingAnd the more I hide I realizeI'm slowly losing you_

"You're hand's freezing." Haley spoke quietly, giving each of his knuckles _a quick kiss_, her face turned to greet him with a smile. Finding his _intense green_ eyes waiting for her, heat blushed her cheek.

Staring into steady honey eyes that _called to him_ like a light house on the shore, Dean felt his _resolve weaken_. Her contagious smile, golden silk hair, button nose, every part of her _bewitched him_. She offered support and heart in her orbs; all he had to do was meet her half way.

Looking into her eyes, Dean was terrified he wouldn't be able to grant her wishes or deny her_. _Always in control, he didn't show his fear; he kept it hidden under his ribs.

Lost in her eyes, his gut pulled for her, _his heart did too_. Taking a slow deep breath, _Dean gave in_ as the cold air filled his lungs.

Without a word, his sharp eyes stayed with hers as Dean cupped her cheek securely in his hand. The first sign _of affection_ he had shown her since John died and everything fell apart.

Feeling his palm graze her cheek, _tingles_ formed under his touch, Haley looked into Dean's eyes unable or willing to pull away. For the first time since the accident she saw it, _the spark_ in his eyes that filled his pupil when he looked at her. It had finally returned, Haley didn't dare look away fearful _it would disappear again_.

Both of them surrendered in the moment, their faces came together, Dean leaned down as Haley reached up.

In a second _their_ _lips met_. Dean's hand tightened its hold on her cheek, as his mouth captured hers. Enveloping her lower lip into his mouth, Dean sucked on her plump pout. An organ he tried to stifled, one he was sure was _his heart_, began to _awaken_ in the embrace. Savoring her faint honey dew taste on tongue as it dashed across her lip. Dean wished she could stay imprisoned in his mouth forever.

Lost in his lips, the softness _seducing her senses_, Haley savored his kiss, thankful _her Dean_ was back. The _sensual way_ his lips moved, not forcing her mouth to comply but rather melting his lips into hers. Her heart raced, his kiss made her feel whole with indescribable bliss. Haley felt just as deep a _connection_ as the first time they kissed.

Her hand cupped his cheek, his stubble prickled her palm. Pulling him closer, Haley's lips parted, _welcoming Dean in_.

His tongue danced along her lips edge ready to enter but something _held him back_. All the worries, all the rules came flooding back into his mind like _a burst dam_. Guilt tightened his chest as his fathers words rang in his head. His fathers dying request and here Dean was not three days later _breaking it_.

The pain of loss swelled and guilt tightened, Dean was _suffocating with torment inside_. The ugliness surrounding his father's death had managed to taint everything in his life, including her… _including this_.

_I hate living without youDead wrong to ever doubt youBut my demons lay in waitingTempting me away_

Quickly Dean pulled back, _breaking the kiss_. Shaking his head, Dean released his hold on her face. "Haley, we can't." He announced with a labored breath, _sadness_ consuming his eyes while the rest of face stood _strong_ as a soldier.

Haley stared at Dean, eyes wide and open but _without judgment_. The hurt in his pupil pained her to see, but unable to identify his retreat she questioned him.

"Why?" Haley asked, her eyes never leaving his, afraid _he'd slip away_ if she blinked.

Gently pulling her hand from his cheek, Dean held her delicate hand in his for a moment. "Sam." One name he spoke, with determined eyes and a tight jaw that said _he wouldn't budge_. Savoring the softness of her skin, the fragile shape of her hand, Dean gave it a quick squeeze and released it.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed together with his response as a heavy sigh left her chest. Her eyes dropped from his with frustration. "Not this again. I already told you there's nothing going on between me and Sam." Haley dismissed what she saw as_ insinuation_. Agitation crawled under her skin, Haley didn't know how she could be anymore clear about her feelings for Sam or _lack there of in a romantic way_.

Turning from her, Dean's eyes stared back out into the night. Back to the safety of the passing cars, a brief smile lifted his lips _with her spunk_ but Dean quickly dropped it. According to his dad, he wasn't suppose to find _little pieces of her_ cute, he wasn't suppose to feel any of _the feelings_ he had for her. So he stared out into the darkness, where he was safe _from her force_.

Clearing his throat, Dean knew he had to offer her something. Haley was relentless; he knew there was no way she'd _just walk away_. So he'd have to learn to keep her at bay… _redirect her light_.

Shaking his head no to dismiss her words, Haley had been right about her answer but Dean wouldn't let her know that. He saw now, he couldn't push her on Sam; it would have to _fall into place_ while he slipped _into the background_.

"We have to look out for Sam right now, get him through this." Dean said simply, his rough voice distinct and solid but if she could see his eyes she'd see _the affliction_ that came with his words.

Taking in his words, Haley had to _agree_. They were lost in a _fog of grief_, now wasn't the time to be _starting something_. Dean was right; Sam needed his best friend right now more than she needed to explore things with his brother.

Haley turned to Dean; understanding replaced the frustration in her iris. It _touched her heart_ the way Dean looked after Sam, loved him. For how closed off Dean was, it was moments like this where she saw just how big his heart truly was, how he'd sacrifice anything for those he loved. _It made her respect and love him all that much more_.

Watching his profile with a soft endearing smile, Haley nodded. "Ok, we'll take care of Sam." She conceded, putting _Sam and Dean's wishes above her own_. He held her heart and with that came her willingness to sacrifice for him.

Dean turned back to Haley, _amazement in his eyes_. He had expected a fight, some sort of _resistance_ but no, she had surprised him yet again. Her giving nature and endless heart made his heart beat faster.

Dean had never met anyone like Haley and knowing he couldn't have her, _didn't deserve her in his fathers eyes,_ almost hurt more than knowing he'd never see his dad again.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream'Cause my dreams don't comfort meThe way you make me feel_

The _vulnerability_ that suddenly filled his eyes, rare like a comet in the sky, beckoned Haley to Dean. Reaching for him, she grasped his hand in hers once again. A gentle hold, neither too strong nor too faint, _she held him steady_.

Staring into his eyes, she felt _their connection surge_. Gentle smile lifting her face, trying to easy the ach in eyes, Haley offered him _her support_. Like a hand out stretched to pull you from the cliffs edge, Haley's eyes promised she'd _save him too_.

Speaking up, her voice filled the night like a melody as their eyes _locked in unspoken adoration_. "Just don't forget, I'm here for you too." Haley promised.

The penetration of her words and eyes sent _a shiver_ racing up Dean's spine. Even now as he pulls away from her, _knowing he'll break her heart_, she still gives him her unconditional love. His heart ached with the guilt of his actions but he didn't show it, _always covering_. The weight of her love scared him; _the weight of them scared him_.

Seeing the uncertainty still in Dean's eyes, even though no words left his mouth, Haley decided to _be subtle_ like him.

Silently she scooted closer beside him, his hand _still intertwined_ with hers. Snuggling close to Dean's side, Haley gently rested her head on his shoulder. His hand laced with hers in her lap, Haley _stood by him _without being overbearing.

A quick breeze rushed by, sending her silky soft strands to tickle his cheek while feeling her warmth beside him, the only thing that _braced against the coldness inside_. Everything about her brought _warmth and light_ to places inside of Dean normally locked away and full of self doubt.

Unmoving beside her, Dean savored her presence but didn't allow himself to _get comfortable_.

He had a job to do now, a job to save Sam…

A job to redirect Haley's interest to the person his father felt needed it the most…

_A job to sacrifice another piece of him_ _for those he loved_.

_ComatoseI'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Skillet, "Comatose"_


	17. Chapter 17

It Doesn't Matter

_It doesn't matter what I want, It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry, Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

Sam awoke with _a jolt_. Shooting up in bed, _sweat covered_ his body. It felt cold and invading on his skin. Heart pounding, every beat _hurt worse_ then the last. His breath panting, it seemed _unfair_ his lungs could breathe while his fathers would never take a breath again. Staring blanket at the opposite wall, Sam's mind was lost with images of his father. Sam could still feel the cool tile on his cheek. He could still feel his father's lungs expand and retract for the last time, his heart pump full of blood one last time before _the darkness took him away_.

Haley awoke suddenly with the _jerky movement_, knowing instantly what it meant. Rubbing exhausted eyes that begged for more sleep, Haley sat up in bed coming to Sam's _aid as always_.

The distant look in eyes told her he was still _miles away_. The sweat pelted on his face, _glistened_ in the dim light. With a gentle hand she touched his cotton shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" Haley questioned him quietly in the night.

Sam's face whipped to her in a flash, _lost in himself_ for a moment he had forgotten she was there. His breath still uneven, Sam stared at her _blankly_ for a moment, gathering himself and deciding what to say. Sadness pooled his gaze as a tear filled his eye.

"The same one." He answered, _misery thick_ on his breath.

Without another word, he climbed from the bed, ridding himself of _his prison_. Taking a few labored steps, Sam took a heavy seat at the end of the bed with _a harsh exhale_. Guilt and grief _smothering his heart_, Sam found it hard to breathe. Every breath stung, every movement ached and _the black hole_ in his heart only seemed to expand.

Staring at the wall as if it didn't exist, Sam spoke. "I just keep watching him die… I should have done something." _Self judgment_ full in his words, Sam's soul felt empty and alone with grief.

Quietly she followed him, climbing to the end of the bed. Without a word Haley took a seat beside him. Gently she captured is chin in her palm and pulled it to her. Looking into his eyes with an unrelenting gaze, Haley tried to _fight his demons_.

"Don't do this to yourself Sam. You couldn't have stopped it." Her voice quiet, she tried to be sympathetic but firm.

Pulling away from her, Sam shook his head _adamantly_ and rose from the bed. Turning on his feet he faced her, _anger and self loathing_ pummeled his puppy dog face.

"I couldn't have stopped it?" He questioned her in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Haley, I dreamt of it for three weeks before it happened!" His voice rose with anger and _responsibility_.

His hollow chest shook, his belly grumbled with emptiness as his gaze pulled from her. Staring out into the empty space that filled his eye line, _a tortured epiphany_ revealed in his mind, _like a heavy blow to the head_.

"Everyone I love dies… my mom, Jess, now dad." His voice _ached_ as he spoke more to himself than her.

His face dropped as tears welled in his eyes. A sob shuttered his chest without tears.

"I'm cursed." His breath _heavy with the truth and guilt_, he finally admitted he knew.

Watching her best friend _beat himself to pieces_, Haley's _heart splintered_ with the sight. Tears _loomed on the horizon_ of her eyes.

Shooing off the bed, Haley went to Sam. Cupping his _crumbled face_ in her hands soothingly, Haley lifted his eyes to hers. When their eyes met, she held the gaze. Offering him _strength in her orbs_ Haley could see his eyes lacked.

Taking a deep breath she spoke out. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I know your hurting Sam. And God, if you could tell me how to take it all away I would but I will not let you blame yourself. You are not cursed, do you understand me." Her eyes oozed with _the dew of loss_ while Haley's voice _held solid backing_.

_It doesn't matter what I want, It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go, I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away_

Looking into her soft honey colored eyes that _always comforted him_. The _natural beauty _of her face, the kind that _shined inside and out_, Haley glowed like an angel. Her soft touch cradling his face, _Sam loved her_ and in that moment _that terrified him_.

Trapped in his own _delusions and endless sorrow_, her words were lost on him. _The dark place he resided,_ she light couldn't reach. Having her near only made his _heart race faster with fear_.

Suddenly the distance in Sam's eyes returned, _sharp and abrasive_.

"You should leave." He stated as a matter of fact, the detached tone in his voice _eerie_.

Haley's gaze narrowed as her brow furrowed, "What?" She questioned him, taken off guard and almost insulted by his words.

Pulling from her grasp, Sam took a step back but kept their eyes locked.

"You should go home, leave. Get as far away from me as you can. It's not safe, Haley." _Torment mutilated_ his pupil, his face like _a beaten puppy_.

Saying _his warning_, Sam turned his back on her, hoping she'd leave. Sam could feel it. He knew no one else could see it but under his skin _Sam could feel it_. Like a scarlet letter branded on his soul, he was _tainted… defective… diseased_ and no one knew it but him.

Holding her ground firmly, Haley didn't budge. "Stop it!" She demanded, with a command she rarely used with him.

"I am not going anywhere." Finalization solid in her voice, eyes drilling the back of his head, _Haley wouldn't budge_.

A shuttered breath shook Sam's shoulders. Her love _hugged his bleeding heart_, while fear raced through his veins faster. Sam had kept it together, _staying strong_ when he wanted to break but hearing her _unwavering love for him_ finally broke the damn in his wounded heart.

Turning back to her slowly, _his most trust friend_, tears pooled his eyes before slipping freely down his cheeks. Their eyes locked as his tears fell silently like _blood from a wound_.

"I can't loose you too, Haley." His voice finally broke. Cracking, it sounded like _a dying animal in the wild_.

Suffering shook his legs as _the weight on his heart_ brought him to his knees. Running his hands over his face, Sam wiped his tears wanting to _be strong_.

Watching Sam, _her best friend fall_, Haley felt herself falling too as tears filled her eyes.

Quickly Haley went to him again, like a mother to her young. Wrapping _reassuring arms_ around him, Haley pulled Sam to her body. Cradling Sam to her, Haley titled his face to meet her own; _softly she stroked_ his tears away.

"You're not going to loose me Sam. _Not now, not ever_." Haley promised, making him _a pact_. The same pact Sam had given her all those years ago, when she was _broken down_ after giving up on Nathan.

His _tear stained, puppy dog eyes_ intertwined with her _golden_ _honey brown_, Sam's breath eased, tears subsided.

Leaning against her body, Sam's hands slipped up the back of her shirt, clutching her close, Haley's warm _skin comforting and familiar_. His face buried at her shirt covered belly. He _relished her sweet natured scent_ in his nostrils, Sam's heart pumped with _gratitude, thankful_ he had her.

Softly stroking his shaggy muddy water colored hair, Haley _calmed him_. Taking care of Sam like she was _supposed to do and love to_.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Sam and nothings going to happen to me." Certainty filled her breath, Haley couldn't see the future but she did see what was inside Sam's heart… _bountiful_ _love_. Holding onto her best friend, clutching handfuls of him, she felt safe and secure he was _a better man then he knew_.

_It doesn't matter what I want, It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry, Don't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years_

_Alison Krauss, "It Doesn't Matter"_


	18. Chapter 18

Careless Whispers

_I never knewI never knew that everything was falling throughThat everyone I knew was waiting on a cueTo turn and run when all I needed was the truthBut that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathyI'd rather run the other way than stay and seeThe smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

The trio had stumbled to Bobby's place a few days after _John's death for refuge_. To regroup, rebuild the car, figure out their next move but most of all to try and _mend their broken spirits_.

New Years Eve approached, this year didn't hold _a celebrating spirit_ but Bobby insisted they go to his local joint. His second home, where the beer's cold and everyone knows your name. Not taking no for an answer Bobby convinced the brothers a night out would be good, _what John would want_.

The seedy little bar was packed with locals all gathered and joined in celebration. The fire crackled from its pit. Yellow and red flames danced and swirled.

Two old TV's hung on the wall behind the bar as everyone huddled in close watching the numbers count down, _chanting with it_.

Haley's eyes light up as she watched the ball drop in New York City from an old fuzzy TV in small town South Dakota.

Excitement raced through her veins, _it was a New Year_. The stale bar air on her lips somehow _full of possibility_ the way only a new year can. Silently Haley made a wish... _this year would be better then the last one ended_.

Watching everyone begin to sing, "_Should auld acquaintance be forgot…_" Couples huddled close for a New Year kiss, while others danced and carried on. The bartender hollered from his post, "Round on the house," Everyone cheered.

_Everyone knows I'm inOver my head, _

_Over my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mind, _

_She's on your mind_

Unable to contain herself a moment longer Haley turned to _the person closest to her_. Her golden brown eyes captured his sea green pair as a radiant smile eclipsed her face.

Dean's trademark smirk enveloped his, _unable to deny her_ when she looked at him in such a way.

Stepping close without a word, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. Her full lips _brushed his_ before he could protest. _Light softness_ enveloped Dean's mouth. Melting his lips into hers as his mind began to waiver from the contact. _The spark in their kiss, alive between them_.

Pulling back quickly Haley gazed up into Dean's eyes with a twinkle, arms still laced around his neck… _their orbs intertwined for a moment_.

"Happy New Year Dean." Haley whispered, genuine and glowing. Hoping he could see _the unspoken words of affection_ in her eyes.

Their eyes held for only a second but to Dean it felt _like a life time_ and when she finally released her hold on him emptiness filled her place.

Leaning over, Haley quickly kissed Bobby's cheek. "Happy New Year, Bobby." She smiled.

"Kiss from a pretty lady, this years starting out good." Bobby thanked her with a kind smile and old eyes.

A soft smile covered Haley's face with _his endearment_ as she lightly patted his shoulder as thanks.

_Let's rearrangeI wish you were a stranger I could disengageJust say that we agree and then never changeSoften a bit until we all just get alongBut that's disregard_

Turning from them she spotted Sam, moping at the bar taking his free New Year shot, _solemn look on his face_.

"Sam!" Haley squealed with elation as she hurried over to him to give him his New Year's kiss too and cheer up his mood.

Sneaking up on him from behind at the bar, Haley gave Sam's arm a quick swat, announcing her presence. "Hey there gloomy." She teased.

Spinning around on the bar stool, Sam faced her. Offering his best friend a weak smile, _that never quite touched his eyes_. "Hey there," He said in return, no cheer in his voice.

Reaching out, Haley cupped Sam's face in her palms. The look on his face pulled at her heart strings, the way it always did when _he gave her the puppy dog look_.

Glowing smile engulfed Haley's face, hoping some of the light might _trickle off and touch him too_.

"Happy New Year Sam." Haley spoke softly; their eyes glued before she quickly leaned in and placed a gentle tender kiss upon his mouth.

Pulling back with that same radiant smile, Haley was pleased to see _a little life_ in his eyes.

Smile growing as she watched _her Sammy come out_ of his guilt riddled shell; Haley patted his cheek twice playfully and released him from her hold.

Taking hold of his hand, Haley began to tug. "Come on, you owe me a dance." She demanded as she pulled him to his feet.

Resisting with a shake to his head, Sam protest. "Haley…" He grumbled. Sam would much rather sit and _wallow in his sorrow_ than make happy.

Narrowing her gaze on his, putting on a forced seriousness, Haley let Sam know _this wasn't optional._ "You know I wont take no for an answer."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sam nodded, knowing her well enough to know she was right.

Opening his whiskey brown eyes that found her, Sam finally offered a genuine smile, the kind _that warmed her heart to see_. Rolling his eyes, Sam gave in to her will. "Ok."

Without giving him a chance to take it back, Haley dragged him to the jukebox.

_Find another friend and you discardAs you lose the argument in a cable carHanging above as the canyon comes between_

Stuck, Dean watched Haley leave as _his lips tingled_. Mind blown look still stuck on his face from when she kissed him and _it didn't go unnoticed_.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Bobby spoke up, extending his advice.

Dean's face whipped to him in a flash as _a mocking smirk_ lifted one side of his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Dean played ignorant.

"I'm not blind Dean, and neither is Sam." Bobby tried to be gentle. He knew Dean wouldn't want to hear this but Bobby felt someone had to say something before _the train wreck came to town_. When the triangle showed up on his doorstep at first Bobby couldn't figure out _what the arrangement was_ but as the days passed Bobby saw Haley was attached to Sam at the hip while her eyes wandered to Dean. _All the ripe makings of trouble._

Dean scoffed, and took a slow swig of his beer brushing off Bobby's insinuation.

Glancing across the room, Bobby watched Haley drag a reluctant Sam onto the dance floor. Pulling him close to her, Haley's head rested on his defined chest as his arms wound around her petite figure, _Sam's face finally filling with a smile_.

"She means a lot to Sam. After your dad and all that shit, she's managed to make him happy." Bobby stated the obvious, making sure Dean _heard the truth_ he may otherwise ignore.

Dean's gaze followed Bobby's and spotted _the happy twosome_ on the dance floor easily.

Letting out a heavy breath, Dean shook his head. "They're just friends. We're all just friends." He grumbled.

Taking a big gulp of his beer, Bobby scratched his whiskers. "I don't think so, kid. You're not the only one who knows how to hide his feelings." Bobby's voice ragged with _time and wisdom_.

Swaying close against her partner and best friend, Haley _caught the men's eyes_ upon her and offered them a soft smile from across the room.

_And suddenly I become a part of your pastI'm becoming the part that don't lastI'm losing you and its effortlessWithout a sound we lose sight of the ground_

Dean's seductive smirk crossed his lips for her and Bobby shook his head, sensing Dean wasn't hearing him at all.

"I know you're hurtin' boy but it would be a bad idea to make her another conquest." Bobby warned. He had lived long enough to know _the damage a beautiful woman could do_.

Dean's smile dropped abruptly, bringing the bottle back to his lips Dean took a big swig. Bobby didn't get it; _she wasn't like those other women to him_. Dean had been with enough women to know Haley was _more special than the rest_. This conversation made Dean's skin itch but he knew there was no way Bobby would drop it until he said it his peace. So Dean shut up and waited for _the time to pass_.

"Hell," Bobby laughed. "If she's anything short of your future wife I'd leave her the hell alone…" His voice dropped suddenly, growing serious, his lip tightening.

"But if you do really care for her… tread lightly…. A sweet girl like that could rip you and Sam apart." Their father now gone, Bobby _felt responsible_ to look after the boys.

Tilting the bottle to the ceiling, Dean poured the rest of his beer down his throat. Hissing with the bittersweet flavor, Dean dropped the empty bottle on the old wooden table with a clank.

"Bobby," Dean snapped, his voice _full of irritation and lacked patience_ as he turned to the older man.

Taking a deep breath, Dean started again _with composure_.

"I'd never do that to Sammy. Nothing's going on between me and her." Dean said simply setting Bobby straight, his eyebrows knitting with intensity, _gaze barreling down_. Under his skin, Dean knew _that was a lie_ about Haley but he wasn't about to tell Bobby that. The lecture had already gone on long enough.

_In the throw aroundNever thought that you wanted to bring it downI won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Without another word Dean strode off to the bar to get his free shot. Bobby's words and the feel of Haley's _sweet lips touching his_ still rumbled through his mind.

Shaking his head, Dean decided then and there he'd get drunk tonight. _Let it all go_ and hope in the morning he'd remember none of this. This was _too damn complicated_ to remember. Coupled with the constant emptiness inside, Dean would rather _banish these memories to the pages on time_.

Watching Dean stride away Bobby knew their talk was done. By the way Dean's shoulders got tight and his brow tense, Bobby could tell Dean _had reached his limit_. Bobby's eyes floated to Sam and Haley again as they swayed to a melody.

Sam's nose was buried in her hair, her face flush against his chest. Arms wound gently around one another, _they looked like the perfect couple_.

Until Haley's eye caught Bobby's attention, following her gaze, it was clear… she was watching Dean, _a quiet interest in her eyes_.

"I hope you're right Dean." Bobby said to himself, shaking his head as he finished his beer. "I hope your right…" His gut churning, Bobby could see this _wasn't as simple as Dean wanted it to be_.

_Everyone knowsShe's on your mindEveryone knows I'm in over my headI'm in over my headI'm over my..._

_The Fray, "Over My Head."_


	19. Chapter 19

Funny Little Feeling: 

What is and What Could Be

_I hear your body say It wants more  
But your scared you'll be addicted boy  
Now make the move Before you lose the choice  
I've got something that you might enjoy_

Light streamed through the curtain covered window, warm and inviting. Not a sound in the room besides deep rhythmic, sleep filled breathing. The room smelled of human flesh and something indescribably intoxicating.

Sprawled out on the bed, Dean slowly awoke. Head pounding, slowly he opened his eyes. The light piercing his vision and made his green eyes squint. Running a heavy hand roughly over his face, Dean sat up slowly in bed. The sheets falling to his waist in the movement.

Scanning the four walls, Dean didn't spot his giant younger brother anywhere or recognize the room. Not only was Sam missing, this room was like no motel Dean had seen. It looked more like a well lived in bedroom, quant and homey. That's when it hit him; her image caught his eye out of the corner.

Snuggled on the bed, she was lost in blissful sleep, against the opposite edge of the mattress. Dean leaned over further to get the clearest view of her face he could. His eyes narrowing with the sight... it was Haley.

Sheets tangled around her body like a gown but her arms and legs were uncovered. The bare creamy skin of her shoulders and thigh caught his attention… she was naked in bed with him.

Swallowing hard, Dean grabbed hold of the sheet as his waist and yanked it up. Revealing just what he had expected… he was naked under the sheet too.

Mind reeling, Dean searched his brain trying to remember how they had gotten here and what they had done… though it seemed obvious.

Lost in his mind, He didn't notice her stir. Taking a deep slow breath, Haley fluttered open her eyes. Fingers brushing the corners of her eyes, Haley rolled on to her back, sheet clutched close to her chest.

Dean came into view as a pleasure smile slowly formed on her lips. His short blonde hair still messy from her assault. His pink pout pursed, she could almost still taste it.

Holding the cotton white sheets close to her body, Haley sat up in bed and watched Dean's startled eyes jump to her with the movement.

The look in Haley's eyes as she stared at him dried Dean's throat. Comfortable ease saturated her orbs, as she reached for him, wrapping her hand around his neck before pulling him to her.

Their lips met with her command, the kiss sensual as their mouth slipped together. Capturing his pout in her mouth for a moment, Haley released satisfied.

Pulling just a few inches back, she stared deep into his green eyes that appeared confused to her. Blissful smile filling her face, Haley finally spoke. "Good Morning." She whispered.

Contagious a devilish smirk formed on Dean's lips. Scratching the back of his neck, Dean tried to retrace how they had gotten here but his mind was blank.

Stepping out from under the sheet, Haley climbed off the bed and began to gather her cloths that were scattered around the room in various places. Grabbing her panties off the nightstand lamp, Haley slipped them on discreetly.

Following her lead, Dean found his boxers lying on the floor beside the bed and quickly slipped them on.

Grabbing her jeans from the floor, she pulled them jeans on, one leg at a time. Bare skin glowing, Haley grabbed her shirt off the top of the TV.

Dean watched stuck on the supple creamy skin of her back. Mesmerized by her narrow figure and the way it had a sexy curve at her hips. Dean had never see this much of Haley before, but it was everything he knew it'd be.

Then something caught his eyes, teeth marks on the back of her shoulder and a flash memory filled his mind… _Haley wrapped tightly in his arms, their bodies intertwined as his teeth bit down on her soft flesh… a love bite. He felt her skin give against his teeth as Haley's cry filled the room. _

Licking his lips, Dean could have sworn he could still taste her in his mouth. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "So last night…" He purposefully left it open ended.

Pulling her tee shirt over her head, Haley smiled to herself with the sound of his rough voice. Spinning around to face him, her golden silk hair swayed in the movement, a naughty little grin on her face. "Was wild." She finished with a light laugh.

Prideful smirk covering his face with her compliment, Dean's eyebrows gave a little swagger. "See about that… I'm a little foggy about last night." Dean admitted.

Haley's smile dropped suddenly as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't remember?" She asked, the question suspended in her eyes.

Spotting his jeans on the floor at the base of the bed, Dean grabbed them and quickly yanked them on before standing.

Taking a few steps her way, Dean explained. "Darlin' looks like we had one hell of a time but, uh…" He stopped hesitant to admit he didn't remember what seemed to be the kind of thing you'd never want to forget.

"Been dipping into the Whiskey again, Dean?" Haley questioned him with a teasing laugh.

Stopping just in front of her, Dean shook his head with a dopey grin. "I don't think so."

A quick dry laugh burst from her throat. "Damn, guess I blew your mind." Haley shot off sarcastically.

Leaving him hanging she walked for the open bathroom door. "I'm taking a shower. Keep an eye on Sammy until I get out." Haley called back as she left.

Nodding his head, a light went off in Dean's mind. Of course Sam would know what was going on. "Sure thing." He hollered.

Finding his shirt over on the floor by the door, he slipped it on over in his head and looked up just in time to see a small blonde haired child come running at him full speed.

Pupils dilating, bracing for the force, Dean had just enough time to react before the child came slamming into his chest.

"Daddy!" The boy called out cheerfully, as he wrapped his small arms around Dean in a fierce hug.

Hugging the strange boy briefly, Dean gently untangled him from his arms. Holding the boy out at arms length, Dean took a good look at him. He had blonde ruffled hair. Piercing blue eyes, dimples, and a smile that could light up a room, the boy was almost a child mirror image of Dean. A shiver ran down his spine.

Pulling back, Dean shook his head and rose to his feet. "I don't know who you think I am Bubby but I'm not your dad." He tried to be gentle.

"Your funny," The boy laughed his face lighting up with expression. Grabbing hold of Dean's hand, the boy began to drag him down the hall. "Let go make breakfast, I'm hungry."

Moving numbly, Dean followed. Mind reeling he took everything in. The house he was being dragged through. The way it looked lived in and littered with pictures of him, Haley, and this child he didn't recognize. The home was small, needed some improvement but felt cozy and filled with love.

Dean could hear the creepy music in the back of his mind… he had officially entered the twilight zone.


	20. Chapter 20

Somewhere Only We Know

_Oh simple thing where have you goneI'm getting old and I need something to rely onSo tell me when you're gonna let me inI'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Dean had spent the morning, inside an home he had never seen before, listening to a little boy explain this world and how to make pancakes. Dean was amazed by the genius trapped inside this child's body.

"Two eggs in the bowl." The little boy's tiny voice instructed, handing his dad two eggs are the carton.

Taking the eggs in hand, Dean did as he was told, cracking them on the bowls edge.

After studying ever picture that crossed his path, Dean was sure of two things. Wherever he was, he was involved with Haley and they appeared to have a young son.

Looking down on what was turning out to be his boy after all, Dean smiled with amazement.

"So I'm your dad, huh?" He questioned, with his piercing green eyes, pride swelling inside.

Nodding vigorously, Sammy's voice came to life. "Yup, since I was borned." He explained, with big youthful, all knowing eyes.

"One cup of the pancake mix," The blonde haired cutie continued to chatter, handing his dad the box.

Guessing the amount to a cup, Dean dumped a bunch of power in a cup and pouring it in. Looking down Dean couldn't help but smile as he spotted the young version of himself gleaming up at him. With a look in his eye that said Dean was very special to this boy.

"How old are you?" Dean questioned, gathering information, ruffling the small boy's blonde hair.

Raising four tiny fingers, the little boy answered. "Four." His precious voice chimed.

Without needing further prodding the boy continued. "Me and mommy live here and you come home when your not hunting. Mommy gets sad sometimes but she says I make it all better. " His tiny voice rang like a melody in the morning.

"Now the water," Sammy nodded up at his daddy with a smile, while yanking on his knee of his jeans.

Eyes blinking, for a moment Dean was stunned by what his son had just said. Blindly pouring in the water before Sammy got frustrated, Dean looked down on the boy with a narrowing question to his eyes.

"You know I'm a hunter?" The surprise evident on his rough voice.

"Duh," The spunky little boy answered back with a roll to his eyes. "Mommy says you protect the world from bad things. You're a super hero." Wide grin glowing as his big eyes stared up at his dad with pride.

The little boy seemed to know everything and Dean gathered a wealth of knowledge as they made a mess of the kitchen and burnt several pancakes. Sammy explained, Dean was the coolest dad and he knew he was a hunter, that's why Sammy and Haley spent so much time without him.

Sammy told Dean things had been sad lately but he knew they would get better, but before 'the little know it all' could explain why things were bad, Haley arrived.

After taking a relaxing shower and putting herself together for the day, Haley went to find her boys.

The sight awaiting her stilled her feet but put a silly grin on her lips. Dean stood in the kitchen Sammy by his side. Cooking utensils scattered everywhere, flour and eggs and water splattered all over the kitchen. Father and son sprinkled with power, and the distinct smell of something burning filled her noise.

Grin still on her lips, Haley placed her hands on her hips and stared at her boys with a questioning look.

Instantly, like a deer caught in the head lights, Dean pointed to Sammy. Sammy pointed to him, both placing the blame on the other for the mess.

A quick laugh escaped Haley's lips; the similarities between father and son were one of the things she loved most about them. They were almost identical besides the height the difference.

Just like his father, always ready to butter up, Sammy raced to Haley, wrapping her legs in a tight hug. "We made you breakfast mommy!" He squealed.

Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around her son, returning the embrace. "I can see that." Haley laughed.

Releasing him, Sammy ran over to the bar and climbed onto one of the chairs ready to eat.

Stepping to her boyfriend, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, placing a brief but tender kiss upon his plump lips, unable to resist.

Pulling back she gazed into his green eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"I can't believe you cooked." The amazement undeniable on her breath.

Sexy smirk filling his mouth, Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'm full of surprises."

Unlocking her arms from around his neck, Haley playfully swatted his arm. "Yes you are." She teased.

Taking a seat at the bar, they began the day like a real family, together and happy.

Taking in the moment, Dean's eyes kept traveling from Sammy to Haley and back again. He still couldn't figure out where he was or how he got there but looking at them he wasn't sure he cared.

Where ever he was, he had everything he had ever wanted, a family, a home, love… Well almost everything.

Breaking the silence of their pleasant breakfast, Dean cleared his throat and spoke up. "So where's Sam?" He questioned casually before taking another bit of his burnt pancake.

A deafening silence erupted in the warm kitchen. Sammy's eyes drooped with sadness before his face dropped. Haley's lips pursed, a sadness consuming her own gaze as she stared off in the distance. No one said a word but the silence said volumes.

Forcing a warming smile on her face, Haley turned to Sammy. "How about you go to your room and get dressed. Then daddy and I will take you to the park today. How does that sound?" Radiance filled her face even though inside she pained. Haley tried to protect her son the best she could.

A beaming smile returned to Sammy's face. "Yeah!" He yelled in agreement. Hopping off the stool he raced for the hall before turning back at the last minute to face his mommy.

"Mommy, I l-o-v-e you!" He yelled with his heart warming high pitched voice.

The deepest kind of love swelled in Haley's heart. "I l-o-v-e you too smarty pants!" Eyes glued on her precious boy, smile shining, Haley returned the love. Always amazed that her baby was more like a thirty year old than a four year old.

Not wasting another second, Sammy scurried off to his room to get ready.

Once he was gone, the empty silence returned to the room. No longer feeling hungry, Haley grabbed hers and Sammy's plate bringing it to the sink.

Not missing a beat, Dean's nerves were on edge. Something was wrong with Sam, that had been made painfully clear.

Looking to Haley, the question still suspended in his eyes, Dean needed to know.

Taking a deep breath, Haley met her boyfriend's waiting stare. "Are you feeling ok? Because you've been acting different since you woke up this morning. Not remembering last night… cooking breakfast, bringing up Sam in front of Sammy. What's gotten into you?" She questioned, worry on her breath as her eyes gazed upon him with sensitive concern.

Shaking is head Dean tried to cover. "I'm fine, just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately that's all."

Never leaving her eyes, Dean licked his lips and tried again. The suspense killing him, he didn't care how crazy he sounded. "Answer the question Haley."

Her eyes closed briefly as if this pained her. Opening them, she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear and let out a heavy sigh. "We're gonna find him and we're gonna get him back… He doesn't know what he's doing, I have to believe that." Her voice reassuring but her eyes were saturated with fear.

Quickly she moved, going to him. Standing before Dean, she gently took his hand as worry filled his orbs.

Their eyes interlocked the weight of the moment between them. Dean's tongue was suspended, he didn't understand what she was saying but he understood enough.

Holding piercing green eyes with hers, Haley continued. "I've been thinking about it. I've already talked to my sister. Sammy's going to stay with her for awhile… I'm coming with you to find Sam." Her loyal dedication to him solid in her orbs like a promise.

A chill ran up Dean's spine, this was bad… really bad.

This life was perfection, everything he had secretly dreamt of; except Sam was missing and he didn't know how or for how long. Dean's mind was spinning but one thing stood out in his mind, he wouldn't let Haley get in harms way.

Squeezing her hands in his lap, Dean shook his head from side to side, protesting.

"No, it's not safe." He stated firmly. He had only been here hours but already Dean knew he would do anything to protect this family, this life.

Her lips pursed, her gaze narrowing. "He's my family too." She stated firmly.

Shaking his head again, Dean wasn't going to budge and was about to tell her when she beat him to the chase.

"We can get him back Dean. I know it but we have to work together." Conviction in her voice, Haley's eyes pleaded with him to see she was right.

Softly cupping his cheek in hand, the stubble prickling her palm, Haley stroked his skin with her thumb lovely.

"We're stronger together then we are apart." Her eyes drilling into his, Haley's words were undeniable. They were better as a team then as lone fighters any day.

Staring into the eyes of the women he loved, watching her freely stare back into his with deeper love. Dean realized she was right. They could save Sam, like his father foresaw but maybe she could do it best by his side.

Lost in the honey swirl of her orbs, Dean conceded with a nod. Giving into her the way he wished he could in their other life.

Simple smile filled his face, brightest shine in his green eyes. Dean showed her the affection he kept unwraps in their other life.

Standing from the stool, Dean watched questioning fill her pupil with his movement.

Taking her and himself by surprise, Dean pulled his petite beauty to him, eager for her kiss.

Their lips met, no hesitation, only love and devotion was shared between their captured lips.

In this moment, in this world, Dean felt safe to let his love for her run free, racing through his veins. Holding her in his arms, touching her lips, this felt like home… and there's no place like home.

_And if you have a minute why don't we goTalk about it somewhere only we know?This could be the end of everythingSo why don't we goSomewhere only we know?_

_Lifehouse, "Somewhere Only We Know"_


	21. Chapter 21

Nothing Else Matters

_Maybe I was wrongMaybe I was looking in all the wrong placesMaybe I was wrongMaybe I was searching all the wrong places_

After spending the afternoon with Haley on a park bench while Sammy ran around the playground like a monkey off its leash, Dean was surprised he actually enjoyed being a family man.

No spirits were vanquished, no demons sent back to hell and yet the deepest sense of fulfillment coursed through Dean's body. Looking around he knew it was Haley and Sammy that brought peace to his heart. Watching the loving way they looked at him, the way he could feel they needed him made Dean feel more complete than any hunt ever had.

Through the long, easy going day, Dean gathered some information about the place he had magically awoken into. One, it was five years in the future. The date on the newspaper proved it. Two, he and Haley had been an item since Sammy. He managed the weasel the information out of her without arising too much suspension over why he didn't remember that fact. And three, Sam was gone but he left of his own will.

Dean had countless questions when it came to his brother and what he was up to but when his name slipped from Dean's lips, an unmistakable sadness blinded Haley's orbs.

He watched her visually cringe as Sam's name filtered through her ears.

Looking off into the distance as tears filled her eyes but never fell, Haley silenced him quietly. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

Dean couldn't bare the sight of her in so much pain, so he dropped the subject. The look in Haley's eyes, her vague statement told Dean things, unspoken things. That Sam was involved with something bad for what he thought was good reasons and that Haley felt her best friend was lost in the shadows of darkness.

When the long, active day ended, like two book ends, Haley and Dean sat on opposite sides of their son's bed. Watching him with amazement and a heart beating full of love, the way you only can when staring at your child, the best piece of you.

Brushing the blonde hair from his tired eyes, Haley's leaned down a placed a soft kiss on her young son's forehead.

Pulling back, his cheek still cupped in her hand, Haley looked into her little boy's eyes with a mothers love. "Goodnight, sleep well." Gazing upon her son Haley smiled tenderly.

_Maybe I was wrongMaybe I was dreamless and full of sufferingMaybe I was wrongEvery time you said you loved me I went running on my own_

Climbing from the bed, Haley wanted to give her men a moment together. There was so little time for these moments that were just their own, Haley tried to make a point of giving them father son time when she could.

Turning back at the doorway, Haley looked to Dean. "Meet you in our room." She smiled softly at the sight of the man she loved. Her heart fluttering, he was home and with the child their love created.

Unable to deny her glowing smile, Dean returned it with a smirk and nod to his head.

As soon as Haley disappeared, Sammy grabbed a hold of his father's long sleeve flannel shirt and gave it tug, calling for his attention.

Dean's green eyes turned back to his son, just in time to watch his tiny mouth open and begin a moment Dean would never forget.

"Daddy, I know it makes mommy sad to talk about Uncle Sam but I have to tell you something." The little blonde haired cutie got straight to the point. Knowing it was bedtime, he didn't waste time.

As soon as Sam's name passed from little Sammy's lips Dean's attention was fully captured. His eyebrows knitted as his gaze zeroed in on his miniature. "What's that, Buddy?" Dean questioned, the anticipation mounting.

A big toothy smile filled Sammy's mouth, his face light up in a way just like his mother's could. "You can help Uncle Sam." Sammy confessed, glad he couldn't finally tell his daddy what he had to say.

With narrowing eyes, Dean watched his son with confusion and intrigue. Dean had searched all day for information on Sam and here he was sitting with a four year old and getting his best lead. "What do you mean?" Dean probed, hoping his son would share more.

Suddenly the boy grew serious, his eyes drilling into his father's as he folded his arms to his chest like a grown up.

Glancing at the door to make sure they were still alone, Sammy's focused eyes returned to his father. "Stay together. Make Uncle Sam see. There's no light where's its dark, only more darkness." Sammy whispered as if he had revealed a big secret.

Seeing the intensity hanging in his son's youthful blue eyes, Dean's throat went dry. A chill ran up his spine. Dean was almost afraid to ask how Sammy knew this, what he meant by darkness.

Taking a deep breath to focus, Dean licked his lips ready to question his son further when suddenly the boy relaxed.

Dropping all seriousness, a soft smile returned to his face as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Gazing up at his daddy with big innocent eyes, Sammy asked the most important question of all. "Will you remember me, Daddy?"

Dean couldn't help but melt when those baby blues hit him, a need for him hanging in Sammy's pupil. A smile filled Dean's face matching his son's. "I'll remember you." He promised, certainty thick on his breath. Dean wasn't sure of many things but he knew he'd never forget this boy, his boy… never.

_Maybe I was wrongMaybe I was looking in all the wrong facesMaybe I was wrongMaybe I was searching all the wrong places_

Quick the little boy lunged forward, wrapping his daddy in a tight hug. Squeezing tightly for a moment the little boy released. Lying back, he nestled into his single size bed, before smiling up at his daddy one last time. "Good, see you later Daddy." Sammy's tiny voice called, something deeply prophetic in his words.

Dean was left staring and amazed as the boy turned from him, nestling into bed. Frozen for a moment by wonder, something inside Dean told him his moment was important.

Letting out a heavy exhale, giving his boy a gentle pat on his arm, Dean slowly raised from the bed and left.

Entering the master bedroom, Dean was surprised to find it empty. No Haley in sight.

Taking a moment to relax, he went to the bed and took a seat on the edge. Sammy's words rang in his head over and over again. What had the little boy meant, about any of it? A shiver returned to his spine with the weight of Sammy's words on his mind.

Just when his mind began to break down every word and its definition, a voice broke free through his mind chatter. "Want a beer?" She called, like the voice of an Angel.

Looking up, Dean instantly spotted Haley in doorway, leaning against the frame with two dangling beers in her hand.

That sexy smirk lifted Dean's face, all remnants of stress gone. "You're good." He said with pleasant surprise.

The appearance of his tempting grin put a heated wanting in her chocolate orbs as she walked to him. "I aim to please." Haley smiled softly, handing him a cold beer.

Taking the cold bottle in hand, Dean brought it to his lips. "You succeeded." He grinned widely, pleased before tilting the bottle back for a swig.

Taking a quick sip of her beer, Haley placed it on their dresser. Getting to it with the comfortable ease you find after being with a man for many years, Haley reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled the fabric over her head.

Her bare skin caught his eyes, creamy skin only restrained by a black bra, a wicked smirked filled Dean's lips with approval.

Moving to the door, Haley closed it quietly. Turning to face him, she leaned her back against the door as their eyes locked.

Reaching behind her back, Haley locked the door. "So I was thinking we could give last night another shot. See if we can't get you to remember this time." Coyness to the movement of her lips, flirtation in her eyes. Even after all these years Dean still made her weak in the knees.

Licking his lips as if they burned and looking at Haley they almost did. Sexy grin finding his lips, as Dean nodded his head. "You are definitely the one." A quick chuckle escaped him briefly; it amazed him how certain he could feel while looking at her.

_If I knew you were coming for me, I would have stayed in one placeIf I knew you were coming for me, I would have made my peaceBut I can see now, I'm coming home_


	22. Chapter 22

She Is Love

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe_

Dean awoke suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. The cool air filled his lungs. His green eyes shot open, but took a moment to adjust in the dimly lit room. He was back.

Slowly she came into focus, like an angel. Standing before the fire, the burning embers shot around her like heavens light, making her glow. Dean watched hypnotized by her image, unable to look away.

Standing alone, Haley tried to warm herself by the fire. After waking in the middle of the night with a chill in her bones, Haley went to the fireplace for heat. She heard a rustling from behind her, only human sound in the room. She turned to face it; a warming smile filled her face when she spotted Dean.

Slowly Dean watched her turn to him, radiance shooting from her smiling face. Still lost in his otherworldly dream, the lines between reality and his dream were blurred. Everything inside him screamed to be near her like he was a moment ago in his mind. Dean was just about to call to her when Haley went to him as if she could read his mind.

Taking a seat on the hard wooden floor that creaked with her weight, Haley silently smiled down on a sleepy Dean. "Dreaming?" She whispered, trying not to disturb anyone else.

Reaching up, Dean stroked a loose strand of her silky hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear gently.

He could still feel that life rushing through his veins, Dean felt an irresistible draw to Haley, like the urge to breath.

Sitting up from his spot on the floor, Dean leaned closer to Haley without a word. Licking his lips, Dean could swear he still tasted her sweet nectar on him.

Lost in-between the two worlds, Dean brushed his thumb across Haley's lower lip. The place he longed to touch most.

Never giving it a second thought, Dean slipped his hand from her mouth to cup her cheek and leaned in.

His mouth brushed her tenderly, feeling her soft lips against his. Holding her tightly in his hand, somewhere inside said he should pulled away but this time he wouldn't.

Haley's kissed him back instantly, the smooth embrace of her lips, Dean was done for, never had a chance.

Kissing in the dark, only the light of the fire to guide their way as their mouths explored each other in the blackness of night.

His heart raced as he felt it, that in describable feeling he got whenever she was near and Dean kissed her harder as he lowered them back onto the hard wood floor loosing themselves to the moment.

The moment took Haley by surprise. It was as if Dean had fallen asleep and awoken a new man but feeling his kiss, his mouth against hers, Haley knew it was him.

Her hands laced around his neck, holding him near as his face came to hover above her.

Belly fluttering as Dean pulled back, his piercing green eyes barreled down on her, there was something unspoken and yet sure in his gaze.

Dean's hand slipped under the hem of her tee shirt, his palm running across the smooth skin of her belly.

A smile eclipsed Haley's face as his light touch tickled her skin. She didn't move, not wanting the moment to end. Gazing up at him as the fire cast exquisite shadows on the contours of his face, Haley wondered if she was dreaming.

Dean's hand moved to her hip, on a path of exploration. His hand moved north up her side and then back down, savoring her soft skin, discovering the shape of her.

Under his finger tips, she felt the same as when he had touched her in the dream. Dying to know how close to the truth his dream came, and the guilt of having her beside him lifted Dean lower on her body.

Finding her eyes waiting for him, as their noses brushed, Dean stared into her orbs waiting for any hesitation. When he saw none, slowly his face left the company of hers, to find a home at the base of neck.

His finger tips lightly grazed her belly, bringing a bigger smile to consume Haley's face as she squirmed beneath him. His delicate touch tickling her skin.

"What's gotten into you?" She whispered into the night, almost afraid to ask. Almost afraid if she questioned him, she'd ruin it but this was an answer she was dying to know.

Rising back up to look into her eyes as if she were a Goddess, an Angel, the most amazing woman ever created, Dean told her the truth.

"It doesn't make any sense but I think I've been given a second chance," He admitted in a low heavy breath.

Taking the moment, he left her eyes as his face dropped back to the smooth curve of her neck.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet_

The dream had been exactly right, down to the last detail. Her skin did smell like wild flowers when right under his nose.

Tempting fate, he dared to kiss her. The soft flesh of her neck imprisoned between his pout as he basked in the way her skin even felt the same against his lips.

Light giggles, slipped from her lips. While his kisses were delirious, the subtle on his chin, brush of his nose also tickled her skin.

The heavenly laughter filled Dean's ears and he pulled back to meet her chocolate orbs once again.

A smile filled his lips, as her delicate hand went to her mouth, trying to silence herself.

Looking at the beauty of Haley's stunning face; every feature was feminine and breathtaking.

Her hair fanned out on the wooden floor like a halo. Her light filled smile shining for him, showering him with her light too. The dream had opened Dean's eyes, why was he fighting her when he was so much stronger by her side.

The way Dean looked at Haley killed her lingering laughter. It made her heart race and swell, he hadn't looked at her in such a way before. The look in Dean's green eyes was deep, as if he had awoken from a sleep to find a revelation waiting for him.

His eyes called to her and Haley went. Rising on her elbow, Haley captured his lips in hers. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him back down to the floor with her.

Their kisses were quicker, eager, and hungrier from something within, something they both felt. Dean's weight upon her, image above her, Haley felt safer and more at home then she ever had. Feeling him kiss her this way, hold her in such a caring embrace, cemented everything Haley had been feeling inside about Dean.

Lost in the moment they had created, Dean's hand slipped to her exposed belly and grasped on the hem on her cotton shirt. Slowly inching it up as he continued to lovingly kiss her lips.

Every fiber in Haley's body wanted to give into this moment and if it were any other circumstance she would but the nagging in the back of her mind wouldn't give her peace.

Breaking the kiss, Haley gently pushed Dean back by his shoulder.

His eyes stared down on her, question and confusion filling his green orbs.

Trying to be quiet, Haley whispered into the empty air between them. "As much as I want this…" She tried to explain, while leaving it open ended, hoping he would catch the obvious.

Silently Dean stared at her from his perch above, eyes narrowing with lack of understanding. Her vague little statement not ringing any bells, a smirk slowly formed on his lips. Only part of her comment he understood, Dean agreed. "Then why stop." He whispered in his low alluring voice as he lowered back to her lips.

Getting in a few tender kisses, Haley pushed Dean back again from her before she was lost to his kisses and nothing else mattered.

Once their eyes met, deeper confusion formed in Dean's furrowing brow, Haley explained.

"Sam," She spoke quietly, her eyes widening for emphasis.

Last name Dean expected to hear off her lips in a moment like this, his eyebrow shifted to a wicked arched. "Sam?" He questioned her back, disbelief thick on his breath as if to say… really, you're gonna bring Sam up at a time like this.

Nodding silently, Haley finally left the comfort of Dean's green eyes and shot her orbs off into the darkness. "Sam." She repeated.

A slow nod of understanding shook Dean's head, tilting his face to look behind them; Dean finally took a good look at his surrounding. Sure enough, his giant of a little brother lay awkwardly on the small lumpy couch a few feet away. Drool glistening from his hand Sam used as a pillow.

Leaning back, Dean looked around the whole room, gathering his bearings. So lost in his dream and the way it made him see Haley, he had forgotten they weren't alone.

Seeing the books lining the shelves, cluttered desk in the corner by the fireplace, Dean remembered they were at Bobby's.

His eyes drifted back to Haley with understanding, as she lie in waiting below him.

Giving her a nod of understanding, his eyebrows gave a little swagger, asking her an unspoken question.

"Bobby's in the other room. He's awake. Drinking I think but awake." Haley answered back quietly as she reached down and pushed her shirt back in place before anyone woke up or stumbled in.

A naughty grin engulfed Dean's face, his playful nature summoned by her beauty.

Leaning down to her slowly, Dean playfully teased with flirty green eyes he did so well "No free show?" He whispered in his descent.

Reaching the base of her neck, the sent of wild flowers filling his nose again. Warmth shot through his veins with her smell and soft skin in such close proximity.

Nuzzling the curve of her neck with his nose and mouth, Dean teased her.

Squirming under his touch, as giggles threatened to break free again, Haley gave him the answer he already knew was coming. "No free show." She chimed, letting a few giggles slip free.

Popping up quickly, Dean gazed down on her lovingly. "You're killing me woman," He joked briefly.

Lying back down on the hard wood floor, Dean wrapped a strong arm around Haley's waist and pulled her to him.

Snuggling close, he savored her beside him, knowing he'd have another chance, another time because he saw the error in his ways now. He was a better man with her by his side. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Hearing rustling in the next room, bottle in hand Bobby went to investigate. Making it to the entrance of the library, he stopped.

Silently he took in the scene, Dean and Haley nestled close on the floor. Eyes narrowing in, they hadn't fallen asleep that way and yet somehow in the night they had found each other.

Stepping back, Bobby let them sleep. Taking another swig of his beer, Bobby let out a huffed breath. He had been all wrong about Dean's intentions. Watching that boy embrace her, Bobby knew Dean well enough to know he didn't snuggle, not unless she really mattered.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need_

_Parachute VA, "She is Love"_


	23. Chapter 23

Already Gone

_Oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over till another year_

_But what is this, that I can't see  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

The room was quiet, dark and chilled as Sam tossed restlessly in his sleep, the blankets thrashed with every movement.

Sam shot up in bed with a gasping breath, his heart pounding with a throbbing pain. His eyes darted around the room, blurred by images in his mind. Painful, haunting images he wished he could burn from his memory.

His eyes found Haley lying motionless, asleep on the next bed over with Dean, and Sam felt an urgency he couldn't restrain.

Shooting out of bed, he went to her side. Crouching on the wooden creaking floor beside her peaceful face, Sam began to forcefully shake her arm trying to wake her.

"Haley, Hales wake up." Urgency poured thick from Sam's rapid breath.

Sam watched her body stir in his hand as her eyes fluttered open. Pulling Haley into a sitting position, Sam cupped her groggy face in his palms, his eyes alert with fear.

"Hales baby, you got to get up. We got to go." His words insistent but rapid, as his gaze barreled on her with worry.

Sam's hand held her weight as Haley forced herself awake. As soon as her eyes locked with Sam's Haley's heart began to race. There was terror in his orbs, trembling in his hands that held her face.

Confused focus filled Haley's gaze, "Sam what's wrong?" She questioned him, worry building in her voice

Reaching out, Sam knocked Dean's leg good and hard. "Get up." He ordered.

An audible disgruntled groan was heard from Dean's side of the bed and Sam knew his point was made.

Seeing Haley was now fully awake, Sam lifted her from the bed, onto her feet. Pulling her into his safe arms, Sam wrapped them tightly around Haley's small frame. The scent of her hair, spring rain, filled his nose and Sam had to fight back tears as he squeezed her tighter. "I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen." Sam promised more for himself then Haley.

Pulling back from the hug, Sam took hold of Haley's shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "We got to go. It's not safe." Urgency echoed off his tone.

With Sam's insistent leg beating and all the commotion creating noise in the room Dean awoke easily, climbing from the bed to investigate as he scratched the back of his neck. Still half asleep, Dean stumbled to his brother's side as Sam began to pull Haley toward their duffle bags.

Dean eyes reached Haley first, the scared look swirling in her chocolate orbs made Dean jump into action.

Pulling Sam's arms from her, Dean caught his brother's attention. Their eyes locked in the dark as Dean barked out the obvious question. "What are you doing Sam?"

Beginning to pace, Sam ran an agitated hand through his hair as he began to mumble frantically. "We got to go. We got to get Haley away from here, away from us. She's not safe. She's going…" He stopped abruptly unable to finish it.

Sam looked his brother square in the eye to make sure Dean understood this was important. "We have to go." He spoke slow and steady but with a firm backbone to his words as he grasp Haley's hand trying to pull her near.

Dean was quicker, pulling Haley back as he stepped in between them, acting as her guardian.

Placing a steady arm on his younger brother's shoulder, Dean tried to get to the bottom of this midnight interruption, while protecting Haley. "You need to calm down," Dean started but was cut off.

Jumping back dramatically, Sam grew frustrated by everyone's lack of cooperation in this life and death matter. Seeing no other way for them to listen to the severity of this situation without hearing the truth, Sam blurted it out as his gaze found Haley.

"I saw you die, ok?" Sam shouted in an outburst.

Paralyzed, Dean felt the air suck from his lungs with the terrified certainty on his brother's breath.

Sam's words pierced Haley too as moments after his terrifying revelation Dean felt her delicate fingers grip the back of him for reassurance.

Whipping around, Dean caught Haley's gaze waiting for him, penetrating chocolate orbs darkened by fear. Cupping her cheek briefly in the palm of his hand, Dean shook his head no, trying to reassure. He would never let that happen.

Unwilling to let Sam rile Haley up before he knew what this was, Dean turned back to his brother.

"That's enough!" He ordered. Gripping Sam by the top of the arm, Dean dragged his brother to the bedroom door, giving a lecture as he went. "What the hell are you thinking? You're freaking her out Sam" Dean grumbled.

"Maybe she should be scared." Sam shot back, standing by his warning as the bedroom door shut behind them.

Standing in the dark quiet hall, nearest place to go to in hopes of having a private conversation, Dean turned to Sam with heated, unamused eyes.

"What's going on?" Dean barked, irritated from having his sleep disrupted by this crazy commotion.

Sam took a deep breath, the images surfacing in his mind yet again as his burdened whiskey orbs met Dean's green. "I saw Haley die." He confessed on a quiet tortured breath.

Dean's mind was reeling with the look of assurance in his brother's eyes as Sam spoke Haley's death sentence.

"What do you mean, you saw? Are we talking about another dream here, Sam?" Dean prodded, trying to get to bottom on this, trying to test the validity of this threat.

Nodding slowing, Sam reluctantly answered. "Yeah."

Eyes closing, Dean internally cringed. Every part of him wanted to caulk this up to a nightmare but he knew better than that. Ignoring Sam's dreams had all ready cost them so much.

Running a rough hand down his prickled face, Dean pulled for more detail as worry filled his gut. "What did you see exactly, everything?"

Nodding Sam ran through the heart breaking images in his mind. Watching the worried look fill his strong brother's eyes, weight filled Sam's heart as he slowly began.

"We were here, at Bobby's. She was just lying there, on the floor, bleeding from here…" He pointed to a spot at the top of his belly, where his ribs met a V-point.

Sam's words stalled as his eyes drifted to the paint faded wall, tears filling his whiskey eyes from the heartbreaking image in his mind.

"Gone… she was dead in your arms, Dean." The shake evident in his voice, Dean didn't need to see his brother's eyes to hear the pain in his words.

A shiver rippled up under Dean's skin with Sam's haunting words. His heart began to pound with panic at the thought of loosing Haley, even though he fought inside to keep himself under control, focused.

A fear he couldn't calm raced through his veins with a force Dean had to set fear. Turning, Dean slammed his open palm down on the wall with a thud. "Damnit Sam!" He reacted.

Shaking his head, Sam tried to explain, already blaming himself inside. "I don't make these dreams, Dean. They just come."

Holding up a hand to silence his brother, Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "I know." He didn't mean to take it out on Sam, shoot the messenger but he was an easy target and Dean needed to unleash the anguish and fear on someone.

Running an agitated hand over his face once again, Dean thought quickly, taking it all in.

Coming to Sam's same conclusion, Dean nodded as he turned to his brother. Their eyes met in an unspoken understanding. "Alright let's go. Let's get as far away from here as we can. Until we can figure out what the hell's going on." Dean agreed.

The brothers gave a mutual nod, then went for the bedroom to gather Haley and escape in the night. Hoping to out run the premonition, they hoped to out run fate, as if such a thing were possible.

_Oh Death,  
My name is Death and the end is here..._

_Jen Titus, "Oh Death"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: **So hold onto your seats because you are riding a rollercoaster. This story is going to rise and fall and turn really fast but it will be worth it. I have one hell of an ending planned for it. So all of this, is building something. Took me a long time to figure it out but I got it.

We Will Find A Way

_November has taken its toll, And if I know better there's more to come_

The Classic '67 Impala blazed like a comet down the highway, crossing states, creating distance across this great land. No destination in sight, no safe haven known. The occupants tried their best to unravel the mystery while keeping moving wheels under their feet. Hoping against hope they could solve the riddle, find the antidote, save the girl.

Hand firmly gripped on the steering wheel to relieve tension, Dean's eyebrows stayed firmly knitted together as his eyes darted back on his brother in the passenger seat.

"So you're telling me we still got nothing?" He grumbled, his patience wearing thin. It had been almost a week and they weren't a step closer to understanding Sam's dream.

"Not nothing," Sam started again. He refused to be bleak. Sam knew the weight of his prophetic dreams better than anyone but this time he refused to accept the tragic fate.

"Oh right," Dean mocked, with an exaggerated nod to his head. "We know it happens at Bobby's. We know all of us are there but we still aren't any closer to figuring out what is after Haley or why. Hell, we don't even know when. For all we know she's suppose to die tomorrow." Aggravation easy to detect on his tone, Dean's heated eyes shot back to the road. "Face it Sam, we got nothing." He barked.

Catching Sam's troubled gaze out of the corner of his eye, Dean relented.

Letting out a heavy breath, he didn't want to blame Sam but this whole 'dream thing' only working when it wanted to was really starting to get on Dean's nerves.

"Are you sure there's nothing else? Nothing you missed?" Dean prodded for the hundredth time. He didn't want to harass Sammy but the aggression just kept flowing.

Sam stared out the windshield silently. His whiskey eyes glued to the world outside but his true vision was miles away.

There was something, something Sam couldn't share. He wouldn't dare say it aloud and give it power because with everything he was uncertain of, this Sam was sure. That part of the vision was wrong; Sam had no doubt and because it was wrong, it gave him hope this could be stopped.

Glancing at Dean briefly, Sam felt resolve in himself. No, he would never let that part of his vision come true. "No, that's it." Sam lied with a steady face.

Dean let out an audible groan, and gunned the gas petal letting out his frustrations.

Watching his big brother come unraveled this past week weighed heavy on Sam's heart but it also revealed things Dean would never say.

Nodding to himself, as Dean's actions reminded Sam yet again of the all too obvious. Sam crossed his arms to his chest leaning back in the seat, he glanced into the backseat. Spotting Haley resting peacefully across the back row, Sam felt the time was right to get everything out in the open.

Clearing his throat, Sam tried to subtly announce the shift in the subject. "So… maybe we should talk about that 'other thing'." Sam tried to gently ease into a topic he knew Dean would resist.

"What other thing?" Dean questioned, the lack of understanding or interest clear in his voice as his eyes glanced briefly Sam's way.

Sam took a moment before deciding the plunge in and hope Dean didn't close up.

"That thing about you being sweet on Haley." Speaking casually, Sam tried to be gentle when ripping off the band aid.

A slight smirk played across Dean's face before his scoff echoed through the car, as if what Sam was saying wasn't the complete truth.

_And the ocean is waitin' at our backdoor You know we could leave But we know in our hearts there's so much more_

Knowing his brother didn't like being watched while someone tried to dig beneath the surface, Sam's gaze drifted out the passenger window but his voice continued on.

"I've seen it for months now. The way you two look at each other when you think no one else will notice, your flirty banter, late night talks. Then all this started… I don't know man… you're never more than two steps behind her now." His words smooth, Sam tried his best not to interject any emotion to his confession.

Dean began to shift uncontrollably in his seat as if somehow the cushion suddenly didn't fit him right. Gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white, Dean tried to shut this little heart-heart down. "Don't you think we have more pressing issues here?" He shot back sternly.

Sam nodded getting the answer he half expected. "Alright, just pointing out an interesting observation." Staring out the window as the world slipped by in a blur, Sam let it go. He knew he was right, he didn't need his brother to confirm it but maybe Dean was right about something else. Maybe this wasn't the time for games of the heart.

Watching the road lined with thick evergreens, the ever present dotted yellow line down the middle of the pavement catching his eye, Dean found himself feeling bad about snapping at Sam.

Never looking his brother's way, eyes glued to the road. Dean spoke up abruptly, letting Sam in, in the only way he knew how, in a random humor coated one-liner. "I don't eat from another man's taco plate…"

His signature smirk quickly covered Dean's face, a light chuckle released as illicit memories filled his mind. "Well… not your taco plate anyway, Sammy."

A hearty chuckle slipped from Sam's lips as he turned to face his brother. "What does that even mean?"

Seeing Sammy's light bursting smile, Dean found a genuine grin encompassing his face too.

"Means, I respect what you and Haley have. You brought her into this, she's yours first. I would never get in between that." Hearing her name chime off his lips, Dean found his piercing green eyes briefly wandering to the back seat to check on Haley.

A gentle smile filled Sam's face with the way his brother loved him enough to always put him first but Dean still didn't get it.

Soft smile still lingering, Sam shook his head no. "I appreciate what you're saying but Haley's not mine. She's like a sister to me... not a taco on my plate."

Dean's eyes flashed to Sam, seriousness to his penetrating green orbs.

"Sammy, she's always been yours." The tangled implication to his words shown loud in his clear in his eyes, Dean couldn't be anymore blatant with the situation as he saw it.

The smile dropped from Sam's face, turning in his seat to face his brother dead on. Sam made steady eye contact with the side of Dean's face that steadily watched the road.

"Dean, she's never been mine… Not ever. If you two want to be together I'm ok with that. Hell, I'm happy for you." Sam opened up, wearing his heart on his sleeve like he did so well. With genuine puppy dog eyes, he tried to make himself clear.

Dean stayed silent, eyes held to the safety of the road that couldn't see his emotions. He'd never say it but Sam's words sunk in to a place only Sammy could reach.

Dean's silence said volumes but Sam knew he heard him. Turning back in his seat, Sam shifted back in to find a comfortable spot in the leather.

He meant to drop it there, quit while he was ahead but there was one lingering thought Sam couldn't hold his tongue on.

"I just ask one thing," He spoke up casually, arms folded to his chest.

Running his tongue across his lips, Dean took the bait. "What's that?"

"Don't hurt her. She's been through a lot… you know. She deserves to be happy. Just make her happy." A subtle smile lifted his face as he glanced at his big brother. The importance of Sam's words and the feelings behind them clear to see in his dewy sensitive eyes.

The emotion oozing from Sammy put Dean on edge, the way shows of emotion always did but he wouldn't ignore how much this clearly meant to Sam.

Staring at the road that slipped under his car at break neck speed, Dean found an uncontrollable smile twitching at the corners of his lips. He hadn't expected Sam's blessing to mean as much as it did.

Giving a slight nod, Dean spoke up catching Sam off guard. "I wont… hurt her." He promised.

_We will find a way To make it through these days We will find a way To make it through _

"November" Gemma Hayes


	25. Chapter 25

You Are My Heaven

_A drop in the ocean, A change in the weatherI was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desertBut I'm holding you closer than mostCause you are my heaven_

The trio had been driving for close to forty-eight hours straight down the interstate when they finally stopped at a motel for the night in West Texas. Frustrated and exhausted with the lack of progress, they stumbled into the stale smelling room.

Wandering to the nearest bed, Haley climbed on without a word and crawled to the closest pillow. Nestling in the mattress she let out a content sigh. "Finally a bed."

"I couldn't agree more, sugar." Dean nodded, dropping his heavy duffle bag with a thud. Flashing her another wicked smirk, Dean made a path for the bed Haley rested on.

Joining her, he nestled into the lumpy mattress. Then as if it were the most natural thing, Haley rolled to his side, snuggling against him as her head found a home on his chest.

Dean's secure arms wound around her, just having her beside him made that bed heavenly like lying on clouds.

Sam's eyes wandered between the pair. They had been at it most of the day, secret glances, flirt laced teasing. It was as if cupid himself had come down and shot them with an arrow. For once, they were shameless.

Finally not trapped in a moving car with the love birds, Sam jumped at the chance to stretch his legs and give them some much need alone time.

Glancing at his big brother across the room, Sam gave Dean a big goofy smile of encouragement.

Dropping his bag at his feet, Sam casually scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. So yeah… um, I'm going to go get food… somewhere… right now." He fumbled on his words as if he had come down with stage fright.

Sam's gaze shot to Haley with a heart warming smile. "I won't be far. Call if you need anything." He offered. Dean wasn't the only brother who circled her like a hawk theses days. While Sam felt confident Haley wouldn't be harmed, he was still there to support his best friend through this every step of the way.

A touched genuine smile filled her face. "I will." Haley promised. Heart swelling, it was moments like this when Haley wondered how she got so lucky to have these two amazing men in her life.

Delivering an awkward brief wave, Sam went his exit.

"Smooth," Haley laughed, as the door shut behind him. Burrowing in closer to Dean, Haley leisurely ran her fingers down the line of buttons on his flannel shirt.

A chuckle escaped Dean too, fluttering his chest. "That's Sammy, smooth."

Glancing down at her, Dean felt captivated by the woman in his arms. Haley had a special way of bewitching him and watching her nestled close, Dean felt it extra strong tonight.

His signature smirk filled his face, naughty and heart tugging. "So… we're finally alone." Dean spoke with a smoothness that had caught him company on more than one lonely night.

"Pervert," Haley teased, shooting his line down as she swatted his chest playfully.

Pulling back slightly, Haley propped herself up on an elbow to find his captivating face. A soft seriousness to her chocolate orbs. Dean was right, finally alone, she had something to say. Something, Haley knew Dean needed to hear.

"I'm not afraid, Dean." She admitted on a quiet breath, her eyes pinned him with the weight of her words.

Haley watched something pained flash in his green eyes with her confession before it quickly disappeared behind his shield.

Gaze unrelenting Haley explained further. "I couldn't be in safer hands. I know you're going to protect me… like you always do." She reassured confidence on her breath. Dean never said it and she knew he never would but Haley could see he was scared. He had secret terror hidden in his eyes since the dream. She wanted to quiet his fears, if she and Sam had no doubts, he shouldn't either.

Reaching out, Dean lovingly cupped her cheek in his palm. Mesmerized by her strength and how in the face of her own possible death her concern fell to him.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you… I promise." He swore. Cross his heart, hope to die, the whole works, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

The solar's aligned in this cosmic union, as if Heaven's gate's parted and God himself reached out to set into motion his will. Fate had big plans that started here, _tonight_.

Dean's words reached into Haley's heart, his penetrating green orbs hand delivering the message. Her heart called with an undeniable draw to him.

Leaning over to Dean, their noses brushed as her gaze held his. "I know." Haley confessed in a whisper with a soft radiant smile.

Watching a matching smile, that said more than words fill Dean's face, Haley silenced the gesture with a kiss.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertipsMy tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Their lips came together in a quiet wanting connection. Release and something thicker than blood quenched a thirst in this kiss.

Their arms blindly found each other, in a yearning embrace. An embrace that banished all their pain and created only hope and warmth in its place.

Their lips ignited a bond as the world around them slipped away in this bliss. The way only love can transcend worlds.

Eager for more, Dean took the lead rolling them until he hovered above. Better access to all of his treasure, Dean's hands explored her terrain.

Slipping under the spell only Dean Winchester could cast, Haley wanted to give in. Give him everything she had and never look back but she needed to know, he felt the same. That she wasn't riding this ship alone in a sea that had no beacon in the dark for her to find.

Grasping his shoulder, Haley pushed Dean away. Their eyes caught instantly, lips mute but his penetrating orbs held the question.

"Dean, I need you to know I don't kiss my friends… Not like this." Gently she eased into what she was trying to express, her feelings. Not wanting to scare him off. Haley stayed in terms of herself, never assuming what he felt even though it was unmistakable every time their eyes met.

Naughty smirk eclipsed Dean's face, his eyebrow arched in its familiar flirty fashion. "I'm not your friend, sweetheart." Easy with the lines, his sexy tongue swiped over his lips to punctuate his statement.

Lowering, Dean went in for another kiss, his plump pout capturing hers in its embrace.

His tongue slipped across her lips with invite. As their mouths parted like a canyon and the kiss reached new depths in its affection, Dean expressed his feeling the best way he knew how… to show them.

_This fire rising through my beingBurning I'm not used to seeing youI'm alive_

Seducing her with his kiss, Haley felt her mind slipping away to a happy place as her hearts desire began to take over but that same heart hungered for more. Cautious by nature, Haley had been burned badly enough once to back out from courtship for a long time. If she was going to do this, like she wanted, Haley needed to know those scorching flames weren't waiting for her again at the end of this road.

Pushing him back again, Haley pierced Dean with her chocolate orbs that held vulnerability in their pupil.

"I need to know it's not just me feeling this. I need to know what you feel… or what you don't." No judgment in Haley's voice, just a quiet begging in her eyes. A begging that hoped his heart beat for her, the way hers did for him.

Gazing down on the most beautiful woman Dean had ever seen. She was a magical, temptress of a woman, who broke all his rules about women and gave him the hope to dare for more.

Scarred from a lonely life, Dean didn't know how to speak from the heart like Sammy but for her he was willing to try.

Delicately Dean's fingers traced down the outline of her face, captivated gentle smile on his, eyes intoxicatingly focused. Dean put himself out there in a way he had never before or would for any other woman because looking into Haley's eyes full of love for him; Dean knew she was worth it.

"What I'm doing with you, I've never done before." His lips silenced for a moment as he stared down at her, but the unfinished words lingered in his penetrating green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed himself forward, went for it. "I've never been this honest with a woman but… I feel this."

Leaning down with a feathers touch, he kissed her forehead, cherishing her. Looking back into her calling eyes, Dean finally confessed. "I want this… I want you."

The earth shattering smile that shot off on Haley's face, like a comet racing across the skies, made every ounce of strength it took to admit his heart to her worth it.

When her lips came up to capture his in her embrace, and shower him with her love. Dean knew this was it and he could feel in her kiss she felt the same. Locked, ceiled, cemented, this was the turning point. No going back, and by the urgency of their kiss it was clear neither ever wanted to be cured from the spell they were under.

Another page in the book of destiny was written as they came together. While the moment profound and otherworldly for both, neither had any idea how far reaching their actions would penetrate.

Their eyes locked with something deep and unspoken as they moved rhythmically as one, like waves crashing together on a storm plagued sea.

Making love to Dean Winchester was like dying and being reborn as he discovered her layers, she felt like a rose in the spring as it blooms.

Intoxicating love essence perspired on his hot skin as he gave his heart to her.

Tangled in the sheets as pleasure muffled cries and heavy breathes echoed off the white plaster walls, no one could have known what was to come.

Smooth heated skin united as one entity, while forces greater than their own were at play but nothing rocked the waves stronger than their requited love.

_I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healing_

"A Drop In The Ocean," Ron Pope & "All Around Me," Flyleaf


	26. Chapter 26

It Only Hurts

_It only hurts when your eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken _

_It only hurts when that door gets open _

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken__  
_

The night Haley and Dean came together, Sam walked out the door and didn't come back.

As soon as the sunlight broke through the motel window, Dean awoke. Exposed beside Haley in the sheets, his heart shot into gear as he instantly realized Sam hadn't returned.

Quickly putting themselves back together, they frantically searched for Sam all over the town.

The burger joint down the street remembered him, tall man like Bigfoot, ordered two burger combos and a salad just before closing. No one in town had seen him since.

Dean blew up Sam's phone, calling almost every minute. No answer, GPS off. The trace went cold like a ghost at dawn and the terrifying game of searching and waiting began.

Forty-eight hours later, parked on a lone turn off along the highway just outside of town, Dean held the cell phone to his ear with an idyll hand. Sam's voicemail filled his eardrum yet again and Dean let out an audible frustrated grumble with the sound of the beep.

"Loosing my mind here man, wherever you are, call me."

Dean kicked the dirt, releasing frustration before turning back to Haley. Her apprehensive eyes searched his for any news as she leaned against the shiny black car.

A Grimace filled his face for having to deliver her more bad news; Dean shook his head, negative.

Sighing heavily, Haley shook her head at a loss. "You think he saw us? You think that's why he left?" She questioned, the underlying fear clear to hear on her breath. Haley felt guilty with wonder over the possibility she sent her best friend running for the hills.

With a shake of his head, Dean dismissed the idea. His heart began to speed up again, he knew better.

"No," He spoke low on his rough breath. Eyes downcast, Dean went for the car. Locating a paper from under the seat, he pulled out an enveloped he had been hiding, from himself more than anyone.

Making his way back over to Haley, Dean mumbled his concern to her but mostly to himself.

"I think we have much bigger problems." The tension was clear to see in his furrowed brow as he handed Haley the envelope. Fighting the urge to let his hand shake, Dean had never been so nervous.

Taking the plain white envelope in her hands, Haley eyed Dean with question in her focused gaze. Keenly aware this paper held importance. "What's this?" She asked.

Running an agitated hand roughly down his prickled face, Dean leaned against his car, beside her.

"It's a letter. Last thing my dad left for me… read it." His voice half dead, the implication of his words were heavy on his breath and mind.

Fingering the enveloped in her hands, Haley hesitated. If this was the last word from John to his son, Haley wasn't sure she felt comfortable invading that. "This was meant for you. I don't know if it would be appropriate for me to…"

Dean's green eyes shot to her, something tortured in his iris. Silencing the words on her lips, Haley had rarely seen him show so much emotion. "Haley," His rough voice pleaded.

Nodding slowly, Haley could see he needed this without him having to say it. Whatever was in this letter, he needed her to know. "Ok," She conceded with a slow unsure nod.

With careful fingers Haley pulled the letter free. Unfolding the paper, Haley's eyes fell to the first words, and instantly her attention was captivated.

Her chocolate eyes grew wide, as words shot off the page at her. Words like, yellow eyed demon, demon blood and time bomb. While other words stilled the breath on her lips, like Stanford, special abilities, hell soldier, monster.

Then Haley reached the last paragraph and her jaw went slack as her throat went dry. Her name was mentioned, clear and correctly spelled. It said she could help save him. It said, Missouri revealed, by his side Haley would keep the darkness at bay and raise a child that could save them all.

In shock Haley's eyes stayed wide in awe as they lifted from the page to Dean.

"This is a joke right?" Falteringly weak smile edged on the corner of her mouth, Haley knew in her heart it wasn't.

Heart racing in his chest, Dean held her gaze, burden wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. "I wish it was." The look on her face hit him in the gut, he hated having to be the one to show her that.

Haley's face dampened with the tribulation, as his grim fate rattled her bones.

"And you've known about this since he died?" The disbelief was easy to detect on her tone.

Gaze drifting out onto the fields of grass that lined the road, unable to meet her eyes when he admitted it, Dean silently shook his head yes. It had burdened him to keep the secret from her and Sam but knowing it would only torment them too, Dean wanted to carry the load for them.

Shaking her head with the shock of it all, Haley let out a heavy sigh. Running an agitated hand through her hair to relieve the tension, she tried to wrap her mind around the impossible.

Clearing his throat, Dean hesitated for a moment then went for it. Quick and clean, like amputating a limb. "There's something else." He began, his words slow and rough, a struggle to share.

Haley turned to Dean, fear building in her chocolate eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Dean nodded with understanding as he caught her out of the corner of his eye. He was terrified to tell her. He hadn't told anyone this and he knew Haley's reaction wouldn't be pleasant.

Taking a deep breath as the pressure began to build inside, Dean spoke before he could over think it and back out.

"Just before he died, Dad said I have to save Sam… from himself," he paused, his eyes closing for a second as he cringed internally.

"And if I can't…" Heart pounding in his ears like the beat of a drum, Dean took another deep breath and went for it.

"I have to kill him." His voice ended deep and low, barely able to spit out the words. The pounding inside him reached its peak as he waited for her reaction with palpable anticipation.

Haley's face whipped back to him in a flash with chocolate eyes full of alarm. "What?" She choked out.

Taking a deep breath, Dean finally turned to face her. His piercing green eyes didn't flinch, only confirming his words.

Her head shook vigorously in protest, as Haley reacted on instinct. "No, no way, absolutely not… That's insane!" She shouted venting her bewilderment. Tears filled her eyes as for a moment the thought of Sam being gone forever crossed her mind.

Watching her carefully, Dean shrugged his shoulders, unable to disagree or deny it. Seeing the tears wet her eyes put an ache in his heart and part of him regretted telling her… regretted hurting her.

"I'd never do it." He confessed, suffering in his green eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Haley tried to calm herself. Seeing the worry burdening his green eyes that were normally so strong, Haley knew this secret was killing him. If there was anything Haley knew about Dean, it was that Sam meant everything to him.

He needed her to be strong, strong for him; she could see it in his eyes. So Haley went to Dean to give him what he needed most.

Cupping his face gently in her hands Haley spoke soothingly. "I know you wouldn't. You're dad was a great man, but he is wrong about this, Dean." Her chocolate orbs held so much empathy in them for him.

Always standing by his hero, Dean stepped back from her grasp. Lightly shaking his head no, Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Hasn't been wrong yet. Not about mom, not about Jess, not about the dreams." Dean was forced to remind her. He had seen too much in his days to brush those events off as coincidence and the only lead he had to go off of was that letter.

"Come on, think about it… Sam? Our Sam, who freaks out when you litter and knows the words to poetry by heart. He couldn't hurt a fly." Certainty hung in Haley's gaze as she drilled it on Dean, trying to remind him who his brother is and isn't. Trying to make him see this wasn't set in stone.

Nodding slightly, Dean could admit she was right about that. Sammy always had a gentle nature, he was born with it but Dean couldn't ignore what was in front of his face either. "Things are happening, Haley. These dreams, something is starting, you can't deny that and we're right in the middle of it." He barked, not at her but the world. Angry that once again all the shit had landed at his door.

Letting his words sink in, left Haley with an uneasy feeling deep in her gut.

She began to pace, kicking up dirt with every step. It was true something was happening, like the letter said it would but she refused to believe her best friend could become a monster.

Running a hand through her silk locks, Haley turned back to Dean, trying to explain it as she saw it. "I know something weird is going on but I believe being good or evil is a choice. And I know my best friend would never make the wrong one. He doesn't have it in him." No room for doubt lived in her gaze of steal. Haley tried to deliver Dean faith, letting him know she didn't believe for a second, Sam would ever become the creature that letter described his fate to be.

Licking his lips, Dean felt the first signs of hope trickle in since his father laid all that baggage on him months ago. With Haley's stability and spirit on his side, part of Dean felt unstoppable like a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Seeing that something still splintered in his iris, something they hadn't mentioned. Even though Dean hid it so well, Haley went to him.

Brushing his prickly cheek lovingly with her thumb, she smiled upon him.

"John's wrong about me and if he can be wrong about me, he can wrong about Sam too. I don't care what that letter say's. I belong with you, you know that right?" Her eyes shined like shooting stars in the night as they gazed on him and Dean felt her radiant light.

"I know you do." He confessed with an honest breath. Captivated by her presence, a sexy smirk lifted his lips before he pulled her in for a taste. Their lips embraced, as plump pout met supple lips. Moist and soft, as their hearts pounded like one.

Pulling back slightly, Dean stared into Haley's eyes, wanting to believe her and part of him did, about them anyway but Dean had seen too much to not know something was going on with Sam. Coupled with Sam's dream about Haley, Dean couldn't shake the feeling they were about to enter one hell of a storm. One they'd be lucky to come out of with their skin still attached. "I don't know, this thing with you and now Sam's gone. Got a bad feeling about this." Dean admitted, terror piercing his green eyes but only for a second.

Feeling his pain as it seeped off him, Haley chimed in with reassurance. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me, remember? We're going to find him. Everything going to be ok, you'll see." Haley promised confidence in her voice, Dean wished he shared.

"_It Only Hurts," Default_


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning:** This chapter contains adult language, adult situations, and violence. And may not be suitable for all readers. Viewer discretion is advised. This chapter is suppose to be disturbing and creepy but if it's too much for you, stop reading it.

Monster

_ should I feel?Creatures lie through the windows_

Three days later, the call came that changed everything. Out of the blue Sam lit up Dean's cell phone from a random motel, five states over. Sketchy with the details over the phone, Sam urged Dean to get there as soon as possible, the fear undeniable on Sam's breath.

Dean and Haley raced to Sam, gunning the '67 Impala to its limits as they blazed through states like a man on a mission.

They found the sleazy motel easy enough but what they found inside the room no one was prepared for.

Sam sat, face in his hands, on the end of the bed. Eyes pained and distant as if lost, weaponry scattered beside him.

Like the good brother he was, Dean instantly pulled Sam into a fierce hug, indescribably thankful he was alright before beginning the string of questions.

Oddly, Sam didn't have answers. He couldn't say where he had been or how he had gotten here but by the shutter in his voice it was clear that fact disturbed Sam most.

A collective heavy sigh was shared between the group. Something thick and sticky and ugly was going on here but the only possibility was too horrid to consider.

Then Sam said the statement that sent heads spinning. "I think we should go to Bobby's." His voice collective, whiskey eyes scared in the pupil.

Dean whipped around to face Sam, eyes wide with a look in them as if he was diseased. "Are you crazy? We'd be walking right into a trap!" He hollered.

Solemn look on Sam's face, like a puppy that had been kicked, he explained.

"I know Dean, but we're in way over our heads here. Something big is going on. Something I don't think we can handle alone." The fear was undeniable on his breath.

Feverishly shaking his head, Dean was adamant. No way, no how, they weren't going to Bobby's. Dean was loosing sleep over Sam's disappearance too but he wasn't about the put Haley in the line of fire because he wasn't prepared either.

Suddenly frustration filled Sam's furrowed brow. "Wrong answer," He spoke with a quiet breath.

Dean turned to his brother with confusion in his green eyes, questioning his words.

Then it all unraveled in a second. Sam lifted his handgun from the mattress as he spoke cryptically. "You should have listened," Sam said with emphasis as he sent the barrel of the gun crashing down on Dean's head with mind blowing force.

Pistol wiped, Dean spun around and fell to the floor, unconscious instantly. His limp body made a crashing thud as it hit the carpet.

"Sam!" Haley shouted in shock as she jumped back, her eyes almost unbelieving the sight of Dean lying on the floor.

Sam whipped to her in a flash, justifying look on his face. "I had to. He wouldn't listen." He tried to explain as he stepped toward her. A smooth confidence emanated off Sam, something charming and attractive to those who didn't know him but Haley knew better, it sent fear in her heart.

Moving back, Haley tried to stay calm while everything inside her rose to the full alert; Was it happening, was he changing? Haley stared at her best friend and for the first time ever felt like she was looking at a stranger.

Her back hit the dresser, nerves on end, she jumped slightly, startled.

Heart pounding in her chest, she questioned. "Sam, what's going on with you?" Her voice uneasy, Haley tried to not set Sam off. After seeing the damage inflicted on Dean, Haley tried to avoid the same wrath.

Quickly Sam reached the front of her, pinning Haley in between the dresser and his solid body, holding her captive.

A cocky smile filled his face but not Sam's warm gentle smile. Something cold and sinister lingered in this grin. "Nothing, I've never felt better." Without a word or warning, Sam gripped Haley's waist and plucked her onto the surface of the wooden dresser.

Staring up into her best friend's whiskey eyes that suddenly felt foreign, Haley's insides began to tremble.

"Sam, you're scaring me." She confessed with an uneasy breath.

His trademark soft smile appeared on his face and yet something empty held behind it. Leaning in close, Sam wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"You mean everything to me, Hales. I'd never hurt you. You know that, right?" His voice sounded just like Sam's, but his big heart lacked in his tone.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Haley hugged her best friend tightly. It was Sam she could feel it in her palms, smell it on her nose but everything inside Haley screamed this wasn't Sam at all. Doubting herself, this wasn't like being in the presence of the shape shifter; Haley knew that was someone else but this felt like Sam, only it didn't.

Nodding slightly against his shoulder, Haley tried to find her best friend. Hoping she could cure him from whatever sickness was plaguing him, like the letter said she could. "I know, Sammy. I feel the same." Haley whispered assurance.

_His little whispers... Love Me. Love 's all I ask for… Love Me. Love battered his tiny fists to feel what it's like to touch and feel something_

Then the truth came back to bite her, as the wool was lifted from her eyes. Something was horribly wrong here, like snow caps melting or a comet on a collision course with earth.

Sam's nose and lips gently began to nuzzle the curve of Haley's neck with intent.

In that moment, the ground fell out from underneath her, reality as she knew it fell away as Sam's lips parted and pulled the flesh of her neck in for a rough nibbled taste.

Just as Sam's moist mouth enclosed on her neck, one of his strong hands gripped Haley's lower back and shoved her hips harshly forward against his own.

Instantly, her body tensed with the contact. On instinct Haley fought against Sam's advance as he touched her with a force he had never before.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She protested, dry fear rippled up through her rapid breath as everything spiraled out of control.

Her heart pounded out of control as Haley struggled to push Sam away from her and pull back from his clutches. Terror picked up in her veins as Sam didn't even budge, his grip on her only tightened.

Haley knew Sam was a strong towering man but she had never been on the receiving end of his full strength. Unfazed hands gripped her steady in place, solid chest blocking her exit as Haley fought for distance against an attacker she was quickly beginning to doubt was Sam.

Hands searching the dresser blindly for anything that could be used as a weapon to get free, Haley's hand gripped a phone just as Sam's hands caught her.

In one swift movement, Sam released her neck from his prison and possessively grabbed both her arms, trapping them above her head against the mirror before she even knew what happened.

"Let me go!" Haley's splintering voice demanded. Tears brimming, threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes, as Haley struggled against his invasive touch, his suffocating closeness.

Closing her eyes, Haley tried to block out his face. The sight of best friend torturing her was so painful it stung her heart and stilled her lungs but with every breath of his familiar rustic scent choking her, Haley was forced to remember who was suppose to be hurting her.

Wicked smug smile distorted Sam's gentle face with her torment, as his free hand delicately traced the V-point of her cotton shirt. His finger danced near her cleavage before his face lowered in to nibble on her lightly along her collarbone, taking her as if her lack of consent was half the fun.

"Oh come on, Hales," He murmured against her soft skin. "You loved it last time. I still remember the way you wrapped your legs around me as I pushed you against the wall.

The way you called my name while begging me not to stop." Sam taunted her, mocking her secrets, his breath hot on her skin before he went in for another kiss she resisted.

Certainty pierced her heart like a knife, Haley had been trying to figure it out since Sam attacked Dean but now she was positive. This wasn't Sam changing, this wasn't Sam at all. Even though it knew things no one else could know, Haley knew without a doubt, her Sam would never do this to her. Her Sam would never touch her with violating hands or speak to her with such a vile tongue… _Never_.

Struggling against his tight grip, Haley tried to rid his revolting lips from her skin. Seeing her shot out of the lower crevasse of her eyes, Haley shot her knee up like a rocket into his groin.

"You don't remember anything because you're not Sam!" Haley shouted with rage, as his grip instantly released with her assault and Sam fell forward momentarily.

Taking her chance for escape, Haley pushed him back hard and jumped off the dresser.

Legs running, Haley's raced for the door with a pounding heart. Torn about leaving Dean, but also knowing she was no use to him in this creature's hands. Haley reached the door to freedom just as she felt his presence foreboding on her back.

Instantly overpowering, Sam shoved Haley against the door with force, pinning her once again.

Tears finally slipped from Haley's terrified eyes, as her cheek lay flush against the only exit to freedom but couldn't escape. Fear pierced her heart with the feel of Sam's hand roaming up her side, Haley didn't know what he would do but if the last five minutes were any indication her skin crawled with the thought.

Holding her securely to the door, Sam leaned in close against the back of her ear.

"You shouldn't have done that, bitch," He hissed. Enacting revenge, Sam gripped a handful of her silky hair. Yanking her head back, Sam slammed it forward against the door.

The blow echoed in the room like a knock as Haley fell limp in his hands. Wicked smug grin re-found on his face, Sam gazed down at Haley cradled limp in his arms with pleasure.

Fully in control, the secret finally revealed as the enemy showed its true face. Sam's sinister eyes were no longer whiskey colored but ebony black like the night.

"I love it when they fight." He mused with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

_That night he caged her. Bruised and broke struggled closer. Then he stole wrists and then her ankles, Silent Pain.__Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

"Monster" By Meg & Dia


	28. Chapter 28

Bad Company

_I watched you change Into a fly  
I looked away, You were on fire_

Haley came to with a throbbing headache, one that pounded in her skull to the beat of her pulse. She didn't dare open her eyes, as she tried to assess her current predicament.

Wiggling her wrists, Haley determined her hands were tightly bound behind her back, same tangled knots on her ankles. The humming in her ears and rhythmic movement told her she was in car. The smell of his musk told her Sam was still near.

Taking a deep breath, Haley summoned all her courage and decided to face this head on. Letting her eye lids slip open, Haley stirred in her seat, pulling her face from the cool glass.

"Hello sunshine, sorry about the bondage. Couldn't have you escaping, now could we?" It taunted. Her captor dressed in Sam's body smiled, sinister grin distorting Sam's usually gentle face.

Looking at Sam beside her, hearing his voice, Haley's heart constricted with pain like she anticipated. It was down right cruel using Sam against her like this.

"Who are you?" Haley spoke up with boldness in her tone. Taking the conversation where she wanted it to be, while trying to gather as much information as she could.

Focused eyes fell back on the road as Sam's shoulder's shrugged with a smile. "Sam," its voice edged with mocking.

"You're not Sam," Her lip snarled with anger. Letting out an audible sigh, Haley could see where this was going. Not willing to play that game, she turned away to look out the window numbly, ignoring him.

Seeing her disinterest it tried to reel her back in with a nimble. "I have many names." The demon answered, being purposefully vague.

Haley turned back, surprised it had answered. "Why Sam? You must know I'm not going to let you have him." Even Haley was impressed by how much strength filled her voice.

The repercussions came quick, black eyes shot to her in a second with irritation, deforming Sam's usually gentle features, sending Haley scooting closer against the door.

Blinking his eyes back to a nature hue as an eerie calm over took him.

"Just taking Sammy here out for a test drive. We have big plans for him you know." Cocky smoothness in the way he spoke, as if he held all the cards and all she could do was pray.

Haley's lips grew pursed with agitation as filthy arrogance filled the car.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" She pushed, the lack of amusement clear to see in her chocolate eyes.

Another dirty grin found his lips as Sam's eyes stayed glued to the road. This demon didn't normally cater to humans, mere pathetic mortals but this was Haley. It found her oddly intriguing with the significance she was suppose to hold.

"Oh your bait sweetheart." He flashed her Sam's excited eyes that punched in her gut with their stolen familiarity.

"For who?" Haley pressed never missing a beat. Every word that slipped from Sam's lips another piece of information collected incase she could use it to her advantage.

Sam's all knowing, whiskey eyes flashed to her once more, saying she already knew.

"D-Dean?" She stuttered, the shocked easy to detect as her poker face dropped. The air in the car suddenly so thick it was hard to breath. "Then why not back at the motel? Why take me at all?" Doing the math, it didn't add up. Haley didn't expect a demon to be truthful or forthcoming but its chilling threat sent the fear creeping back in her heart. Not for herself but for those she loved most.

Sam's eyes stayed focused, as the demon basked in its own preemptive glory.

"It's a two for one sale at the Bobby Singer's house, everything must go." His rough voice chimed with a wicked grin.

Staying quiet, dread flooded Haley. Trembling overtook her veins. "He won't show. He already knows it's a trap." Haley told the demon hoping it would believe her, as if she could some how stop this.

Certainty pierced Sam's eyes as they shot to her. "As long as your there, he'll be there."

A shiver ran down Haley's spine, there was no doubt in her mind the demon was at least right about that.

_I took you home, Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed_

Watching her out of the corner of Sam's eye, it could see it was breaking her down. It could smell her fear like a stench. The darkness this creature was made up of bathed in her pain, eating it up before throwing the dog a bone. Lowly, pathetic creatures of emotion these humans were.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." The demon spoke up in a smug whisper as if to indicate its words held extra importance.

Haley glanced Sam's way waiting for it to speak, face blank as she tried to hide her heartache.

"You're not just bait princess. Think of this as a transformation really, a test." It spoke clear and smooth, eyes glued to the road as it soaked up all the weakness her emotions induced, seeping off her like sweat in the heat.

Swallowing hard, Haley forced her lips to move. "A test?" She repeated and instantly regretted repeating him, like a mumbling fool.

Seeing it held her full, undivided attention, he continued with a sinister grin.

"If you pass, which judging by your weak human nature and lack of greatness, I'm sure you'll fail. I find it hard to believe there's anything special hiding inside of you." He spoke slowly as his degrading stare flashed to her briefly.

"But if you pass, Sammy's off the hook. We'll have no use for him. We'll have something much more powerful to play with." Sam's face twisted yet again into a joker smile, as the demon imagined what it would be like if they got the ultimate prize. A tool so mythical, no was even sure it would ever really exist.

Once again Haley was reduced to blinking eyes and numb lips, as her mind tried to wrap around the explosive information just thrown at her. The only comfort drawn was knowing the longer she spent with this thing the more detached it was from Sam. Every movement showed her how different this thing truly was from her best friend.

Her heart pounded in her chest, Haley took a deep breath and asked a question she still wasn't sure she was ready for. "What do I have to do?"

Her voice ripped the demon from its focused thoughts, glancing at her out of the corner of Sam's eye, it suddenly felt tried of playing with her, her weakened nature suddenly boring and redundant. "Nothing, I'll come to you."

Last words of a dangerous creature, it ignored Haley the rest of the trip. No matter how many questions or annoying tactics, it wouldn't acknowledge her presence. Not until they reached Bobby's big, old house in record time.

That's when the knife appeared, pulled from under the seat. Long and shiny, thick and tipped, Haley almost vomited at the sight of it. With the sight of that blade, for the first time since this whole nightmare began, Haley finally admitted to herself, she may not be coming out of this one alive and for once she prayed Dean wouldn't come to rescue her.

He yanked a still restrained Haley from the car, as she fought ever inch of the way. If she was going out, she was going out fighting. Haley got in a few good kicks before Sam managed to bend her to his will and shield himself with her body.

Holding a steady grip on her, the other on that long, shiny blade as it pressed to her neck, Sam whispered a warning. "Now don't go doing anything stupid that might make this blade slip."

His deep breath was hot on her cheek, before Sam marched to Bobby's door, ready to start the show.

_I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had words  
Now you feel so alive  
I watched you change_

"_Change," Deftones_


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: **This chapter contains violence and adult language. Viewer discretion is strongly advised.

My Hand Searches For Your Hand

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you hereI'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we wereBe with me, Stay with me, Just for nowLet the time decide When I won't need you_

Dean kicked through Bobby's front door like a bolt of lightening. Knowing where to find them, he raced into the library. Just in time to witness Sam cornered against a wall, sharp shiny blade in hand as he held it securely to Haley's neck.

Bobby's threatening words fell on Dean's deaf ears; all green eyes could focus on was getting Haley into his safe arms. The undeniable fear pooling in her chocolate eyes stilled his heart as her gaze pierced Dean's from across the room.

"Sam, put down the knife!" Dean shouted announcing his arrival.

An evil, spine tingling chuckle slipped from Sam's lips, mocking Dean's orders.

Sounding the warning, Bobby's voice came to life. "He's possessed! The damn thing has locked it self inside him with a binding link!"

Taking advantage of his guard down, the demon sent a distracted Bobby flying across the room against a wall, knocking the older man unconscious and useless for this round.

Making direct eye contact with his brother's whiskey eyes while knowing it wasn't his brother at all, Dean begged. "Let her go. She's not part of this."

Dean watched helpless as Sam leaned in close to a trembling Haley trapped in his arms. Sam's nose buried into her soft honey locks before pulling back with a wicked grin, his eyes locked with Dean. "I don't know. She's smells really good." He taunted, with a bone chilling snicker.

"Son of bitch," Dean growled before throwing caution to the wind, charging toward a demon possessed Sam willing to do anything to get Haley out of harms way.

Taking advantage of Dean's emotion driven actions, the demon sent Dean flying against a wall with a bone crunching thud.

Moving quick to his target, Sam tossed Haley to the ground like a forgotten thought and charged to Dean. Taking him while still stunned on the ground, Sam began to slam fist after powerful fist into Dean's face as foreplay for the real show.

Lifting her head from the dirty wooden floor, Haley looked up just in time to see blood shoot from broken skin, as Sam's fisted hand pulled away from Dean's pummeled face. She watched in horror as Sam reached behind his back and pulled from the back of his jeans the large bowie knife he threatened her with moments ago.

Scrambling to her feet, Haley didn't give it a second thought before running full speed to Dean's aid.

"Dean, look out!" She screamed from her heart, unaware her lips had even moved.

Hearing pounding feet coming up from behind, a female piercing voice hit his ears as a demon possessed Sam was quick on the rebound.

Big hunting knife in hand, Sam rose to his feet and swung around at her, catching Haley just as she reached them.

Steady grip on the handle, Sam didn't even have to push the blade in. Haley was right there, bulls eye, as Sam spun around. It slid in smooth and fast like slicing warm butter.

_Can I feel anyore?Lie to me, I'm fadingI can't drop youTell me, I don't need you_

Breath gasping loudly, Haley's eyes blinked rapidly with the sharp impact as icy hot pain shot through the base of her ribs. In an instant the blade had sliced clean into her thoracic aorta, mortally wounding her.

Haley's shock filled eyes shot up to Sam's grinning face, before her gaze dropped and spotted the large handle of a bowie knife sticking out of her body. The sight of her injury so horrific her mind couldn't even processes what it fully meant.

His words hit her ears, distant and prophetic. "Don't fight it. It's already over."

As if in slow motion Haley's pupils dilated wide, she watched in disbelief as Sam yanked the knife upward. Gut churning pain shot through her veins as he caught her with the clip-point of the blade, then swiftly pulled it out. Creating as much damage as he could cause.

All Haley could see was the long shiny blade with thick red blood dripping from its edge. Then the excruciating burning shot from her wound, vibrating all through her body, stealing the breath from her lungs.

Haley could faintly hear Dean yell out in protest. "No!" His voice rough and desperate in a way she had never heard before.

Her body felt hot and fuzzy as Haley's hands grabbed her throbbing wound in disbelief. Deep red blood pumped out onto her palms to the beat of her fading heart.

Seeing her blood covered hands, shirt becoming drenched as thick droplets continued to fall; staining the wooden floor below. Haley was forced to finally admit she was dying as the proof lay pooling red, like a neon sign on the floor.

Her breath became labored as if she was suddenly standing on the peak of a high altitude mountain and the air was too thin to nourish.

The demon inside Sam smiled with his collateral damage and job well done. Still on a cocky high, he went in for full successes. Seeing Dean distracted with Haley, the demon raised the knife again to finish the job on its true target.

Seeing his chance Bobby jumped in, seizing Sam's raised arm, he pressed a red hot fire place poker to his skin. Flesh sizzled and smoked, breaking the link that kept the demon inside.

Instantly Sam's body dropped to its knees with force. A skin crawling holler filled the room as ebony black smoke shot forth from Sam's mouth with startling rate.

Slipping free from his body the demon disappeared out the chimney as Sam's body fell back, hard onto the ground dazed from the detachment.

Growing light headed with mind fogging air, Haley's breath gasped rapidly as her knees buckled. She felt herself lowering to the ground unable to stand before strong safe arms wrapped around her.

The scent of Dean encompassed Haley as her butt hit the wooden floor, and she felt Dean pull her against him. "I got you." His rattled voice tried to reassure.

Dizziness filled her mind; limbs tingled with numbness, as she felt her life slipping uncontrollably away.

Falling back unable to sit, Haley's eyes floated to the ceiling hanging above, barely able to focus as Dean's image came into view.

"Dean," Haley's trembling lips cried. Tears slipped free from her eyes, her shaking hands reached desperately for him as if he could save her.

Haley felt Dean's strong hand clutch her cheek, the other delicately examine her wound. Coming in close, Haley could see desperation in his green eyes that begged her stay, as if she had a choice. "You're ok. It's not even that bad. We're going to fix you up." He lied to himself and her, but the dyer truth was clear to see in his eyes.

Sam came too, fully in control of his body. Dazed, head throbbing, he felt as if he had spent the whole week on a drinking bender. Slowly gathering his bearings, his eyes finally registered the scene before him and Sam felt the breath slip from his lips in response… His vision had come true. Despite his certainty it wouldn't happen, the unthinkable had transpired. He became a monster and killed his best friend.

_Etch this into my brain for meTell me, how it's supposed to beWhere everything will goAnd how I'll be without you by my side_

Sam could hardly believe the sight before him, inches from his feet lay Haley's bleeding body twitching on the ground, pool of red all around her. Blood pumped from her at an astounding rate. Sam watched as Dean frantically held onto her, yelling things Sam couldn't comprehend, but he could feel the vibrating frantic emotion in his brother's voice.

Bobby came into view next, with towels he pressed to Haley's wound. Towels that quickly reddened with her free flowing blood. Sam scrambled on his knees, and rapidly crawled over to his best friend.

Once close enough, Sam witnessed in horror as blood began to ooze from Haley's mouth. A choking, gurgling noise came from her lips with every slow breathe. He watched powerless, knowing blood was filling her insides, drowning her.

Before Sam could will himself to move, he felt Dean's strong bloody hands shove him away.

"Get away from her!" Lashing out, heart wrenched emotion thick on Dean's breath.

Sam watched helpless as Bobby fought against the bleeding while Dean held steady bloody palms wrapped around Haley's face trying to convince her she was going to be alright.

Then the scariest sight came over them, like a dark disease carrying cloud. A sight Sam would never forget for the rest of his days… his best friend's body stopped fighting, the signs of life disappeared, like smoke in the wind.

Tears blinded his eyes, Sam watched in disbelief as Dean held Haley's lifeless face in his hands yelling her name with a desperate breath. This ugly, heart wrenching scene carried on until Bobby placed a solemn hand on Dean's shoulder trying to say she was gone, they had lost this fight.

Unwilling to accept it, Dean knocked Bobby's arm away. "No! Don't you dare!" He hollered, refusing to admit the inescapable.

Looking into empty chocolate eyes that once shined for him, Dean couldn't accept his love had slipped away. That the once in a life time, he just found would never look into his eyes again. Lifting her limp lifeless body from the ground, Dean pulled Haley against him.

Wrapped like an angel in his arms, with blood smeared hands, Dean brushed her matted hair from her beautiful face.

Lips stained red with her blood, eyes empty and soulless, Dean cradled her close to his chest.

Unwilling to let her go, he held on tight as the first devastated, heart broken tears silently slipped freely from his eyes. His heart finally admitting the truth he couldn't speak aloud or bear… Haley was gone.

_My hand searches for your handIn a dark room, I can't find youHelp meAre you looking for me?_

"_Need" Hana Pestle_


	30. Chapter 30

When You Loose Something You Can't Replace

_When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse._

The minutes moved at a crawling pace, the hours endless, as the strangling emptiness consumed everything in its path.

Dean sat dead inside, miles away in his mind at Bobby's table. Scouring with focused, almost deranged eyes, he rummaged through his father's journal. Not sure what he was looking for, but knowing he'd know when he found it. Dean had closed off from everyone once it became painfully clear Haley wasn't coming back, no matter how long he held her in his arms. No matter how much his shattered heart bled.

Unable to move but restless inside, Dean couldn't live with this, and yet couldn't make it go away. So he shut down, pulled back, only the shell of his body lingered.

Sam was crippled with guilt, a sensation that chocked his heart, and left him screaming for mercy inside. He couldn't live it, knowing he killed Haley, his best friend. Every breath he took he hoped would be his last, because living with the weight of this knowledge was painful beyond belief.

He couldn't leave her side. Once they brought Haley's body to a private room in Bobby's house, Sam lingered by her side like a lost puppy.

Broken, thick tears rolled silently down his face, as trembling hands washed Haley clean. Sam wouldn't listen to anyone. He insisted he couldn't look at his best friend another second covered in all that blood, the redness of it jabbing at him like a hot poker. With a shuttered breath and throbbing heart, Sam spent hours carefully washing every drop of dry, smeared blood from her, until Haley almost looked new. Then numbly, destroyed to his foundations, he climbed onto the bed with her, and held his best friend, screaming apologies from his heart that only they could hear.

Silently Sam lay like a print on the wall. His body curved around Haley's smaller, empty shell of a body. Every breath painful, every breath labored. He lay there unable or willing to leave her side. His face buried against her silky locks that covered the pillow, Sam sucked in slow deep gulps of her scent. Praying it would fill him, and the smell would never leave his nose again. His chest shuttered with every whiff of Haley's distinctive scent, tears filled the brims of his eyes, but he refused to cry again. Sam already cried endless tears. It amazed him the way they kept coming, as if delivered from some bottomless pit that would never be filled again. Clinging to handfuls of Haley's form, Sam didn't dare move, afraid the weight of his loss would crush him if he did, as it had every other time he moved.

Silently, mind wandering in a fog of memories, Sam half heartedly listened to Dean and Bobby talk outside the room. Barely aware they were there. The tone in Dean's voice told Sam, he was blowing Bobby's off. He did with everyone now, not letting anyone get close.

Closing his eyes, Sam prayed for the millionth time that when he opened them, Haley would open hers. Then he would gaze into her chocolate orbs once again, and see her looking back at him. Knowing she would never do that, devastated Sam.

Listening to the male voices he had tried to block out, grow louder, Sam finally acknowledged the outside world. Lifting his head from the security of Haley's lifeless form, Sam tuned in just in time to hear Dean go after Bobby's in a way he had never heard him do before.

Pushing aside his need to be near Haley, Sam left the comforting misery of her side. Slipping to the end on that old mattress, Sam tried to find his balance, as he placed his feet on the cold floor.

Putting weight on weakened legs, Sam pushed off the old ratty mattress, and with heavy steps made it to the open bedroom door. Dean's gruff voice filled his ear, as he apologized to Bobby for his actions.

Reaching the door frame, Sam leaned heavily against it, watching them silently.

Both men's faces turned to him with his sudden presence, instantly distracted by the interruption.

Dean's face grimaced with the sight of his brother, looking at Sam was painful. He had been a wreck all day. Looking at Sam meant admitting what they had been reduced to, what they had lost forever.

That sight almost scared Dean more than looking at Haley, dead on that old mattress, just a shell of his beloved, never to be heard from again.

Turning back to Bobby, eyes broken Dean begged him to just leave him alone.

Bobby's sympathetic face glanced over at Dean one last time, then his eyes drifted to Sam still attached to the room frame that held Haley's body inside. His heart broke; Dean had one hell of a load to carry on his heart. Bobby knew better than anyone the crushing blow it was to loose the woman you love.

Turning his back from the wreckage, Bobby gave parting words. "I'll be outside. You know where to find me." He offered a life line.

Sucking in an excruciating heavy breath, Dean braced himself before moving. With numb legs, Dean finally dared to see Haley, as he moved to the open door.

Turning to face his nightmare come reality, Dean faced Haley first. The sight of the only love he had ever known lying there soulless, Dean felt so empty inside he wondered if someone knocked on his chest… would he sound hollow. His eyes transfixed on Haley, the sight torturous and addictive. She was stunningly beautiful even in death, and Dean would give anything to see her wake up, and tell him it was all a mistake. He was supposed to protect her, keep her safe. He had failed, and now Haley had paid the ultimate price… her life. Dean was positive he couldn't live with that, the gapping wound inside told him so.

Forcing his eyes away, and onto Sam leaning heavily on the door frame unable to look his older brother in the eye, a heavy groan left Dean's body.

They still hadn't spoken, not since he killed her. Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't make his voice come to life, not when all the life had been ripped from him, but when he looked at Sam all the anger came rumbling back. It wasn't Sam's fault, Dean knew that, but it was his hand that killed her, he couldn't get pasted that poignant little detail.

His eyes diverted from Sam's lowly figure, as he took a step toward the room, finally willing to face her up close.

That's when Sam's voice caught him. "Dean," Weakness strained his weary breath.

Dean cringed with the sound of Sam's voice. He didn't move, didn't acknowledge his brothers words, but he didn't step away either.

"I'm sorry." Wretched thick off Sam's breath, emotional dew clogged his throat.

Sam's apologies tightened the muscles in Dean's shoulders. Those were the last words he wanted to hear off Sam's lips; as if this was the kind of thing you could just apologies away.

Flames shot up from somewhere deep inside, scorching through his veins, and Dean lashed out in the moment. Everything that had been building between them since her death finally erupted.

_And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse?_

Gripping Sam by the collar of his shirt, Dean slammed him hard against a wall.

"You're sorry? Well that's great, but you killed her, Sam! Haley is dead! Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" Dean fumed inches from his brother's face, the burning anger and stinging grief, blinding him, clouding his judgment.

Feeling he deserved it, Sam took it, as tears filled his tortured whiskey eyes.

"I don't know how to live with this. I would give anything to change it." Honesty filtered through his voice, devastation haunted his eyes.

Seeing the pain drowning in Sam's eyes, knowing it must mirror his own, pierced Dean's heart, forced to confront it with his own two eyes.

Unable to look at the painful truth another second, Dean released Sam, and turned away. "I know you would, but that doesn't change anything. She's still dead. I can't just forget that." He spoke numbly, but the agony could be detected on his breath. Hiding back inside his protective shell, where he didn't confront others emotions, and ran away from his own.

Ignoring the sound of Sam's ragged, anguished breath, Dean took cautious steps into Haley's current tomb.

Taking a silent seat in a chair beside her bed, Dean was surprised the tears were stinging his eyes even before his butt hit the chair.

Dean's gut churned, heart throbbed, as broken green eyes landed on Haley's lifeless form.

She looked like an angel, like she was only resting, until his eyes caught her blood stained shirt.

His chest rattled, trying to hold his overwrought emotions in line. Her innocent face sent the fury of guilt upon him with a vengeance.

Silently tears slipped down Dean's rough cheeks, with a will of their own. His weak voice found the will to speak. "I promised I'd protect you, and you believed me." His voice cracked with the strain on his heart, his confession another crippling blow to his soul.

Tears slipped down his face like melting snow, before his palm wiped them away.

"And I screwed it up," The roughness of his voice broke yet again, the validity of his words, stabbing to his ears. The part of Dean that loathed him, mocked his grief. Taunting him, reminding him everyone would leave him in the end. Everyone always did, but not because of them, because of him.

Dean's chest shook harder with the eternal emptiness of loss, and the way it made everything good disappear.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to live with this." Desperation edged in his voice, his arms shook with the power of his words. His soul unraveling at the seams, Dean couldn't image ever feeling peace again. Not as long as Haley was gone.

A memory surged through his mind, and strangled his heart. The night he finally came together with Haley. She had rested securely in his arms, and confessed she felt safe, because she knew he would protect her. Dean could still remember the softness to her cheek as he touched it, and promised he would never let anything happen to her. She had come close against him, touched him in more ways than one, and assured him with complete confidence in her eyes, she believed him.

That memory left Dean begging for death, because even that was more merciful than living with Haley as only a memory of broken promises. Knowing she had trusted him completely, and he let her down in the worst way.

Darkness surrounded him, like a big black cloud and left him blind. Every muscle in his body tensed, and revolted with a reality he couldn't accept or live with. Heart pounding with remorse and guilt, a frantic feeling shot through Dean, knowing there was no end in sight to this misery. Knowing it would only linger on, and plague him until the end of his days.

"I can't do this! Tell me how to fix this!" Dean exploded, hollering into the still air of that quiet room, willing to listen to anything that could give an answer, a solution… relief.

Like prophetic insight, like revelation itself, it came to Dean, a moment of enlightenment, as they call it. A page from his father's journal instantly filled his mind. When he had read it earlier that morning it had sounded selfish, and like suicide, but finally face to face with the woman he loved more than himself. He was willing to give anything to see her beautiful smile again, her eyes shine just for him. Watching the color drain from her slowly decaying body, knowing he'd have to spent the rest of his days haunted by her memory and everything they could have been. Suddenly suicide looked like a plausible option, a sweet escape.

In a fury, so he couldn't second guess himself, or let alone talk him out of it. Dean shot up from that chair, and stormed out of Bobby's house. Willing to do anything, and everything to prove Haley right, to prove that he would protect her at all costs, and that as long as he was breathing, Dean would do anything to get her back.

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix you_

_Cold Play, "Fix You"_


	31. Chapter 31

Always In This Twilight

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Standing alone in the pre-dawn hours, Dean stomped around the dirt paved cross-road from his father's journal. A desperate act of desperate man, dust kicked up with every heavy step. Dean grew impatient with a heart full of despair.

"I know you're out there, bitch!" He hollered with fury, into the empty chilled air. He needed to get this done before he could second guess himself.

Suddenly a voice came from behind, confident and quiet in its approach.

"Now, now, no need for name calling." A beautiful woman, dressed in a silky black gown, wickedly smiled at him.

Slowly her steps circled Dean to get a good look. "I've never had the pleasure, but from what I've been told, I expected more. Not looking so well Dean. Might loosing your precious Haley have something to do with it?" The demoness taunted with a sophisticated subtle grin.

Her words pierced his already wounded heart. "I should send you back to hell where you belong." Dean snarled, lip twitching. His mind tempted. Hell, if he didn't have his reasons, she'd already be gone.

Stopping directly in front of him, confident smile still lingering on her calm face, the demon corrected him. "But you won't. I know why you're here, Dean. I have something you want. You want to make a deal." She smiled smugly. "Your soul in exchange for Haley, does that sound about right?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean took a moment, before freely offering himself up for an eternity of damnation. A normal man would rethink such a deal, but Haley's loss left him merely a shell of a man with nothing to loose. He had to have her back, Dean saw no other option.

"That's right. Bring Haley back and give me ten years. Then I'm all yours, sweetheart." Dean nodded, he knew he was standing on the edge of an abyss; the kind that once you fell from it, you could never return. But Dean didn't care, because without Haley, he was falling somewhere he couldn't be saved from anyway. Hell almost looked brighter compared to the tortures of living with her blood on his hands. Blood, that no matter how hard he scrubbed, always seemed to be taunting him just under his skin. Screaming, I'll never wash away.

An amused grin spilled over her plump pout, before hearty laughter slipped free from her painted lips. "Who do you think you are, Dean Winchester?" She mocked.

Stepping to him, getting inches from his face, she whispered harshly. "I would have given you one year." Her words died, letting the blow hit him.

Anger dissolved from Dean's hardened face, replaced with shock filled eyes.

"You bitch." Slipped off his heated breath, lips pursed.

Taking a step back from him to let the cool night air hit his flustered face, the smile slipped from hers. "Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Growing annoyed, her eyes turned red to remind Dean who he was talking to.

"Let me know when you see one." Unflinching, Dean wasn't afraid. His tight jaw and heated words made that message clear. He was already using his soul as a bargaining chip; her threats couldn't reach his emptiness.

Ignoring his snarky little comment, the demon's eyes turned back to a natural brown hue, as her gaze pierced his. She would have loved to play with him longer, but she had her orders. "Fortunately for you Dean, you appear to have friends in high places."

Confusion furrowed Dean's brow, as apprehension filled his heart. "What?" He choked out.

"Somebody else wants to make the deal." She spoke cryptically, before her eyes fell close.

When her lashes fluttered open, glowing, florescent yellow eyes stared back at him.

"What the hell… You?" Slipped from Dean's shocked breathless lips, his pupils widened with disbelief, as he took a step back.

A wide evil grin shot off, like a firecracker on the demons face. "Not use to be being a woman, but good to see you again, Dean. I must admit I didn't see this little turn of events unfolding quite this way." The demon spoke cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Dean seethed, in no mood for pointless chatter.

Yellow eyes narrowed on Dean, as the demon's lips pursed with seriousness. "You being here, making the deal. I always pictured the deliverance would be bigger, the hand of god or something." A pleased chuckle slipped from her lips. "Doesn't matter really, detail's unimportant if the ending is all the same. Guess it's true what they say, like father, like son." The yellow eyed demon rambled on, receding the old saying, as if he understood human bonds and what they meant.

Anger shot through Dean's veins with the insinuation, everything inside him wanted to attack, and rip that slimy smile off its face, and yet every part of him was equally intrigued by what the yellow eyed demon meant.

"What do you mean?" Dean shot off, fuel to the fire in his rough voice.

Never loosing that inflated grin, a contradiction, as if the demon understood emotion at all. "Wasn't that long ago your daddy stood before me ready to make a deal. How do you think it is your still here, Dean? You're supposed to be dead." He taunted, loving every flinch to Dean's face, every sign of hurt that crossed his pupil. This thing feeds off the pain and suffering of others, and Dean was a special treat.

"You're lying," Dean shook his head adamantly from side to side. Even though it was clear to see in his piercing green eyes, he knew it was the truth.

"You Winchester's," the demon laughed with a shake to her head. "Always so damn self sacrificing. Some might see it as martyrdom. I see it as pathetic really. I can't complain though, always seems to work to my advantage." Wicked grin upon her cocky face, the demon knew it held all the cards.

"Son of a bitch," Dean snarled, with tortured eyes. He had always wondered why he walked out of that hospital, when his dad died on the cold linoleum, but the truth was worse than he ever imagined. A piercing to his heart, this news only served to push him further to sacrifice himself.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became_

The demon's face grew pointed, lips pursed. "Let's not get nasty. I'm here to help you… Tell you what; I'll bring your precious little Haley back." Subtle smile returning to its cold face, hanging the bait over Dean's head.

Staring down his arch nemesis, the creature he lived his life trying to destroy, and now Dean was standing on the brink of making a deal with the devil. Sell his soul to the creature he despised most. Under any other circumstance Dean would have already attacked, but he was broken and bruise beyond repair. Knowing Haley died because she was in his life, he didn't even have the will to fight. He hardly had the will to live.

"For what, my soul?" Weakness was hidden behind his strong eyes, hearing it could bring Haley back made Dean willing to negotiate.

"Your soul?" The demon laughed, as his yellow eyes brightened. "You, the endless pit of self-destruction and self-loathing. A pathetic excuse for human life really. As tempting as that is…" The amusement dropped from its face, yellow eyes focusing.

"No, you have something else I want…" The devil retuned to its lips. "Well, you will if I do this."

The look in the demons eyes sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He was in over his head. Playing with the big boys in a game he didn't even understand, but if it brought Haley back, Dean would do it. Blindly risk everything on a gamble with the dark side.

"What's that?" He dared to ask, before swallowing the forming thick lump in his throat that warned.

"I just need permission." The demon smiled gingerly, with a focused gaze, as if it was that easy.

Confusion filled Dean's eyes. No it couldn't be that simple. There had to be a catch. There was always more. Dean's heart sped up with the certainty.

"Permission for what?" He harshly barked.

Pleased grin lingered on its face, knowing Dean was playing right into its hand.

"Let's say, six years from now. I will swing by your house for a little something, that's all. Your beloved Haley and brother won't be harmed. Your little family all back together."

The creepy feeling was undeniable in the twilight hour; this thing was sinister without trying. Every instinct inside Dean told him to say no, but still he found his heart saying something else. "For what? Tell me, or no deal" Dean demanded to know, harshness to his tone, probing in his narrowed gaze.

"Doesn't matter," The demon shook its head lightly. "As long as I'm not disturbed nobody gets hurt. You have my word." Laying the offer on the table, smugness filled the demon's glowing eyes. The demon knew Dean was too broken to resist.

A bad feeling rumbled in Dean's gut, warning this was too easy, the terms to vague. An inner wisdom cautioned, if you sign a blank check, you're giving everything away. Dean knew in his heart whatever the demon would come for in six years would surely be something Dean would greatly miss, but standing here in this moment. An endless throbbing hole where his heart used to be, Dean was willing to pay any price if it brought Haley back to him.

Hesitating, every cell in his body screamed for him to walk away with his soul intact, but standing on the abyss, Dean chose to leap. Letting go, Dean could see in his mind, as he free fell off the edge of the earth into the blackened unknown.

Reaching out, Dean grabbed hold of the beautiful demon, yellow eyes had taken over. Pulling her near, Dean never looked back, as their lips collided. A deadly sick kiss that sealed their fate for time and all eternity.

Somewhere in South Dakota, alone in a silent room, Haley's body shot up from the mattress with a gasping breath.

Panting echoed off the walls, as Haley's chocolate eyes shot open with life within them. Unfocused at first, as her lungs gulped down breath.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

"_Cosmic Love," Florence and The Machine_


	32. Chapter 32

**You Wanna Feel How It Feels**

_It doesn't hurt me. You wanna feel how it feels? You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me? You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

Haley stood in front of the mirror lost on her own reflection. Unsure of what to believe, unsure of what was real, or what could merely be dream. Rapid image memories raced through her mind, like a slideshow on hyper drive. Her gut burned with certainty on one thing; Sam, possessed by a demon, had stabbed her. She could still almost feel the icy burn from the blade.

Her disconcerted eyes roamed her blood stained shirt. As if needing evidence of what she already knew in her heart, Haley's fingers slipped through the gapping hole in the fabric where he had stabbed her and a shiver ran up her spine with the proof. Haley felt disoriented staring at a spot she knew logically she should have a gruesome wound lying beneath, but only healthy, untainted skin appeared.

Daring to leave the confines and safety of the room she had awoken in, Haley ventured into the hall, to gather her bearings. That's when she spotted him. Sam and Haley abruptly came face to face; shock waves could be heard around the world. Alarm bells went off inside Haley's head. Loud screaming ones, telling her to run, but her heart told her to wait. It wasn't the dumbstruck look on Sam's face; it was his eyes that filled her with hope it was really him. The soft sadness in his orbs that made Sam, Sam had returned.

They both stood frozen, sizing each other up. Without Sam needing to say it, Haley could clearly see, he was just as surprised to see her. In her heart Haley felt it was really her Sam again, but she had to be sure. Needing proof it wasn't just wishful thinking, Haley pulled something deep from her mind, a random inside joke they shared.

One Haley felt certain only Sam would understand, even a demon wouldn't get it right away."Only after tequila will I do the hokey-pokey." Her voice weakly found life, speaking for the first time after death. A quick huff lifted Sam's chest instantly, as a joyous smile shot wide on his face. "That's what she said." He responded back breathless, understanding her in a way only he could.

Hearing the answer Haley needed, the evidence this was indeed her Sam. Seeing the light in Sam's eyes, she knew was his own. Haley didn't hesitate before charging down the hall, faster than she had ever moved, and fell into Sam's waiting arms for a big hug. "Susie Norman," Haley answered, her face buried against his chest, as her hands clung desperately to handfuls of him.

Gripping her tightly against him, as thankful tears filled puppy dog eyes, Sam finished the statement. "Your roommate freshman year. She was…"

Savoring his rustic scent, as it engulfed her nostrils, Haley pulled back slightly, and gazed up at Sam with a bursting radiant smile. "She was such a slut." Haley laughed, overcome by emotion. Knowing Sam was himself again, and somehow she was still here. Deep inside she wondered if this had anything to do with passing the test the demon had spoken about.

Sam's strong hand reached down to cup her cheek gently in his palm, needing to touch his best friend's beautiful face. Amazement clouded his eyes. "How are you here?" Sam's heavy breath managed to slip out, in awe of the moment at hand. Almost afraid to ask, afraid he'd sound ungrateful to the miracle he had been given.

Their eyes locked, chestnut to his whiskey, as the bond only they shared surged between their pupils. "I was hoping you could tell me." The uncertainty thick on her breath was mirrored in her eyes. Staring up into Sam's questioning gaze, Haley didn't have that answer.

The moment was interrupted as heavy footsteps carried down the hall, and then abruptly stopped. Sam's eyes shot up, and spotted Bobby, bewilderment wild in the old man's eyes at the sight of Haley in Sam's arms.

"How in the hell…" His gruff voice choked out, echoing through the hall, as Bobby reached into his side pocket, and pulled out his flask of holy water. Watching Bobby's startled actions; Sam gripped Haley tighter to him, and quickly jumped in before Haley got bathed in holy water for reasons she wouldn't understand. "It's her, Bobby. It's really her." Sam assured with a quick nod, putting his word on the line.

Looking over her shoulder, Haley offered Bobby's shocked eyes a weary smile. "Hi Bobby. Surprised to see me?" Haley cautiously stated the obvious.

The older man scratched the grown in whiskers on his face and nodded slowly. "That's one way of putting it." His stern eyes shot up to Sam with suspended question. Sam shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders, saying nonverbally, this wasn't his doing.

Lowering his head, Bobby shook it from side to side, holding in his anger. "That stupid, son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath as his head hung low. Knowing now, when Dean had charged out of the house earlier this morning it was to make a deal, not get some air.

Haley's chestnut eyes filled with worry, as they lifted back to Sam's. Bobby's reaction not lost on her. "Sammy?" She questioned him nervously. Easily picking up that she was missing the insight but feeling the emotion tied to it. Releasing from their prolonged hug, Sam wrapped a secure arm around her shoulder, and led her to the library.

Making Haley take a seat, with a heavy heart Sam explained the horrible truth. He told her that he had stabbed her and she had died, but was now back. That meant Bobby, and him were pretty certain Dean made a deal to bring her back. Haley's jaw went slack, pupils dilated with the mind blowing knowledge her best friend was sharing, telling her things that were otherwise impossible.

With a heavy heart, Sam then delivered the biggest blow, a shot to the heart, but he was unable to lie to her. Sam told Haley, every deal came with a cost, a price. The deal maker's soul, they were usually given ten years, but taking into consideration Dean was a hunter, it was highly unlikely the deal would be that sweet. It never was for a hunter. Broken hearted tears silently filled her eyes, and slipped down her cheeks, as Haley tried to come to terms with the fact Dean had sacrificed himself for her.

_You don't want to hurt me, But see how deep the bullet lies. __Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder. There is thunder in our hearts, much hate for the ones we love? Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

Dean charged through Bobby's door like a kid on Christmas morning. Racing into the library, he spotted Haley seated beside Sam. By the time he got back, she had already changed her cloths, fixed her hair. Haley stood to greet him, and stole the breath from Dean's lips with her image. Standing there, pristine and angelic, like new fallen snow. It was as if she had never died at all. As if it had all been one horrible nightmare, and he had awoken to her reassuring, smiling face.

His feet moved quickly with a will of their own, as Dean reached Haley in seconds, pulling her into his arms. Holding Haley for dear life, because Dean's heart hadn't forgotten how it felt when he thought he'd never get to hold her again. Burying his face in the crook of Haley's neck, Dean took deep gulps of her scent, and felt life resurge in his heart, because she was back in his arms where she belonged.

Haley's arms clung just as tightly around Dean, savoring the feel of him near, her savior, her guardian. The man who promised he'd always protect her, and then sold his soul to hell to keep his word. They inched apart from the embrace, just enough to meet face to face. Dean's forehead rested on hers, as tears of elation filled his eyes, but didn't fall. Not wasting another second, Dean found her lips, and claimed them as his own with a kiss. Killing a need that had burned in his gut since she slipped away.

Dean held Haley near, savoring their kiss, and the solace it filled him with. Almost afraid if he pulled away, she'd dissolve in his hands. Holding onto the moment for as long as he could, Dean reluctantly pulled back. Aware they weren't alone, but promising to reignite the moment later. Dean's emerald eyes swirled with her chestnut brown, as his sexy smirk finally found his face again, a joy he couldn't keep in. The sadness filling her eyes surprised Dean; as Haley's hand reached up to softly touch his prickled cheek. "What did you do?" Haley's quiet voice whispered, etched with pain.

Dean's piercing eyes twisted at the pupil, surprised she already knew. His gaze shot past Haley's shoulders, and found Sam, and Bobby standing a few feet away, eyes waiting. Dean's heated stare shot to his brother. "You told her?" He questioned, more irritation to his breath than he had intended.

Sam's eyes grew sensitive in a way he did so well, as his shoulders shrugged. "She would have found out sooner or later." Locked in a stare with his younger bother, Dean corrected. "Didn't think it was my business to tell her?" Dean barked, agitation filling his veins. He wasn't surprised a room full of hunters had figured out what he had done, but he was pissed they told Haley before he had a chance to explain. Feeling the tensions rise in the room, Bobby jumped in, getting back to the real point. "How long did they give you?" The harshness undeniable in his tone, in a way Bobby only used when he meant business, as his disappointed eyes bore into Dean.

Turning back to Haley, the saddened look in her eyes contagious, filling Dean's with the same grief. "I could really go for a beer." He lied with a forced grin, trying to get her out of the room. Always trying to protect her, and shield her from the consequences of the life he lived.

Haley didn't buy his plea for her to leave for a one second. Heart aching in her chest with the way his eyes told her truths his lips couldn't. "How long?" Haley's words pleaded for honesty, as tears filled her eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed from the desperation in Haley's eyes as they pinned him, Dean took a deep breath, and plunged into the wrath that awaited him.

"Six years." He admitted somberly. Keeping the details of his deal quiet until he could figure out what he had given away. Everyone was already so riled up and scared, Dean didn't have the heart to tell them he had sold something else down the river instead of his soul. That he signed a blank check to his arch nemesis, in exchange for his the greatest part of his heart that beat outside his body… Haley.

The time measured in her mind like grains of sand, as the tears fell from her eyes like a bursting dam. Falling back into his arms, Haley clung to Dean, as his death sentence left her crumbling on his shoulder. Anger filling his veins with a life of its own, Bobby sent a pile of books on his desk flying across the room.

"Damnit boy! You idiot!" He shouted, reacting in the moment, while his heart broke inside for the boy he loved like a son. Bobby would have knocked some sense into Dean then and there if Haley weren't tangled in his arms falling apart. Guilty green eyes shot to Bobby with a burdened heart. "I had to, Bobby." Dean tried to justify his actions.

Dean's tortured gaze fell to his brother next, who appeared equally crippled by the news. The beaten puppy dog look drowning in Sam's gaze. "I had to." Dean repeated, trying to explain. Hoping Sam out of anyone would understand why he had to. Trying to make them see, there had been no option. "Losing you or Haley, not sure which choice is worse." Staring at his big brother, something tortured befell his eyes, as he turned away from Dean. Needing a moment to rebuild after the ground had been pulled out from underneath him. Inside Sam flogged himself, knowing none of these hard choices would have had to have been made if he hadn't killed Haley.

No one would meet Dean's gaze after the truth had been revealed. So he leaned in close to Haley's ear. Feeling her tremble in his arms, wet his shoulder with her tears for him, Dean felt he owed her the biggest explanation of all. "It was you. I couldn't lose you." He whispered into the silky locks of her sweet smelling hair, holding her tightly in his embrace. Hoping as Haley held onto him, she could understand that loss was too great to bear.

Even now with the heartbreak, and disappoint that was being handed out like praise, Dean didn't regret his choice. Holding Haley in his arms, even if she was crying, he would have done it all over again in a second just to have her with him.

Nestled against him, as she mourned a loss that hadn't even transpired yet, Haley found safety in the crook of his neck, in his familiar nature scent. While her heart was shattered at the thought in six years Dean would go to hell for her, her heart was also touched and amazed he loved her enough to do it, because deep inside, truth was, she would have done the same thing in his shoes.

_And if I only could, Make a deal with God, And get him to swap our places, Be running up that road, Be running up that hill, With no problemsPlacebo, "Running up that hill"_

**Note:** I'm reuploading this. For whatever reason this chapter created mutiple errors upon uploading. So I'm reudating it, hopefully error free.


	33. Chapter 33

**Note:** This is a Saley chapter, but I had to tied up that loose end. I felt too much had happened between Sam and Haley in the passed few chapters to just forgive and forget without touching more deeply on the issue.

Behind Tears of Doubt

_You turn around, Then you ask me behind tears of doubtJust what do I see in youPlease don't cry, I know sometimes it seems we barely get by, But you don't see how much you doTo get me through_

Three weeks later they were still at Bobby's. The Winchester brothers had put hunting on hold until they could figure out why Haley had been a target. With Bobby's help they researched everything they could find, and listened to the word on the line. Haley had shared with them 'the parental friendly version' of everything that happened while she was in the hands of the demon, leaving out only the gory details that would cause pain and stir up unprovoked anger. Ideas were being formed, but three weeks later nothing concrete had been figured out. The attack still seemed unwarranted, and the ties it held to Sam's fate still vague.

Dean released any grudge held on Sam once Haley returned. Dean always had the amazing ability to let sleeping dogs lie if the season was right.

Haley and Dean had grown exponentially closer through the ordeal, but it was Haley and Sam's connection that suffered. After the initial gratitude of Haley's return, Sam couldn't get past his cloud of guilt and misguided responsibility. So he kept his distance.

One quiet afternoon, no different from the rest, Haley had had enough. She wanted her Sam back. So she forced him to face her, to deal with her, because the silence was killing them.

Cornering Sam as he stepped of his room, Haley pinned him with her gaze and posture. "We need to talk." She said simply, not offering it as a question, as she already knew what his answer would be.

Never meeting her gaze, his eye line drifted safely above her head, Sam reluctantly nodded. Knowing Haley well enough to know her tone said, no wasn't an option.

Nodding silently, Sam didn't pull away as she grabbed his hand, and led him back into his room, closing the door behind them.

Standing down the hall like a witness, just a bystander to the event unfolding, Dean eyed the pair with cautious emerald eyes. He knew in his heart without a doubt there was nothing going on with them, nothing ever did, but seeing them together, part of him couldn't help, but be envious of their unconditional bond.

As if the older man could read his mind, Bobby placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

"If it were anyone else, I'd say go get your girl, but they need this." Bobby spoke with the wisdom that came from age, as he gave Dean's back a quick pat. Saying he understood what Dean wasn't saying.

Turning to face Bobby, Dean put his game face on, and nodded. Agreeing, because ultimately there was no other option, and he didn't want to appear weak by emotion.

Forcing Sam to take a seat on his bed, Haley took one beside him. Turning to face her best friend even though he still wouldn't meet her eyes, Haley began.

"I've given you space and time, because I felt that's what you needed, but this has gone on long enough."

Reaching out, Haley took Sam's hand gently into her own, drawing his attention upon her.

"I want my best friend back." She admitted, somberness to her tone, holding the heartache with her words.

Taking a deep breath that released in a huff, Sam finally met her eyes.

"The one that murdered you?" He sarcastically replied, but the look in his eyes said, those words hurt his heart the most.

Squeezing his hand in his lap, Haley shook her head. "That wasn't my best friend. I spent time with that thing, Sam, and if there's anything I'm sure of in this crazy mess, it's that that thing wasn't you." Conviction thick on her breath, as her eyes drilled into his, never daring to look away and break the connection.

_I apologize, If I never told you what you are in my eyes, Oh baby, let me tell you now, Every day, Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way, Now how can you say that's not enough_

Sam's heart ached as the memories filled his mind. As the weeks had gone by bits and pieces had come back to him, broken flash memories of what he had done to Haley while possessed. All filled with him a sick feeling in his gut that never lessened or slept.

Pulling his gaze from her, because it was too painful to his heart, Sam spoke into the quiet air of the room.

"Why didn't you tell them everything I did to you?" He questioned, still speaking in terms of himself, because inside he still saw those actions as his own.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked him gently, as her chocolate eyes held onto the side of his face. Hoping he'd will himself to look back at her.

Sam's face turned to her quick, more torture than usual to puppy dog eyes.

"That I didn't just attack you and take you hostage. I touched you against your will, and said vile things to you." His voice grew thick with emotion, as his heart pained with remorse.

Seeing the pain swirling in his whiskey eyes, Haley reached out, and held his rough cheek softly in her hand. "Sammy, that wasn't you. I knew it then, and I know it now. You have to believe that." She begged him to have mercy on himself. The ache filled her chest to match his eyes. It killed Haley seeing Sam tear himself apart for things he had no control over.

Sam shook his head in disagreement, and turned away from Haley again. It had been his hand, his mouth, his voice, he couldn't get past that, couldn't see the difference. Demon inside him or not, it was his body that hurt her.

Feeling him slip away, Haley grew aggressive. Taking his face in both her palms, Haley forced Sam to meet her eyes once again. Chocolate interlocked with whiskey, as she got firm with him. "Sam it wanted to destroy us. It wanted to rip us apart. Don't you see that? I am not going to let that thing win, do you understand me? I have forgiven what happened. Now forgive yourself, damnit!" Her tone said unequivocally she wasn't asking anymore, she was demanding.

The sensitive dew filled his puppy dog eyes. "How can you so easily forgive me?" He questioned her, because she made it look so easily compared to the mountains of guilt he had to climb inside himself.

Haley's eyes softened upon Sam, a smile edged on her lips for him. "Because you're my friend, I love you, Sammy and I know you love me too." Haley said simply, but full of certainty and soul.

His heart began to beat faster, as her words began to heal him in a way only his best friend could. Giving an inch, Sam nodded in her hands. Agreeing that her words were true.

A smile slipped over Haley's face, as she felt her best friend slowly come back to her. Happy tears filled her eyes, as Sam's wall crumbled in their gaze. Leaning over to him, she wrapped him in her arms. A sigh of relief left her chest, as she felt his arms encircle her back.

They held each other, lost in an embrace they missed and needed. Moments passed before they finally pulled apart, their eyes finding each other instantly.

"So we're ok?" She asked, as a smile twitched on her lips, begging to be released by his answer.

Sam's nodded, as a heartwarming grin finally found his face for her. "We will be." He promised.

Her smile unleashed like a bullet across her face, filling Sam's insides with love and warmth.

Rising to her feet, Haley reached for Sam, and gave his broad forehead a quick kiss of relief.

The dynamite duo reunited. While Haley's heart belonged to Dean, but Sam would always own a special place in there, as she did with him. Because no matter who they fell in love with, they were best friends until the end. That was a bond none could shake, none could stir.

_When the world is cold And I need a friend to hold, You give me love, You give me love, And when my hope is gone, And I feel I can't go on, You pick me up, You give me love_

_Faith Hill, "You Give Me Love"_


	34. Chapter 34

Sweeter Than Heaven & Hotter Than Hell

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're aroundI swear that you could hear itIt makes such an all mighty sound_

They lay together, the creamy texture of skin on skin stood in stark contrast to the blackness of night that painted the otherwise quiet room.

Haley's cheek lay peacefully at home upon his bare breast. Breathing deep and slow, as they lie tangled up in each other, the closest place to heaven.

Her free hand idly traced shapeless doodles upon his warm skin, as her heart took every beat in his name.

This blissful place reaches inside Dean's cold heart too. With Haley trapped in his arm's embrace, safely beside him where she belongs, even Dean finds himself peaceful and brimming with the sense of being whole.

After making love all night, they lay like one; in a place they call all their own. Where the ugly things they see and the tortures of their mind can't breach or penetrate.

Sucking in another slow deep breath of his rustic scent, mixed with something distinctly Dean, Haley nuzzled her nose against his thick skin and brought her voice to life.

"I want to tell you something but you can't laugh." She announces quietly, not wanting to shatter this peaceful place with the ruckus of noise, as her smile presses against his salting skin beneath.

His hand finds her hair, slipping into the silky locks, the soft texture somehow sooths Dean. "You can tell me anything, but I can't promise not to laugh." His trademark devilish smirk finds his face, one that flutters the heart and ruffles the nerves.

Pulling back from her home on his chest, Haley gazes up into his piercing emerald eyes. The ones that make her heart skip a beat and yet feel so complete.

"Then I won't tell you." A mischievous grin brightens her face to match his playful nature. Even after all this time, the flirty banter between them still tugs on the heart strings and leaves them begging for more.

Reaching down, Dean softly cupped her cheek in the course palm of his hand, as the gaze between them made the world disappear. Leaving only them, on an island all their own.

"Tell me," Dean's eyebrows danced with a playful urge, as his serpent of a tongue darted out across his lips.

Locked in the magic of their stare and the way his charm made her want to succumb to him every time, Haley gave in.

Her face fell back to its home, as Haley's cheek nuzzled in. The sound of his heart beating a rhythm in her ear she could have sworn was her name. Lightly tracing his breast bone with her fingertips, seduced by the softness of his skin and the way he called to her, like an ocean to its shore.

"I remember something from when I was dead." Haley whispered against his skin.

She could feel his grip tighten around her, and his heart pound harder in her ear. Dean didn't need to say a word for Haley to know, the memory of that torturous time scorched his soul even now.

Clearing his throat to dislodge that choking lump provoked by her words, he spoke up so she wouldn't think he was ignoring her. "What's that?" He dared to ask and play along.

Haley's arm wound over his chest and gripped at his side, holding him dear. Her words never meant to wound him, but set him free. "Light," One simple word that brought a radiant smile to her lips with the memory.

_As I move my feet towards your bodyI can hear this beat it fills my head up And gets louder and louderIt fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

The moment filled her mind, thick and tangible as if she could reach out and touch it.

"I remember this light. It was so bright I could hardly look at it, and yet I couldn't look away." Haley admitted on a quiet breath, as tingles rippled under her skin with the power of it, ones she was sure Dean could feel on his palms.

Not a believer by nature, despite everything he had seen in this life, Dean hung on her every word, but suspended judgment or conclusion. Instead his strong hand grazed her bare back, in a rhythmic motion to say he was still listening. Back and forth, like waves crashing on the beach, as his lips stayed mute.

Closing her chocolates orbs, Haley could still feel that warm light. The way it felt reassuring and comforting, like a blanket just out the dryer, snuggled up tight in your home.

Biting her lip nervously, Haley hesitated as she could already hear his response to the words she was about to say. Taking courage and truth by the horns, Haley went for it. "Then it surrounded me and held me." Her hot breath splashed his skin with every confession off her lips.

That one Dean couldn't hold back, a laughter filled breath fluttered his chest, as a smirk busted from his lips. "The light held you?" Dean repeated, trying to hold the sarcasm on his tongue, but the incredulous look in his eyes gave him away if she dared to look.

Ignoring the joking disbelief on his breath she had already anticipated, Haley pulled back. The cool air of the room hit her cheek with the movement, as her piercing eyes looked up to meet his so he could see the certainty in her orbs.

"Yeah, I know how it sounds, but I could feel it all around me. Warm and safe and full of love, kind of like the way I feel in your arms." A gentle smile edged on her lips, as the conviction from her eyes reached out to touch him.

Her words penetrated Dean, deep under his protective shell. They hadn't shared 'the big L word' but Dean could see it hand delivered for him in her eyes, in her touch, in her kiss.

"Then it said something to me." She spoke slow and poetic, as their eyes intertwined with depths that had roots reaching down into the core of the earth.

Mesmerized by the look in her eyes, how his beating heart knew under her stare, she saw no one but him. His mind barely understood the words coming from her lips, completely lost on her love shining down on him like heavens light. "What did it say?" Dean asked, barely aware his sensual pout had moved.

Untangling just enough for wiggle room, Haley leaned up toward his face as she spoke. "It whispered into my ear and called me by name."

Dean's eyes fell closed, as Haley's lips found his ear, and her hot breath tickled his lobe. His mind burning, consumed by whatever came from her lips next.

Giving him the full effect, hoping he'd feel the moment in an ounce of the power she felt when it happened.

"Not yet," Haley whispered the message with a thick breath into his ear.

Dean's hands tangled into her silky locks, as he held her head in place, so near.

Nuzzling the side of his cheek that tied to his ear with her nose, Haley could hear his breath picking up in velocity, as his grip told her she held his undivided attention.

"Now go do his will." Her husky breath, finished moist along the ridges of his ear.

Pulling back just slightly, Haley dragged her nose along his cheek for the journey until they were face to face. Resting her forehead on his, as emerald and chocolate swirled together, like a delicious mint treat. "It touched me; the way I hope I touched you." Haley's lips moved slowly mere breaths space from his.

His fingers dug into her head to touch her scalp, as his soul seeped into hers through his iris. "It does," He admitted. When she began Dean hadn't anticipated getting swept up in her message, but like everything else she had made him a believer. Of what? Dean wasn't sure, but he believed her.

Pulling back for much needed air, Haley blessed Dean with her smile that said his image blinded and consumed her soul.

Intoxicated by her mere presence and the power it had over him, a mischievous smirk filled Dean's face. A familiar urge rumbled up his gut, one he couldn't fight even if he wanted to.

Surprising her, Dean flipped them, tackling her to the mattress. Giggles erupted from her throat with his unexpected attack.

Haley's back hit the lumpy mattress as emerald eyes and a calling pout came into view above. The devil filled his grin before Dean dove into the crevasse of her neck. Heated succulent kisses trailed up her flesh from his mouth.

"Oh, I've got things for you to do," He murmured seductively against her skin. The heat of his breath tangled with the need in his words, by the time Dean reached her lips Haley was a goner.

They reconnected, succulent and sweet, reigniting a fire that never seemed to burn out between them. Skin re-found skin as the lovers said without words their affection and devotion held no limits, no bounds.

_Louder than sirens, Louder than bellsSweeter than heaven And harder than hell_

_Florence And The Machine, "Drumming"_


	35. Chapter 35

This Time Somebody's Getting Hurt

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing Off of assholes coming onto her, Each night seems like it's getting worse, And I wish she'd take the night off, So I don't have to fight off Every asshole coming onto her, It happens every night she works_

One month later Bobby had figure out Dean didn't have a ticking time bomb on his head, but rather sold an unknown factor instead. Hollering obscenities about stupidity, Bobby told Dean not to bullshit a bullshiter, and kicked the group out of his house in the haze of rage. Sam and Haley didn't understand what the fight had been about, but grew curious with the words they caught. After cooling down for a day Bobby phoned in, and agreed to keep Dean's word silent for now, while helping him unravel the mystery.

Sam and Haley grew suspicious amongst each other, but held their tongues until solid ideas formed.

Back on the road again, the group found a job in a small no name town. Something simple to start off with. Your basic evil ghost out for blood. So while the brothers worked the job, Haley got a real one. Waitress at a local dive bar. The place was cheap and filled with a seedy crowd, but it was cash, something they were always in need of.

Every night the brothers went to the bar to keep her company, while secretly watching her back. Something Haley adamantly claimed she could do herself, but none the less the brothers showed up night after night just the same.

Tonight was no different, Dean and Sam rolled in after spending the day at the library doing research on the house in question.

Strolling in with eyes that wandered about the bar, sizing every man up in sight. The brothers took a seat in the back. At an old wooden table that creaked with the slightest movement.

Spotting her favorite men, Haley raced over to greet them. Radiant, light bursting smile beaming on her face with their arrival, she loved the fact that they were protective of her, even if she'd never tell them that.

"Now that is a smokin' hot waitress. Bet she's one hell of a good time in the sack too." Dean chuckled with his mouthwatering smirk, playing as if he didn't know Haley at all.

Quick laughter slipped from Haley's lips to his teasing as heat flushed her cheeks with his words.

"What can I get for you, hot stuff?" She asked coyly with a tempting grin, playing along.

The devil touched his piercing emerald eyes and sexy smirk as he answered.

"You, on my lap. Preferably with no one else in the bar, but I'm not picky." He finished as his wicked tongue swept across his lips to amplify the urge.

Having heard more then enough, a loud groan came from Sam, as he suddenly understood how being deaf could be a gift. "Too much information. I'm sitting right here." Sam grumbled un-amused.

Crumbling with her best friends words, the laughter fell from Haley's lips strong and hearty. Wrapping a comforting arm around her best friend, Haley leaned in to place a quick kiss upon his board forehead. "Sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to leave you out." She apologized through laughter.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean called from the opposite side of the table as his eyebrows danced with his words. "Daddy wants some sugar too." He teased her with a truth and bedroom eyes.

Leaning over the table to reach him, Haley was surprised as Dean captured her waist, and pulled her down on his lap in a second. They came face to face inches apart, the breath suspended in their gaze as the bar slipped away and their lips came together to quiet a need.

Sensual, moistness with a fire that wanted more, but being respectful of their company, Dean and Haley pulled apart before they couldn't.

Gazing into her eyes, lost miles within the depth of her charm, Dean smiled at the feel of having his girl so close. "The things you do me, woman." He spoke like a drunk man, intoxicated off her.

Hearing the chair across from them creak as Sam squirmed uncomfortably in the moment, Haley stopped the torture. "So what can I get you?" She asked seriously as her eyebrows rose with the question.

"Get me that pulled pork thing you been serving all night and a cold one." He answered, keeping the same composure, but his emerald eyes upon her revealed the desire he was fighting to keep unwraps.

Turning to her best friend across the table with a warming smile, Haley took his order, notepad in hand. "Just water for me." Sam answered as his eyes pinned her with his heart tugging grin.

Ten minutes later and a hot plate in hand, Haley returned to their table with two drinks, moving as quickly as possible. The stench of that greasy pork sandwich had been twisting her stomach all night. Something about the idea of all the lard, butter and grease inside of it made her want to vomit. The smell only amplified her nerves.

Placing the hot plate in front of Dean as quickly as possible to get the smell away from her nostrils, Haley's nose crinkled as she put their drinks in front of them.

Starving, Dean let out a hungry grumble, before taking the meal Haley saw as horror into his hands and chomping down a huge bite.

Haley watched his mouth dive in, sauce and greasy slip out the back of the sandwich, as a big whiff of it hit her.

The smokey bar that reeked of hard liquor combined with that sandwich, in a second her stomach flipped in response, and before Haley could think she felt the bile rising uncontrollably up her throat. "I'm going to be sick." She mumbled before dashing off the bathrooms in the back.

Sam eyed Haley's actions with concern as he quickly rose from the table. He was just about to follow her, when Deans words halted him momentarily.

"She's fine. Just a bug or something. She's been doing it all week. You'll embarrass her if you go back there." Dean cautioned oblivious, before chomping down another bite.

Sam eyed Dean with alarm in his whiskey eyes. "And you don't think that's weird?" He questioned.

A clueless look filled Dean's emerald eyes as his shoulders shrugged, saying he didn't see the panic in it.

Leaving the table, Sam followed Haley to the back of the bar. Finding the restrooms, Sam leaned against the wooden door frame, waiting for her. The sound of her regurgitating filled his ears, and scrunched his face with a loss of appetite. Sam knew he was a good friend, but this proved it.

Moments later the door opened and Haley reappeared, cheeks flushed, eyes watery.

"You ok?" Sam asked with his trademark sensitive eyes, genuine concern suspended in his pupil as it gazed upon her.

A weak smile found Haley's face as she nodded at her best friend. "Yeah, it's just that sandwich. I don't know why they sell that disgusting thing."

Not wanting to beat a dead horse, but always looking out for her, Sam probed a little further. "Dean said you been getting sick lately. You feeling ok?" A gentle smile found his lips as his palm reached out to touch her forehead.

Haley nodded, as the tired look in her eyes was finally revealed. "Just been a lot of stress lately. You know, with everything." She admitted quietly, not wanting him to hold responsibility.

Sam nodded with acknowledgment. "I'm here if you need me." He offered his open heart he always held available for her.

Pulling him in for a quick hug, Haley pulled back and smile up at Sam with thanks.

"I always need you."

A ticking clock chimed inside, she was still on the clock, and had already wasted more then enough time to count for a break. "I gotta get back to work." She explained with a bit of urgency on her breath. Not wanting to loose this job.

Sam nodded with understanding, and in a second she scurried off, back to the bar. Moving quick, Haley only made it to the main room before Sam watched in horror as she faltered, and stumbled into side wall as if dazed.

In a second his stomping feet raced to her side. Wrapping Haley in his strong arms as she lowered to the ground, Sam pulled her near. "Hales?" The urgent worry thick on his breath as he brushed the hair from her face.

Hearing the fear in his tone, Haley felt embarrassed for scaring him, and tried to find her feet. "I'm ok. Just got a little dizzy there. Guess I moving too fast. That seems to happen lately." She tried to laugh it off with reassurance.

As she took a step away, Sam held her tighter until her face finally met his.

"Haley, that doesn't sound like just being sick or tired. And it's usually one or the other, not both… you couldn't be… I mean you're not… pregnant, right?" His intense whiskey eyes burrowed in with his stare, as his heart began to pound with the implication. Sam could understand why Dean wouldn't see the signs. Dean had never been around a pregnant woman before, neither had Sam, but he had had enough education to know the symptoms.

Haley's eyes grew startled with Sam's words as she untangled herself from his grasp.

"Don't silly, Sam. I'm just tired. Now I really have to get back to work." Something tense hung in her voice as Haley brushed him off, and hurried away. Heart pounding inside, Sam's words terrified her. The thought had crossed her mind once in a panicked moment, but she never really entertained it, not until just now, when Sam made it sound as if it was plausible

_They'll go and ask the DJ To find out just what would she say, If they all tried coming on to her, Don't they know it's never going to work? They think they'll get inside her With every drink they buy her, As they all try coming on to her, This time somebody's gettin' hurt_

A few hours later the rowdy crowd had moved in with the late night. Intoxication levels high, hands started to get frisky, as Dean watched like a hawk from his corner seat. Making sure no one laid a hand on Haley, their roving eyes already pushing his limits.

Approaching the latest group to settle in, Haley put on a polite smile, and with her notepad in hand delivered her script. "What can I get you?"

A ballsy blonde haired man with a cocky grin eyed her hungrily. "Some time alone with you." He chucked and his friends followed suit like sheep.

Haley's lips pursed and tension filled her brow. It had been a long night, physically and emotionally, and she was in no mood. "Well that's not going to happen. So how about I start you off with some drinks?"

The conceited grin never left his face as the stranger's eyes never stopped roving her lady assets'.

"If it brings you back to our table, we'll take whatever you got." He answered before licking his lips as if staring at a prize steak ready for supper.

Rolling her eyes, Haley didn't say a word, and left to place their order. Trying to keep in mind they may at least give her a good tip.

Dean didn't miss a thing, and met her at the bar as she approached. Sam following suit, but more to keep Dean under wraps. "Is he bothering you?" The testy edge easy to detect on Dean's rough voice.

Haley let out a little snicker of amusement to Dean's protective streak, but offered him a kind smile. "It's fine. You can't freak out every time some guy acts like a jerk. I mean there's a bar full of them." Her hand softly found his prickled face with endearment as her smile grew, touched by his big heart.

"Thank you for caring, but I can take care of myself." She tried to calm him with her confidence.

Dean kept a watchful eye as the order came in, and Haley was forced to go back over to the table that bugged him most.

Tray of beers resting on her palm, Haley returned to the table full of bad taste, horny men. Placing a cold beer in front of each of them as the job required, Haley pulled back with a forced smile ready to leave. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked as protocol.

Cocky grinned stud couldn't miss the opportunity, and his mouth opened to speak, but anticipating his words would be foul, Haley cut him off. "On second thought, don't answer that. I'll be back to check on your table in a little bit." It took every ounce of strength she had not to smack the stupid off his face.

_I'm hateing what she's wearing, Everybody here keeps staring, Can't wait til they get what they deserve, This time somebody's gettin' hurt_

Stepping away from the table, Haley could hear the men chuckling amongst themselves as her back turned. A thought crossed her mind, but before she could delve into it she felt a strong swift smack to her behind.

Appalled, her jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. Spinning around on her heels, Haley could already hear Dean's boots stomping over. "You shouldn't have done that." She warned 'all hands man' punishment was coming.

Hearing Dean's heavy feet right behind her, Haley spun around to face him, hands up to stop him. "I'm ok. He's not worth it." She tried to talk down the fire raging in his emerald eyes.

Not going to be distracted, this guy had to pay, Dean gently moved Haley to the side, and out of the way.

In a second, Haley watched in horror as all hell broke loose. Dean's balled up fist pulled back before flying with lightening speed into the jaw of the man who dared to touch his lady, knocking him from his seat.

Shock dilated Haley's pupils as her eyes shot to Sam two steps behind his brother. An unspoken plea in her gaze to stop this.

Before Sam could get in between them, the jerk rebounded. Back on his feet, he swung back at Dean.

Chaos erupted in the bar, as the two burly men tossed each other about the building. Breaking furniture that dared to stand in their way, throwing punches with the intention to injure.

Not willing to sit idly by and watch like almost everyone else, Haley charged toward the sparing men, but Sam caught her by the shoulders first. Giving her a look as if she was crazy, Sam shook his head adamantly, no. "Don't even think about it. I got it." He reassured, protecting her. The look in Haley's eyes assuring him she wouldn't step in and get herself hurt, Sam released his hold, and went for his brother.

Dean had taken the upper hand, he had the guy pinned against the wall, as he delivered blow after powerful blow to his already bleeding face.

Swiftly, Sam took hold of Dean's arms and pulled him back. "He's got the point, Dean." Sam called, so Dean would know it was him.

Shaking himself free of Sam's grip, Dean eyed the bloody man across from him with a fire in his eyes.

"If you ever go near her again, you'll be dead before you hit the ground!" He hollered with a pointing finger, the raspy grain of his voice resonating his point.

Standing by the side with eyes as wide as saucers, Haley barely noticed as the owner came around from the other side of the bar calling her name.

Finally catching on, her eyes shot to the older butch looking woman, startle still in Haley's pupil. "You're fired! I don't tolerate this kind of shit in my bar! Now get your boyfriend and get out!" She demanded with a pulsating vein protruding from her forehead.

Haley had seen it coming, but still she stood in shock for a moment. Always true to his sarcastic nature, Dean was by her side in a second. Wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder, he pulled Haley near, and defended his girl. "She quits! She doesn't need this shit hole job anyway!" He hollered in defiance.

Dropping her apron, Sam and Haley's eyes met. Sympathy in his, disbelief in hers.

Side by the side the trio walked out the bar with pride intact. Holding most of the bar by fear in the palm of their hands.

Smug assurance on Dean's face, while Sam and Haley tried to avoid the tail between their legs.

That night settled it, bars where out of the question from here on out. Cafes, restaurants, but no place anyone could get grabby and Dean could explode.

_Here comes the next contestantIs that your hand on my girlfriend?Is that your hand?I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limpingAnd I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limpingThere goes the next contestant_

_Nickelback, "Next Contestant"_

**Note: **This chapter goes out to **Gaby, **Because it's inspired by her awesome vid that can be found at… http: / / www. youtube . com/watch ?v=DEAuR6l58Jw Just remove the spaces because this page wont let me post links.


	36. Chapter 36

_**In The Shape Of Things To Come**_

_Sucker love is heaven sent. You pucker up, our passion's hearts a tart, your body's rent. My body's broken, yours is your name into my arm. Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed._

Just another day with life on the road, only today no job consumed their minds. The group took in a little rest and relaxation on Haley's orders before picking up the paper trail, and finding another job.

Tangled leisurely together like lovers sometimes do, the comfortable safety of being close to someone who completes and fills the heart. Dean and Haley lie sprawled on the motel mattress wasting the afternoon together.

The old TV stood as their entertainment and soundtrack. Dean played it off as if he wasn't fully interested in "Dr. Sexy M.D." Playing as a marathon on the television screen.

Snuggled close in his arms embrace, Haley pretended watching the ridiculous show was her idea and not her boyfriend's. Allowing him his male dignity even though his eyes were clearly glued to the screen, Haley's on the other hand couldn't seem to focus at all.

On this quiet beautiful day something burdened Haley's heart. Something that had been eating at her for over a week, but until today she was too afraid to confront . The enormity of it was daunting, but it was also a nagging that wouldn't go away until faced head on. Unable to live with it wrestling in the pit of her stomach another day, Haley chose today to call it out by name and face her fears.

As the show finally went to commercial, Haley saw her moment to catch her love's attention with a little word play she hoped would sound nonchalant.

Haley had to know how Dean felt, because his opinion was pivotal, even if he didn't know it yet.

"So what do you think of kids?" Haley spoke up out of the blue. Keeping her tone light as her eyes glued to the television so he couldn't see the nervous importance in her orbs.

The random nature of her question threw Dean through a loop. His mind unsure of how to answer. "Kids?" He repeated, hoping she'd be a little more specific with the answer she was looking for.

"Yeah," Haley nodded against his chest, her cheek burrowed in deeper against his tee-shirt, because his musky scent gave her strength.

"What do you think of kids? You know, in general." Haley pressed, hoping her voice didn't sound too interested. As if this topic was something as simple as the weather.

Dean scratched the side of his scalp a little. Her question a topic he had never put much thought into. "Um, they're short little people," He chuckled to himself in amusement.

When Dean didn't hear her laugh back, he knew she wanted something with a little more thought.

"Uh, kids are great… What do you want me say?" Dean answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, as his course hand tangled in her silky locks that were begging to be touched. Dean knew very little about kids. In fact the only real experience he ever had with them was raising Sammy, and he had just a been a kid himself then too. He felt like she was searching for something from him, but Dean wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Haley's heart sunk a little in her chest. His answer only proved he wasn't ready for this. Hell, she wasn't either, but at least she knew what sport they were playing. Dean wasn't even on the right field.

"Nothing, nevermind. It was just a silly question" She dismissed softly as she patted his taunt stomach playfully. Dropping the subject quickly before Dean grew curious. Haley hoped they wouldn't have to have _'that talk' _in terms of anything other then hypothetical unless she knew there was something to talk about.

Even though deep in her heart, Haley was pretty sure she already knew, and just didn't want to admit it, not even to herself.

Saved by the bell, Dean's soap opera came back on just in time, and her words disappeared in the air as if they had never been shared at all.

As if on cue Sam walked in just then, his feet halting in the doorway as he eyed the pair. "Oh, if you were… I can leave." He rambled, their location on the bed made him question the appropriateness of his presence. Sam tried to be respectful of his brother and best friend's new relationship status.

_Sucker love, a box I choose. No other box I choose to love I would abuse, No circumstances could the shape of things to come. Too much poison come undone._

Untangling from Dean, Haley sat up in bed with best friend's arrival. This was the moment. The fact that Sam walked in when he did proved it to her. It was now or never, her scared heart screamed.

"No, actually you're just the man I wanted to see." She smiled softly at Sam, and watched as a calm smile fill his face in return.

"I need you to run an errand with me." Haley's eyes pleaded with him, before she turned back to Dean to explain. "Girl stuff, you understand." Offering him a smile, she knew would win him over with her charm.

Dean chuckled to himself as Haley rose from the bed. "Oh I understand. Sam's the man, or should I say girl." More hearty chuckles slipped from his perfect pout as his playful emerald eyes lit up at his little brothers expense.

Sam frowned and grumbled with the lack of amusement, but as Haley took his hand to leave, he spotted the urgency in her eyes and complied. Following her out the door.

Out in the sun kissed parking lot as they made their way to the Impala, Sam couldn't help but bring up her less then flattering comment.

"Take my balls too why don't you, Hales." He sarcastically joked, showing his lack of humor in her choice of words.

Haley's eyes lit up as she reached the passenger side door, and her gaze fell upon him. Giggles slipped from her rounded lips. "Oh Sam, I have no interest in your balls." She laughed, shooting him a grin that always got in under his ribs.

Despite his desire to be frustrated with her, Sam found himself chuckling along with her. The way Haley always managed to show him the bright side won his heart every time.

Ten minutes later the stunning Impala and it's occupants sat parked outside the local medical clinic, Haley had discreetly looked up while Dean was in the bathroom earlier that day.

"Haley?" Sam's cautious puppy dog eyes turned to her in the passenger seat. Question suspended in his gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Haley made a confession that at this point she could have only bared to tell her best friend.

"Remember last week when you asked me if I could be pregnant?" She questioned him with big nervous eyes before her lower lip slipped between her teeth with nervous tension.

Sam's sensitive whiskey eyes grew tenfold with her words. His face stilled on her in shock as his strong jaw went slack.

Seeing the hesitancy in her chocolate eyes, as she gazed upon that building as if it was the scariest thing she had ever seen, Sam knew Haley needed him. Still numb, he tried to support her the best his mind could process in the moment. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it with reassurance. Reassurance that promised they'd figure this out together like everything else.

Twenty minutes passed as they sat in the doctor's office. Haley on the patients table, wax paper crinkled under her jeans with every fidgeting movement. While Sam stood steady by her side. Their eyes darted between the door and the ticking clock on the wall. Every second like a century as they waited for news that could change it all.

Breath quickening with each passing minute, Haley felt inside she already knew, but she had to be certain.

Finally the door quietly opened, and the air in their lungs held as Sam and Haley waited for word.

Looking over Haley's chart for a moment, the kind faced, middle aged woman looked up at the two with a soft smile on her face, and gave the verdict. "Well you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations you two, you're going to be parents. Always nice to see when couples come in together." She confirmed with a nod.

Shocked beyond belief it took Haley and Sam a moment before the Doctor's words sunk in, and their mouths shot to life at the same time. "No," they said in unison like trained monkey's, with a shake to their heads and matching dilated pupils.

Haley's startled eyes darted to Sam. "He's not," Her head shook frantically as Haley started to explain before Sam finished.

"I'm the uncle." He shot off in a ramble, his pupils equally the size of saucers.

"…Well not hers," Sam fumbled on loose lips, his mind spinning with shock, unable to form proper sentences.

"The baby's" Haley finished with a nod as she blindly gripped her best friend's hand tightly in reassurance, because in a second two very smart people had become stumbling idiots.

The smile widened on the physicians face with the apparent surprise they were tripping over in an attempt to digest, but her professional composure maintained. "Well family support is important just the same."

The doctor delivered her speech on the importance of prenatal care, went over how far along Haley was, and what symptoms she might expect before leaving them with some brochures. All the while Sam and Haley barely heard a word as a fog of disbelief descended upon them, and coherent thought disappeared in the mist.

Finally alone again in that sterilely hygienic, latex smelling room, the pair sat dumbstruck for a moment trying to digest the earth shattering news.

Gazing upon his best friend who suddenly had this radiant glow to her, and held new profound significance, Sam found his voice coming to life with breathless amazement.

"You're pregnant." He said as if the words barely made any sense.

Haley's big chocolate eyes shot to him. The weight of the world on her shoulders as apprehension blinded her eyes.

Her fear was justified, it swam in his heart too, but growing up with so little family, while being a man who cherished familiar bonds so much, Sam felt other emotions taking over his heart too.

A soft goofy smile took over his face and filled his sensitive eyes.

"You're actually pregnant." He beamed, as his giant rough hand softly reached out to stroke her cheek enduringly.

The light in his eyes touched Haley's heart, but couldn't banish the trepidation filling her orbs.

Her lower lip began to tremble as the emotions began to overwhelm her senses.

"I'm pregnant… Ten weeks pregnant. Sammy, what am I going to do?" Haley confessed on a thick breath as tears filled her eyes.

In a second he went to her, like a good best friend would. Wrapping her in his strong arms as he pulled her close to his chest.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok. We'll get though this. Whatever you decide." He promised against the silky soft texture of her hair as she trembled in his arms. Trying not to make assumptions or project his own feelings onto her while she appeared so overwhelmed and fragile.

Wrapping him in a equally tight embrace, Haley clung on for dear life as she tried to let his words calm her soul. While deep inside a spark of joy began to burst with the life growing within her. A life created with a man she loved dearly. Haley didn't know what she was going to do. This complicated things drastically, but she knew one thing for certain. She had the choice of her life in her hands.

_Sucker love is known to swing. Prone to cling and waste these up for heavens sake. There's never been so much at stake._

_"Every you, Every me" Placebo_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hell On The Heart**_

_Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush, It's gonna mess up your head, But here's the kicker son, Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death_

They received word from Bobby early in the morning. Colorado was lighting up with demonic omens, and Bobby urged them to go. Try and see if they could get their hands on one of those gutter slaves and make it squeal. It was their best chance at this point of finding out what plans the dark side had for Sam and Dean's deal.

So as soon as the sun peeked out on the horizon and an array of breathtaking pastels filled the morning sky, the trio packed up the Impala, and readied to depart on another long ride. In hopes this time they wouldn't come up empty handed.

Tossing his ratty duffle bag into the boat size trunk of the show stopping Impala, Dean turned to his side and found Haley's stunning smile already waiting beside him. Something eclectic and hot shot through his veins with her presence. Bags rimmed under her sleepless eyes, tangles knotted her hair, but even frazzled Haley made his heart skip a beat.

"What are you looking at?" The melody of her morning voice sang as she nestled in closer to him against the chill still lingering from the night.

A rogue strand of hair fluttered across her face in the early morning breeze. Dean's rough hands went soft as it grasped the silky strand, and tucked it gently behind her ear.

Their eyes locked as simple pleasure stole a smile from his face. "You," He answered with equal infatuation.

For a man so closed off emotionally it always amazed Haley the way he let her openly walk into his heart. Leaning up on her tippy-toes, she blessed him with a kiss before snuggling into his arms embrace again.

Burrowing inside his worn leather jacket and his warm sturdy body, Haley spoke softly against his flannel shirt.

"We're going to figure this out, right? I'm not going to loose you." Her words moved like a question, but the look in her chocolate eyes as they gaze up upon him said she wasn't asking at all. That loosing him wasn't an option to her.

Dean's strong safe arms held her tighter against him as his prickled chin leaned down against the crown of her silky locks.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised with a guaranty he could give, because Dean knew things they didn't.

Nodding softly against him, Haley accepted his answer whole heartedly, because she trusted him completely, and held onto the belief, if he could pull her back from death, then they could certainly find a way to save him.

The suns razes finally rose above the tree lined parking lot, and bathed them in it's glorious heat. Something about the eternal, warm light filled Haley's soul with extra hope.

Pulling back from the warmth of his embrace, Haley called to Dean softly.

"Come here." She instructed as her hand gripped his smooth leather jacket and guided him to her lips.

"I love it when you take control." He murmured against her mouth.

Warm sunlight splashed their creamy skin as Dean and Haley shared a sensual kiss. A kiss like all the others, that cemented them together. That let their bond surge with bursting life and made them stand out from the rest with explosive love.

Heavy feet moved near by, filling their ears with noise. Basking in a moment all their own, the lovers didn't part until Sam loudly cleared his throat.

"You two are like a couple of horny teenagers. Sure you wouldn't like a few more minutes in the room before we check out." Sam mocked with a playful tone and goofy smile, as he tossed his fully packed bag into the open trunk.

The couple pulled apart with matching amused smiles, but no shame on their face.

Holding his girl near, Dean glance over her head to his younger brother, and let out a hearty laugh that echoed in the otherwise quiet morning.

"Oh come on Sammy, you know you love to watch." Dean teased with an equally cunning comeback.

Sam shook his head lightly as a brief chuckle slipped from his lips in response.

Slowly untangling from his love, Dean pulled the motel keys from his jacket pocket, and dangled them in the air. "I'll go check out then we'll hit the road." He announced before offering Haley one more quick smirk that made her weak in knees, and headed for the main office.

_Yeah she's good when she's bad, She's cute when she's mad, And she does all the wrong things right, Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that, You ain't ever gonna sleep at night_

Sam eyed his best friend silently as she gazed lovingly upon Dean as he disappeared. Reaching out, he placed a gentle hand on shoulder, calling her attention.

Haley turned to face Sam, her eyes bright and smile warm like the rising sun.

"How you feeling?" He asked with genuine concern. Until his brother knew of Haley's full condition, Sam took it upon himself to care for her.

Her lower lip tucked between her teeth as a smile edge on her lips with excitement. She had been dying to tell him, and now that they were finally alone this was her chance.

"I'm great… I made up my mind." Haley confessed, giddy like a school girl. It had only been a few days, but she was sure.

The spark coming off her contagious, Sam found his smile growing in volume to match hers. "Yeah?" He questioned, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Haley's hand softly fell to her lower abdomen, and rested gently as her eyes held with Sam's. An explosive smile shot wide on her face like a blinding spotlight, as she nodded vigorously in response.

His gut tightened as Sam felt an indescribable joy rush through his veins. They were more then just friends, she was his actual family now. This child linked them. Carrying inside her was the next generation to his blood line. In that moment for reasons he couldn't pinpoint, Sam felt this was the greatest hope his family had.

His rough textured palm found her cheek, needing to touch her in thanks, as his bursting smile and joyous eyes resounded the message. He couldn't be happier with her choice.

"What made up your mind?" Sam asked, always intrigued by the inner workings of her brilliance.

Gazing into her best friend's whiskey eyes, Haley admitted something only Sam would understand, because he knew her, past and present. "I've been running away for so long, Sammy. When my marriage failed I ran to Stanford. When school got rough I ran away with you. I think this is life's way of saying it's time to stop running. And I'm listening, I'm ready." Her words came from the heart and deep contemplation. It didn't hurt, this baby was made from a love that completed her, but it was deeper than that. This was Haley facing herself, and coming into her own.

Pride swelled in Sam's eyes, he had always known Haley suffered from flight syndrome, but he loved her anyway, because Sam himself was no angel. But seeing her overcome and rise above the waves, he couldn't be more proud of her. He couldn't have wished for a better mother for his unborn family.

Stepping to Haley as they both basked in the overwhelming excitement of a new life to come, and this new bond that tied them to together, Sam wrapped her in a loving hug.

Celebration raced through his veins and urged his legs to dance, but instead Sam leaned down and thanked her to an endearing kiss upon her forehead. Holding her near, Sam's face leaned down to her ear as his hot breath licked her lobe. "Everything is going to work out ok. I promise."

Haley let herself float away in this happy place. After so much pain and struggle they had been through over the past year it finally felt like the clouds were lifting even if more mountains loomed on the horizon. Linked with her best friend, Haley's cheek brushed against his flannel shirt as she surrendered to his word, because while they both knew this baby's arrival wouldn't be as simple as it seemed, Haley trusted Sam would make it right.

Dean strolled out into the parking lot, ready to hit the road. His secrets still weighed on his heart as they departed to investigate, but Dean felt confident if he played the fiddle just right, he could keep his secrets from hurting those he loved.

Emerald eyes finally spotted the car, and his heavy boots stalled in the pavement for a moment. The sight of Sam and Haley tangled together by the car caught his attention.

They're friends, Dean reminded himself. They always do this, his internal voice chimed, but something else itched.

Lately, things seemed a little different. Lately they seemed closer. Closer then ever before. He trusted those two people more then he would anyone else, and his mind couldn't even fathom them betraying him together, but standing there, in the morning light as Sam held onto Haley in a way only minutes ago Dean had been, he couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy in his heart.

There was something going on between them, something he couldn't pinpoint, but was sure he was out of the loop about.

_She's as pretty as a picture, Every bit as funny as she is smart, Got a smile that'll hold you together, And a touch that'll tear you apart, When she's yours she brings the sunshine, When she's gone the world goes dark, Yeah she's heaven on the eyes, But boy she's hell on the heart_

_Eric Church, "Hell on the heart"_

**Note: **This chapter is meant to illustrate that while they are a united front and all love each other. They're keeping secrets from each other too. Secrets that will create wedges in-between them until all is revealed and everyone comes clean. Haley will tell Dean soon, she's just waiting for the right time. As for the baby, all I'm going to say at this point is… all is not as it seems. Sam and Haley know something that has yet to be revealed about this baby.

I also just wanted to say. I hope it never seemed like Haley was considering abortion, because that's not what I meant when I wrote making up her mind. I'm not getting into that heated debate, because as far as I'm concerned it's a personal choice. I just felt that Haley's character, from everything I've seen on the show would not have considered that as an option. I meant like adoption or raising the baby on her own. Anyways, she made the choice we knew she would. I just wanted to show that she put thought into it and didn't make a rash decision


	38. Chapter 38

_**We Are But Amateurs At Best**_

_I know that things are broken _

_And though there's too many words left unsaid, You say you have spoken, Like the coward I am, I hang my head_

The car ride took two days and quiet tensions rose. Dean kept a silent eye upon the best friends in question. Monitoring their every move, determining if it held meaning or if he was just overreacting. Still Dean's gut told him they were keeping something from him.

While Haley sensed none of it, Sam felt the same as his brother. As they neared their biggest lead in a long time, and Dean only became more evasive with the arrival, Sam became certain his big brother was hiding something. Sam knew him too well to not know when Dean was keeping secrets.

When they barely arrived in Colorado the group was hot on the trail. Exhausted and starving, the trio stopped at a local diner to refuel, and get a refreshing break from the long car ride.

Snuggled in a vinyl booth the trio scoured papers, and the internet for more demonic signs while ordering up much needed food.

A pretty, perky waitress with an eye for Sam checked on their table more then regularly, and delivered their food with prompt, polite service to almost everyone's entertainment.

However Sam couldn't be bothered, Dean had more then one chuckle at the girl's blatant attempts to catch his brothers eye. Like a good brother would, Dean made a comment or two about life on the road being lonely, and how Sam should indulge in company at least once in a blue moon. Haley chimed in with a subtle distracted nod, but Sam heard none of it. After two days in the car with Dean, Sam was sure of two things. Whatever Dean was hiding he didn't want Sam finding out, and two, Sam was now more determined then ever to unravel the mystery. His focus now lied on the job, and figuring out what Dean was keeping under his vest. With so much at stake now, Sam couldn't be bothered with little things, like pointless hook ups.

Haley sat tired to the bone in the awkward booth, eyeing her food with a lack of taste. Her stomach had been weird lately, as to be expected. She couldn't get enough of some foods and then other times she couldn't stand the sight of food at all. Eyeing her boyfriend wolf down another huge bite of sloppy gravy mixed with greasy sausage, and runny eggs, Haley felt her stomach make a fast u-turn, and jump up her throat.

With seconds to spare, she jumped up from the table, and dashed for the nearest bathroom. Leaving her men to sort out what had happened.

Dean glanced up from his plate, concern filled piercing emerald eyes. A few weeks ago he caulked her sickness up to the flu, but now he was beginning to worry.

"Think she should see a doctor?" Dean questioned his brother, certain worry wart Sam would agree, since he was the first to sound the alarm over her vomiting sessions.

Sam's eyes barely lifted from his laptop as he tried to brush his brother off.

"No, I'm sure she's fine. It's the flu remember." He casually recited the most convenient cover, hoping his breath sounded believable.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, but kept his eyes glued in the direction his girl had disappeared to. A worry still lingering in his protective heart.

Spotting Dean's growing notice to Haley's developing symptoms, Sam jumped in hoping to distract him, and get back to the point at hand.

"You find anything?" Sam asked as his head tilted toward the paper Dean was suppose to be looking through, but had ignored completely for his breakfast and Haley. Though Sam's gut felt certain Dean had other reasons for avoiding finding leads now too.

A clueless look filled Dean's eyes before his charming grin slipped over his lips with the realization of what Sam was talking about, and that his baby brother had called him out on his lack of progress. "We got plenty of time, Sammy. Besides it's hard to concentrate on anything else… if you know what I mean." Dean jarred with wink.

_And you lay careless your head on my chest And don't even look at me looking my best And all these things I can't describe You would rather I didn't try_

A audible grumble slipped from Sam's lips. "Look at the damn paper." He groaned on a low breath , lack of patience in his eyes as they darted up on his brother. Sam felt certain whatever it was they were getting close, and he wasn't going to let Dean slow them down anymore.

"Fine, fine" Dean gave in with a sour smile before finally lifting the paper off the countertop, and bringing it before his eyes.

"It's not my fault she's like homemade pie, man. I mean her skin tastes like apricots." Dean's gaze drifted off into no where as a sexy smirk eclipsed his face.

"…Apricots," He repeated in a low husky drawl before licking his lips with the memory.

Growing frustrated, Sam's hands finally tilted the screen to his laptop down as his whiskey eyes shot to his brothers with a serious gaze. "Yeah, I know. Now can you try to focus on something with relevance." Sam's voice grew rough as tension furrowed his brow. Grumpy with a lack of sleep, Sam wasn't in the mood to hear anymore over-share details about his best friend and brothers sex life.

Dean stared at his little brothers blankly for a moment. Alarm bells going off again in his head. He watched as Sam's eyes returned to his laptop, searching it for clues, but something had ruined any hope of Dean focusing… on the job anyway. No, something else was ringing in his mind, something Sam said.

"You know?" Dean repeated, penetrating emerald eyes zeroing in on his little brother as his suspicions began to reawaken in his heart.

"Like, _'I know'_." Dean repeated with a mocking tone and weave to his head. Before his perfect pout pursed together, and his gaze grew deathly serious. "Or like _'I know.' _Which is it Sammy?"

Catching his big brothers demanding gaze just above his laptop, Sam could see Dean wasn't playing, he was challenging. Finally placing the screen to his laptop down all the way, Sam looked his brother dead on in the eyes, and let his irritation get the better of him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam shot back point blank, not a blink from his whiskey eyes. Venting his inner frustrations with Dean the only way he could.

Dean licked his lips to kill the heated sting of jealousy filling this breath.

"Got something you want to tell me, Sam? Something about you and Haley? Because you should just said it." His brow deeply furrowed as his voice grew extra rough.

Instantly Sam regretted his words and the way they sounded, but he wasn't sure how to back out now without making it worse. So he chose to stay as close to silence as he could. "Nope." Sam answered simply with a shrug to his shoulders.

Dean stared his brother down a moment longer, before a heated huff left his chest.

"I don't need this shit." He fumed before getting up from the booth, and stalking off, leaving Sam to his own devices.

_They told me love was a fortress And I had never put it to the test And all the while I relied on this honesty Well in love we are but amateurs at best_

Almost out the restaurant door, Haley caught Dean. Gripping his jacket on approach, she halted him. "Sorry, that car ride was a little long." She laughed off, hoping her excuse sounded valid, since she noticed Dean was becoming increasingly aware of her lingering sickness. She was dying to tell him, but it had to be the right moment. It gave her the best chance he wouldn't freak out.

When Dean turned to face her with heated emerald eyes, Haley could see the agitation piercing in his orbs, thick on his furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?" Haley quickly questioned with genuine concern and lack of understanding. The smile on her face for him faltering, but not disappearing all together.

Glancing her over, Dean wondered if she had a dirty little secret under her breast. For the first time ever, he wondered if she was a liar as fuel thickened his inner fire.

"I'll meet you in the car." Dean brushed her off as he pulled his jacket from her grip and was gone in a second.

Haley stood frozen like a forgotten thought where he left her. Dumbstruck, for the life of her Haley couldn't figure out why he was so mad, but it ached her heart just the same. He had never looked at her like that up on her heels, Sam was at the entrance seconds after Dean. Ready to make his exit and start getting elbows deep in work. "You ready?" Sam asked her casually.

Saddened confusion still swirled in her chocolate eyes as Haley questioned Sam.

"What happened?" Her eyes darting out to Dean sulking in the car so there was no confusion.

Sam's broad shoulder's shrugged. "Nothing." He covered over simply, before his heavy feet went to move.

Yanking him back by the jacket, Haley pinned Sam with eyes that dared to be trifled with. She was hormonal and in no mood to be played with.

"Don't lie to me Sam. He's mad. Now what happened?" Her firm voice demanded.

Seeing her unrelenting spirit, Sam ushered them out of the doorway, and over to the side hall near the bathrooms for privacy. Letting a out a heavy breath, he was honest but discreet. "Dean said something stupid, and I said something stupid back. It's not a big deal. We've all just been copped up in that car too long."

The tension lessoned on Haley's face with her best friend's honesty, but she still wanted the full story. "What? What did you guys say?" Her big chocolate orbs shot at him asking for nothing less then the truth.

Sam's eyes darted around the room, uncomfortable by the topic like an insecure little boy.

"Haley," he tried to protest before her voice grew sharp again. "Tell me Sam."

Whiskey eyes finally fell back on her, but suspended for a moment. She could see him mentally debating his choice of words before his lips finally spoke. "He said you tasted like apricots and I agreed."

Haley's chocolate eyes narrowed as something heated filled pupil. "You what? Are you insane!" Her harsh voice spit out. Anger raging hormones shooting through her system like a bullet with his words.

"He brought it up first and it just kind of came out. It's not that big of deal." Sam tried to explain, something sensitive filling his eyes against the reprimand she was handing down.

"Not that big of deal?" Haley repeated in a heated mocking tone. "I am dating him, Sam. I am having his child. He doesn't want to know you know those things about me. Would you want to know if Dean knew little details like that about a girl you were with?" Anger stormed from her focused gaze as her finger repeatedly jabbed into his solid chest to make a point.

Conceding because this was clearly a fight he couldn't win and she was right, Sam agreed. "No," He admitted on a lowered quiet breath.

Taking a step back for air to clear her mind, Haley shook her head in frustration.

"God, how do you even remember that?" She rhetorically asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he gazed upon Haley with gentle eyes. Trying not to upset her more then he already had.

"You don't?" He asked, forcing her to be honest with herself.

His words filled Haley's eardrum, and instantly stilled her for a moment as an answer filled her mind… salted almonds.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Sam knew what she was thinking without the words needing to be said. "See," He pointed out, as if it vindicated him in some way.

"Not the point." Haley shot back at him, that pointed finger of hers raised toward him once again. "I wouldn't shove it in Dean's face." Frustration tightened her lips and focused her eyes. Heart picking it's pace, Haley couldn't believe Sam had put her in this position.

"And it wont happen again." Sam promised, the soft beaten puppy look filling his face. The last thing he wanted was to rile her up while she's in such a fragile state.

His heart warned against it, but he also urged inside to share his theory with his best friend. Licking his lips Sam went against his better judgment, and tried to explain where this was all really coming from.

"I'm just… He's hiding something, Haley. I know it, you know it, and I think Bobby's the only one who really knows the truth. That's why he kicked us out." Sam pierced her with his whiskey eyes, trying to get her support on this.

Anger rumbled up from within as Haley turned to her best friend and lashed out.

"Stop it! I don't care, Sam. I don't care if he has secrets. Something is happening to me and I need Dean. So stop driving him away." She ordered as tears of animosity and fear formed in her eyes, but didn't fall.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Haley tried to be understanding and not irrational. She was still upset with Sam, but deep inside part of her knew what he was saying was true too.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You're right." Sam called on a quiet apology as he reached out and grasped her hand. "He'll get it over it. We're all just tired and stressed. It's me he's pissed at anyway." Sam tried to reassure her with worried eyes. He was suppose to be taking care of her, not breaking her breaking heart.

Haley nodded silently, hearing his words before she slipped her hand from his, and went for the door. Praying inside Sam was right, because with everything going on the last thing she needed was for Dean to be mad at her. She needed him now more then ever.

_You're leaving for your last kiss_

_And who in this world could ask me to resist Your hands cold as they find my neck All this love that I've found I detest_

_Mumford & Sons "Liar"_


	39. Chapter 39

_**When The Darkness Comes Calling**_

_I don't know you, but I want you, All the more for that_

_Words fall through me And always fool me,__ And I can't react, And games that never amount, _

_To more than they're meant, Will play themselves out_

Suddenly Haley awoke, her heart pounding so fast she thought it would explode in her chest at any moment. Gasping for quiet breathes, Haley could feel the cool sweat drenching her body. Shaking in the sheets, her trembling hand reached out for Dean in the dark on the opposite side of the bed, but only chilled empty cotton could be found by her palms.

Shooting up in bed as tears streamed down her face and her limbs quaked, Haley looked frantically around the room for him. Needing his loving safe embrace to convince her everything was going to be ok in a way he did so well, but he was no where in sight.

Pulling the soaked sheets from her body, Haley let a gasp slip against the cold air on her damp skin. On unsteady feet, Haley crept for the window, wiping tears that continued to fall induced by haunted memories. Her terrified eyes scanned the room with every step, feeling as if unseen eyes were upon her.

Reaching the window, Haley forced her shaking hand to grip the crinkled curtain. Pulling it back just an inch, instantly she him, her savior. He was seated, hunched over on the curb cloaked in darkness. Lost in thought, beer in hand, a moment all his own. Her heart pulled for him as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. Every fiber of her wanted to go to him. Sit beside him like olden days and feel safe, but she couldn't make her feet move.

Her heart warned, not to tell him this way. Not to go in him in the grip of fear and reveal that not only was his life going to change forever, but that they may have to fight tooth and nail for a happy ending. No, Haley wants it to be beautiful, and without fear when she tells Dean their love created a child now growing within her.

Wrapping trembling arms around herself trying to find an ounce of safety against the abrasive terror, Haley turned from the window, reluctantly leaving him be. The darkness of the motel room put her senses on edge she had never felt like this before, and she almost screamed when her eyes caught another set of pupils.

Her feet jumped in the carpet as her hand shot to her racing heart, over reacting. Sam shot up in bed with the sight of Haley's reaction to him as she stood alone shaking in the dark. Sam had never seen her so frightened, it was coming off her like dew in the early morning hours. "Haley," His concerned thick breath called into the otherwise quiet room.

With the sound of her name off her best friends lips, Haley saw a safe haven in the darkness that was darker then night. Her feet moved quick, dashing to his side as his arms opened wide to greet in her approach. Like a child in need of love and reassurance.

Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Sam pulled Haley against him on the bed, trying to still her shaking. Holding her tightly, he felt her break down and cry in his arms.

Her face burry into the curve of his neck as tears soaked his shirt and emotion choked her breath. "It want my baby, Sam. It want my baby." Haley cried hysterically into the security of his embrace. Crumbling against the weight crushing her heart.

Pulling Haley out to arms length, Sam's hand gently wiped her tear drenched face as protective determination picked up in his voice. "Who, Haley?"

Their eyes met as whiskey and chocolate intertwined. Her lower lip began to quiver before she found the nerve to speak. "I don't know… I just saw it… It told me… I'm not safe." Haley's lips trembled out as she shook in his grip.

Sam's worry heightened as he watched her frantic eyes shoot over her shoulders. Scanning the room as if impending doom was upon them.

Cupping her damp cheeks in his course palms, Sam forced her back to his face.

"You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now tell me what happened." His thick voice came out smooth with understanding.

Nodding against his palms, Haley tried to pull it together. "I had a dream… it wasn't a dream. I was in darkness. Sam, it was so black and helpless." She voice choked up with the memory and the fear it filled within her veins.

His thumb swept across her cheek in a comforting gesture. "Hey, hey, I'm here." His strong heartfelt voice tried to reach her.

Swallowing the strangling lump of emotion from her throat, Haley forced her focus to her best friends eyes, and the way the softness to them always made her feel comforted.

Licking salty lips, Haley spoke quietly to him. "I was all alone… and then I heard this voice, it was so cold…"

Tears filled and glistened in her eyes as a sob choked up her throat again.

"It said _'what's yours is mine' _and it touched me. I couldn't see it, but I felt it." Her body quaked against the fear riddling from her deepest core and vibrating out.

Slowly her trembling hand lifted from her side, and found a home over her womb.

"Here" She spoke in a chocked whisper before fresh warm tears slipped down her face once again.

Sam's startled whiskey eyes fell to her hand. The meaning to her words send a shutter down his spine. "No," His voice spat out on mere reaction alone.

Haley could see something rattled fill his eye as his head shook lightly from side to side. "That'll never happen. Dean and I will never let that happen." Sam's words slipped out thick like a promise as his gaze bow into hers with conviction.

She could feel it, like unseen eyes, clawing, itching at her back. As if Haley could sense something no one else could, she pulled her face free from Sam's palms. Her terrified eyes darted frantically around the room again. "It's watching me… waiting. Sam, I can feel it." Panic picked up on breath as Haley began to tremble in fear once again. Whatever this was there no denying she was sensing something.

Sam's protective gaze shot around the room looking for any sign of something out of place. Believing her, but knowing this couldn't be good for the baby, Sam set out to calm her down.

Touching her shoulder softly, Sam gave it a gentle squeeze. As their eyes met, he pulled back the covers and motioned his chin to the empty space beside him. "Come here." He spoke calmly with soft care.

Haley hesitated for a moment, as much as she loved Sam he wasn't who she really wanted comforting her on this bleak night, but nothing seemed to be going right tonight.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me , And I can't go back Moods that take me and erase me, _

_And I'm painted black You have suffered enough And warred with yourself It's time that you won _

Giving in to the needed comfort, Haley nodded slightly, then climbed up the mattress, and nestled into the blankets beside him.

Sam's strong arms wrapped around her small fragile frame, pulling her near. Scooting up higher on the bed, Sam's head rested on her silky locks as he held her close.

"You're safe, Hales. Just relax. Nothing can get you." Sam promised in a whisper against her sweet smelling hair that tickled his chin.

His hand slipped down her arm, and onto her shirt covered belly. Wrapping his thick fingers along her flat stomach, his voice came to life once again. "Either of you. That's my family in there too. I'll do anything to protect it." His rough voice vowed. Giving her belly a slight rub, his hand returned to her arm.

Her nose brushed against his cotton covered chest, as she rested in the comfort of his arms. Sucking in a deep shuttered breath, Haley tried to relax. In Sam's embrace it felt like home, not her eternal home like Dean, but at least a soft place to fall.

Holding her safely near, Sam's eyes continued to scan the room for any threat as his voice spoke up. "You gotta tell him, Hales. He needs to know."

Silently she nodded against his cotton shirt, acknowledging his words. "I know. I'm just scared. I don't want to loose him." Haley confessed, apprehension edging in her tone.

Rhythmically Sam's hand moved, coming to life. Up and down her arm in a reassuring manner. "You wont loose him, but he has to know the truth. We need his help. You said it yourself, you need him too." Sam spoke commanding with the a gentle touch.

Wrapped in her best friends embrace in a way she hadn't in so long, Haley nestled into the curved muscle of his strong arm. She had almost forgotten how comforting it was to lie beside him, as his soothing touch began to lull her heavy, tired eyes.

As her eye lids slipped closed, safety surrounded her like a warm blanket. Exhaustion surged through her veins, lying next to her oversized, strong best friend Haley felt secure and untouchable. In a way only a Winchester could make her feel.

Her breath grew deep and evened out as she began to slip away. "Tomorrow," She murmured in his arms before drifting away into the good night.

Sam held her close as his back rested on the headboard. His tired eyes hung low, but he fought sleep. Keeping his eyes alert and scanning. Keeping his promise to let nothing get her.

When sunlight broke through the window and morning came, Dean was less then pleased by what greeted his eyes, but he didn't disturb them.

Suspicious emerald eyes watched the pair silently to see if they're moved. Taking everything in, he noted the way they were tangled up together, not an inched between them. He noted that the blanket lie high hiding anything underneath, but they were both fully clothed. In the outfits they had gone to bed in no less. He could hardly imagine them being so indiscreet, but then a little devil in his head said, maybe they were just so exhausted after their good time they fell asleep before they had a chance to pull apart.

Going to get a round of coffee for everyone when Dan returned, and still found them in the same position fast asleep, he had had enough.

Placing the coffee on the table, Dean loudly cleared his throat. "Rise and shine." He bellowed.

Sam shot up from his position slouched on Haley, and back up against the head board. His dazed eyes scanning the room as he tried to gathering his bearings.

Haley quietly stirred against Sam, wiping her eyes as she pulled away.

Dean's gaze grew heated upon them as he sneered. "Well aren't you two cozy." The tone in his voice screaming what his words implied.

Rubbing the back of his neck that ached from sleeping in an awkward angle, Sam's eyes fell to Dean. Knowing his brother like the back of his hand, Sam caught on right away. "Dean it's not… she just had a bad dream… we fell sleep…" He rambled like a kid caught somewhere he shouldn't be.

The brother's eyes were locked in a stare that said what words didn't, but Haley missed the seriousness of it. Sitting up in bed, she tossed the covers off her, and swatted Sam's chest playfully. "Relax, he's teasing you, Sam." She laughed as she climbed from the bed and went to Dean's side.

Reaching her beloved's, Haley gazed up at him with a smile from the heart. Her hand softly brushed his cheek. "You know my heart belongs only to you." Her soft voice chimed with certainty as her eyes locked with his resounding the message.

Gazing down at her, lost in her eyes, Dean couldn't help but believe her with his whole heart. There wasn't an ounce of deception in her eyes, only love.

Nodding in agreement against her touch, Dean felt heaven rain down on him as she leaned up on her toes, and captured his lips in a morning kiss, soft and tender.

Pulling back down to her heels, their eyes still locked, Haley spoke only to him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

That cheshire grin of his engulfed Dean's face to her seductive charm. His eyebrows gave a little wiggle before a spoke. "You know it, be right in."

Giving his cheek a soft pat as a wink flashed just for him, Haley turned and went for the bathroom.

Once Haley was out of sight, Dean's piercing emerald eyes fell back on his brother. His pursed pout saying things only Sam could understand.

Pulling the blankets up on his bed, Sam stopped abruptly with his brothers stare, like daggers in his back. Sam let out a heavy sigh. "She had a bad dream that's all. She's still my friend, Dean." He reminded unapologetically, because Sam knew he had done nothing wrong.

Dean rolled his eyes as a heated huff left his chest. "Right," He said a slight tilt to his chin. "Well if I didn't know better I'd think you were nailing my girl behind my back, Sammy." His serpent of a tongue unleashed. Speaking hypothetically, but truthful at the same time.

Sam didn't flinch, looking his brother dead in the eyes he was quick to clear his name. "I'd never do that." Not an ounce of uncertainty on his breath. Sam had no doubt, he'd never betray this brother that way, not with anyone.

Seeing only honestly in his baby brothers dewy sensitive eyes, Dean nodded accepting the answer. "That's what I thought you'd say. Let's keep it that way." His final words edged like a warning before Dean left for the bathroom, and the company of his favorite girl.

Dean felt uncertain confusion in his heart as he quietly walked into the bathroom. The fear of loosing Haley twisted in his gut as Dean pulled his shirt off and unzipped his jeans, tugging them from his hips before letting them drop to the floor.

Stepping free of his remaining clothing, Dean pulled the curtain aside, and climbed into the steam filled shower full of mixed emotions.

Just finished rinsing her hair, Haley dipped her face under the water, and let the hot current run over her. Hearing Dean enter from behind, but not say a word she turned around to greet him, "Everything alright?" Haley questioned with concerned eyes.

His mind was full of doubts, but the sight of water cascading off her small angelic body as her big dark eyes looked up at him, settled Dean instantly. Her sexy shape peaked out as her wet golden hair covered her bare flesh, and Dean's breath slipped from his lips. She was stunning in every sense of the word, and all he wanted to do was be near her, get lost in her.

Looking up at the man who stole her heart, Haley felt a fever begin to fill her as Dean stared down on her silently with such intensely heated eyes.

Without another word between them, Dean roughly cupped her face in his hands; dipping his face down to hers, he captured her lips in a hungry sensual kiss. This kiss sent chills running down Haley's spine on contact.

Stumbling back, the water spilled across their faces as their mouths began to avidly caress, the kiss deepened with need as neither broke for air. Reaching down Dean hooked his hands around her soaked thighs, lifting her body to his as Haley instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips.

Breaking for air, Dean latched onto her neck with his burning tender pout needing to taste her. Devouring her with nibbles and kisses as a thick sigh ripped from Haley's swollen lips on impulse. She pulled herself flush against him wanting to be as close as possible. His wet surface slick and warm to the touch.

Pushing her back up against the shower wall, Dean held onto Haley tight, one hand gripping her butt, the other caressing her slick skin as he continued to drink her in. Tasting his way down her smooth creamy neck. Something about Haley made Dean crazy, maybe it was the way she had opened his eyes, and showed him what real love was. Or maybe it was something in the way she murmured his name into his ear mixed with her unquenchable thirst for him, but Dean knew one thing for sure she made him feel things he never thought he would and he liked it.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home We've still got time _

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice You've made it now _

_Crystal Bowersox & Lee De Wyze, "Falling Slowly"_

**Note: **Dean does trust Haley. He doesn't trust his own inner doubts because he loves her, and that scares him and makes him insecure, but when he looks into her eyes he does trust her. Everything will be out in the open and cleared up in the next chapter.

**Question For Everyone: **How do you think Dean would react to finding out Haley's pregnant and he's going to be a dad?

**The Music: **"Falling Slowly" is originally sung and written by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová but prefer Lee and Crystal's version and that's the version I heard when writing this.


	40. Chapter 40

_**The Gift You Give Me**_

_Hold me now I need to feel relief, Like I never wanted anything_

_I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on toI'm so ashamed of defeat And I'm out of reason to believe in me_

_I'm out of trying to get by_

A heavy weight resided on Haley's heart, making it pound and race with apprehension. Knots twisted in her belly from the impending moment. Silently she said a prayer inside, that this wouldn't blow up in her face like an atomic bomb.

Sitting across from the man who had reopened her heart, she braced herself. A heart that had been scarred and closed off for so long. Unknowing that heart had been waiting for him all along to reawaken it. Like walking on thin ice, Haley hoped this moment wasn't too heavy, that it wouldn't send them slipping into the frigid waters below.

Minutes ago Haley had taken Dean's hand and told him they had to talk. His piercing emerald eyes grew pensive, but restrained as he followed her to the bed for a seat.

Sam stood across the room. The support system she needed. Haley had told Sam he should be there for his brother. That she thought Dean would take the news better with Sam there, but truthfully, they both knew Haley couldn't have done it without him.

Those penetrating emerald eyes pinned her like a nail to a board. Stealing the rapid breath from her lips with a glance. Taking a deep breath for courage, Haley held Dean's gaze and leapt off the abyss into the unknown.

"I have to tell you something." Slipped slowly off her lips.

Something heated and agitated filled Dean's pupil with her words as Haley watched his eyes divert from hers, and shoot to Sam.

Leaning against a wall, Sam tried to be a quiet shoulder to lean on, not obtrusive but still present. However when his big brother's eyes hit him, Sam felt it like a closed fist. Dean was clearly riled, and somehow assumed Sam was involved with this news.

Dean whipped back to Haley in a flash, tension burning in his brow. The only emotion he revealed, but hidden beneath worry fogged over his heart. Worry that his suspicions had been right about Haley and Sam all along. Putting up his steal shield, Dean braced for the impact.

"Alright, let's get to it." His tone edged with nerve and bordered on harsh.

Seeing the heated dark side of him, Haley almost backed out, and blurted out gibberish. The look in his eyes made him feel miles away, and yet right beside her.

Trying to reach him, Haley squeezed his hand locked in hers as she passed him a weak smile filled with nervousness. Holding his emerald eyes that stole her heart with a glance, Haley spoke before she lost her nerve. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Instantly the anger washed from Dean's face with her words, as if a cloth had wiped it clean. Only to be replaced by a blank, dumbfounded stare.

Rapidly his eyes blinked as his lips slipped open, but not a sound came out.

Staring at her in disbelief, unmoving, unthinking, Dean fell numb.

"You're pregnant?" He mumbled, the word vibrating in his mind as if it were foreign and undefined. One powerful image popped in his head; Haley, full and ripe from him, and his heart began to pound at an uncontrollable rate.

His unfocused gaze made Haley nervous, but at least he wasn't hollering or running away. She squeezed his hand tighter trying to draw some life back to his gaze as she spoke confirmation. "Yeah." She nodded softly.

Dean's head felt fuzzy, his thoughts disjointed and yet rapid. Needing to move, his course palm slipped from hers as Dean rose to his feet.

He took two steps before realizing his legs had been reduced to jello, and was forced to lean against the wooden dresser for support.

Running an anxious hand down his prickled face, Dean tried to process a moment earth shattering in nature, and yet the kind of moment he never thought he'd have to face.

Wasn't his life, Dean always thought, but here he was just the same.

As his rough hand reached his chiseled jaw line a memory like an epiphany exploded in Dean's mind. Of a dream now proven prophetic, he had almost a year ago. A dream of a life with a family and a child of his own. Instantly that miniature version of himself, with sunlight for hair and matching piercing green eyes filled his mind. The way that special little boy had stared upon Dean with big innocent eyes, and asked a question that at the time didn't seem nearly as powerful as it did now… _'Will you remember me, daddy?'_

Shivers rippled down Dean's back as a shuttered breath slipped from his lips, that boy… his boy… _he remembered_.

A quick huff lifted Dean's chest as his trademark sexy grin eclipsed his face with the memory. Emerald eyes shot to Haley's waiting nervous chocolate.

A smile edged on her lips with his as if almost afraid to get too excited, and over think what appeared to be joy taking over Dean's face.

As Haley rose from the bed, and took a cautious step toward him, she was surprised when Dean's eager hand gripped hers, and pulled her to him. Not a sliver had slipped from his smirk as he drew her flush against him.

Looking at her now Dean saw it, the radiant glow that shimmered off her. Unable to take his eyes off her, mesmerized even more so then he was the first moment he saw her, Dean cupped Haley's sparkling face in his gentle palms.

Their eyes held, as they shared a moment deeply profound and all their own. Something ferocious with love and elation swept though Dean's veins as his lips crashed down onto hers. Blessing her with a tender kiss of rejoice and celebration that said his approval louder then words ever could.

They lingered in this happy place. A place representing their love that ran so deep and vibrant that it created life it self.

As there lips parts, they stayed only inches apart, neither wanting to be further away.

Happiness indescribably intense consumed Haley's being, as her bursting smile tried to express an ounce of what she was feeling. "So you're happy?" She asked, with tears of joy filling her eyes.

His thumb gently swept across her cheek in a loving gesture as a smirk claimed his face once again. "Sweetheart, I'm happy." Dean confirmed without hesitation in his smooth giddy voice.

Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, but feeling his brother needed to know the full truth before his cloud flew too high. Worried the fall back to earth could be too crippling from such great heights. Sam reluctantly cleared his throat loudly, giving Haley a non-verbal cue.

The sound echoed in her head, Haley cringed with the noise. She watched curiosity surface in Dean's eyes, but Haley ignored it, wanting to bask in this moment for as long as it could be hers. Offering Dean her sparkling smile, she tied to distract him.

Sam knew his best friend better then anyone, and he didn't miss her attempts to ignore him for a second. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, while also trying to nudge her in the right direction, Sam finally spoke up. "Haley," Her name slipped off his lips in a quiet pleading.

Mere inches from her, Haley could seen in his eyes Dean's interest was growing more peaked by the second, and her charm wasn't going to make him blind.

Frustration tightened in her heart. Haley knew Sam meant well, but part of her just wished he'd leave it be.

"Sam," She shot back, the tension easy to detect on her breath as she finally acknowledged him with a word.

Dean's pupil grew alarmed as he took a step back for clarity. His penetrating orbs shot back and forth between them with a growing apprehension in his gut.

"Tell him," Sam pushed, with the gentlest of tones and sensitive eyes to match.

The softness in her best friends voice reached inside her, and Haley finally glanced over her shoulder to meet his eyes.

Fear clouded her iris, as her orbs begged him not to make her do this. Not to steal her sunshine.

Taking in the scene from the sidelines, Dean didn't like what he saw. He didn't like it one bit, suddenly his skin began to crawl with the waves of unspoken connection and secrecy between them.

Pulling back completely from his embrace with Haley, Dean shot her pointed narrow eyes.

"Tell me what? …What? Is it Sam's?" His accusing voice rang out, giddy and harsh through a tight jaw.

Both Sam and Haley's faces whipped to him in a flash with wide dilated pupils.

"No," They both shouted in union.

"I would never…" Haley continued to elaborate as she gently reached out for Dean only to watch him pull further from her.

Suspension raging inside, Dean let his heated tongue slip, cutting her off.

"Never? Really, you want to use that word?" The jealous worry in his heart threw her old transgression upon her.

The moment was spiraling out of control by the second, and the look in his big brother's eyes as they shot to him said he didn't believe them. So Sam revealed the secret…

A secret he felt Haley should be the one to tell Dean, but because everything was getting out of hand so quickly, Sam felt he had no choice, but to clear the air.

"She's three months pregnant." Sam announced as he and Dean battled it out in a staring war.

His brow furrowed as Dean's eyes narrowed with a lack of understanding, but the fire never cooled as his pert pout shot to life.

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" He hollered, letting his emotions get the better of him.

Never glancing away from his brother heated stare, Sam pulled back the curtains completely. "It means she was pregnant when she died… and was still pregnant when she came back." Sam delivered the crushing blow with empathetic eyes and poised diplomacy no one did better. Watching alarm fill Dean's eyes, Sam could have cringed.

Haley's breath heaved out rapidly as everything fell apart the way she feared it would. Dean's piercing emerald eyes shot to her in a second with the revelation, and Haley found her lips moving to life.

"It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out." She rambled false reassurances she didn't believe inside, but so desperately needed him to say to her.

Gazing into the terrified broken eyes of the woman he loved as tears began to fall down her face, another memory hit Dean like a wounding bullet.

Standing on that crossroad, desperate and dead inside. The air was chilled with contagious grief. Dean stood off against his greatest advisory as vague sinister words slipped from the yellowed eyed demons lips…

'_You have something else I want. Well, you will if I do this.' _The crippling words echoed in his head.

Dean's feet grew unstable as he stumbled back, and hit the TV. Another crushing memory slammed into him, and almost brought him to his knees. His sweet little boy snuggled safe in bed… _'See you later, Daddy' _his sing song melody of a voice chimed. The sweetest sound Dean had ever heard.

His gut tightened as the room began to spin. The ground ripped out from under his boots, as Haley's concerned face came into view. Reaching for him with worry as Sam moved rapidly in the same direction.

Air rushed into Dean's skull as his stomach flipped with the voltage of revelation. The world moved at a dizzying pace as Dean suddenly wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or vomit.

Brushing Haley and his brother off, Dean rapidly charged for the motel door.

"I'm going out." His rough voice hollered in departure. Needing to be alone with his tortured self that now understood he had paid the ultimate price for bringing Haley back… _their son_.

As the motel door slammed, it echoed through the room, vibrating through Haley as she stood in shock. Warm tears slipped down her face at a rapid pace, as she fought to hold it together.

A sob choked up her throat as Haley felt big strong arms wrap around her, and pull her near.

Leaning in against Sam, Haley broken down in her best friends arms as the greatest and worst moment of her life all transpired in a matter of minutes.

Holding Haley near, Sam rubbed her back smoothing. His poise whiskey eyes still glued to the door. Rattled inside, Sam knew Dean wouldn't be happy about the news, but the look in his brother eyes as the realization hit him was terrifying. It was as if he had seen a ghost, and now Sam was more certain then ever Dean had a secret. A secret so powerful it could rip them to the bone.

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give meI don't belong here and I'm not wellI'm so ashamed of the lie I'm livingRight on the wrong side of it all_

_Seether "The Gift"_

**Note:** Dean's memory of the dream refers to the chapter "Nothing Else Matters". Also Dean's memory of the demon is from the chapter he made 'The Deal' in "Always in this Twilight". So everyone, what do you think of Dean's reaction?


	41. Chapter 41

_**Lead Me To The Truth**_

_Can you lie next to her And give her your heart, your heartAs well as your body, _

_And can you lie next to her And confess your love, your love, _

_As well as your follyAnd can you kneel before the king, And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

Twenty minutes after storming out in a haze, Dean returned. After pacing the parking lot like a mad man, cursing himself in his head with the most vicious of tongues, Dean managed to cool down enough to face those he loved with the wrath he had brought down upon them.

Entering the motel room, Dean found Sam still trying to console Haley as she clung to him, crying in his arms.

The tears ceased with his appearance, as their faces whipped to him in a flash upon his arrival. The moment suspended in their gaze.

The weight of their stare was like a sledge hammer to the heart. Swallowing the choking lump in his throat, tightening in his gut, Dean went all in.

Without a word he went to Haley. Old tears still smeared on her cheeks as she didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms.

Dean could feel her arms wrap tightly around him as her hands clutched desperately at his back. Her shuttered breath hit rapid on his neck as her chest heaved and he could feel her fighting back the sobs.

Holding her dearly, Dean brought his perfect pout to her ear and tried to sooth her.

"This isn't your fault." The breath stilled in his lungs before his courage pushed him to finish through. "…It's mine." Dean admitted, his rough voice wavering against the tragedy of his words. The demons inside taunted him, this was another example why he was a screw up.

Dean could feel her stiffen in his arms, before her face slowly pulled back and weary eyes met his. Question hanging by a thread in her gaze. "What are you talking about?" Haley's emotion thick voice meekly questioned him. Finally seeing in his eyes what Sam had been saying all along. Secrets lie hidden behind emerald eyes.

A crushing blow assaulted Dean's heart with the look in her eyes. His callused palm cupped her supple cheek. "I just wanted you back so badly. I never thought this is what it would cost us." The confession began to slip from his tongue as it burned on his lips.

Her eyes darkened with fear as his words grew more cryptically frightening by the second. "I, I don't understand." The words stuttered from Haley's lips as their eyes held in a deathly serious gaze.

Gazing into the eyes of a woman he loved more then he ever thought he could love a woman, Dean revealed a secret he had hoped to protect her from. "I'm not going to hell in six years. I didn't make the deal for my soul."

"I knew it," Slipped from Sam's breathless lips before he had a chance to restrain them.

The pair had almost forgotten he was even there until he spoke, swept up in their own moment.

Giant, all encompassing orbs shot to Sam then back to Dean the worry building by the second in her eyes. "What, what does this mean?" Haley could feel the weight of his words as if it should be bringing her to her knees, but hearing she wouldn't loss him didn't seem as scary as the look in his eyes when he said it.

Dean's gaze shot to Sam, as he offered his brother a weak, dampened smile.

"What did you make the deal for?" Sam questioned, his breath thick with dreadful anticipation.

Dean's eyes returned to the woman who captivated him, mind, body, and soul. Needing to look into her eyes when he delivered news that would break her heart.

"I didn't know… how could I have known." He rambled preemptively, trying to soften the blow.

"Tell me," Haley's cracking voice begged as tears stung her eyes once again. Knowing by the devastated look in his eyes, this answer was going to hurt.

Taking a deep breath to brace for their reaction, Dean set the truth free. "Our child." The simple words fell from his lips with an earth shattering force.

"What?" Haley choked out. Trying to grasp for denial as tears slipped down her cheeks, saying her heart had heard him just fine.

Her head began to shake from side to side in protest as her breath grew rapid and sharp with the overwhelming piecing feeling inside her. "No… no, no, no." Repeatedly the words fell from her lips, the panic racing through her veins made her unable to muster anything above a plea. Her knees buckles, as Haley's began to sway. Her hands securely covered her flat belly as if mere human palms could protect her baby from the darkness.

Watching her falter before his eyes, Dean caught Haley before she crumbled. Wrapping strong, loving arms around her, he lowered her to the edge of the bed for a seat.

Sam stood speechless, his weight shifting from foot to foot trying to find steady ground as the truth was unveiled like a band aid being ripped off the flesh.

His arm lay across her shoulders, holding her close into the crook of his arm, as Dean rested his prickled cheek on his silky locks.

With a burdened, rough breath, Dean finally explain what happened the night he made the deal to get Haley back. He explained how only now could he see how deceived he had been when the demon used vague terms, asking only for permission.

As the story unfolded, Sam felt his feet loose their grip with every word that dug them deeper into a hole. His mind blown by the ties that bound them, Sam found himself lower to the carpet for a seat, unable to stand against the weight on his heart.

Repeated shocked filled huffs escaped his chest as Sam tried to wrap his mind around what was worse then he ever imagined.

Heart broken, Haley continued to cry. A lost look in her eyes as her hands refused to leave their hold on her unborn child… _"What's yours is mine"_

As Dean's words died, a quiet trembling consumed Haley's limbs as she glanced over at the man who held her heart. "It's already come to me in a dream…" She began. Fighting the emotions that threatened to collapse her, and leave her bed ridden, Haley told Dean about her nightmare. A nightmare, in her heart she had no doubt, especially now, was so much more. With shaking fear and quiet sobs, Haley told Dean what the darkness had said to her.

Her heart raced with the memory and the way it left her feeling helpless and desperate inside. Her baby, a life she and Dean had created with their love, felt like it was being yanked away from her even before she got to hold it.

"It's going to take our baby. Not our baby, Dean." The tortured plea, easy to detect on her breath as more warm tears fell down her face and a sob wrenched up her throat.

Pulling her closer as his other hand found her soaked cheek, Dean's stroked the soft wet skin soothingly. "I will never let that happen. I made that deal, I'll stop this. Even if I have to drag that son of bitch down to hell with me." The raspy texture of his breath coupled with his piercing emerald eyes only amplified the strength of Dean's promise. He had never stood with so much to lose and never held such conviction in his heart.

_But tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart_

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

"_White Blank Page" Mumford & Sons_


	42. Chapter 42

_**On My Knees And Out Of Luck**_

_And after the storm, I run and run as the rains comeAnd I look up, I look up, on my knees and out of luck,I look up._

The veil had been lifted. No more cozy, safe denial. All that remained was the truth, a giant choking pill they were all forced to swallow. Disillusionment clouded their minds as they lie on their back, broken and beaten down by a cruel world that liked the taste of their tears.

Hopeless desperation swelled in their hearts while brave faces were worn like masks for the world. Only in quiet moments would they admit to each other how much fear boiled beneath.

One foot in front of the other, they kept moving. What choice did they have? But they were numb to the experience. What should be a joyous time, they could hardly face, because facing it meant admitting what they stood to loose. A life, their blood line, the next generation, the mere thought of this child could hold them captive with it's preordained fate that somehow seemed inevitable.

Out of leads, too shell-shocked to think it through properly, they went to the place that was the closest thing to a home. Went to a man that was the closest thing to a father, and prayed he'd have a miracle antidote to unlocked the chains that held them tied together on the cold muddy ground.

Reaching Bobby's house, the sight of the trio startled the older man. He had thought he couldn't see them more shattered then when Haley died, but standing in a cluster on his doorstep. He had never seen more broken people, trying to stand on their crumbled pieces.

Safe and secluded inside Bobby's office, Dean stood beside the woman he loved, his faithful brother, and confessed the curse he had brought upon them, how they had managed to bury themselves alive. Dean's poised pout revealed the missing link he and Bobby had been trying to figure out concerning his deal… Haley was pregnant. That's why that yellow eyed bastard wanted permission to come into his home… it wanted his child.

Trying to be stoic and strong like the men who stood beside her, Haley nervously chewed on her lower lip as Dean's words sent chilled bumps forming under her skin.

Watching his best friend carefully as he had done constantly lately, Sam noticed her unspoken fear as their nightmares were verbalized, and called out by name. His hand dangling at his side reached out, his thick fingers danced across her open palm at her side. Catching her attention, big chocolate doe eyes shot to her side, and hit his. Lacing his fingers into hers, Sam locked their hands, and gave it good squeeze. Holding her eyes, he tried to send her assurance as a gentle, softhearted grin slipped over his face just for her. His heart fluttered with ease as he watched the corners of his best friends lips twitch before a smile slowly formed, sent back his way.

Like a small scared child gazing upon his wise old father, Dean shrugged his shoulders, and sucked in a deep breath. "So what do we do, Bobby?" He asked, his giddy desperate voice ringing in the room, rippling under their skin, seeping inside them.

Leaning against his desk to help him stand, Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, boy." He admitted on a heavy breath, still lost in shock. Never in his days had heard anything like this. Bargaining children, Bobby could hardly wrap his mind around it.

"You don't know? That's all you got!" Dean barked back. He had held so much secret hope Bobby could tell them how to fix this. Hearing Bobby give the answer they already had, Dean couldn't swallow it without choking, and spitting it back out.

The roughness of Dean's voice brought life back within Bobby. Fresh blood rushed through his veins like a jolt. The older man grew feisty in return. "Well since you put it like that, let me just look it up in my book on resurrecting pregnant women and demon deals… Oh wait, there isn't one." He shot back sarcastically. Watching Deans lip snarl in response, Bobby gave it to him straight. "Hell son, I'm even sure anything like has ever happened before. You might be breaking new ground in human, demon dealings"

Scratching his whiskered face as if it would spur on wisdom, Bobby searched his mind. "The only good I see in this whole crap shoot is that we have six years to figure something out." Bobby was brutally honest. He could see the bleak hope in their eyes, and wanted to give them more, but a magic cure, he didn't have.

Guilty agitation stirred in Dean with a restless feeling. Running callused hands through his choppy air, he heard Haley's breath shutter, and he turned to her instantly with concern.

_And I took you by the hand And we stood tall,And remembered our own land,What we lived for_

Catching the terror she tried to hide in her eyes, Dean could have shot himself for letting her witness this conversation. He so badly wanted to protect from this heartache. Let her stay naïve, believing he'll fix it, because the fear consuming her eyes broke his heart every time. It left him feeling like he had failed her. That by loving her, touching her, putting his seed that grew into a life inside her, he had brought all this upon her.

His penetrating emerald eyes crumbled to the level of hers as Dean shot his gaze to Sam.

"Want to take her in the other room where she can rest?" He asked his brother with a quiet pleading in his gaze.

Sam nodded in agreement, slipping his hand from Haley's. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a sign of support, ready to lead her away.

"No!" Haley shouted firmly. Stepping back from Sam's embrace, she pinned him with determined eyes. "No Sam," She told him before her gaze shot to Dean.

"No," Steady backbone in her tone, Haley wasn't negotiating as her hands rested on her flat womb.

"This is our baby, my baby! I am not going to sit on the sidelines! You are not going to protect me from this, Dean! I am all in, so get use to it!" Haley stated unequivocally, not angry, but not backing down as her chocolate orbs barreled into Dean's piercing emerald.

Her bravery stole his breath, the way it always did when she amazed him. Taking her word, Dean nodded in agreement. Realizing she didn't need him to protect her from this, she just needed him. Stepping to her, he cupped her delicate face in his palms as their eyes intertwined, and said things words didn't. Leaning in he kissed her mouth softly, with a tender kiss.

Pulling back their eyes held as Bobby's voice filled the room with sound.

"I'll do whatever I can to find a rabbit hole in this, but what's your plans in the mean time?" He questioned, bringing up a point no one had mentioned yet. Having been too consumed with the nightmare ending.

Three clueless faces whipped to the older man in a flash. "What do you mean?" Dean asked with a lack of understanding in his narrowed eyes, and a deep furrowed brow.

A huffed grin put a smile on Bobby's face. "How far along are you, Haley?" He questioned.

Giving her belly a slightly rub, Haley smiled softly to the joy in her heart. "Almost four months." She answered with a pride.

Bobby nodded to himself with her answer, licking his dry lips before he spoke.

"What I mean is, this baby is coming and not six years from now, but five months, give or take a few weeks. What are your plans?" Bobby posed a question that should have been obvious, and yet had gone unresolved.

The trio's eyes scanned between them, as if to see if anyone held the answer, but only clueless looks could be found in their pupil. Sam shrugged his shoulders, Haley shook her head, Dean stood numb. Turning back to Bobby, Dean smiled sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby let out a light chuckle, they looked like a bunch of scared kids, and not scared of supernatural beings, but of their own circumstances, and the implications they held.

"Well your welcome to stay here until you figure out what your going to do, but I suggest you get on it. That baby is going to be here before you know it." Bobby offered what he could, like good family does.

The epiphany hit them all. Sam caught Haley's eye first as the sparkle of his shooting smile glimmered in her eyes. In all the complications they had forgotten to be happy, but looking in Sam's eyes that's all Haley saw.

Her gaze fell quickly to Dean next, his piercing gaze eagerly awaiting her. She stepped close to him as their eyes locked together. Taking his hand as it reached for her, Haley gently placed it over her flat belly, and held it there under hers.

Leaning in she rested her forehead against his as a shooting star of a smile spread across her face.

"Our baby," She whispered softly to him, as the message echoed in her eyes.

Licking his perfect pout, Dean moved it to life in the sexiest of ways.

"Our baby." He repeated in a hushed breathless way. Sexy smirk, making him irrespirable. Amazed by the way the thought of this baby terrified, and thrilled him to no end.

In a second their lips melted together in rejoice. Moist and soft, but needy and hungry for the moment to last forever, because for the first time in a long they weren't scared.

They were happy… indescribably happy.

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more love will not break your heart, but dismiss your over your hill and see what you find there,With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

_Mumford & Sons "After The Storm"_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Your Love Is A Symphony**_

_I hear you breathing in, another day begin__s_

_The stars are falling out, my dreams are fading now, fading out_

_I've been keeping my eyes wide open_

A little over a month later, out in the country, the stars shined bright like tiny fireballs swaying in the night. The crisp air felt cool as the breeze danced across their skin. Crickets sang their nature melody from the secret corners in the dark. Close enough you could almost touch them and yet always out of reach.

Shadows clouded the world all the around with night. Offering a shield and privacy in contrast to the blinding open light of day.

Quietly they sat on Bobby's front step, enjoying the night. A moment all their own like the kind they use to enjoy when the world was a simpler place, and yet the magic of this place still hadn't been undone.

Her arm tangled around his as her head softly rested on his shoulders. A few quiet words shared here and there, but mostly it was this peaceful place they called all their own that spoke what needed to be said.

Gazing off at the night cloaked world, her voice sang out in a beautiful hymn. "What do you think, boy or girl?"

Feeling the weight of her rest against him, the warmth of her body fill him, Dean knew what home was and a destination had nothing to do with it. A quick smirk stole his lips. "A boy." He answered with assurance and hidden knowledge to back it.

A soft airy laugh fluttered off Haley filling her with amusement. "Thought you'd say that. What makes you so sure?" She questioned as her hand tightened it's grip on his strong arm that held home to her safest place… beside him.

Without hesitation the truth slipped from his shapely pout. "I saw him." Moments after the words spilled free, Dean second guessed them, but there was no taking back what had been shared.

Pulling back from his shoulder until her eyes found his captivatingly handsome features, Haley pushed for him to elaborate. "Our baby?" An excited grin edged on her lips at the mere thought.

Dean caught her bewitching smiling face out of the corner of his eye, and turned to her to be fully spellbound. His gut urged him to lie and keep the secrecy, always his first instinct, but looking into her stunning orbs he found her pulling the truth from him.

"It's not going to make a lick of sense, but I think I got a glimpse into our future. Before we became anything, I had this dream. We were together, we had a son. It was more real then everything I've ever experienced." Gazing into the eyes of his beloved and temptress, Dean was amazed by how easy it was to be open with her.

Years ago Haley would have called him crazy, but living with the Winchester brother's she had learned the supernatural wasn't so super after all. That if demons could infect people with their blood, and the dead could be brought back to life, then why couldn't a man foresee his future in a dream. Lost in the penetrating depth of Dean's emerald eyes, Haley had no doubt what he was telling her was complete truth.

A light emanating smile spread wide across Haley's face as her mind imagined the glory of seeing and meeting their little boy. Swept away by the power of his revelation she dove in deeper. "What did we name him?" Her soft voice questioned, fully enthralled.

Seeing her lack of disbelief, her complete faith in him and everything he shared, Dean felt safe to bare it all. "Sam, we called him Sammy." The beauty of her sparkling eyes and shining smile made him fall deeper under her spell as her imagine consumed his attention and made him eager for the moment when she too would meet their special son.

Another light airy laugh escaped Haley's smiling face with delight. "Of course, it's only fitting. We'd be strangers without Sam." The darkness all around illuminated his piercing emerald eyes like a beacon as Haley got lost on a man who called to places deep inside her, places before him she never even knew existed. They shared a moment that ran deeper then words, and made the future tangible, what dreams are made of.

As if sensing he was the star of this moment, their little one made his presence known to the parents who grew more eager for his arrival every day.

All of the sudden Haley's eyes lit up like fireworks sparkling in the night sky as her smiling mouth shot open. Delicate feminine hands shot to growing rounded belly as hearty laughter left her lips.

Dean's eyes narrowed with concern over her rapid movements before her excited voice calmed his nerves and filled the otherwise quiet night. "He kicked!"

Eager to share the moment with the man who made her heart skip a beat, Haley quickly grabbed Dean's course hand, and pulled it to her growing belly. Holding it in place they waited, like gambling men for the winning lotto numbers.

_With my eyes wide open_

_I've got my eyes wide open_

_I've been keeping my hopes unbroken_

Moments passed, Dean felt nothing but the bulge of her belly, and the waiting anticipation suspended on Haley's face. "I don't I feel anything." He spoke up, the disappoint easy to detect on his rough breath.

"Just wait," She instructed softly, never loosing faith. "There!" She shouted with glee, pressing his hand further into her rounding belly. "There, that little tap, tap. Do you feel it?" The joy coming off her was radiant like the midday sun, and contagious like a airborne disease.

A deep uninhibited smirk shot wide across his face like a shooting star racing in the dark. "I feel it." Dean responded breathless, taken away by a moment so profound it could barely be verbalized.

Seeing elation highlight his pupil, making his sexy smirk dance, Haley was swept away by a moment so awe inspiring she knew her soul would never forget it. It would forever be imprinted in who she was like a invisible mark. The night her and the man who stole her heart first felt their baby make contact. Proving it wasn't just a swelling belly, but a living being. Separate from her, and yet made up of both of them, growing safe inside her. What an enigmatic and life altering realization that was.

Watching his eyes glued to their shared hands that was making a connection to their unborn baby, coupled with the prideful glowing in his orbs that she was sure could match her own, Haley's lips slipped with emotion, revealing a not so secret truth.

"I love you." She blurted out through a jaw breaking grin, lost on the image of his charming face.

His hand steady, Dean's piercing emerald eyes finally shot to hers, frozen and suspended in the tidal wave her words sent crashing upon him.

The breeze rustled against their skin, the crickets melody could be heard again, as silence filled the air, and for a second Haley worried she ruined the moment. Unable or willing to take it back, she became a mumbling fool trying to explain. "I mean, I've loved you for a long time now. I hope you know that. I just didn't want to ruin it, ruin us…"

Hearing her ramble Dean was amused and seduced by her alluring quirks, and the way they could tickle him inside like no one else could. The way she had the tendency to nibble on her lower lip between words. The way her nervous eyes would flicker on him before dashing away again. The way her fingers tapped lightly against his hand as she spoke. Everything about her sucked him in, and made him feel things he never thought he would, but couldn't get enough of.

"…You know, by hearing something you didn't feel and then you'd think you had to say it back. I just didn't want that. I want you to feel it, if you say and not before." Haley carried on, tripping over the giant leap she had taken.

Her irresistible charm couldn't be watched a second longer without warranting a response. In a second Dean quieted her as he leaned over, and stole her lips in a kiss. Soft and tender their mouths melted together as their spark like a lit match burst inside them, set off by their kiss.

Lingering in a place that felt close to heaven, the chilly breeze stilled around, the crickets took a moment of respected observance, and the night almost looked like day as another piece of destiny fell into place.

Pulling back slightly as their moist pouts released from the savoring hold, Dean rested his forehead against hers. Emerald eyes open searching for hers, still closed and delirious by the moment.

As her chocolate orbs opened, orbs that sucked him in like a black hole, he gently cupped her cheek in his rough palm, holding her dear. "I love you too." Dean's gritty breath whispered back.

Heart beginning to race, a smile twitched on the corners of her lips as Haley fought against being endlessly overjoyed. Shaking her forehead lightly against his, Haley had to be sure he meant the words. "I don't say it unless you…"

Silencing her uncertainty, Dean leaned in again, capturing her lips in his own, stealing her heart with his kiss. Saying without words, he showed her with every loving brush of his lips, he meant every word he said. That in his eyes the sun rose and set on her.

The world came to life again as the pair sat blind to anything other then each other and their love that found freedom in the honesty of speaking your heart.

_Your love is a symphony_

_All around me, running through me_

_Your love is a melody_

_Underneath me, running to me_

_Your love is a song_

_Switch foot "Your Love Is A Song"_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Coming To Terms**_

Aimlessly they walked around, no place in particular. It wasn't about going somewhere as much as it was enjoying the company and getting some fresh air.

The brother's kept Haley cooped up inside as often as they could, and never let her out without one of them. Even though things seemed to have settled down in the cosmic catastrophe they started. Still there was always worry. That something was lurking just out of eye sight, waiting for the right moment to make it's move. So alone she never was.

This lazy afternoons it was Sam's turn to be her bodyguard, which wasn't hard since he was already her best friend. It was a surprisingly warm that day considering the weather was beginning to change. A chill hung in the gentle breeze, but the sun hung high in the sky, giving just enough sun kissed heat.

Their feet moved slowly as they wandered around Bobby's junk yard, a fluency to their step that revealed their connection built on a foundation years in the making.

His puppy dog whiskey eyes followed his dirt lined shoes that kicked up dust with every heavy step.

A soft goofy smile, his signature grin eclipsed Sam's face as his head shook lightly. Sending his muddy water locks in a dance with a thought.

"I still can't believe you got Dean to go on a cravings run." Sam laughed to himself with the memory of the way Dean had so easily given into what Haley desperately desired. Regardless of the fact that he'd have to drive all the way back into town just to get it.

Haley's gaze drifted to the clear blue sky above as the piercing sun's light hit her eyes.

"What? Baby wants pancakes." She laughed unabashed, the sound of her light airy breath brightening an already glowing day.

Sam's gaze lifted to her and for a second the sight of her stole his breath in an unexpected way. She was radiant in the sunlight. The glow from within her almost brighter as her enduring smile shined, her golden locks glistened, and her gentle hands lovingly patted her swelling belly.

A light huff left his chest with the power of her image, and the way it surprised him. "You're beautiful." Sam stated simply as fact, without hidden agenda or advance.

Swatting his chest playfully with the back of her hand, Haley rolled her eyes to his sentimental compliment. "Sure, whatever." She sent him a charming grin, as her cheeks blushed.

He caught her hand as she went to pull it back. Their eyes met again with the contact. Something serious consumed Sam's sensitive whiskey eyes as his gaze drilled down upon her.

"I mean it. You're glowing. Motherhood suits you, Hales." Speaking from the heart, Sam dropped her hand. Having said what he needed to, Sam could see by the touched look in her chocolate eyes she heard him.

Coming to his side, Haley tangled her arm around his. Leaning into his side as they took a step un union, she playfully knocked him with her hip.

"You mug's not to bad either, Uncle." Her sweet melody voice chimed, returning the affection they shared so easily.

A quick loose chuckle slipped from Sam's lips in response to her teasing. Spotting a random row of weather worn seats, obliviously removed from one of the many cars, and discarded, he navigated them to it.

Taking a seat, his whiskey eyes flashed her, then shot to the empty cushion beside him, initiating the invite. "Have a seat. You should take it easy."

Reluctantly lowering to the seat, Haley let her gaze drift off to the pile of rusted out cars just a few feet away.

"Not you too, Sam. Now you're starting to sound like Dean. I'm pregnant, not injured." Came heavy off her breath. Haley tried to be understanding, but they're overactive worry had a way of edging her frustrations. She wasn't sure she could handle four more months of this.

A gentle natured grin spread wide on Sam's face as her words called him out like front page news. "Gotta give us break, Hales. We've never done this before. We're practically virgins when it comes to pregnancy." His approach was light, but his words honest. This was a whole new world for the Winchester brother's. Demon's after their baby or not, they had no practice with pregnancy or babies. They were winging it at best, but at least their hearts were in the right place.

Deep exuberant laughter broke from Haley's lips with his words, and continued to spill from her smiling face as she turned to her best friend who always had a way of entertaining her. "I can't imagine calling Dean a virgin of anything." The laughter fell harder from her lips as she spoke.

A few hearty chuckles escaped Sam's mouth, flaring his nostrils with her witty comment, one he was inescapable to deny.

As their laughter died down, a peaceful moment settled in. One of quiet comfortable companionship. Letting the day take center stage for a moment. They soaked up the sun while basking in the gentle breeze as it rustled by.

Haley's gaze kept drifting back to the same row of cars as her mind wandered. Quiet thoughts provoking bigger ones, like one long daisy chain.

Slowly her mind went back to a place it had been visiting more often lately. A place that weighed heavy on her heart, and left her feeling isolated. Certain things Haley didn't want to talk to Dean about. Wanting to protect him, the way he always protected her. This was one of those thoughts.

Sitting peacefully beside her best friend, Haley found the courage to speak her fears. "Sam?" She spoke up suddenly, something heavy in voice.

Hearing the weight in her tone, different then before, Sam turned to her in answer.

Feeling his eyes on the side of her face, Haley turned to him briefly, acknowledging him with a glance before her eyes returned to the safety of distance.

"Do think there could be darkness in my baby? I mean like Rose Mary's baby… darkness. I know it sounds crazy, I just mean after what happened…" Hesitant nerves rattled her breath as Haley made a confession that not only strained her heart, but made her feel like a bad mother for even thinking. That's why she couldn't go to Dean about this. He was already so stressed, and bending over backwards for her. She didn't want to burden him more.

Reaching out, Sam captured her hand at her side, and tangled it with his. Quickly Haley's words died with the touch, as her nervous eyes slowly turned to him.

Waiting until their eyes met, and he had her full attention, Sam answer.

"No," He stated simply. Giving her hand a little squeeze, his sensitive eyes reached out for her, and the worry he could see in her iris. "This baby is yours and Dean's no matter what happened. Dean's guarded, but we both know he has a big heart, and there's only goodness in you, Haley. This baby will have a good heart just like his parents." Sam promised her with assurance, his puppy dog eyes resonating his words.

Finding reassurance, Haley softly smiled upon her best friend who always seemed to be there when she needed a friend most. While she still wasn't fully convinced, his words made her feel better then she had trapped in her own thoughts.

Seeing the hesitance still lingering in her eyes, Sam released her hand, and nudged her softly with his shoulder, trying to lightened the mood. "Besides with me for an Uncle, I'll steer him down the right path." There was playfulness to his words, but they both knew he meant them.

Sam won a real smile from her face with his winning remark that managed to loosen her fears. "Thanks Sam" Haley light heartedly returned, nudging him back.

Giving the sentiment he always showed, Haley leaned over, and placed a quick peck of endearment on his cheek. Resting her head softly on his shoulder, Haley absorbed the relief of being near to her best friend.

Having her close to him, warmth resonated from where they were connected. An easy peace swept over him the way it always did with the quiet moments they shared. As the second passed, and a comfortable harmony claimed them, a question stirred in Sam's mind. One that from time to time resurfaced, whenever it felt so right, his couldn't help but wonder. Clearly his throat, Sam's thick voice called her name.

"Yeah?" She answered in return, her breathy voice half lulled away in her mind. Eyes held closed, Haley basked in the sun's warmth on her skin, only interrupted when the wind rushed by. Soaking up the solace of being next to her Bigfoot of a best friend, who always seemed so strong but safe with her on this beautiful day.

Gazing out into nothing, his vision blurred with a lack of focus, Sam licked his lips, and finally asked the question he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who wondered about. "Why did we never… you know… take the next step?" His words came out slow and precise as if he was walking on thin ice.

Surprised by his questioned, Haley pulled back from the comfort of his shoulder to look into his eyes. Needing to see if he was really asking what she thought he was. Finding confirmation in his dewy sensitive, whiskey orbs, Haley smiled softly.

"You mean before?" She asked as her hands fell to her swelling belly indicating the oblivious.

A giant silly grin that looked like stars in the night sky widened his face as Sam let out a quick laugh. "Long before… Like before all of this, before Jess. When it was still just us." Bare honesty resonated in his voice, the kind Sam delivered so well.

Staring at her best friend, Haley felt his award winning smile flutter in her belly, the way his adorable goofiness always tickled her. She hadn't thought about the unused potential in years, but looking into her Sam's gentle eyes that wanted her truth, Haley relived her thoughts on it.

Preemptively she smiled at him as her voice found life. "Honestly, there was a time I had a thing for you, more then friends thing. I mean, I know you've felt it between us. That… _thing_." Haley chose her words carefully while being brutally honest with her best friend, who had been her rock, and family for so many years. "And I knew we could have been great together. One hell of a good time." She laughed softly at the memory, and was pleased when she saw him let off a huff of laughter too.

Then suddenly her big chocolate orbs took a serious tint as they held his.

"But I always knew you weren't 'the one'… end game. And I'm not for you either. So that meant someday it would end, and when it did, everything we have would end too… disappear." She spoke gentle, but heartfelt as she told him something she never thought she'd verbalize.

His eyes fully locked with hers, Haley knew she held his attention. Now she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his heart, as Haley reached out, and with a careful touch, took his rough skinned hand. "I didn't want that, Sam. I didn't want to loose you. I didn't want to ruin what we have for a good time. It just wasn't worth it to me." The bare truth was clear to see in her eyes as a weak smile edged on her lips hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

Soft heart and deep by nature, Sam got it. She was right in the most insightful of ways. One of the reasons she had won the top spot as his best friend, her caring intuition was always spot on.

Squeezing her hand softly with reassurance in return, Sam nodded. "Your right. Which is good, cuz I don't want to loose you either."

Haley could see in the softness of his eyes he understood, the way he always got her. As they smiled softly at each other, a long held question finally felt answered, a metaphorical door closed.

The sound of boots stomping in the dirt filled the otherwise nature filled air. Sam and Haley's faces whipped around to the sound in a second, easily spotting Dean standing a few feet away. Sexy smirk shining brighter then the sun high in the sky on his face, as he triumphantly held a giant plastic bag in the air.

"Daddy's got what you need." His rough voice called with his trademark swagger.

Like an explosion, Haley burst to life with his arrival. Shooting off the row of seats, a smile mesmerizing like a solar eclipse stole her face as she raced back over to the man who made her heart skip a beat with his mere presence.

Snatching the bag from his hands, she opened it immediately to get a good whiff of the warm golden hot cakes. Her mouth salivating with the delicious scent. Leaning over, Haley planted a quick tender kiss on his plump pout in gratitude before pulling back.

"I was starving. You so get anything you want for this." Intoxicated off the mixture of pancakes and the sexiest the man she ever met, Haley felt deliriously satisfied.

Edible smirk still highlighting his face, Dean smacked her butt as her scurried away, back to the house to eat. Catching the sight of his little brother as he approached, Dean licked his lips and shared the wealth. "Yeah hear that Sammy, anything I want. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Laughter shook up Sam's throat with the sight of his brothers excited sexual innuendo. Seeing them together Sam saw it, that they were made for each other, two halves to a whole. And watching them carefully he couldn't help, but wish inside, that hopefully one of these he could find that with someone too again.

**Note:** Now that you've read it... Part of this chapter was meant to put a final end to the question of Saley and why they never became anything. Yes, they slept together and I felt you all understood that was a stop sign for them but I never explained why. How they felt inside about why they didn't want to be together. And I also wanted to touch on Haley's fears of her impending motherhood. Hope you liked it!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Come Here Boy**_

_It's dark in here, visions are flashing into my head as I reminisce,_

_My reoccurring dreams and you said,_

_"I'm falling, falling for you babe, and my feelings are getting stronger,_

_So why don't you stay with me for a for a little longer?"_

Haley had been restless in that big old house too long, Dean could see it in her fidgeting, and the quiet longing in her eyes when he'd catch looking out the window at the car.

With a smooth demeanor, one he mastered like none other, Dean suggested they go for a drive. When her face lit up like a kid at the candy store, he knew he said the right thing.

It was late at night as the stealth black bullet that was the Impala roared like a lion down the otherwise quiet country road.

He caught her big mesmerizing chocolate eyes upon him from the corner of his eye. Sexy subtle grin upon her face that sent his dirty mind into a tail spin.

His emerald orbs focused on the dotted yellow line that divided the road, then onto the endless black pavement that seemed to go on forever. Until she stole his attention like a thief once again.

The movement of Haley's hands flickered in the peripherals of his eyes, darting his pupils. Dean spotted her giving her slightly rounded belly a gentle rub. His heart sped up with the sight. It amazed Dean the way he felt about Haley being pregnant. He never thought that would be his life, and if by chance it happened. He always imagined he'd be scared shitless, and clueless over what to do. He was all those things, and yet so much more.

He was indescribably excited, and hopeful about his future for first time ever, and knowing it would all be with Haley… Dean could hardly believe it was true.

Spotting a turn off illuminated by the headlights, Dean flashed an all knowing smirk Haley's way.

The smooth riding Impala gave a little bumpy jolt as the car veered off the pavement, and onto the gravel sideline.

The engine died, all that remained was the sound of crickets, deep in song like a nature infused choir.

He watched Haley's face light up in amazement as she looked up at the starry night view through the windshield. Her big chocolate eyes shining like diamonds in the sky.

A quiet heavy breath left Dean as he was spellbound by her, immobilized by her magic. Unable to do anything other than stare, captivated and bewitched.

With carefree easy movements, Haley escaped the car, and beckoned him to join her with sultry smile that shot through him like an arrow.

As Dean's boots stepped onto the gravel ground, she was already flocking in the waist high wild grass that lined the road. Out in the majestic beauty of nature, Haley seemed like an otherworldly creature. One powerful of holding the world in her hands with a simple request.

Quickly she came to him, wrapping her soft hands around his rough ones. The contrasting texture of their skin a simple example of the polar's of which they were.

With gentle grace, and mesmerizing essence Haley swept Dean away into the fields. Traveling deep, away from the road, into a enchanted world of their own. Slowly her lowered to the earth for a seat, dragging him with her.

_Oh right now, I'm craving and I'm howling,_

_I'm begging and I'm pleading,_

_Be mine tonight, oh yeah_

With spontaneity and simple pleasure, Haley's lips captured Dean's in a sensual soft kiss. One she broke almost as quickly as it came. He thanked his lucky stars for her composure, because whenever their lips touched, Dean never thought of stopping.

Like an angel fluttering into a pillow of clouds she fell back into a bed of thick green grass.

Dean watched Haley's gaze stare up at the staring night as he stayed lost on her imagine in wonder of what she was.

The breeze rolled in like a spirit sending dancing strands of Haley's silky hair across her captivating face. Without thought Dean's callused finger tips, worn down by brutality and strife, became gentle as they swept the strands in his grasp off her face, and gently tucked them behind her ear.

Haley's blazing, haunting eyes pierced Dean in the dark with his gesture. A smile blinding like looking into the sun filled her face as she looked at him, and stole the breath from his sexy plump pout.

"Do you like the belly?" Haley questioned suddenly, her voice in perfect harmony with natures symphony playing all around them. Her delicate hand, roamed over the ever growing circumference.

A sexy, feverish smirk highlighted Dean's face as he gazed down upon her. His heated eyes roamed her with a burning glance before the hot embers in his emerald eyes pinned her orbs once again. "Baby, I dig all your curves. What's not to like." Came off his breath in a deep rough drawl.

A mischievous smirk widened on Dean's face as his eyebrows did an all knowing dance. Reaching out, his thick skinned hand found Haley's collarbone, and burningly slow trailed down on onto her chest, slipping into the sliver of her protruding cleavage.

"I mean your rack sure is bigger." His wicked tongue swept over his lips before his trademark provocative smirk filled his face.

He could see in the fireball of her eyes she was battling between laughter fluttering her chest from his words, and the way his touch had the ability to melt her even in the cold.

Their eyes locked with something smoking, and raging in it's flame as Dean leaned down slowly. Watching Haley's eyes never leave his turned Dean's dial all the way on. It still surprised him the way she could be so innocent and pure one second, and the next transform into a tempting seductress who could make heat rush through his veins with a glance.

The calling look in Haley's eyes driving him on, Dean placed a gentle kiss on the small mound of her belly.

Pulling back just enough to catch her eyes, Haley stole the breath from Dean's lips when he caught sight of the passion emanating off her chocolate eyes as she gazed at him.

Glancing back down at her jeans before his sweltering pupil hit her again, Dean couldn't resist one last line that was pounding in skull with will. "And I could get use to you needing to keep your jeans unbuttoned." That wicked smirk of his that was hot like liquid lava shined in the dark.

This time a quick burst of laughter left Haley in response. The sweet sound radiated inside him. The way she understood him, even his humor, sealed the deal.

Dean didn't resisted as her soft touch slipped behind his neck, and pulled him in for a feverish kiss that had been starving on both their lips.

_Oh and I'm waiting and I'm dying._

_I'm wanting and I'm needing_

_To show you this night, oh yeah_

Burning white hot, their mouths tangled hungry, and in need of release. Dean tangled his way in between Haley's long slender limbs, with a desire to get as close to her as he could get.

Intoxicated by the sweet nectar of her lips, Dean wanted to taste all of her. His eager plump pout slipped for her sensitive neck, as the palms of his hands pushed her v-neck shirt up her figure with a gut rumbling urge.

The strong sculpted muscles of his back felt Haley's once soft touch grow aggressive as she yanked the shirt off his back.

Pulling back, chilled fresh air hit Dean's face in contrast to the warmth of her skin, he had been nestled against just seconds ago.

Haley had finished what he started, slipping the fabric of her shirt over her face, free from the restraint. Dean following suited pulling his cotton shirt over his short choppy hair in record time. As his grip released, and the cotton fabric drifted away in the thicket of tall grass, Dean's piercing emerald eyes caught hers.

The cold breeze had picked up with the late hour, and yet Haley still looked smoldering in Dean's eyes. Her shiny golden locks tangled like silky in the tall green grass, her creamy skin beneath him, soft and supple. The haunting, wanting look in her eyes froze him, that sexy tongue of hers he hungered for swept across her lips in anticipation as the wild grass swayed around her in a hypnotizing dance. She was perfection, otherworldly, Dean could feel in rumbling in his gut, and in that moment Haley terrified the shit out of him.

Haley was everything Dean ever wanted, and thought he'd never have. More then he ever dared to dream for himself, and yet she had found him, and wanted him. It was terrifying for Dean to be given his dreams when the world he was forced to fight in could rip it away any moment. Or worse, Dean worried he couldn't give every Haley deserved, and one day she'd wake up bitter, see the flawed defective mess he really was, and leave.

In perfect, memory page marking moments like the one they were making, Dean's insecure mind worried the most. Because now he knew how good it could be, what happiness really was, and the thought it could all be ripped away like everything else in his life had, stripped Dean to the bone.

Haley's soft touch against his cheek stirred Dean from his plaguing mind haze. His emerald eyes tangled with her chocolate, as he watched a gentle smile form on her face before her lips moved to life. Saying words that almost made him think she could see inside him. Proving she was the one. "Stop thinking too hard… I love you. The rest of it doesn't matter." She whispered like a angel on that dark starry night.

Tingles rippled under Dean's skin as something swelled in the organ only Haley had brought to life… his heart.

The darkness that kept his life in the shadows for so long was instantly banished by her blinding light.

A genuine, devotion driven grin eclipsed his face, before Dean surrendered to the one place he'd rather be above all others, beside her.

In a second, the toned smooth skin of his chest was upon her, as his mouth claimed what was rightfully his.

Out in the nature, only sign of humanity in sight they stripped to the barest essentials, only their skin.

As he found his home within her, tenderly showing her there was no one above her, Dean knew solace and bliss. He couldn't explain it, the way Haley made him feel. Reasoning didn't exist in this place. Maybe it was the way she fit perfectly against him as her long slender legs wrapped tightly around him. Maybe it was something in the rapid breathy hitch of her voice as she whimpered his name over and over against his moist pout. Or, maybe it was just the way her passionate eyes pierced into his as she made love to him, and when she did that's what he felt… _love_. Whatever it was, Dean knew one thing for certain, she was the missing piece he had always felt, and thought he'd never find, but tangled up as one with Haley he knew he had finally found it.

_Where I'll be touching and holding, _

_Caressing and giving you every fantasy, yeah,_

_I'll get you dreaming and lusting_

_I'm burning and I'm praying for more of this ecstasy, oh yeah_

_Come here boy,_

_oh, come here boy_

_Imogen Heap "Come Here Boy"_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Crashing Over My Head**_

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_

_Water's getting harder to tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

It was just an average morning, at least what could be considered average for such an abnormal group, but little did they know the floor was about to be ripped out from under them.

Haley moved easily about Bobby's clutched kitchen, her steps graceful, and light as if every movement was a dance. As the days passed, and nothing Supernatural crossed their path, she felt a false sense of security that maybe the storm had passed.

Settling into a comfortable ease, Haley stood over a hot stove, and cooked her men a hearty breakfast. Giving them a taste of what real life was all about.

Bobby waited patiently at the kitchen table, simple grin on his whiskered face. A women hadn't cooked a meal in his kitchen since his wife died, and the aroma was intoxicating.

Sam was seated directly across from Bobby, where he could get a good look at Haley's every move. Oddly fascinated by the workings of creating a homemade meal. Watching his best friend sent welcome flashbacks of Stanford surging through his brain. When everything was normal and the world was safe.

Dean lagged behind the rest, entering the kitchen only after being seduced by the smell the frying bacon.

He approached Haley from behind, wrapping lovingly strong arms around her waist. His palms rested on her swelling belly, before he leaned in. Engulfing her sweet scent into his nostrils before leaning in to place a trail of tender kisses along her neck.

Swatting his side playfully, Haley squirmed from his grip. Turning to face the man who could make her heart skip a beat. She flashed him a smile that said silently she loved it when he kissed her, but warned him against riling her up while in the company of others.

A pleasant normalcy took hold that morning. Everyone was at easy, guards down, but it was all too good to be true.

As Haley flipped the sizzle bacon on the griddle, the magic was instantly ripped away. The pan began to quake, before slipping off the stove from the force. Before her startled eyes, every other pan rapidly did the same dance, and descending fall. Sending their simple pleasure on the floor like their hopes for normalcy.

Spinning around on her heels as fright dilated her chocolate eyes, Haley found Dean already racing to her side, alarm blinding in his emerald eyes.

The whole house shook with a force as great as an earth quake, but when the light bubs began to burst, and shatter she knew it wasn't that.

Heart pounding in her ears, Haley could barely make out the words as Dean barked orders at Sam and Bobby as if they weren't already gearing up for a fight.

Shielding her with his body, Dean's strong arm reached around his back. Clutching Haley, his callused hand pulled her close against his back.

Peeking over his flannel covered shoulder, Haley watched as Sam grabbed the shot gun loaded with salt rounds from the floor. Bobby returned from the other room holy water flask, and silver knife in hand. Quickly handing the sharp blade over to Dean.

Collectively they jumped with every sound of popping glass as the house shook, as items exploded. Their pupils on guard, looking for anything suspicious that moved as they scanned the room at a frantic pace.

That's when they heard it, and everyone understood without the words needing to be said what had just happened. The front door swung open with enough force to send it slamming against the opposite wall… something had arrived. As quickly as it started the shaking house stopped.

"Stay next to me." Dean ordered, his gritty deep voice harder then usual from what Haley could only assume was fear as he clutched her ever tighter to him. Protecting what meant most.

Like a group doing a well orchestrated dance, they moved into the study where everyone knew without it needing to be said the devil's trap lay written across the ceiling.

Her breath panted hard against Dean's flannel shirt as Haley's hands clung to the fabric with a death grip.

She could feel it, like she knew all of them could, this suffocating, straggling feeling of impending doom.

Then suddenly He appeared, far less threatening then her mind imagined, but Haley had learned all to well looks could be deceiving. In the room's arched entrance a man appeared. Dressed in a long, camel colored trench coat, worn in suit underneath. The expression on his face emotionless, but the features looked gentle.

Without waiting for this thing to attack, Sam jumped in. Charging forward, he didn't hesitate before letting rounds of rock salt off, letting the gun sing.

Everyone stood speechless as the trench coat man appeared unfazed, while advancing toward Sam step for step until they were in arms length.

Much smaller then Sam, they was amazed and horrified when with little effort the strange man grabbed the gun, and brought a towering Sam to is knees. Touching his forehead, in an instant Sam collapsed on the ground with a loud echoing thud.

Haley couldn't contain the scream that ripped from her throat with the sight of her best friend lying on the floor with the appearance of death upon him.

"You're going to pay for that, you son a bitch" Erupted through the room as Dean responded to the same image debilitating Haley, Sam lying motionless on the floor.

"Stay close." Deans voice dropped low and rough before he gripped her tighter, dragging her across the room with him. Seeing what this unknown creature just did to Sam there was no way he was letting Haley out of arms reach. He put aside his need to go to his brother in order to protect his family with her.

With an unspoken glance of understanding to Bobby, Dean tossed him back the knife before the older man readied to attack.

Showering the knife with holy water Bobby charged, slamming it straight through the mans chest. Completely unharmed, the trench coat covered man had Bobby in the same pile on the ground with Sam in a second.

Vulnerable and unarmed as the man finally faced them, their eyes met, and Haley felt fear like she had only experienced in her darkest hours. Trembling overtook her body, deceiving her attempts to appear strong.

Loosing her again not an option, Dean held Haley close as he went for the last option he could think of to tame this beast.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down_

_Barely surviving has become my purpose_

_Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

Trembling with each step, Haley was flush against Dean as he steadily maneuvered them around the room, the intruder following with every step.

"I must speak with her." He finally spoke. Something eerily detached about this tone sent shivers down Haley's spine.

"Not a chance in hell." Dean barked loud and foreboding. He'd die before he let this thing near Haley and his unborn child.

Getting him right where Dean wanted him, a relieved left sigh his chest as Dean looked up to the ceiling, and saw he had trapped him. The intruders deep amber eyes followed the human's pair, seeing the devil's trap lying above, sketched on the ceiling, while a triumphant smile over took Dean's face.

A smile that quickly faltered and slipped when he watched in horror as this creature effortless stepped out the sacred cage meant to trap his kind.

"Those aren't intended for me." He explained in the monotone texture of his voice.

Seeing no other option for protecting Haley and his unborn child, Dean released his grip on her, and lunged forward for an assault. Self sacrifice acceptable if it protected her.

"Run!" Dean's hollering voice echoed through the house.

Haley's feet picked up across the room on Dean's command, but as she heard his heavy body hit the hard wood floor, Haley's heart sunk knowing it was Dean, and her feet stopped unable to leave him.

Spinning around on her heels in a flash, a gasp stole the breath from her lips with the sight of Dean lying motionless on the ground.

Her heart's will stronger then her mind, Haley raced back to his side, throwing caution to the wind.

Hot tears already streamed down her face as she fell to the ground. Her trembling hand touched his limp body, and a prayer was answered as she realized he was still breathing.

"He's alive. They all are." The detached emotionless voice filled the room, bouncing off walls.

Haley's face shot to the sound, surprised by the closeness, and found the trench coat man standing feet from her. Adrenaline shot through her veins as survival instincts kicked in. Scurrying rapidly away on the floor, Haley's eyes big as saucers held him.

"What are you?! What do you want with me?!" Her voice grew feisty with demand but rattled with fear.

Following her with a quick step, softness filled his features as he crouched down on the floor in front of her. "My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the lord." He stated so matter of fact that it left a tingling in Haley's spine.

Blinking rapidly, Haley sat frozen, unable to move, barely capable of thinking.

"What?" She chocked out in shock.

"I'm an Angel of the lord. I mean you no harm." He repeated in the same bland tone.

Looking him over with big inspecting chocolate eyes, Haley couldn't deny there was something about him that was so clearly inhuman despite his human form. He wasn't cold, but lacked warmth. He wasn't stupid, but lacked common sense. He appeared to be aware of her emotions, but lacked any of his own

Despite all logic, and her lack of religious background, Haley found herself actually considering his words.

"What do you want from me?" Her startled uneven breath hitched out as her gaze held unwavering.

A subtle and yet unnatural smile edged on his mouth. "I'm here to protect the child." His answer came out smooth with certainty.

Her heart began to pound in her chest cavity, as her hand fell protectively over her swelling belly. Their eyes held as his head gave a slight nod, and Haley felt air rush into her skull in response. Threatening to leave her passed out on the floor. Breath growing rapid as she fought to catch it, Haley couldn't handle this alone. She needed Dean.

Scrambling to her feet, Haley took hesitant cautious steps over to Dean sprawled on the floor. While never taking her eyes off this thing that claimed to be an Angel.

Kneeling down on the creaking wooden floor beside Dean, Haley made her demands.

"Bring him back." Came breathless off her shaken voice.

The man seemed more like a puppet being pulled by invisible strings as he watched her with curious eyes for a moment before speaking. "We must talk." He repeated his purpose like a broken record.

"Bring him back!" Haley yelled, loosing all composure. Her heated eyes drilled upon the man or Angel calling himself Castiel. She didn't want to hear anything more he had to say until Dean was up and moving. By her side to keep her strong.

Reaching down, Castiel's fingers brushed Dean's forehead with a feathers touch, and instantly he was reanimated.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Dean's piercing emerald eyes found Haley first before they wildly scanned the room. Finding the creature of a man standing even closer then he remembered, Dean shot to his feet.

Strong forceful hands gripped Haley. Alarm widening his emerald orbs, Dean's feet moved quick as he tried to drag her away. Out of the line of fire.

Digging her heels against the wooden grain of the floor, Haley pulled back on Dean's grip. "Wait, Dean, wait. He's an Angel." Insistence filled her voice, as Haley fought his every step.

Stilling his movements, Dean's incredulous eyes probed Haley. "You're not actually buying his crap? Look what he did to Sam and Bobby!" Disbelief thick on his breath. Dean trusted Haley's opinions, but he was still pretty sure he had a better grasp on the supernatural then she did.

Standing her ground, Haley shook her head. "They're just sleeping. He hasn't hurt me. He hasn't tried…" Rapidly she tried to explain before Dean grew impatient, and carried her away against her will, but only out of safety for her. She could see him contemplating drastic moves in his mind.

Watching oddly amused, Castiel seemed perplex as the humans heatedly debated. Taking a step forward he explained his intentions in greater depth. "I'm here to protect the child. Demons are at work. They believe the child is there's."

Dread as deep as the soul consumed Haley's chocolate eyes as they gazed helplessly upon Dean. Everything this Angel was saying felt sickeningly true. "Because the demon brought our baby back." She whispered breathless and brokenhearted.

"No," Castiel's smooth voice corrected firm and certain. In unison Haley and Dean's faces whipped to the man professing to be an Angel.

"What do you mean no?" Dean barked out, the roughness of his voice meant to show while he was asking, he wasn't necessarily believing.

"A demon did not bring the child back. An Angel did." His delivery smooth and even, but held an unspoken prophetic insight.

Pulling Haley into the safe crook his arm as she gazed on at Castiel speechless and shocked, Dean asked the question he could see them both dying to know.

"Why would an Angel bring back our baby?" Skepticism lined thick in his tone as piercing emerald eyes narrowed.

"Because God commands it. He has plans, this child is special." Castiel delivered earth shaking news with a poise diplomacy that seemed unnatural.

Dean's grip tightened on Haley as he felt her begin to tremble. They could feel this news vibrating through them whether they believed it or not. Things were weird before, but somehow without it needing to be said, they both knew it was about to get a whole lot more stranger. Their hopes of raising their baby in peace dashed as it became all to clear, the stakes were much higher then they ever realized.

_And I will walk on water, And you will catch me if I fall_

_And I will get lost into your eyes, I know everything will be alright_

_I know everything is alright_

"_Storm" LifeHouse_

**Author's Note: **I would like to appologize for the delay in updates. I thought I had completed this story and clearly I had not. I plan to update this story more regularly now. Sorry again! And in case there's any question on this matter... Reviews are always welcome, and if anyone has any questions just ask, I'm always willing to answer.


End file.
